


The Escort

by grliegirl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Escort, Escort Service, F/M, Inspired by Pretty Woman, Inspired by The Girlfriend Experience, Prostitution, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 143,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grliegirl/pseuds/grliegirl
Summary: Rey, a college student living in Chicago, gets roped into the world of high-end escorting. It’s Thursday night and she is on her way to meet her newest client: a man named Kylo Ren.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Star Wars or its characters. I'm just a fan who wanted to write and have some fun :)
> 
> Shout out to my cousin/beta reader for being the first to read this and basically being my personal cheerleader :) 
> 
> Also, I would not have even written this had it not been for the super sweet, amazing fantastic Juulna, who encouraged me to write. This story would have been trapped in my brain if it wasn't for you! You are truly the best person ever. THANK YOU so much for your kind words and friendship :) 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! They help fuel me to write more so please let me know your thoughts :) I'd love to hear from you! 
> 
> My tumblr is grlie-girl so come say hi!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!

She was nervous. She was a little bit scared. She was _excited_. Yes, above all else, she was enjoying the rush of adrenaline coursing through her veins at that very moment. She took in a deep cleansing breath, closed her eyes, and then exhaled slowly until all the air in her lungs was expelled. Once her eyes opened up again, a new sense of self washed over her.

"I can do this," she muttered to herself, feeding into her budding confidence. In fact, she had done this before. Not once, not twice, but three times already. This was certainly not her first rodeo. So why was she so on edge? Rey shook her head as if to shake off all her uneasiness.

A cool autumn breeze brushed past, causing Rey to fold her arms over herself. The chilly air encouraged her to walk through the entrance of the hotel. She had heard that it was a nice hotel, but she had no idea it was this luxurious. A doorman dressed in a pristine white uniform greeted her on the other side.

"Welcome to The Peninsula, ma'am," he greeted. A warm smile appeared on the older man's face that made Rey feel at ease despite being in such a sumptuous setting. She gave him a friendly smile in return.

"Thank you."

Rey took a look around the lobby, amazed at the sight. She admired the polished sheen of the marble floor, which had an intricate black and white design reminiscent of an optical illusion pattern. There were tall white walls that were accented with golden lamps and gold-framed mirrors. The towering white ceiling had a gold covered dome where an oblong crystal chandelier hung from the center. The whole room displayed a sense of sophisticated neutrality.

"Is there anything I can help you with, miss?"

Rey's attention snapped back to the doorman. She hadn't realized she had been gawking.

"I'm sorry! I - I didn't mean to stare," she said as her cheeks flushed red. "It's just so nice!" Her hands gestured over the lobby, as though she were showing it to him for the first time. The doorman chuckled and gave a cordial nod.

"I'm uh, visiting someone that's staying here."

"Please check in with the front desk straight ahead, miss." He pointed towards the other end of the room. Rey thanked him and made her way over to the lady behind the counter.

"Good evening, miss. How may I be of assistance?" A young, pretty blonde woman asked once Rey had approached the desk. Rey glanced at the ID badge displayed over the woman's chest. It read SASHA.

"Hello, Sasha," Rey fidgeted with her fingers and scratched her nose. She always did that when she was nervous. "I'm here to visit..." _Blast!_ She forgot his name! "Oh, God! Um, oh wait! I think I have it somewhere here."

She dug into the pockets of her trench coat. When she found nothing in them, she reached into her purse and rummaged through the mess she had in there. She was certain she had written it down on that napkin... A-ha! She pulled it out and opened it. Her face scrunched as she read the name aloud, "Kylo Ren."

Sasha typed the name into her computer. "Yes, I do see here that he is expecting someone. Your name, please?"

Rey was about to give her real name, but she caught herself before she could. She cleared her throat and replied, "Kira. My name is Kira."

Sasha looked down at her computer screen. She did not ask for a last name. Instead, she grabbed a small envelope and handed it to Rey.

"Mr. Ren is staying in the Peninsula suite. It's on the eighteenth floor, room number 18F. Take the elevator behind me up there. The room is all the way down the hall to the right. Mr. Ren left a key for you to let yourself in."

Rey looked down at the envelope, then back up to Sasha's face. "Let myself in? Is he not in the room?"

"I'm not sure, miss," she shrugged. "Those were the instructions he left for us."

Rey took the envelope from Sasha's outstretched hand. "Alright, well, thank you."

"You're welcome," Sasha replied. Rey looked back at her and she could've sworn there was a condemnatory tone to her voice. "Enjoy your evening."

Rey gave her a curt nod, then walked towards the elevator. She pressed the button and waited. _Enjoy your evening? What an interesting choice of words._ The elevator announced its arrival with a ding. Rey was thankful to find that it was empty. She hopped in and hit the button marked “18.”

Rey was left alone to her thoughts as the elevator slowly ascended. She couldn't believe that it had already been a month since she first got roped into the world of high end escorting. She chuckled at that word. That's what Jessika Pava called it. Rey had jokingly asked her one day how she could have possibly afford so many nice things whilst being a college student. Rey thought she was going to say that her parents were rich or something like that. Never in a million years would she have guessed the truth.

"You really want to know?" Jessika asked, raising one eyebrow. The way she had said that piqued Rey's interest.

"You're not doing anything... illegal, are you?" Rey's eyes went wide with horror at the thought.

"Well, it depends on which way you look at it," Jessika smirked. "Technically, I don't think it is."

This made Rey even more curious. She leaned in closer to her friend and asked in a low voice, "What is it?"

Jessika moved in so close into Rey that their faces were mere inches from one another. She glanced at Rey's lips, then stared into her eyes and replied in barely a whisper, "I'm an escort."

 _An escort? But wasn't that just another word for prostitute?_ Rey thought. She sat up straight and looked around the room to make sure no one was nearby. Jessika did the same. They were, in fact, alone.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I quite understand what you're saying," Rey gave Jessika a confused look. "So you're saying you- you're a - I mean that you- you get paid to -" she found herself fumbling over her words, not quite wanting to say out loud her thoughts. Thankfully, Jessika understood what she was trying to say.

"I get paid to offer clients my time and companionship," she stated matter- of-factly. Rey narrowed her eyes at that.

"Your time and companionship?"

"Yeah," Jessika's lips quirked up into a flirty smile. "The sex, well, that comes free."

"What?!" Rey yelped in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! Her friend was a prostitute! Jessika had sex with complete strangers for money. And she was just sitting here, as cool as a cucumber, as if nothing was wrong.

"Oh, come on Rey! Get off that high horse of yours! It's not that different to what we normally do anyway."

"What do you mean?" Rey was confused. "I know I've never had sex for money!"

"Yes, that's true. But those weekend nights when we go out, get drunk and have one-night stands with random guys. I mean, that's pretty risky behavior, don't you think?" Jessika retorted.

Rey pondered at that, and deep down she agreed with her friend. They had made it almost a routine of it lately. Both knew they were headed down a dangerous path if they continued that way. Yet neither acknowledged it until this very moment. Prostitution, though, seemed a much more darker road to tread upon.

Rey shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I just don't see how selling yourself is any less riskier. In fact, it seems more dangerous to me."

"It isn't! I swear, it's really not, Rey," Jessika reached out and grabbed her hand. "I think you'd think differently if you were to learn more about it."

Rey tightened her fingers over Jessika's hand, holding her firmly, but gently. She was so worried for her. When did Jessika start thinking that all this was ok? Did she really need money that bad? What made her cross over into this dark world?

"I seriously doubt I would ever change my mind about this," she declared.

Rey let out a small laugh at that memory. Boy, had she come a long way. Here she was about to meet with her fourth client already. Looking back now, she completely understood what Jessika had been practically raving about. She found that she quite thoroughly enjoyed being an escort.

There was a certain thrill to it - a sense of adventure, mystery, and pleasure all at once. If she had to equate to another experience, it'd be most like riding a roller coaster. At first, there is a sense of dread and panic at the anticipation. The butterflies seem to be fluttering about crazily in your stomach, your throat gets dry and your palms get sweaty as you wait in line for your turn. All this tension building up inside of you as the line slowly moves you forward until finally, _finally_ , it's go time. Suddenly, you are no longer afraid, but excited and confident. You eagerly take your seat, buckle down and enjoy the ride. And man, what a ride it is! Then it's over. You had so much fun and are pumped with adrenaline that you want to do it all over again. That's what escorting was like. It was so delightful that you found yourself craving it, wanting it and asking for it again and again. It was downright addicting.

The elevator doors opened up on the 18th floor. Rey stepped out and took a right down the hall. It was a long hallway so she took her time getting to the room. With each step she found herself growing bolder and less skittish. It was at that moment that Rey started to wonder how her client would be like.

The three clients she had so far were the "typical client,” according to Unkar Plutt, her madam. Rey cringed at that word. She never liked calling that god- awful woman that. Rey had never truly liked her, even back when Jessika first introduced them to one another.

"This is my friend, Rey," Jessika announced once they arrived at the table. A middle-aged, pudgy squat woman was sitting across from where they stood. Her navy blue blouse complemented her short, curly mouse brown hair. Rey

didn't know what to make of her, only that she did not look anything like what she had pictured a madam would. Rey thought she oddly resembled a large toad.

"Hello, Rey. It is nice to finally meet you. Jessika has told me so much about you. She failed to tell me how beautiful you are, though. I am Unkar," she said in a thick Eastern European accent. She stayed seated as she held out her hand for Rey to take. Her hand was just as chubby as the rest of her body.

Rey hesitated for a moment, then remembered herself and shook Unkar's hand. It was moist with sweat.

"Hello," she greeted as she withdrew her hand to wipe it on her pants ever so not discreetly. Unkar gave Rey a fake smile.

"Please, have a seat Rey," Unkar pointed to the empty chair across her. Rey glanced back at Jessika before taking her seat.

"Well, I'll let the two of you get more acquainted. I'll talk to you later, Rey," Jessika said, wrapping her scarf around her neck. Rey quickly grabbed her friend's hand and yanked it back.

"You're not staying?" Rey blurted out much more harshly than she had intended. She gave Jessika's hand a tight squeeze in an attempt to communicate to her nonverbally that she didn't want her to leave. _Please don't leave me alone with her_ , Rey thought.

"No," Jessika shook her head as she let go of Rey's hand. "I've got somewhere to be, actually." She looked back at Unkar who seemed to know exactly where she needed to be.

Rey suddenly felt queasy. Jessika took notice and gave Rey a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"You'll be fine," she said as she bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you tonight." And with that she was off. Rey couldn't help but stare at her friend's back until she disappeared through the revolving doors of the restaurant. Rey could feel Unkar's eyes on her so she slowly turned back to face the large woman. She still had that fake smile plastered on her face.

"I'm sure you have some questions for me," she stated as she placed her napkin across her lap. Rey did the same. "I hope you do not mind, but I took the liberty of ordering for you already." Rey decided that she hated this woman.

"I guess I am rather curious about the whole thing," Rey told her. She took a sip of water.

"Just curious?" Unkar asked, giving Rey a once over. She could practically see the dollar signs form in Unkar's eyes. "When a girl takes the time to meet with me, it usually means that they are ready to book."

"I don't think I'm quite there yet," Rey lied. The truth was that she was ready for this. Jessika had talked her ear off about it nonstop ever since she confessed it to Rey.

"You basically get paid to go out on dates," Jessika had told her. "I like getting wined and dined. I love meeting new people. I like having sex. And the money, my God, the money is _good_."

Rey couldn't think of anything bad to say to that. She liked doing those things, too. And she knew she could use the money. Fuck, she could definitely use the money. College was in no way, shape or form affordable. Tuition was costing her an arm and a leg as it is, not to mention all the other expenses there were, like books, supplies, and of course, food. And those were just the basic necessities. Rey couldn't even remember the last time she bought something for herself that wasn't essential. She had accepted that luxuries just weren't going to happen for her right now. That made her angry. Why should she just live on scraps? Why should she be scavenging to just survive, scraping to just barely get by? All her life she had to do that. Was she doomed to go through the rest of her life that way? No. She had had enough of that.

"I do not like people wasting my time, Rey," Unkar said, disrupting Rey's train of thought. The fake smile had been replaced with a tight-lipped one. "What is it you want?"

 _Everything_ , Rey thought. _I want it all_.

"I want to know that I can trust you. If this is to work, I need to know that," she answered. "Jessika already told me about the basics. What I don't understand is why I need you."

Unkar was taken aback with Rey's response. "Well, you are a smart girl, no?" The smirk she gave Rey made her flinch. Unkar did not seem to have noticed. "Good. I like my girls to be intelligent. I have many men who would enjoy that very much."

It was then that the waiter had arrived with their entrees. Unkar had ordered salads for the both of them. Rey hated salads. She picked at it, eating only the chicken and leaving the greens. It wasn’t until Unkar had been halfway done with her salad that she spoke up again.

“You need me like I need you, Rey,” she told her. “I can not do what you can. You cannot do what I can. It is an equal exchange. Your skills and mine complement one another.”

“I think I would be able to find my own clients,” Rey disagreed.

“No, you cannot,” Unkar replied. “You do not have the connections that I do. You do not have the reputation that I have spent years to build. I can vet for all my clients. I have screened every single one to make sure they are legitimate. When clients hear my name, they know what I offer: a high quality product. Do not take what I do for granted, Rey. I work very hard to keep my clients and employees happy. That is what keeps the business going. I deserve to be compensated.”

“Hmm,” was all Rey could think to say to that.

“Think of it this way, Rey,” Unkar’s tone was friendly. “If you were to do this by yourself, you would be spending a lot of time doing my work. Time that could be spent making money instead.”

Rey thought about that. It made sense. She knew Unkar was right. She just did not want to admit that to her yet.

“I know you find it hard to trust me, Rey. Trust is earned. It will come with time,” Unkar took a sip of her drink. Her trademark smile appeared on her face once more. “You do not work for me. You work with me. You only do

whatever you are comfortable with, yes? And, of course, how much you want to get paid. The bottom line is this – if you are unhappy, you leave. There is no contract.”

That had made Rey feel so much better about this whole thing. There were no strings attached. If she didn’t like it, she could just quit and that would be that. Rey could not find a reason to not at least give it a try. She didn’t have to like Unkar to be able to work with her.

“Tell me more about the clients,” Rey said. Unkar’s eyes lit up.

“Most of our clients are middle-aged, white, and married. Most of them are looking for companionship without the drama and hassle of having a mistress. I make sure to match you properly so that you are not only comfortable, but that you also enjoy the experience. If you find it enjoyable, then they will enjoy it more, too,” Unkar explained.

Rey hadn’t believed it much back then, but Unkar was right. She did find it enjoyable. She liked meeting these older men, holding intelligent conversations with them, drinking expensive wine and eating fancy meals in upscale restaurants together. She relished at the care and attention these men gave her. It made her feel wanted and desired. The feeling of empowerment each encounter provided was exquisite. She had not found that anywhere else.

That is what had brought her to the moment at present. She stood in front of the door of suite 18F with her key card in hand. Rey surmised that the client she was about to meet would be much like her previous ones. Probably a few things about him would be a bit different, but in the end, they always turned out to be pretty much similar. Rey was eager to meet this new person. Biting her lip, she inserted her key into the slot and opened the door as the thrill of the unknown beckoned to her.

 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rey meets Kylo Ren and things get a bit heated...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Just wanted to drop and say I'm glad to hear you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Your comments and kudos give me life and I appreciate every single one of you for reading! 
> 
> Click on the links as you read along to see what Rey's wearing ;) 
> 
> Without further ado, here is chapter two!

Kylo Ren stood in front of the window, looking out at the busy streets of Chicago down below. The city lights illuminated the vibrant nightlife scene as darkness had replaced the light of day. Kylo took a sip of his scotch and looked at his watch. It was a quarter to eight. She would be arriving soon. The rendezvous was scheduled to start at eight. As he came to the realization that he had a little bit of time to kill, he walked over to the corner of the large living area of his suite. He drank the last of his scotch and sat down in the decorative white armchair there, letting out a big sigh. He couldn’t believe he was actually going through with this.

 _Damn that bastard Hux_ , Kylo cursed inwardly. It had been Hux that convinced him to do this after maybe one too many drinks.

 

“Today was goddamn awful,” Armitage Hux remarked as he gulped down some brandy. Kylo Ren and his associate were lounging at an upscale bar after a particularly heinous day of meetings and debriefings. “I could really use a good lay tonight.”

 

“Too bad you don’t have a girlfriend,” Kylo retorted, glancing sideways at his cohort.

 

“You don’t need a girlfriend to get laid, Kylo,” Hux answered back. “There are… other ways.” He had leaned in closer to whisper the last part. His breath reeked of alcohol.

 

“Well good luck finding someone willing to have a one night stand with you on such short notice,” Kylo replied, scooting a little further away from his close proximity.

 

“It’s actually quite easy to find someone,” Hux told him, leaning back a bit. “If you’re willing to pay for it.”

 

Kylo grimaced at his words. Hux took notice of his disgust and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Seriously, you’ve never paid for it?” Hux asked smugly.

 

“No, Hux, I haven’t,” Kylo admitted sharply. “Not everyone is as perverted as you.”

 

“Perverted? On the contrary, my friend, it’s quite the religious experience,” Hux stated with a cheeky grin.

 

“What an interesting choice of words,” Kylo answered in a deadpan tone. “And don’t call me that. I’m not your friend.”

 

Hux playfully slapped Kylo on the shoulder. Kylo glared at him. The alcohol was making Hux a bit more intrepid than usual.

 

“Look, I know we’re not friends, but I like to think there’s mutual respect between us,” Hux said. Kylo gave him a curt nod in agreement. “Good. Let me order us another round.”

 

The men sat in silence while they waited for their drinks to arrive. When the bartender handed them their glasses, Hux drank a big swig of his and then turned to look back at Kylo.

 

“I’m not talking about nasty hookers from the street who’ve been God-knows-where and probably laden with diseases,” Hux said, looking up and down at his coworker. “I’m talking about an elegant, refined beautiful young woman who can actually hold an intelligent conversation with you. But not only that, they are also well versed in all things pleasure. These girls are basically the caviar of all the prostitutes.”

 

“Hmm,” Kylo grunted. The thought of having to pay someone to be intimate with him was appalling to him. He couldn’t imagine he would obtain any fulfillment from doing that. In fact, he believed it would leave him with immense shame and guilt. He surmised he’d probablyfeel more emptiness and despondency on top of what he already felt on a daily basis.

 

“Listen,” Hux interjected, removing Kylo away from his thoughts. “I hear you’re traveling to Chicago next week.” Hux stuck his finger out at him and tapped Kylo’s chest. Kylo tried to contain his ire at his associate’s overweening contact. He drank his scotch in an effort to bury his contempt.

 

“Let me book you a girl,” Hux slurred his words. Kylo’s eyes had widened in shock. “My treat! Seriously, I know this awesome madam. Her girls never disappoint me.”

 

Kylo just glared back at his redheaded colleague. Hux was an insistent son-of-a-bitch sober, he’d be twice as much drunk. Kylo knew he was not going to let this go. He sighed deeply and shook his head in defeat.

 

“If I agree to this, do you promise not to talk about it ever again?” he asked. Hux beamed as he lazily bounced his head up and down. He dragged his fingers across his mouth, closing an invisible zipper.

 

“My lips are sealed,” Hux replied as a satisfied grin appeared on his face.

 

“Ok, fine then! Do it,” Kylo did not know if it was the alcohol or the longing for silence from his colleague, but he reluctantly conceded. “Just shut up about it! I don’t want to hear anymore, understand?” Hux patted Kylo’s shoulder rather brusquely. Kylo scowled at him as he shrugged his hand off of him.

 

“You will not regret it, I swear,” Hux said as he stood to leave. “Don’t you worry, I got it all covered.” He left cash for the check, hiccupping as he staggered away from the bar. Kylo stared at him until he had disappeared out onto the streets of Manhattan.

 

“Fucking prick,” Kylo muttered to himself at the recollection. He had wanted very much to cancel this… meeting. His mind had remained unchanged – he still viewed this whole business as abhorrent. Yet there was a part of him – a small part – that liked the prospect of meeting someone. Granted, it was an unorthodox way of doing it, but it at least offered the opportunity to Kylo. He knew that he wasn’t a particularly social or amenable person. In fact, he could be downright horrid at times. Ok, so he could be downright horrid _most_ of the time.

 

It was because of that in combination with the nature of Kylo’s work that resulted in him being a pretty lonely man. His job caused him to travel a considerable amount throughout the year. He was estranged from his family. It had been years since they last spoke to one another. Kylo also had no real friends. Most people were terrified of him and his temper. Hux was the only exception. He had been able to somehow form a working relationship with him. Though he did not always find it an enjoyable experience, Hux was able to deal with the taciturn man.

 

Kylo had a couple of relationships in the past. All of them ended disastrously. In the end, the women always blamed him for not putting forth any effort. They accused him of being too engulfed in his work, travel and himself to pay them any attention. The truth of the matter was that Kylo never really cared for any of them.He had never been in love and honestly did not think he was even capable of it. So how could

 

he expect anyone else to love him back? No, he gave up on that foolish nonsense some time ago. Of course, a man still had certain _needs_.

 

“Fuck it,” Kylo cursed out loud. Technically, it wasn’t him that was paying the escort for her services so he should feel better about taking advantage of this rare opportunity. He let out a deep sigh, shaking his head as he came to the realization that that did not make him feel any better.

 

 _What am I doing?_ he thought to himself. _I can’t go through with this._

 

He whipped out his phone to call Hux to have him call off the whole thing when he heard the door to his suite open. Kylo stayed seated and looked towards the entrance. From where he was sitting, it allowed him a vantage point where he could stay hidden from the woman’s sight. She came into full view as she made her way closer into the lobby. Kylo gazed at her, slowly taking her in from top to bottom.

 

There was something familiar about her, almost like he had dreamt of her before. She was a tall brunette that seemed to be in her early twenties. Her hair came down in waves and reached just below her shoulders. She wore a long beige trench coat with nude high-‐heeled pumps. Kylo idly wondered if she was wearing anything underneath her coat. He moved his head from side to side to shake off his salacious thought. Kylo was frozen in his seat, in awe of the girl as she was examining her surroundings. Her youthful face was radiant and glowing, almost like she was emitting light from within. Kylo was stunned in wonder of her. She was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen.

___ 

Rey gaped at the lobby of the suite she had entered.She noticed the black marble floor lent the room an opulent feel. The artwork hanging on the brown suede walls caught her attention, making her walk towards them to take a closer look. The three paintings were stunning in color and texture. She continued to walk past them through the open glass French doors that led to a large living room. Her eyes wandered throughout the room until she reached the far corner, where a man dressed in an all‐ black suit was seated. Rey let out a small gasp in surprise.

 

“Forgive me. I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said while he stood from his chair. Rey noticed when he put away the phone that was in his hand. She noticed that his hands were quite large. In fact, his whole body was large. The man was very tall. Rey gave him a confused look. He was nothing like she had expected.

 

Her eyes blinked rapidly as she scrutinized him further. She was surprised at the fact that he was young. All her past clients had been in their fifties, but Rey didn’t think this man was a day over thirty.

 

His face was interesting to Rey as well. His nose was sharp and a tad too large for his face, but complemented his high cheekbones and sharp jawline. His shoulder length jet‐black hair was impeccably coiffed.

 

Rey felt a sudden urge to run her fingers through it. He was a bit brooding, perhaps, but rather handsome in an unconventional way. Rey realized she had been staring for a while. She cleared her throat in an attempt to collect herself.

 

"You didn't scare me. I was just surprised," she replied with a smile. She could have sworn she heard him gasp.

 

"I'm Kira. I assume you're Kylo Ren?" she asked in a fake British accent that she donned with that persona.

 

"Yes, I am Kylo Ren," he announced. Kylo took a couple long strides forward until he was a couple of inches away from Rey. "May I take your coat?"

 

"Yes, you may," she nodded. She turned around and unbuttoned her coat. When she was done, she felt his hands on her shoulders. He lingered there for a moment and she reveled at the physical contact. Rey was slightly disappointed when his hands disappeared as he slid off her coat. She turned back to face Kylo.

 

He was staring down at her dress. It was a form‐fitting sleeveless rose-colored [Herve Leger bandage dress](http://www.herveleger.com/HLT6I277-560.html?dwvar_HLT6I277-560_color=560#sz=36&start=5). Rey had an athletic build, but this dress hugged her body in a manner that gave her frame a more feminine flare. It also displayed a coy amount of skin on her back and chest area. It was the first big purchase she made with her first paycheck. She felt the dress made her feel elegant yet sexy at the same time. It carried a hefty price tag, though. It had cost her a little over a grand but she thought it a savvy purchase. Especially after having seen the way Kylo was ogling at her in it.

 

 _Worth every penny_ , she thought as she saw Kylo continue to gaze at her.

 

Rey peered up into his eyes. They were dark, filled with a carnal desire. He finally looked back up into Rey's eyes. Kylo's cheeks flushed red as he realized he had been gaping at her for a bit too long. Rey gave him a flirty smile, letting him know that she did not mind the attention at all. He took a step back and motioned towards his right.

 

"Please follow me," he said as he regained his composure and led Rey to the dining room.

 

She trailed behind him until they arrived at the large room where there was a long rectangular maple brown dining table with six ivory tufted chairs. It fit in well with the rest of room's luxurious decor. Kylo pulled back a chair that was adjacent to the head of the table for her.

 

"Thank you," Rey said as she sat down while Kylo took the seat to her left. She was able to examine him a bit more now that he was close.

 

 _Oh yeah, he's definitely attractive_ , she admitted to herself.

 

 

Rey had never experienced this type of attraction to anyone ever before. It left her feeling somewhat unsettled. She also thought there was something more about him. Rey couldn't quite place it, but it was almost a sense of familiarity. Where had she seen him before?

 

She looked down at his hands and noted the absence of a wedding band. That was strange to Rey since all of her past clients were married. None of them had felt the need to remove their ring in her presence.It made Rey wonder about his marital status.

 

She didn't want him to notice any of her scrutiny so she buried her thoughts and feelings deep inside and put on her Kira mask.

 

"I thought we could have some dinner first," he told her. "I figured it'd be more private here than at a restaurant."

 

"That sounds nice," Rey agreed. She looked down at her stomach and chuckled. "I am actually hungry."

 

"Great," Kylo replied rather brusquely. "I did not order anything yet since I wasn't sure what you liked. Is there anything in particular you want to eat?"

 

Rey found it amusing that he was being so chivalrous. She liked that about him.

 

"I think I'm in the mood for some good old chicken," she answered him. He quirked up an eyebrow at her response.

 

"Chicken?" he repeated, incredulous of her simple request. "You wouldn't rather have some seafood? I hear they have a really delicious Chilean sea bass here."

 

Rey playfully shook her head at his suggestion. She hated seafood, especially fish.

 

"No, thanks," she giggled. "I'd much rather have chicken."

 

Rey smirked flirtatiously as she ran her hand through her hair. Kylo's face was impassive, but Rey swore she saw his upper lip twitch up ever so slightly.

 

"Alright, Kira, chicken it is." He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. He looked away from her as he was placing his order.

 

Rey noticed he kept biting his lip and running his fingers through his hair. She thought it was an endearing tic. Their eyes met a couple times when Kylo made quick glances her way. He hastily looked away each time they made eye contact.

 

 _He's nervous_ , Rey thought.

 

She racked her brain trying to figure out what could be causing his uneasiness. It couldn't have been Rey. She was a nobody and in no way, shape or form was she intimidating. At least Rey didn't think so. She thought she was being friendly enough, coquettish even. It did not make any sense to her.

 

Suddenly, an idea occurred to her. She got up from her chair and walked over towards Kylo. He was surprised at her action, but remained on his phone. She then went behind him and started to rub his shoulders.

 

"You're so tense," she bent down so that her head was near his. "Let's see what I can do to help with that," Rey whispered into his ear while firmly kneading her fingers on him. She continued to massage him until she felt his body slowly relax under her touch.

 

"That's better, Mr. Ren," she cooed, her lips still mere inches away from his ear. Kylo could feel her hot breath on his ears making his whole body shudder.

 

Rey relished at the effect she had on him. It made her feel powerful, invincible even. This was why she loved being an escort. That rush was incomparable to anything else she had ever experienced and it was downright addictive. Armed with audaciousness, she stopped her massage and moved to be in front of him. His face was unreadable, but this time his eyes didn’t look away from her.

 

She didn't blink as she moved to sit in his lap. The tight dress did not allow her long legs to move much so she draped them over his left side. She pivoted her waist slightly to the left in order to face him. Kylo put away his phone so that his large hands could grab at her waist. Instinctively, Rey wrapped her fingers around the lapels of his jacket.

 

"Umm," Kylo muttered incomprehensively. All words seemed to have escaped him in that moment.

 

"Yes?" Rey panted as her eyes skimmed all over his face, taking in every detail.

 

The temperature in the room felt like it had risen several degrees. Rey felt a bead of sweat form at the back of her neck. Kylo's breathing became erratic, betraying the stony look on his face. Her breath hitched in her throat when he licked his lips. Up close she noticed they were pink and perfectly plump. She wondered what it'd be like to kiss them...

 

Kylo noticed her start to lean forward. He gulped as he realized what her intention was. Panicked, he swiftly moved his left arm under her knees and stood to his full height. Surprised, Rey wrapped her arms around his neck, letting out a sharp gasp. He then carried her slowly back over to her chair, still maintaining eye contact. Neither one dared, or wanted, to tear away from the other's gaze.

 

Kylo set her back down gently into her seat. Rey let go of him once the chair touched her bottom. He then did the most curious thing. Rey watched him kneel on his right knee in front of her, placing a hand on each side of her seat. She saw that he was careful not to make any physical contact with her.

 

"Tell me about yourself," he finally said to her.

 

Rey gave him a skeptical look.

 

"What?" she asked, blinking at him a couple times in confusion.

 

"Tell me about yourself," Kylo repeated. His dark eyes peered up at her, pleading as he stayed on his bent knee. "I want to know about you."

 

 _About me?_ Rey thought. _Why the hell would he want to know about me?_

  

"I'm whoever you want me to be," she teased flirtatiously, looking down at his submissive pose.

 

Kylo chortled at her quip. Rey couldn't decide if the laughter was because he was amused or angry.

 

"I'd like for you to be you," he told her, still on his knee and looking up at her.

 

Rey furrowed her brows.

 

 _What does he want from me? My life story? Oh, I'll give him a story all right_.

 

"I'm originally from a small town in the English countryside," Rey started to tell him, blurting out whatever lie first came to mind. "I moved here to Chicago as part of a foreign exchange program at my uni. I fell in love with the city and didn't want to go back. I couldn't find a reason not to stay, so I did. I quit school, got a job at the company I was interning with, and I don't regret anything."

 

"Hmm," Kylo mused, pursing his lips. He was pensive. "What about your family?"

 

"I have no family," Rey replied truthfully. She immediately regretted her answer when she saw Kylo raise an eyebrow at her.

 

"No family?" Kylo asked incredulously. "At all?" His head tilted to the side, narrowing his eyes.

 

"I mean, uh, that -‐ well … I mean -‐ I meant that -‐ that," Rey stuttered over her words. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, at a loss as to what to say. In that moment she had wished the ground would open up underneath and swallow her whole.

 

Kylo was still staring at her, waiting for her to give an answer. He noticed how uncomfortable she had become and he disliked seeing her like that. Perhaps the subject matter was too personal? Kylo knew all too well how family could be a soft spot for someone to talk about.

 

He rose to his full height and cleared his throat. He shook his head as if to remove all his compassion for her away. Why should he feel anything for this girl? She didn't like him, not really. She was only here because she was getting paid to do so. Getting paid to pretend to like him. That fact made him angry, especially with himself for allowing this whole charade to happen.

 

"I don't even know why I bothered asking," he looked down at her, his hands on his hips. "All you're going to tell me are lies, anyway."

 

Rey took offense and scoffed at him. It was true she was lying, but he had quite the nerve to make that accusation. It didn't sit well with Rey. In fact, it made her veins boil.

 

"How dare you call me a liar?" she yelled, standing up from her chair. Rey stuck her chin out in a defiant manner. "You don't know abloody thing about me!"

 

Kylo chuckled, crossing his arms in a smug fashion. As Kylo looked down on her, his mouth curled into a haughty smirk. It made Rey want to hit him.

 

"I know that you're not from the English countryside, as you claim," he started. "You say that, but your accent says different. I've been to London on numerous occasions so I know a London accent when I hear one. Yours is that one."

 

"Well, perhaps," Rey started to say as she took a step closer, her chin still sticking out in frowardness, "I was born in the countryside, but raised in London. Did you think about that possibility?"

 

Rey placed a hand on her hip. She was proud at how quick she was able to recover. Kylo's hand went to scratch his chin, contemplating her words.

 

"Perhaps ... but that is not what you first said," he countered. "Now you've changed your answer, so I'm disinclined to believe anything you have said or will say."

 

Rey snarled at that. She didn't know why it irritated her so much, but this whole stupid argument bothered her. Maybe it was his sudden arrogance she found distasteful. Maybe it was because she didn't want to be bested by him. Or maybe, just maybe, she personally was attracted to him and wanted him to be attracted to her as well. Rey had never experienced this yearning before. She wanted - no, _needed_ ‐ her feelings to be reciprocated.

 

She had always viewed men and people in general with apathy. They were not really worth investing her time or feelings into. She used them to get what she needed, whether for pleasure or goods, and then quickly disposed of them once she got what she wanted. Rey had never required or desired anything more than superficiality in her relationships. But for whatever reason, it was different with Kylo. She longed for more. The realization left her in a great deal of confusion.

 

"Can you even tell me the name of the city you were "born" in?" Kylo asked, interrupting her thoughts. He had used his fingers to make air quotes. The obnoxious gesture really pissed Rey off.

 

"Cheshire," she blurted without a beat. She remembered reading about Daniel Craig's hometown somewhere before. Thank goodness for trivial knowledge. "I was born in Cheshire."

 

Rey couldn't hide her smugness. She crossed her arms, mirroring Kylo's posture.

 

"Hmm," was all Kylo replied.

 

"Is there anything else you wish to know, Mr. Ren?" Rey bore into his eyes. He returned her stare with an equally intense gaze.

 

They both realized at the same time how close they were to each other. Rey could smell the sweet, yet musky notes of his cologne. It was a heady mix that made Rey want to wrap her arms around his tremendous frame and press her body against his. From the way his breathing became, Rey suspected Kylo wouldn't mind if she did. Instead she took some steps back and sat down with her arms still crossed.

 

Kylo blinked a couple times once the tensile moment passed. He shrugged, his pompous demeanor returning as he walked back over to his seat. Kylo stood at the back of his chair, resting his crossed arms on it.

 

"What happened to your family?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "You said you have none. Is that true?"

 

Rey turned her head to look away. Many awful memories of her childhood came flooding into her mind. Her eyes filled up with tears. She tried with all her might to hold them back, but some escaped unbidden. She winced as she felt the wet coolness roll down her cheeks.

 

"Yes, it's true," she answered in a barely audible whisper. She did not know why she was being honest. She was losing control and she didn't like that. She sniffed loudly and wiped at her eyes, careful not to smudge her mascara. "But I don't want to talk about it."

 

Seeing her cry had pulled at Kylo's heartstrings. He felt a strong urge to run over to her and pull her into his arms. He wanted to comfort her very badly. But then he remembered that she wasn't just any girl he'd simply met someplace. She was an escort being paid for her services. Who's to say that she was not lying about this as well?

 

He could not and would not trust her, even though every fiber of his being wanted to. So he decided to press on further to try to get her to admit that this was all some sort of ruse. He wanted the reality of who she was to replace the fantasy he was indulging in.

 

"Don't be afraid," the words left his mouth before his brain could register. "I feel it, too. My family is a... difficult subject for me as well."

 

Kylo was surprised at his veracity. He had never spoken to anyone about this. Why was he telling her this?

 

Rey didn't turn to look at him but her eyes shot a glance his way. He seemed concerned and Rey wanted to open up to him. But that would put her in a very vulnerable position. She was not weak. She was strong. She never needed anyone before so why start now? No, she couldn't give in. Besides, it's not like he really cared about her. He probably just said that to mock her anyway.

 

"No, I'm not telling you anything," she spat as every muscle in her body tightened. "And I'm not afraid. It's you who's afraid."

 

"What?" Kylo hissed. He couldn't believe her audacity. How dare she speak to him like that? Did she even know whom she was dealing with? If she didn't, she would know soon enough.

 

"I'm afraid? Of what? You? You're just a fucking whore, why would I be scared of you?"

 

Rey gasped, her jaw hitting the floor in shock. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she turned to look at him. Rey only saw red as she slowly uncrossed her arms and stood from her seat. She stomped over to where Kylo was standing, her hands clenching at her side. He had uncrossed his arms and turned to face her, giving her another once over.

 

 _Christ, she really is stunning_ , he thought.

 

He was lost in taking her in when he felt a blunt force hit the right side of his face. Rey's hand had come up in an uppercut that punched his face. He momentarily lost his balance. Kylo tried to quickly regain his composure when he felt a sharp stinging sensation on his right cheek. His hand went to investigate the pain and he came away with red, sticky fingers. He was bleeding. Kylo glanced at her hand, noticing a [uniquely designed ring](http://shop.nordstrom.com/s/bp-crystal-ring/4375526) on her finger.

 

"And you're a fucking asshole," she hissed back furiously.

 

Rey saw him look back at her in what she could only describe as... awe? She did not dwell on it as she shoved past him and stormed towards the entrance.

 

Kylo wanted to stop her. He felt an intense urge to grab her by thearm and plead her to stay, but he didn't. Instead he watched her grab her coat and purse to leave.

 

"Don't worry! I'll make sure you get paid for your time!" he called out with disdain after her. Even Kylo was surprised at his nastiness.

 

"Oh, fuck you!" she screamed, not bothering to stop or look back his way.

 

Her heels clacked loudly when she reached the marble floor of the suite's lobby. When she got to the door, she hesitated to turn the handle. She could feel that he was behind her. She waited for a moment to see if he would say something. Anything.

 

But he never did.

 

"Ugh!" she let out an exasperated groan as she rolled her eyes. She opened the door and was shocked to find a man in a white uniform on the other side, pushing an elegant cart with two silver dome covered plates on top.

 

"Your dinner, miss," the man announced as he gestured over the cart. A waft of rosemary and butter hit her nostrils. It smelled delicious. It was a shame she wouldn't be able to enjoy it.

 

"I'm sure he'll enjoy his dinner very much," Rey said to the man as she rushed passed him and down the hall.

 

She whacked the DOWN button as soon as she reached the elevator. Rey was beyond ecstatic when she saw the doors immediately open. She jumped into the elevator and persistently pressed on the CLOSE DOOR button.

 

 

"Thank God," Rey breathed out once the elevator doors closed. She was grateful to be alone so she could let out a frustrated yell.

 

"Aargh!" Rey paced around the elevator hoping to diffuse some of her anger out into the small space. "Bastard!"

 

Her ears were hot, her cheeks flushed and her nose crinkled up in frustration. The blood rushing through her veins had gone past boiling -‐ it was basically lava at this point. She ran out of the elevator once it reached the first floor and headed towards the exit. The same doorman from earlier was still there and held the door open as she bolted outside.

 

The cool autumn wind hit her body like an ice cold bath. Goosebumps began to prickle her arms and legs. She hadn't bothered to put her coat on, wanting to feel the coolness of the air on her skin. She thought it would help calm her down.

 

_What was that all about?_

 

Rey knew she had reacted irrationally.

 

She wished she hadn't let her anger get the best of her. She wanted to go back and pretend like nothing happened. Once she met Kylo she had actually been looking forward to the rest of the evening. It was going so well until he started interrogating her and acting like a prick.

 

"Well, that didn't go at all the way I thought it would," she said to herself as she sighed with resignation. Her anger hadn't completely dissipated, but it was much better. Rey suddenly became aware that that wasn’t the only emotion she was feeling.

 

"Great!" she groaned sarcastically. "Now I'm pissed and horny."

 

She let out a disgruntled chuckle. Rey reluctantly hailed a cab and rode in silent chagrin all the way home.

____ 

"Oh, hey, you're home early," Jessika remarked once Rey arrived home. She was sitting in the living room reading over her notes. They had recently decided to lease a two‐bedroom apartment since they could afford it now with their combined income. It was way better than living in those craptastic apartments on campus.

 

"How'd it go?"

 

Rey headed straight to the cabinets in the kitchen. She searched through them until she spotted some cheap vodka.

 

 _The garbage will do_.

 

Rey poured herself a small glass and drank it rather hastily. Her face scrunched up as she felt the burning liquid go down her throat.

 

"I don't want to talk about it," Rey finally answered once she finished her drink. "I'd much rather do something else."

 

Jessika raised an inquisitive brow as she walked over to her. She sat down next to her and grabbed her hand, caressing it with her fingers. Jessika blushed when she saw Rey’s flirty grin.

 

“Come here,” Rey commanded as she pulled her friend from the couch.

 

Jessika put aside her notes, not hesitating to follow Rey lead them into her bedroom. As she closed the door behind them, she decided that Jessika could help resolve at least one of her frustrations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *clears throat*
> 
> well then... o.O
> 
> oh come on, guys! this IS Rey and Kylo Ren we're talking about here! they were bound to have a fight, especially with their first meeting :P 
> 
> as always, thank you for reading! i'd love to hear from you guys so leave me a comment if you can... it helps to motivate me to keep writing :D


	3. Three

Rey woke the next morning with Jessika laying beside her. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, turning over to look at the clock on her bedside table.

It read 8:03 AM.

"Shit!" she cursed as she sprang out of bed.

The concupiscent activities she engaged in with Jessika the previous night had made her forget to set her alarm for class. She hastily put on underwear, a pair of skinny jeans and a white t-shirt that looked clean. Sprinting to the bathroom, she vigorously brushed her teeth and then splashed her face with cold water. It didn't do much to adequately clean her face, but it would have to do. Rey put her hair up in a high messy bun, then grabbed her phone, book bag and stuffed a granola bar in her pocket as she raced out of her apartment.

Once she arrived at the entrance to the lecture hall, she stopped briefly to peek into the room. Rey wanted to go in as inconspicuously as possible. She breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed the professor's back was to the class writing on the board. Rey snuck in and took the nearest open seat in the back row.

_Whew!_ Rey thought. _I'm late, but she didn't notice_.

She munched on her granola bar as she raked through her book bag to get her notebook out when she felt a vibration come from her phone. She grabbed it, glancing at the screen. It was a text from Unkar.

"Ugh!" She let out a disgruntled groan that was more audible than she had intended it to be. Several people turned to look back at her, including the professor.

“Sorry,” Rey mouthed, apologizing to the class. The professor gave Rey a disapproving look as she continued on with her lecture. Once the attention had shifted off of her, Rey went to swipe at her screen to read the message, but then decided against it.

_She can wait_ , she thought unapologetically.

Rey tossed her phone back into her book bag and grabbed her notebook. She listened intently as she jotted down notes when she heard several vibrations in a row. Rey ignored it, focusing her attention on the lecture instead.

Several minutes passed by and the lecture seemed to get more tedious with each second. Boredom started to take hold when Rey's curiosity got the better of her. Reaching into her bag, she yanked her phone out and immediately swiped at her screen. She had two unread texts and a voicemail. Rey opened the text messages first.

**We need to talk ASAP.  When can you meet with me?**

 

**Call me now. THIS IS URGENT!**

“Oh, great,” Rey muttered under her breath.

She knew _exactly_ what this was about. Unkar had most likely not been paid her share from last night's appointment since Rey had been unable to complete her ... task. She was going to be pissed and the thought of that made Rey inexplicably delighted.

Class would be over soon. Unkar could wait. A smug smile appeared on her lips as she shifted her attention back to her professor and resumed scribbling down notes.

Rey was outside after class had been dismissed when she whipped out her phone to call Unkar. She realized that she never listened to the voicemail that was left so she decided to give that a listen first. She was surprised to find that it was from Jess. 

_“Hey, Rey! Unkar is here at the apartment. She says she really needs to talk to you. I have to go to class, but I let her in. She says she'll wait for you to come back. So yeah... she's here.”_

Rey then heard Jessika’s voice drop down several decibels into a barely audible whisper.

_“Shit Rey, what's going on? I've never had Unkar make a house call before. I hope everything is ok.”_

Then she resumed her normal tone of voice.

_“Umm, so I guess I'll see you later tonight? Ok, bye!”_

Rey was dumbfounded. What was so damn important that Unkar had to come to the apartment? Did she want to scold Rey personally or something? She couldn't just do it over the phone? Rey racked her brain for an answer while hurriedly making her way back home.

Perhaps Kylo Ren decided to press charges against her for assault? Or was it battery?

_I mean, I did fucking deck him_ , she thought as she quickened her pace. _And I made him bleed._

The memory of the previous night’s events came rushing back all at once. Her fists clenched at her sides as her nimble steps turned into heavy stomps.

_Serves him right - that bastard! He's lucky that I only hit him once._

Rey decided to use a taxi in order to reach her place sooner. It wasn’t because she did not want to keep Unkar waiting. No, she could wait until hell froze over for all Rey cared. She just couldn't stand the thought of that horrible woman being inside her living space. She’d be sitting on her furniture, touching her things, breathing her air...

No, it just didn't sit well with Rey. Her body stiffened at the thought. She wanted Unkar to get the hell out of there as soon as possible.

Once Rey reached the door to her apartment, she hesitated. She had no idea what to say to Unkar about what happened last night. Hell, Rey wasn't even exactly sure what _did_ happen. And then a horrifying thought crept its way into her brain.

_What if Unkar wants to fire me?_

It made Rey's stomach turn and she suddenly felt nauseous. While she hated the woman, she actually did like her job. The money was good, too. So good. Rey had barely gotten a taste of it all. It would be disastrous if she were to be let go.

_It would definitely suck_ , she thought to herself, _but I would survive. I've done it before and I can do it again_.

But she was tired of just surviving. She wanted to do more than that. She wanted to live. She wanted to _thrive_.

With a resigned sigh, she opened the door and entered to see Unkar Plutt sitting peacefully in the living room. She was wearing a hideous beige-colored pantsuit that made her look like a human blowfish. Rey tried to stifle the laughter that started to form at the base of her throat, but a chortle slipped through.

Unkar gave Rey a quizzical look.

"What is so funny?" she asked Rey, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Nothing," Rey replied blankly. Her face became stoic as she approached Unkar. She went to sit next to her on the couch, trying desperately to show indifference. Rey thought she was doing a pretty good job until Unkar reached out to place a hand on her knee. Instinctively, Rey brushed off her hand and scooted a bit further away from her.

"I think I know what this is about," Rey blurted out, trying to distract Unkar from her abrasive motion.

"Oh?" Unkar trilled, placing her hands in her huge lap.

"Yes." Rey avoided Unkar's gaze, choosing to focus her attention on her fumbling fingers instead. "It has to do with Kylo Ren, right?"

Unkar didn't say anything. The lack of response made Rey look up at her to find that she was nodding in agreement. Her face was devoid of any emotion. She couldn't tell if she was pissed or not.

The last thing Rey wanted to do was apologize. She truly believed she had done nothing wrong. That asshole deserved what he got and more. Unfortunately, she knew she would have to offer one if she wanted to remain employed.

"I'm sorry," Rey whispered reluctantly.

Unkar crossed her arms and stared at Rey. "Sorry?" she repeated with an incredulous inflection in her voice.

"Yes! I'm sorry about last night, ok?" Rey threw her hands in the air, exasperated. "I don't know what came over me, but I won't do it again. I promise!"

Unkar closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened her eyes again, she had the most confused expression spread across her face.

"Rey, I have no idea what you are talking about," she told her. Now it was Rey's turn to be perplexed.

"B-but you - you said," Rey stuttered as her hands waved about. "You said this - this was about - about Kylo Ren."

"Yes, it is about him," Unkar announced happily. "I came to tell you that he wants to book you for his whole stay in Chicago."

_What?_

Rey was shocked, unable to form any coherent thoughts at the moment. Her mind had gone completely blank. Rey blinked several times as she looked at the smile starting to form on Unkar's lips.

"I - I don't understand," Rey's fingers went up to scratch her head. "What?"

"Mr. Ren contacted me early this morning," Unkar started to explain. "He wanted to book you starting today until Monday, when he goes back home. I told him that you already had appointments scheduled for this weekend."

Unkar fished her phone out of her purse.

"So then he told me that he would pay double the rate to cancel your other clients. And," she was typing on her phone, then turned it so Rey could see the screen, "he also offered each of us a generous bonus to make up for the short notice."

Rey looked down at Unkar's phone. It was a text message from Kylo Ren:

**I will pay her $10,000 extra for the inconvenience. I can give half today and the other half on Monday when I leave. I can compensate you as well for helping with this arrangement. The amount is negotiable. Please let me know as soon as possible if she is agreeable to this. I would like her to meet me at my hotel room today at 12:30pm.**

When Rey read the amount that was offered, her jaw hit the floor. Her eyes widened as she clapped a hand over her open mouth.

_Ten thousand dollars??!!_

Rey's mind was racing at a hundred miles per hour. How could this be? It made absolutely no fucking sense.

"I thought he hated me," she muttered to herself. Unkar heard her and started to laugh.

"Well, it looks like you did something right."

Rey turned towards her and gave her a sarcastic smile. She began to wonder how much Unkar knew about what happened last night. Rey sat up straight in an effort to regain her composure.

"Did he say anything to you? About last night?" she decided to ask. Rey watched as Unkar twisted her mouth in disgust.

"Uh, no," Unkar replied as her lips turned up into a sneer. "What you and the client do is no concern of mine. Nor do I wish to know." Unkar rose from her seat and stood over Rey. "So do you accept this booking? As you can see, he needs a response soon."

Rey didn't know what to say. This was all so damn weird and unexpected. On the one hand, she'd be insane not to take this. It was a lot of money - more money than she ever had in all her life. Rey honestly thought she would never get an opportunity like this again. It was obvious that Unkar had never dealt with this type of situation before. She even came personally to deliver the news.

But on the other hand, she would have to be with that condescending bastard for the whole weekend. Did she really want to deal with his pompous ass? They couldn't even last a night together, how could she possibly think she could endure a whole weekend with him? It seemed like the perfect recipe for a disaster.

_Do it_ , a small dark voice within told her. _You could use the money. And you can't deny that you are attracted to him, despite him being a jerk and all. Do it. Say yes_.

She stood to be at eye level with Unkar while taking a deep breath in. When she exhaled, she imagined blowing away any apprehension she felt towards the situation until there was nothing left but an unwavering resolve.

"Tell Mr. Ren that I accept his offer and that I’ll be at the hotel at 12:30."

Unkar clapped her hands to her chest and for the very first time Rey saw a genuine smile form on her lips.

"That's a good girl," Unkar said while beaming at her.

Rey resisted the urge to grimace. She started to walk towards the door hoping to not-so- subtly let Unkar know it was time to leave.

"Ok, so I should probably start getting ready," Rey opened the door for Unkar. "You'll transfer the money into my bank account, right?"

Unkar slowly waddled her way over to her. "Yes, I will transfer it as soon as he gives it to me."

"Great!" Rey replied, standing by the door while tapping her foot.

"If you need anything, Rey, _anything_ at all, you let me know," Unkar told her as she wobbled over the threshold.

"Alright, I will," Rey answered her back impatiently.

"Good-bye, Rey," she bid farewell as she walked out of her apartment. Rey was about to close the door right behind her when Unkar stopped to look back at her.

"Enjoy your weekend," she said to Rey with a smirk.

Rey gave her a curt nod then quickly shut the door. She rested her head on the door and closed her eyes. Her knees seemed like they would give at any moment and Rey started to feel a knot start to form in her stomach.

_Fuck me_ , she thought to herself. _I can't believe I'm actually going to do this_.

Rey glanced at her watch. She had a little over an hour until she was supposed to meet with Kylo Ren. She decided that was definitely not enough time to mentally prepare, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"I can do this," Rey encouraged herself. "I can do this."

Feeling a bit more sanguine, she walked over to her room and started to pack a duffel bag.

_Maybe it won't be so bad_ , she thought. _I mean, he was a total gentleman when I first met him. He only started acting like a dick when he thought I was lying to him, which technically I was. And why would he want to book me? I didn't even do anything with him. Except beat the shit out of him. Oh God, what if he's into that? What if he's a masochist? But if he was, then why did he let me leave? He seemed terribly shy at first, too. Like as if he's never done this type of thing before. Maybe that's it?_

"Ugh," Rey groaned as a million different thoughts continued to go through her brain. After she spent a good amount of time contemplating Kylo Ren, she came to accept the fact that the man was an enigma and she would probably never truly figure him out.

Once she had finished packing, she emailed her professors to notify them of her absence from class that day. Then she texted Jessika to let her know she’d be gone. Rey took one last look around the apartment. Once she was sure everything was in order, Rey locked up behind her and made her way over to The Peninsula hotel.

_Here goes nothing._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kylo had just arrived back to his suite when he heard a _ding-ding_ coming from his phone. He saw that it was a new text message from Unkar Plutt. His heart started to race as he read it aloud:

**Kira has accepted your offer. She says she will meet you as requested. As for my compensation, I typically take 20% of what my employees make. As such, I request**

Kylo didn't read or frankly cared about the rest of the message. 

_Kira had accepted_.

He ran a hand through his hair and started to pace back and forth through the lobby of his suite. His hands started to get clammy and his heart pounded loudly in his ears.

He didn't know why but when Kira left last night, he felt an intense aching hole burning in his chest. Kylo had never acknowledged its existence before. In fact, he had done a good job of ignoring it most of his life. He even thought he had come to a point where he was numb to it. Until he felt the dull ache resurface with a vengeance when Kira walked out the door.

It did not make any sense, Kylo knew. There was no logical reasoning behind any of it, but for a brief moment, he had felt that it was filled. It was as if she was a light that could pierce through his darkened core. Yes, that was it. She was a light that drew him in, like a moth to a flame.

He knew it was irrational, but Kylo _needed_ her by his side. He was unable to sleep all night long, perturbed by her absence. Yes, he knew how it sounded. He knew this seemed obsessive, especially for someone he barely met. Yet somehow Kira had managed to completely enthrall him. He let out a soft chuckle when he realized that he understood how Hades must have felt when he saw Persephone. Except in Kylo's case, Kira wasn't abducted, but chose to come willingly. Then a depressing fact came to his mind: _she only came of her free will because I offered a bribe_. _Was that the same thing?_

_Perhaps_ , Kylo admitted.

It wasn't like Kira was really attracted to him. He knew that she would never choose to be with him if money were not involved. It was that particular detail that made him angry. That was what drove him to push Kira away the night before. He thought it made him seem like some kind of deviant.

Kylo realized he was far from being a saint. It wasn't as if he hadn't done questionable things in his life before, but this he had a major issue with. In his mind, it seemed like rape almost - forcing someone to be intimate when they probably did not actually want to, but did because they would be compensated in the end. It seemed so wrong to him.

Hux had almost convinced him to, but no, that was a line he was not willing to cross. Despite his feelings on the matter, he couldn't help but want her near him at all times. That was what prompted him to call Hux so he could personally contact Kira's “employer.”

When Unkar told him that she already had appointments booked for the weekend, he became distraught. Kylo's mind was involuntarily bombarded with errant images of Kira with another man - caressing him, kissing him... _fucking_ him. His blood began to boil and he threw the drink he had in his hand onto the marble floor where it burst into hundreds of little pieces.

Kylo had never experienced this kind of possessiveness, not even with his past girlfriends. He was never the jealous type, at least that's what he thought. Perhaps he had never really cared enough about them to be jealous. Yet he felt it for Kira, a complete stranger. It was absurd, he knew it, but it didn't help him to feel any less different. There was something about her. Kylo wasn't sure what exactly, but he wanted to find out.

It appeared he would be getting his wish.

While he was glad that Kira had accepted, he started to feel uneasy as the minutes ticked by. She would be here soon and he had no idea what was going to happen when she came. He decided he'd worry about that once she arrived and looked over the suite to make sure everything was in order.

Kylo was out on the terrace when he remembered he had to transfer the money to Unkar. He used his phone to make the transaction. The act left him feeling in a state of contrition. He started to debate whether or not he should go through with this when he heard a door slam shut. He turned to shoot a glance back into the suite. His momentary hindrance quickly dissipated like a cloud of smoke once he laid eyes on Kira.

His heart raced once more as he watched her from afar. She was dressed rather casually, donning a plain white T-shirt and jeans, and her hair up in a bun. Kylo found he rather liked this laid-back version of her as much as he did when she was dressed up. He kept staring at her, taking a few moments to wallow in her unabashedly.

His breath hitched when Kira spotted him on the terrace, her hazel eyes meeting his. Her face was impassive and her eyes narrowed as she took a couple steps toward him. Kylo moved back into the suite at a snail’s pace towards her.

"I hope you don't mind that I let myself in," she said in her posh British accent. She held a key card between her index and middle finger, showing it to him. "I forgot to give this back last night."

Kylo's throat went dry as he closed the distance between them with a few long strides.

"No, I don’t mind," he managed to finally reply. Kylo was relieved that his voice sounded controlled and at ease, contrary to what he was feeling on the inside. "I'm glad that you're here."

"Are you now?" Kira's head tilted to the side.

Crossing her arms, she took one step closer. They were mere inches from one another now. Kylo could feel her body heat radiating off her. It left him feeling a bit dizzy, but he was able to maintain his posture.

"Yes," he simply responded. They continued to hold their gaze until Kylo noticed her eyes drift over to his right cheek.

"That's a pretty nasty scar you got there," she remarked. "I guess I should apologize for that."

One of her hands sprung towards his cheek, but her touch never reached his skin. Kylo winced as her fingers glided just over the raw pink flesh. Kira noticed his reaction and immediately retreated her hand back into her crossed arm.

"No, you don't need to be sorry," he told her, looking into her almond-shaped eyes. They were such a lovely hazel color that he felt he could never tire of admiring them. She closed her eyes briefly and shook her head.

"I said I _should_ apologize," she opened her eyes once more to look up into his. "Not that I was going to."

Kylo let out a soft chuckle.

"Fair enough," he replied as he took one step back and crossed his arms behind his back. "But allow me to offer you one - I'm sorry for my behavior last night."

He saw her eyes widen in shock.

"And I apologize for calling you a whore," he continued. "I'm not used to people talking back to me. So when you did that, well... as you saw, my temper is something I have trouble controlling sometimes."

"Right, I did notice that," she said, relaxing her arms out to her sides. "Well, what's done is done, I always say. Apology accepted, Mr. Ren. Shall we call a truce?"

She extended her arm out towards him. Kylo looked down at her proffered hand. It was so small, so delicate. He nodded as his large hand enveloped hers.

Kylo could've sworn he felt an electrical pulse when they touched. It was silly. He knew that wasn’t possible. He was imagining things. But then judging by the gasp Kira made at their contact, he thought maybe she had felt it, too. They quickly withdrew their hands simultaneously.

He saw Kira nervously tuck a loose hair strand behind her ear. Perhaps he did have more of an affect on her than he thought. Kylo dismissed that idea as soon as it had come. He cleared his throat and gestured outward.

"Let me show you to your room," he announced as he started to walk. Kira followed closely behind him, almost jogging in order to keep up with his long strides.

"My room?" she asked in a dubious tone, her eyebrows furrowing. "But I thought that-"

"That you'd be sleeping with me?" he finished for her. She stopped walking, causing Kylo to halt as well and he turned to face her. "No, you won't be sleeping with me. In fact, we won't be having sex either."

"What?" Kira squealed. A bewildered look spread across her pretty face. Kylo wanted very much to caress her cheek, but he repressed the urge. "Then what exactly am I here for?"

"I'm in town for business purposes," Kylo started to tell her. "I have business and social functions to attend over the weekend and I'd like you to be my plus one."

"You want me to be your date?" she asked, surprised at the simplicity of what was asked of her.

"In essence, yes. I would like you to be my escort." he answered matter-of-factly. "And I need you to be ready at any moment’s notice as I may need to meet with people as they become available. That's why I wanted you to stay with me."

"Oh," Rey replied, not knowing what else to say. Kylo watched intently as she processed what he just told her. "But why me? I mean, if you just wanted a date, I'm sure there are plenty of other girls who'd be willing to go with you."

"Perhaps, but other girls aren't you," he blurted out much quicker than he would have liked. Kira arched her eyebrow, narrowing her eyes at him. "What I mean is that you - well, you have a certain aura about you. It's luminous, scintillating even. It's quite infectious. And well, to be frank, I'm not the most approachable person. Most people find me intimidating."

"Gee, I can't imagine why that is," Kira sarcastically remarked. Kylo frowned down at her. "I'm sorry. Please, do continue." She shot him a coy smile that made him believe he would let her get away with pretty much anything.

"But if I have you by my side," he continued as he started to walk again, "I figure I'll come off a bit less disagreeable, so to speak."

"Less of an asshole, you mean?" 

Kylo turned to scowl at her, but Kira stood firm, her gaze tentative.

_She's right_ , he admitted to himself. _I can't be mad at her for having the balls to say it._

"Yes, I suppose,” he agreed as they reached the door to her room. “What I'm trying to say is that you'd be good for my image, especially now when I’m supposed to deal with certain difficult people.”

He saw in his periphery when Kira arrived at his side and he opened the door for her. Kylo let her enter first. He saw her look around the room, clearly amazed by her surroundings. The second bedroom mirrored his master bedroom, except hers was slightly smaller. There was a queen-sized bed in the middle of the room, draped with elegant white and gold bedding. Gold lamps were placed atop the two mahogany nightstands on either side of the bed. A luxurious beige leather couch was set on the far side of the room, next to elegant French doors that led outside to the terrace.

Kira grinned as she merrily skipped over to the bed. She plopped down her bag and herself on it rather uncouthly. Kylo couldn’t help but beam at her when she wasn't looking. When she did look back at him, his face was expressionless once more.

"It's so soft!" she smiled in content. He stayed by the entrance, his face still blank. She sat up in bed and turned towards him. "So you're serious? No sex?"

He slowly nodded in order to emphasize his affirmation. Kira looked curiously at him, as if she were uncovering a new discovery. She got off the bed and strolled over to where he was standing. As she drew nearer, Kylo felt his heart rate quicken once more. His fists involuntarily clenched at his sides in an effort to calm himself down. He was grateful Kira had not noticed.

"Alright, I'm ok with that," she announced once she was standing right in front of him. "But I have a condition for you, too, Mr. Ren."

"And what would that be?" Kylo's forehead wrinkled with concern.

She looked down at his lips, blinked twice, then her hazel eyes reached up to his once more.

"You can't kiss me on the mouth," she informed him. Kylo couldn’t help but stare at her lips then. Her request confused him, especially when he recalled that it was him that pulled away from her last night when she tried to kiss him.

"I wasn't planning to," he confessed. _Not that I wouldn't love to_ , he thought. "But can I ask why?"

"Hey, I didn't ask you the reason behind your condition," Kira turned on her heel and walked back inside the room. "Therefore, you don't get to ask me about mine."

Just as he was about to offer a rebuttal, his phone rang. He answered it, annoyed when he saw that t it was work-related. He remained on his call as he watched Kira walk out onto the terrace.

"That's unacceptable," he barked into his phone. "No, it's imperative that I see her. We are so close to landing this deal. She can not cancel! I don't want to hear any more excuses. I don't care what you have to do, but you better make damn sure she’s there. If not, it'll be your neck."

He didn't wait for an answer, ending the brief call abruptly. He went outside to where Kira was admiring the view that overlooked Lake Michigan. When he reached her side, he saw her eyes sparkle with glee. A broad smile reaching from ear to ear was plastered on her lips as rays of sunlight shone over her delicate features. She was literally glowing. Kylo thought his view was more worthy of reverence than the lake so his eyes remained on her.

"It's beautiful," she said acknowledging his presence, but not looking his way.

"Yes, it is," he agreed as he stared intently at her. Kira must have felt his gaze on her because she started to slowly turn towards him.

"Well, you know," she reached out, grabbing his tie to pull him towards her. "You're not so bad-looking yourself."

He let himself be pulled closer to her until their chests almost touched. She let go of his tie and regarded him closely. Her proximity and the way she looked at him were a heady combination. Kylo's breathing became ragged as he noticed Kira's cheeks flush. His hand came up to touch her face, but he stopped himself.

_No_ , he told himself while retreating his hand. _She doesn't really like you. She's only pretending to._

That thought made him come back to his senses enough to break the spell he was under. He would have to be more careful when he was around her. He placed his hand back at his side and took a couple steps back. The corners of her mouth flew downward as if she were truly disappointed in his reaction. She was such a good actress that Kylo almost believed it.

Almost.

"I have a meeting to attend soon," he informed her, his tone curt and businesslike. "I'm not sure exactly how long it'll last, but feel free to explore the suite some more in the meantime. I hope to be back around 6 because we've got a dinner to go to at 7:30 tonight."

"Oh? A dinner?" she asked, still frowning.

"Right," he continued. "I'm meeting with an important potential client tonight to discuss a business proposition. He's bringing along his grandson, too."

"Ok, so what am I supposed to do?" Kira asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just enjoy yourself," he told her as he started to walk back into the suite. He saw Kira follow right behind him, but he did nothing to slow his pace. "I'm certain that your presence alone will help lighten the mood."

"I guess that seems easy enough," she said as she continued to follow him. "Is it like a formal dinner?"

"It's semi-formal," he answered. "A cocktail dress should be just fine."

"A dress? I didn't bring a dress," she told him. He stopped suddenly, almost making her crash into him.

"Well, do you have any more dresses like the one you wore yesterday?"

"That's my only nice one," she admitted dejectedly, shaking her head. "Dresses like those are a smidge over my budget, but I splurged for that one. It was worth it, in my opinion."

"Yeah, you looked great in it," Kylo said without thinking. He felt his ears flush with embarrassment. Kira smiled shyly at him.

"Thanks," she said as her cheeks blushed. "Well, I suppose I could go back home quickly and get it to wear tonight."

"Nonsense," Kylo reached into the pocket of his jacket to retrieve his wallet. Kira stared curiously as he withdrew a black credit card. "Go over to Barney's and buy a couple dresses for the weekend. It's only a few blocks down. I'll let them know you're coming."

"What?!" she exclaimed. She gawked at him as she refused to take the card from his hand. "I couldn't possibly!"

"Why not?" Kylo's scrunched his face in confusion. "Did you want to go to Neiman Marcus instead?"

"No!" Her arms were flailing at her sides. "No, it's not the store. It's because you're paying me a lot of money already just to be your escort. I can use my own money to buy dresses. Or I can rent some.  There's no need for you to spend on that as well."

"No," Kylo shook his head vigorously. "No way. I can't let you do that. I don't want you to spend your money on this. It is my responsibility to cover the expenses. So here, take the card."

He placed the card into her reluctant hand. He felt that strange electrical sensation once more when their skin briefly touched. He ignored it as he went to grab her other hand to cover the card that was in her palm. Kira was shaking her head, but she made no attempt to free herself from his grasp.

"I want you to buy really nice dresses," he ordered. "Dresses that are _very_ expensive. I want you to look your best, so you need to wear the best. That also means you'll probably have to buy shoes and accessories, too."

Kira tilted her head sideways, almost as if she couldn't understand the words coming out of his mouth.

"While I did pay you a substantial amount," Kylo continued, looking down at her, "my guess is that it will barely cover what you're going to spend. So while I appreciate the thought, please, just let me take care of it, ok?"

He saw her glance down at the card in their clasped hands and up at him once more. She went back and forth like that for a couple of seconds. Little by little, he saw her resolve falter until she finally gave him a slight nod.

"Ok," she conceded. "I'll do as you say, Kylo."

"Great," he replied. "Thank you."

He hesitated to let go of her hand, wanting to revel in the exquisite feel of her skin. He noticed that she also was hesitant to part. It gave him some semblance of hope that maybe, just maybe, she might be attracted to him. But that was dangerous thinking, Kylo decided and he withdrew his hands from hers.

"That's the first time you called me by my first name," he noted. Kira let out a small laugh.

"Right, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'll go back to addressing you as Mr. Ren."

Kylo shook his head vehemently. "No, don't call me that. Only my employees and strangers call me that."

Kira giggled at his remark. "Well, technically, I am both of those."

His heartbeat fluttered in his chest as she grinned up at him. She looked so young, so pure and innocent when she did that. Kylo acknowledged the irony of that seeing the profession she chose for herself. Suddenly, he had this strong desire to learn everything there was to know about her. He didn't want her to be a stranger. Nor did he want her to be his "employee.” That thought made him cringe inwardly. He realized that he wanted much more than that. But did she?

"You're funny," he finally said to her, the corner of his mouth going slightly upward.

"I try to be," she replied, winking at him. It made Kylo want to chuckle, but he didn’t.

"You can call me whatever you like, Kira," he said to her as he made his way towards the door. "I'll let Barney's know you're coming. Be ready by 6."

"Yes, sir," she called after him.

He stopped, turning his head slightly back towards her.

"Yeah, don't call me that either."

Kira rolled her eyes at him.

"Bye, Kylo," she waved farewell and he turned to leave with a huge grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you thank YOU THANK YOU for reading! You have no idea how much it means to me! I appreciate every hit, kudos and comment <3 
> 
> I LOVE to hear what you guys think so please feel free to leave me a comment if you can :D


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the links as you read along to see what Rey's wearing ;)

Rey watched Kylo's back as he exited the suite. When he was gone, Rey was surprised to find that she already missed him and wished he was back with her.

 _Jeez Rey, calm down_ , she scolded herself.

She glanced down at the card in her hand. She didn't feel completely fine with using his money, which was strange for her. Normally she would be filled with glee at the prospect of shopping, especially at someone else’s expense. For whatever reason though, this time she was ambivalent about it, but she had already agreed to it. Rey decided not to dwell on it any longer. Instead, she shifted her attention to Kylo’s peculiar proviso.

 _Why would he not want to have sex?_ she wondered while exploring the suite.

She walked through the living room and dining room, which were decorated in neutral tones, much like her bedroom. The living room had a fireplace and a baby grand piano, while the dining room boasted a large elegant table that could seat 10 people. There were many windows and glass doors that allowed natural light to flood into the suite. It gave the rooms a bright, lively feel.

 _Maybe he's celibate? Maybe he's gay? No, he's definitely not gay. I've seen the way he looks at me sometimes. And he wanted to touch me, but something is holding him back. What could it be?_ Rey racked her brain, attempting to solve the mystery that was his request.

On the way to her bedroom she noticed that the bathroom was adjacent to it. Rey gawked at its luxurious marble floors. There were double vanities, a separate rain shower, and a large soaking tub with a picture window above it that offered an unobstructed view of the city.

_Oh, I'm so taking a bath in here._

Rey turned on the bath faucets to start filling up the tub. She removed her clothing once it was filled and sank into the warm water. She allowed her mind to quiet, stopping it from trying to decipher the enigma that was Kylo Ren. For a few moments, she was completely relaxed and at ease when suddenly, a thought popped in her head.

_What if he actually wanted me and not just my body? What if he likes me?_

Was it possible that he might actually _care_ about her?

 _No_ , Rey hastily dismissed the thought away. _He doesn't even know a thing about me._

Why would he care about her? No one had all her life. Still, she allowed herself to indulge in the fantasy for a little bit. Fantasy was always better than reality anyway.

She got out of the bath a couple minutes later, wrapping her wet body with the softest towel she'd ever felt. She was walking back to her room when she looked to her left and saw the door to Kylo's room had been left open. Her feet took her there without her fully realizing it. Before long, she found herself inside his room.

The room was identical to hers, albeit somewhat larger. She strolled to the middle of it where there was a king-sized bed. Her fingertips grazed the foot of his bed, then up until she reached where the pillows were neatly arranged. Her hazel eyes stared, scrutinizing every little detail.

 _This is where he sleeps_ , she thought.

Almost as if in a trance, Rey undid her bun and impetuously removed her towel. She sprawled across his bed, inhaling deeply to take in his scent on the sheets. Closing her eyes, she imagined that Kylo was there with her. She could picture it so vividly: he was on top of her, suckling on her neck, his hand slowly running down her body until it reached just above the apex of her thighs. She moaned and arched her back to encourage him to go down further. His long fingers moved lower achingly slow until he reached her...

Rey's eyes suddenly shot open, shocked at how far she was letting herself fantasize. She felt her cheeks flush as she swiftly got off the bed, grabbing her towel and running out of his room like a bat out of hell.

She would have to be more careful. She couldn't lose control like that or else she wouldn't be able to adhere to his condition. It was why she added the dumb "no kissing on the mouth" rule. She knew that if she were to actually kiss him, there would be nothing that would stop her from demanding more. Not even Kylo Ren himself.

xxxx

When Rey arrived at Barney's, a smiling security guard greeted her. She marveled at the polished marble floors, tall glass windows and designer merchandise that made the store feel luxurious, but welcoming. Rey felt like a kid in a candy store as she looked around. Her arms were folded inward as she was admiring a Givenchy handbag when a young redhead approached her.

"Can I help you with anything, miss?"

Rey turned to face her. "Oh, um, I'm here to buy a dress. Actually, a couple of dresses, I guess. Uh, Kylo Ren said he would call to let you guys know I'd be coming."

"Alright, let me go find out who your personal shopper will be. What is your name?" the redhead asked.

"R- Kira," Rey corrected herself. "My name's Kira."

"Oh, what a pretty name," the redhead grinned.

"Thanks, I'll let my mother know," she replied with her arms still folded across her chest.

The redhead chuckled. "Please do wait here while I go find out who'll be working with you."

Rey nodded, giving permission for her to leave. She returned her gaze back to the purse. Upon closer examination, Rey was able to read the price tag.

"$2,435?!" Rey gasped as she read the price aloud.

"I know! The price is ridiculous, but couldn't you just kill someone to have it in your closet?"

Rey whipped her head around to see who had spoken to her. A short brunette with warm brown eyes that looked to be in her mid-thirties had appeared beside her. She gave Rey a friendly smile. It seemed genuine enough that Rey was able to relax her arms out.

"At that price, I would have to," Rey quipped.

The woman laughed as she stretched out her hand. "I'm Dani. I'll be your personal shopper today, Kira. Mr. Ren told us that you're in need of some dresses. Maybe some shoes and accessories as well?"

"Hi, Dani," Rey shook her hand, wary of her affable nature. Weren't these stores supposed to be snooty? "Um, yeah, that's correct. Although, I'm not exactly sure what I'm shopping for."

"Mr. Ren told me about the occasions your dresses are for," Dani said, gesturing for Rey to follow her. "Come, I've already picked out some items I think will be perfect."

"Sounds good," Rey replied as she walked alongside her, going up a spiral staircase.

"So how do you know him?" Dani asked, glancing sideways at Rey as they continued their ascent.

"Who?" Rey asked, but then quickly realized whom she was referring to. "Oh, you mean Kylo Ren. He's my... cousin?"

"Oh," Dani said with a disbelieving look, but didn't press further. "Well, apparently he's a regular here when he comes into town. I've never had the pleasure of working with him, but my coworkers have."

"Oh, really? And what do they say about him?" Rey inquired, curious to know more about Kylo.

"Well," Dani hesitated as they reached the second floor. "To be honest, they didn't say a lot of good things about him."

Rey giggled so hard that she snorted. She was surprised, yet delighted that Dani was so forthcoming with her. It helped to establish a good rapport between them and Rey was able to lessen her worry about any aloofness or condescension.

"That sounds about right," Rey laughed. Dani shrugged, chuckling as she led Rey into a fitting room.

"At least I hear he's not as bad as Kanye West," Dani continued to gossip. "Poor Jeffrey! He was the one who got to deal with that guy."

"Wait, Kanye shopped here?" Rey’s eyebrows furrowed, her interest piqued.

"Yes, he shops here”, Dani whispered to her inconspicuously. “As well as many other celebrities when they’re in town." Rey got the impression that Dani wasn't supposed to be divulging this with her, but she couldn't help but want to hear more.

"Please, do tell!" Rey squealed, clapping her hands together. She always did love to read tabloids, trash magazines and even watched TMZ at times. Rey never turned down an opportunity to learn useless information. Dani looked her up and down, unsure whether or not she should acquiesce to her request.

"Ok, but you have to promise me that what I tell you doesn't leave this room," Dani stuck out her pinky finger for Rey to take.

"My lips are sealed," Rey promised as she hooked her pinky over Dani's.

"Well, one time I was attending to Julia Roberts..."

Time flew by as Rey listened to Dani spill the beans on the rich and famous while trying on the beautiful dresses she had picked out for her. Rey loved every single one, of course. In the end, she bought five dresses, three pairs of shoes, three purses, and even underwear that Dani highly suggested she purchase. Rey's stomach knotted when Dani announced the total amount.

"That will be $17,323.14 charged to Mr. Ren's card," Dani told her as Rey winced. "Do you have it with you?"

Rey slowly took out the black credit card from her purse and handed it to her. Dani grabbed it from her and unmercifully swiped it across the card reader. Once the transaction was complete, she handed it back to Rey.

"Great! You are all set, Miss Kira," Dani grinned from ear to ear. "We can have your dresses sent to the hotel room shortly. It was a pleasure working with you. Oh! And tell your cousin that we appreciate his business with us."

"Thank you! And between you and me," Rey said as she grabbed her bags, "he's not really my cousin."

"They never are, dear," Dani smirked as she gave her a wink. Rey did the same, then turned to leave the store.

On her walk back to the hotel, an overwhelming sense of guilt came over her. She didn't feel right accepting all this, which was unusual for her. She wasn't one to be emotional, preferring to be of a callous nature more times than not. Rey knew that this made her seem heartless, but that was far from the truth. It was just that life had, unfortunately, taught her to use her heart less. She decided that she wasn't going to keep any of it. Rey would give it all to Kylo when she left to do whatever he saw fit with them. Rey felt immensely better after making the decision.

Once back in the suite, she discovered that the dresses were already there waiting for her.

 _Talk about service_.

Shopping took a bit longer than she had anticipated. Taking a quick glance at her watch, she realized that Kylo would be arriving at any moment. Rey grabbed the dresses and headed towards her room to get ready.

She had just finished putting on her new black bra and panties when she heard approaching footsteps clacking against the floor. She peeked her head outside her door and saw that it was Kylo. He was looking down on his cell phone so he hadn't noticed her. Rey went back inside her room to close the door when she decided against it. She felt her stomach do a somersault as she opened it all the way. She stood by her bed with her back toward the door and waited.

Rey heard his footsteps abruptly halt and she could feel his eyes on her. Rey's breath quickened as she slowly turned to face him and met his fevered gaze. Kylo was frozen in place, his eyes looking Rey up and down. There was no mistaking his stare - it was of pure desire.

_He does want me._

"Oh! I didn't hear you come in!" Rey exclaimed as she feigned innocence. She made no attempt to cover her body, though. "Actually, now that you're here, I could use your help with this dress."

Rey went to grab the black cocktail dress on her bed and signaled for Kylo to come in. He stood there paralyzed for a few seconds, unable to process what she had said. Rey started to unzip the back of the [Dolce & Gabbana black dentelle lace dress](http://www.barneys.com/product/dolce--26-gabbana-dentelle-lace-dress-504632962.html). She stepped into it and little by little brought the dress up her torso. She wiggled her hips a bit more pronounced than necessary and continued to pull it upwards. Once it covered her chest, she slid her arms into the three-quarter-length sleeves. Rey turned her back to Kylo while grabbing her hair.

"Do you mind zipping me up, please?" she asked him invitingly.

She heard him move, but noticed it was taking him a while to reach her. She was about to look back when she felt his hands on the zipper, careful not to touch her skin. She could feel the zipper rising across her back at a tantalizingly slow pace, almost as if he wanted to prolong this moment as much as she did. Rey let go of her hair when he reached the top. She felt it cascade down her back and shuddered when his hands rested on her shoulders.

He spun her around and Rey found herself staring at his chest. Being blessed with long legs, Rey rarely thought of herself as diminutive. More often than not she would tower over most people she’d come across, but Kylo Ren was a large man. His body was a massive imposing figure that could make even the brawniest man feel intimidated. Rey felt tiny standing in front of him as she continued to stare straight at his broad chest. Her eyelids fluttered as she reveled in the nouveau sensation. She lifted her stare as she exhaled. His mouth was twisted into a frown, staring down at her with brooding eyes.

"Please stop doing that," he ordered, his tone brusque.

"Doing what?" Rey teased, raising an eyebrow. She knew she shouldn't be messing with him, but she couldn't help but bait him. She wanted to see what reaction she could elicit from him, whether good or bad. There was a certain thrill she got from challenging him. From what she'd heard and seen of him so far, not very many dared or got the opportunity to.

"You know what," he replied while removing his hands from her shoulders, crossing his arms. "I already told you that sex is not part of this... deal of ours."

"Yes, of course," she looked down at the floor in an effort to seem more penitent. "But..."

"But what?" Kylo asked after a few seconds of silence. The expression on his face was inscrutable.

_But what if I want it to be?_

She came so close to saying it aloud. The words were on the tip of her tongue, but she bit down on her lip to deny them escape. Resigned, she sighed deeply and shook her head.

"Nothing," Rey groaned as she tucked her hair behind her ear. It didn't matter what Rey wanted because the customer was always right. She had to respect his wishes - no matter what. "Thanks for helping me."

"Of course," he told her as he stepped away from her. He gave her a once-over from top to bottom, which made Rey feel inexplicably shy. Perhaps because she felt more comfortable in her own skin than in this ridiculously expensive designer dress. While she loved wearing it, she felt unworthy of it. It was as if the dress was too good for her.

"You look beautiful," he said in a deadpan tone, though Rey thought she saw the corner of his mouth slightly turn up.

"Thank you," Rey felt her cheeks flush. She didn't understand why he affected her so much. Usually she was the one that made others fluster. She could hardly remember feeling this way about anyone before, if ever.

"Finish getting ready, then meet me in the living room by the fireplace," he turned to walk out of her room. "I need to brief you for the dinner."

_Brief me? That sounds so business-like. He really does want to keep this professional._

"Ok," she called after him as he left, not giving her a second glance.

Rey resumed readying herself, choosing to do a slightly undone chignon as her hairstyle and a retro cat eye look with pink lips for her makeup. She then put on her pair of [Manolo Blahnick black ankle strap sandals](http://www.barneys.com/product/manolo-blahnik-chaos-ankle-strap-sandals-502536801.html) and grabbed the [Yves Saint Laurent black clutch bag](http://www.barneys.com/product/saint-laurent-monogram-long-clutch-504315479.html) to complete her outfit.

Rey headed towards the living room where Kylo was patiently waiting for her. He was sitting beside the fireplace on a brown leather chair, taking a sip of his drink. When he heard her footsteps, he shot a glance her way and simpered slightly. Kylo gestured for her to take a seat on the other chair across from him to which Rey immediately obliged.

"The person we are having dinner with is Lando Calrissian, the CEO of Cloud City Enterprises," Kylo began to tell her. He took one last swig of his drink and sat back into his chair. "He's actually an old family friend, but the reason I'm meeting him is to convince him to invest with us."

"Us? Meaning your company?" Rey asked, genuinely interested.

"Right," he confirmed, setting his empty glass by the table next to him. "I'm the Chief Operating Officer of First Order Investments, a hedge fund firm. We are a somewhat new institution, but we've been garnering much success lately. We are well on our way to becoming one of the top asset managers in the world."

"Oh," Rey blinked as she tried to comprehend. She never really understood much how the world of finance worked. All she knew for certain was that the business could be rather lucrative.

"My CEO sent me out here personally because I have history with Lando. He hopes that will help him want to work with us," he continued. His face turned to view the fireplace and he sighed solemnly. "I haven't actually spoken to him in a long time. I'm not exactly sure how he'll receive me."

She saw Kylo shift in his seat. The crackle of the fire was the only sound audible in the room for a few moments.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you," Rey chimed in an effort to break the dour mood. Kylo turned to face her.

"We'll see," Kylo scoffed, leaning in towards her. "I'm just glad that you'll be there."

Rey couldn't help but beam at him. She found herself involuntarily leaning towards him. "Is there anything specific you want me to do?"

"Just enjoy yourself," he replied, straightening up in his seat as he steepled his fingers over his abdomen.

"I think I can manage that," Rey affirmed, giving him a toothy grin.

"I'm certain that you will," Kylo gave her a half-smile, reassuring Rey.

xxxx

When it was time to have dinner, Rey felt a million butterflies flying around in her belly. She did not want to disappoint Kylo Ren. She wanted to make sure she did right by him, that he would be getting his money's worth. Failure was not an option.

The restaurant was located inside the hotel and mirrored its same opulent decor. Her nerves were still on end as they followed the host lead them to where Lando Calrissian and his grandson were seated. The two men that were seated stood up to greet them upon their arrival.

"Well, lookee here! My goodness! Ben, it's been too long!" the older black gentleman opened up his arms to embrace Kylo.

 _Ben?_ Rey thought as she furrowed her brows.

"Good to see you, Lando," Kylo said in an apathetic tone. He did not go to embrace Lando, offering his outstretched arm for a handshake instead.

"Come on son, we're practically family! Come give this old man a hug," Lando went to close his arms around Kylo's body, giving him a great bear hug. Rey saw Kylo stiffened awkwardly as every single muscle in his body visibly tensed. Rey had gotten the impression that he wasn't particularly fond of physical contact, this reaction only cementing her theory further.

 _He's let me get close to him, though_ , she thought pensively to herself.

"And who is this lovely young lady here?" Lando had let go of Kylo and turned his attention to Rey. She saw Kylo breathe a sigh of relief when he was released. He pressed a hand to Rey's lower back to encourage her forward.

"This is a friend of mine, Kira..." he hesitated as he came to the realization that he didn't know her last name. He looked worriedly down at Rey, but she quickly came to his aid.

"Knight," Rey finished for him as she held out her hand. "I’m Kira Knight. Glad to meet you." She smiled affectionately at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Miss Knight," Lando grabbed her hand and pressed it to his lips. "My, but aren't you stunning! She's definitely a keeper, Ben!"

Kylo clenched his jaw as Lando winked up at him and slapped his upper arm. Before Kylo could correct him, Lando looked back towards his grandson and waved him forward.

"This fireball right here is my grandson, Finn Calrissian," Lando announced, beaming with pride. The handsome young black man’s eyes were warm and cordial as he stuck out his hand. Kylo shook it first, followed by Rey.

"Well, I don't know about the fireball part, but I am his grandson. Nice to meet you both," Finn smiled so brightly that it made Rey take an immediate liking to him. He seemed to be as friendly and charismatic as his grandfather.

"Oh, you've met Ben before, Finn. You were just a baby, though," Lando informed his grandson.

"Well then, I guess I should say that it's nice to see you again, Kylo," Finn said to him. It didn't go unnoticed to Kylo or Rey that he addressed him correctly.

"Kylo? Oh my goodness, that's right! You changed your name! I completely forgot," Lando shook his head as he went back toward his seat. "Forgive an old man for his decrepit brain, would ya?"

"That's alright, Lando," Kylo said as he pulled the chair next to him for Rey. "I understand. Old habits die hard."

It was only after Rey was seated that the other men took theirs. She fidgeted in her chair as she suddenly felt out of place. Rey inhaled sharply as her nerves took hold of her once more. She needed a moment to compose herself. Rey abruptly stood up to leave, causing the men to also rise from their seats. Kylo looked warily at her.

"Where are you going?" he asked her in a leery tone.

Rey looked at Kylo and then at the other two men. "I'm, uh, I'm going to the ladies' room. Please excuse me," she responded. Both Lando and Finn nodded understandingly while Kylo narrowed his eyes at her.

"It's down the hall to the right," he told her curtly. Rey nodded and turned to leave, but stopped when Kylo asked, "Shall I order for you?"

"Yes, please do so. Thank you," she answered back as she left the men to collect herself.

They sat back down once she was gone. The waiter arrived to take their orders and left hurriedly when he was done. There was a moment of awkward silence after the waiter disappeared until Finn decided to speak up first.

"Kylo," his voice was firm, showing no sign of fear or anxiety, "my grandfather believes that the men who create a company should be able to control its destiny. He's agreed to meet with you because of our family ties, so I know it's difficult for him to say this to you."

Kylo remained silent, looking cautiously at Finn, then at Lando. Kylo's face was impassive, making it difficult to interpret what he was thinking so Finn took it as a sign to elaborate.

"Allow me to put it another way," Finn continued, making eye contact with Kylo. "Between Mr. Snoke's public statements and the rumors going around, it's hard to figure out what your firm's true intentions are."

Kylo sat in silence, mulling over Finn's words. He opened his mouth to say something when Rey returned and took her place by his side. Her presence helped lift the tension between the men and provided Kylo with a little confidence boost. He cleared his throat as the waiter came to place their first course in front of them.

"Rumors are just that, Finn. Only hearsay and not the truth," Kylo told him flatly. "What we have done over at First Order Investments is par to none. It's been predicted for a while now that hedge funds were facing certain death. And yet, here we are, still standing and growing exponentially despite the odds."

Finn raised his eyebrows, but then nodded in agreement. Rey felt much better after giving herself a moment. She realized how ravenous she was since she hadn't eaten anything but that granola bar in the morning. She started to eat her food before anyone else as she listened in on the conversation.

"Kylo, if you were to convince us to invest and I don't think you will, but if you did, what would you plan to do with our money?" Finn asked as he took a bite of his food.

Kylo looked over at Rey as she cheerily chomped on her food. She glanced his way and smiled sweetly at him with her mouth closed. Kylo thought it made her look even more endearing. He chuckled under his breath, turning to look back at Finn.

"My firm's business depends on our strong teams,” Kylo replied, leaning in. “First Order Investments brings together great businesses, which we consider Cloud City to be. I believe that it is because of this that we get results. We have proved ourselves to have an exceptional ability to monetize investment ideas. So if your company invests in us, I promise that I will make your grandfather a very rich man."

"I'm already rich, Kylo," Lando interjected, enunciating his name like he was testing it out to see if he liked it. "What I want is to be able to leave a legacy for my family, much like your father did for you."

Kylo had lifted a fork to his mouth, but stopped and grimaced at the mention of his father. Rey had observed his reaction and decided to pay closer attention. Her eyes went to Finn and Lando, both of whom had solemn looks on their faces.

"Speaking of which, my condolences," Lando sighed heavily, glancing at Rey then back to Kylo. "I was sad when I heard of his passing."

Rey shifted her eyes to Kylo, who was looking down at his plate. He didn't say a word, just sat there, frozen with the most pained expression. He looked like he was fighting hard to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry," Rey whispered to him as she reached to grasp his hand. She squeezed it firmly but gently. Kylo looked at their hands and squeezed back, nodding. Neither wanted to let go, but were forced to when the waiter came to retrieve their plates and replace them with new plates of food.

"Yeah, I know that the courts found him guilty, but I never believed Han would commit any of those crimes," Lando resumed once the waiter left. "It's a shame he spent his last days in jail. I like to think I knew him well and the man I considered a good friend would never do any of that. Your father was a good man, son. He was never quite the bastard everyone said he was."

"No, I have the franchise on that," Kylo quipped, his voice monotone. “Thank you for saying that, though. I know that now.”

"Look, I’ll be frank. We came here with no intention of giving you any money, but I tell you what," Lando pointed at him with his index finger, "I'll invest with First Order in memory of your father because, let's be honest, that firm wouldn't exist if it wasn't for him. But I must see a return within 3 month’s time. Is that understood?"

"I have no doubt that you will get your money back and then some," Kylo reassured him as he perked up in his chair.

"Good," Lando started to laugh and the ambience instantly lightened. "Now enough business talk - let me show you pictures of my other grandchildren."

The rest of the dinner went off without a hitch. Rey was able to hold her own and rather enjoyed conversing with Lando and his grandson. Kylo was more somber and distant, appearing to be lost in thought and would only occasionally speak. When they finished their dessert, Kylo stood, said his farewells to the Calrissians and grabbed Rey by the hand.

“Why don’t you go ahead?” Kylo said to her once they reached the elevators. “I’ll be up soon. I just have to do something downstairs first.”

“Alright, I’ll meet you up there,” she replied, letting go of his hand to get on the elevator. Kylo waited until the elevator doors closed, then headed to the bar downstairs.

xxxx

It had been two hours and Kylo still hadn’t returned to the suite. Rey was already in her black babydoll nightie to sleep and was tempted to call it a night, but she felt the need to check up on him. She cursed when she realized she did not know his phone number so she decided to call the concierge.

“Hi, I’m in the Peninsula suite. The guy that’s staying here, Mr. Ren, have you seen him down there anywhere?”

“Yes, he’s down here at the bar playing the piano,” the concierge informed her. “Do you want me to give him a message?”

“No, don’t worry about it; I’ll be there soon. Thanks.”

 

Rey snuck up behind him, crossing her arms over the white hotel robe she had on. He was oblivious to her presence, his attention solely placed on the piano keys in front of him. The bar was closing down and there were a few men scattered throughout enjoying a late night drink.

“I didn’t know you played,” Rey said to him once he finished. He startled and turned to look back at her. She walked up and leaned against the piano, his glassy eyes following her intently. “You know there’s one of these in the suite, right?”

“I only play for strangers,” he said to her, slurring a little. He was gazing intensely into her eyes.

“Hmm,” Rey mused, staring back at him. “Does that mean you don’t consider me a stranger?”

Kylo smiled broadly at her, revealing his slightly crooked teeth. Rey gasped, amazed that she was able to get him to do that.

 _Well, perhaps being a bit drunk helped with that, too_ , she thought admittedly.

Either way, she marveled at his endearing grin.

“I was getting lonely upstairs all by myself,” she said flirtatiously as she got closer, settling herself right beside him in front of the piano. Kylo blinked up at her, then turned to face the other people in the room.

“Gentlemen,” his voice boomed across the room with authority, “would you mind leaving us, please?”

Rey’s mouth hit the floor when she saw not one person hesitate. They all stood up and left the room as fast as they could. The last one out closed the door behind him, leaving the two of them unquestionably alone.

“Do people always do what you tell them to do?” her voice was teasing, but soft.

Kylo did not answer her, preferring to stare at her instead. His eyes roamed over her body, filling with pure want. His intense glare made Rey press her thighs together as her breathing suddenly became ragged.

His large hand grabbed at her waist, pulling her closer as she slid across the piano keys until she was directly in front of him. He rested his head on her stomach while Rey ran her fingers through his silky hair.

Kylo then lifted his head up to look at her once more before undoing the belt holding her robe closed. His breath hitched when he saw the thin black nightgown underneath. Rey closed her eyes as Kylo ran his hands up and down her torso. She never relished the feel of anyone’s touch as much as she did his. Her heart pounded in her chest when he rose from his seat to look down at her.

“I guess they do,” she feebly remarked, biting her lower lip.

Kylo lifted Rey and seated her gingerly on top of the piano, placing her long legs on either side of him. Her feet landed on the piano keys, making the sound of discordant notes fill the room. Both their breathing became shallow as Rey’s robe started to slide off her shoulders while he caressed her face. His thumb stroked across her bottom lip and he leaned in to kiss her. Her breath caught in her throat and she found herself pulling back, not allowing his lips to touch hers. Kylo attempted once more, but she jerked back again.

Rey couldn’t believe herself. She wanted so badly to kiss him, but she knew he was drunk and probably would regret this in the morning. Frustrated, Rey let out a groan and leaned back, lying on the piano. Kylo didn’t seem to mind the change in position as his left hand ran down the middle of her body, starting from her neck. He stopped when he reached her navel. Rey let out a soft moan when both hands grabbed either sides of her waist, hoisting up her dress to reveal her stomach.

Rey squirmed when he began to plant soft kisses all over her belly. If his touch had been pleasurable, Rey found his kisses to be pure ecstasy. Kylo abruptly stopped, prompting Rey to look down at him. She saw as he hooked his fingers over both straps of her panties then looked up at her. He quirked up his eyebrows, nonverbally asking Rey for permission to proceed. She had no self-control at that point, whining while nodding her head vigorously.

“Yes, Kylo. Please,” she breathed gruffly. “Do it.”

With her blessing, he started to slowly slip them off. The feel of his fingers against her bare skin caused her legs to shake uncontrollably, but she was able to start lifting her backside when out of the blue, they heard a loud crash.

Startled, they both whipped their heads towards the door where the noise had come from. Kylo quickly covered Rey and went over to glower at the inebriated couple that had entered. They were giggling incessantly on the floor, having tripped over the doorway.

“Get the fuck out!” Kylo bellowed with rage as he stormed towards them.

The couple stopped their laughter at once, their amusement suddenly turning into fear under his fiery gaze. They muttered apologies as they gathered themselves and left. Rey stayed by the piano, watching Kylo intently. His back was to her, but she could tell that he was seething. Rey yelped when he grabbed a nearby chair and threw it across the room.

"I think we should go to sleep,” he finally said, taking in a couple of deep breaths, but not turning to look at her. “I have to get up early tomorrow morning."

Rey scoffed, angry that he was able to turn himself off so quickly. She pouted as she tied her robe back up, pressing her thighs together to calm the ache he caused. As she walked hastily towards the exit, she bumped into him rather harshly. Rey didn’t bother to look back at Kylo as she dashed towards the elevators, not waiting for him to catch up.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH!! SO CLOSE!!! Darn it!! 
> 
> As always, thank you so so so much for reading :)
> 
> The people who are gracious enough to leave me comments, YOU GUYS GIVE ME LIFE!!!
> 
> I love hearing from you and it helps me to keep going :D SO THANKS!!


	5. Five

Later that night, Rey stared blankly at the ceiling above her while she lay in her bed. She let out a harsh grunt as her hand attempted to finish what Kylo Ren started. To her grave misfortune, the orgasm was, quite literally, the worst she'd had in her life.

Ever.

It did nothing whatsoever to sate her, leaving Rey utterly dissatisfied. In fact, she was ravenous now, craving for more. So much more. With a disgruntled groan, she flipped over to her side and tried her damnedest to sleep off her vexation. She tossed and turned in every which way, trying to will herself into a deep slumber. Her efforts proved futile as the minutes ticked on by. 

"This is ridiculous," she muttered to herself as she got out of bed. Rey started to pace around her pitch-dark room. She didn't bother turning on a light or drawing the curtains, deciding instead to bask in the gloom.

_I should just tell him,_ she thought as her feet trampled over the carpeted floor of her room.

_No, I shouldn't_ **_tell_ ** _him anything_ , Rey huffed and crossed her arms. _No... What I should do is march right over to his room, bust open the door, get into his bed and fuck his brains out!_

Rey continued pacing until she felt the soles of her bare feet suddenly grow cold. She took a look around and found she was no longer in her room but standing right outside Kylo's door. Her steps seemed to have inadvertently brought her here. Or perhaps it was a very deliberate move on her subconscious’ part? She shrugged her shoulders thinking that it was irrelevant either way. 

Reaching for the doorknob, she was reminded of that old saying - actions speak louder than words. Well, Kylo was about to find out _exactly_ what was on her mind. It was always better to show than tell anyway, she decided.  

Her hand was about to turn the handle when she heard loud grunts coming from inside the room. Her curiosity piqued, she put an ear to the door in order to listen better. There were several more grunts and moans in between what she thought were slaps.

_Oh_ , Rey thought as it dawned on her that Kylo was doing the same thing that she had done earlier. Rey sighed heavily, shaking her head. He was obviously trying to find some release as well.

_I don't understand why he won't just have sex with me? Why is he torturing himself ... and me, for that matter?_

She wanted nothing more than to go in and have him melt in her hand instead of his own, but something held her back.

_There's got to be a reason why he doesn't want to_ , she thought as she removed her hand from the handle. _I've got to respect his decision, even if it makes absolutely no fucking sense to me._  

Rey didn't know why she cared so much about this. Was she really that horny? This was easy money. She should've been ecstatic about this whole arrangement, not conflicted. Or was this something else? Kylo Ren was occupying way too much of her thoughts. More so than anyone else had in her life. Come to think of it, she’d never given so much of her attention to anyone before.

She had been prepared to give Kylo Ren her body, but would she be willing to give more than that? If Rey let feelings get a hold of her... well, that would put her in a precarious position, indeed. No, she couldn’t allow herself to do that. Rey shouldn’t. And she wouldn’t.

Reluctantly, she lifted her head off his door and slowly turned back towards her bedroom. It was probably better this way. Rey was halfway there when she heard the sound of shattering glass come from his room. She whipped her head back towards the ruckus.

"Fuck!" he cursed loudly.

Rey heard as he threw several more things around. She contemplated going in his room to stop him. Rey didn't want him to cause any serious damage or worse, injure himself, but she was suddenly overcome with exhaustion. She didn't have the energy to deal with him so she stayed rooted in place. There was one last smash of noise before it finally quieted once more.

Once she was sure he was done, Rey went back inside her room. She closed the door behind her and shuffled sleepily into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she dozed off into a deep sleep.

 

xxxx

 

Kylo was standing outside her doorway, lost in thought. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to hold her…

 

kiss her…

 

please her…

 

_love_ her.

 

Fucking shit. 

Deep down, he knew it all along. Ever since he first saw her, Kylo knew.

He loved her. He fucking loved her. 

It didn’t matter that it made no logical sense. It was crazy, he knew. But people did crazy things when they were in love.

Or so he heard.

He’d never experienced love before, but this had to be it, right? It had to be why he was always thinking about her. Why her touch made everything seem better. Why every time he saw her smile, his world would stop. Why he wanted nothing but her to be happy. Love had to be how she seemed to have somehow injected herself into his veins and took over his entire being. 

Goddamn it, was it taking all his strength to fight this feeling.

Kylo would have liked nothing more than to barge right in her room and resume where they'd left off, but he couldn’t. He had tried to find some relief on his own, but it did nothing to mollify him. The mess he left behind in his room was evidence of that.

He was irritated with himself for almost losing control. He needed to be more careful. Kylo regretted having too much to drink, but the mention of his father over dinner had a resounding effect on him. He only thought to drown away his sorrows and it did help to do that - for a while. But it had also been the liquid courage he needed to act on his urges with Kira.

Kylo groaned as his hand ran over his face, then rested at his jaw.

Would it really be so bad if he were to bed Kira? He knew she was more than willing to do so, that was part of her job description. He winced at that. He would not do that to her. Besides, Kylo knew he wouldn’t be satisfied with only sex. He wanted to give Kira all of him and he wanted all of her in return. He _needed_ all of her.

But did she?

Kylo shook his head. Of course she didn’t. Kira was there with him because he paid her to do so. It was then that he remembered how she had pulled away from his attempted kiss. Now her “no kissing on the mouth” rule made more sense to him. It was probably a way for her to detach herself, to be numb to it all as men did what they wanted to her body.  His head hung and his shoulders dropped at the realization. The thought of it made him feel sad and despondent.

He would not pressure her to do something she didn’t wish to. If Kira really did want him, she would have said so and she hadn’t. Her presence alone would have to suffice, Kylo reminded himself. He would ignore his feelings for her, bury them deep inside him and pray for the strength to keep them there. With that resolve, he stepped away from her door and headed back to his own bed.  

 

xxxx

 

Rey slowly opened her eyes as she started to wake up. She yawned as she reached for her phone to look at the time. It was still pretty early in the morning and she seriously considered rolling over to her side to continue sleeping. Her eyelids started to droop, about to give in when she remembered that Kylo mentioned he needed to be up early today. Rey wasn’t sure exactly when, but she thought it’d be best to be ready. 

She groaned loudly while she sat up in bed. If she got up now she would have time to squeeze in a workout. That would probably help wake her up, too. Rey made her way over to the bathroom, shooting a glance towards Kylo’s room. His door was closed so she assumed he was still asleep. Once her face was clean and her teeth brushed, Rey changed into her activewear.

Grabbing her phone and earphones, she headed to exit the suite when she happened to notice a door just off the master bedroom. Apparently, she had missed it when she first toured the place. Rey opened it to find that it was a small exercise room. 

_That’s convenient_ , Rey thought, taking a gander.  

There were mirrored walls all around the room. Over to the right, there were the essentials - an elliptical, a treadmill, and a stationary bike. Rey also saw some dumbbells, exercise balls, yoga mats, and a bench. She placed her earbuds in as she got on the elliptical and started pedaling away. 

As she was lip-synching the words to “Sexy and I Know It,” the tall, imposing figure of Kylo Ren entered the room. She stopped abruptly, taking out one earphone as he made eye contact with her. His eyes roamed over her sweaty body before giving her a small nod.

“Morning,” he greeted, making his way over to the treadmill next to her.

“Good morning,” replied Rey as she gawked at him.

Kylo was wearing a sleeveless top and running shorts. The gray top was tight on him, snugly hugging his hard chest and showing off his massive chiseled arms. Rey absently thought how his taut pecs seemed like they would fit perfectly inside her palms. She looked down his body and realized just how meaty his long legs were. Fuck, it was the most amount of skin Rey had ever seen of him and it was making her salivate. She licked her dry lips as he powered on the treadmill.  

“Did you sleep well?” he asked, his head down while he clicked on buttons. His question stirred Rey away from her reverie. 

“What? Oh, um, yeah. I slept ok,” she replied, resuming her pedaling once more. “Could’ve been better, though. And yourself?”

“Me? Yeah, uh,” he answered, still not looking her way. “It was - yeah, I slept great. Yep. Thanks.”

“Oh, really?” Rey scoffed, slowing her pace. “Even after what happened last night?”

“Last night?” Kylo asked nervously, his hand running through his hair. “Oh! You mean you heard when I tripped over the lamp in my room. I’m sorry if that woke you, but I didn’t get hurt badly or anything. Just stubbed my toe.”

_That’s not what I fucking meant, dumbass._

“Is that _all_ you remember from last night?” Rey asked, halting her movements to turn towards him. One hand rested on her hip while she waited for him to answer.

Kylo scratched his face and squinted up at the ceiling, as if he would find the answer written up there for him.

“It’s all pretty much a blur,” he finally said to her. Kylo shook his head as he exhaled deeply. “I had a bit too much to drink.”

And with that he put on his headphones, pressed the start button and began to run in place.

Rey glowered at him, her mouth slightly ajar. _This asshole is going to act like nothing happened last night?! He was drunk, yes, but he wasn’t black-out drunk!_  

It took Rey all her inner strength not to smack him upside the head, choosing to squeeze the handles in her hand until her knuckles turned white instead. If he wasn’t going to acknowledge it, then she sure as hell wasn’t going to let him know how much last night affected her either. Two can play that game.

She placed her earbud back in and started pedalling twice as hard as before. As the two continued with their workouts, both would sneak glances at the other when they weren’t looking. A half hour went by with them going back and forth like that until Rey finally caught a glimpse from him. Smirking, she thought now would be a good time to stop and do some stretching. Kylo would get a much better view of her that way. 

Rey got off the elliptical, feeling his gaze on her as she went to grab a yoga mat. Placing herself in front of the treadmill, she unrolled the mat and removed her shoes, stepping on it with her back to him.  Casually, Rey stretched her arms out to the side and overhead. As her arms came back down, she slowly bent into a downward-facing dog pose. She held that position for a few seconds, making Kylo lose his footing as he admired her fantastic derrière.

Rey stifled her laughter as she saw him quickly pull the emergency stop key to avoid from falling flat on his face.

“Are you alright?” she asked him as she changed to sit Indian style on her mat, facing him.

“Uh, yeah. Yes, I'm ok," he responded hurriedly, trying desperately to regain his composure. "But you won't be if you keep stretching like that."

"Is that so?" Rey asked flirtatiously. "And why is that?"

Kylo moved off the treadmill to stand in front of her mat, looking down at her. Crossing his arms, he shook his head in a most disapproving manner.

"Because," he took one step closer, "your form is all wrong." 

"What?"

"You could injure yourself or strain something," he told her in a concerned tone, though his face was unreadable. "You need a teacher. Let me help you.”

Rey rolled her eyes at him. Was he actually being serious?

"Duly noted," Rey mocked, standing up on her mat. "But unless you’re a yoga instructor or something, I don't need your help.”

“No, I’m not a yoga instructor,” Kylo replied. “But my ex-girlfriend was and she taught me everything she knew. Please, allow me to share what I know with you.”

Rey was filled with a sudden surge of jealousy at the mention of an old girlfriend. She was taken aback both at this new emotion and with his insistence. Why was she envious of someone she’d never even met? Why did he care so much about her stretching properly? It was stupid and didn’t make any sense. She was about to turn him down once more, but one look into that puppy dog face of his and she couldn’t remember why she was about to say no.

“Bloody hell. Fine,” she sighed, frustrated at herself for letting him win. “Teach me.”

“Great,” Kylo said with a small quirk of his upper lip. “Turn around and bend over.”

Rey’s breath caught in her throat at his words. His tone was anything but salacious, yet that didn’t deter Rey from getting slightly turned on. She felt that pull deep in her lower abdomen once more as she slowly turned around. Rey shuddered as she bent over at her hip in an upside-down V, with her hands and feet pressing into the floor.  She could feel her heart rate begin to quicken in her chest, drumming loudly in her ears as she tried to hold her pose.

She heard him clear his throat before she felt a hand press gently to her lower back. “You need to adjust here. It needs to be more inward.”

“Ok,” Rey breathed, delighting at the feel of his hand on her. “How do I go about doing that?”

She felt his hand leave her, making her want to whine in protest. Her head remained hanging between her shoulders, making his legs the only part visible to her. 

“Try this,” Kylo’s hands gripped her hips firmly, the sudden motion eliciting a soft gasp from Rey. “Bend your knees deeply so your pelvis tilts up towards me.”  

She moved swiftly, lifting off her heel and bumping her rear right into his crotch. “Like that?”

“Yes,” Kylo answered, stepping back a little. “Uh, good job.”

“Thanks,” Rey huffed, wishing he hadn’t moved so she could continue to feel him _there_. “Now what?”

“Now,” Kylo said, his hands still gripping her hips. Rey felt when his grasp slid deliciously down to her upper thighs, squeezing them tightly. “Begin to straighten out your legs.”

She really hated herself for wearing leggings instead of shorts right now.

Kylo skimmed his grip casually down her thighs, building a pressure deep within her hips. The throbbing sensation in her groin was becoming difficult to ignore as he reached her calves, her breaths becoming shallow with each passing stroke of his fingers on her. Once he reached her feet, Kylo guided her heels into the floor.

“Good,” he announced once her legs were aligned correctly. “Now we can focus on the front.” 

Her eyes followed him as he moved from her rear to stand in front of her. Rey lifted her head a bit to see that Kylo had lowered himself, bending down on one knee. There was a red flush to his cheeks that didn’t go unnoticed by Rey. 

“First, you need to stop looking at me,” his hand moved her head back into her shoulders. “Good. Now, spread your fingers wide.” 

Rey hesitated, prompting Kylo to assist by opening up the space between her fingers. He then covered both her hands with his to help her flatten them into the mat. She couldn’t get enough of his hands over her skin.

“What about my shoulders? Are they ok?” she asked.

Rey held her breath while he slowly traced up her arms, his long fingers leaving a trail of goosebumps behind where he had touched. Finally, he reached her shoulders and grasped at them rather tightly. God, his hands felt huge around her.

“Don’t hang your shoulders,” he instructed as he pulled them towards him. “Lift them so that your arms slide forward a bit.”

“Ugh!” Rey grunted as she felt her hamstrings stretch. “Are the back of my thighs supposed to feel like they’re on fire?”

She heard him chuckle softly. “Yes, that means you’re doing it right.”

“Wonderful,” she replied sarcastically as she struggled to breathe evenly. “But I don’t think I can hold this pose for much lon-”

Her knees suddenly buckled and she lost her balance, causing her to pummel headfirst into the ground. She closed her eyes for impact against the hard floor, but she landed on top of his soft body instead. 

She opened her eyes, her cheek smashed against his chest and flushing something fierce. Rey was grateful that she had the excuse of exercising to blame her blush on. She pulled up her head to look at Kylo, who had a concerned look on his face.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry,” Rey apologized, embarrassed for not being strong enough to maintain her bearings.

“I…I, uh…” Rey stuttered as she came to realize just how close they were. Well, not _all_ of him was soft, she discovered. She smiled smugly, satisfied at the affect she had on him, even if he would deny it.

His tall, muscular body felt heavenly pressed under hers. _So divine_ , Rey decided as both of her hands came up to rub across his chest. She delighted at the fact that his pecs did fit perfectly in her palms. Glancing up to see his face, she noticed how his nostrils flared with his heavy breaths.

Her eyes met up with his as Kylo bore into Rey’s stare. It was almost as if he was entranced under her touch. She did not dare look away, as both were trapped under the feral ferocity of their gazes. Rey gasped when she felt his fingers running up the bare skin of her upper arms. His right hand came up to stroke her right cheek, placing a sweaty tendril of hair behind her left ear.

Rey was through with niceties at this point. She had him right where she wanted him and she wanted him _now_. Kylo grunted as Rey pushed her belly into him, trying to lean in closer to his face.  

“Kira, I - ” he started to say when the low rumbling sound coming from the vibrating phone in his pocket distracted them both. Rey groaned, rolling her eyes as she moved off him so that he could reach it.

“What is it, Hux?” he barked gruffly at the person on the other end. “Yes, I know that. I already checked it this morning.”

Kylo turned to look at Rey, who had her arms crossed and a most disgruntled look on her face. He mouthed an apology to her as he continued to listen.

“Wait, what did you say? Our stock is acting funny? But it’s Saturday. How-” he stood up to pace around the room. His fingers scratched his temple as he grew anxious. Rey unscrewed her face as her irritation with him became concern. 

“Shit, that doesn’t sound good,” Kylo let out an exasperated sigh as he hastened towards the door. “Ok, let me check my computer to see what the fuck is going on. You call our brokers and get back to me ASAP!”

“Is everything alright?” Rey asked him once he hung up. She lifted herself off the floor to go over to where he was standing by the doorway. He turned to look back at her, worry creasing over his brow.

“I… I don’t know,” he replied truthfully. Rey was surprised, but appreciative of his sincerity.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” she asked him, feeling somewhat silly since she knew there wasn’t anything she could do. Still, it didn't stop her from wanting to. Why did she feel this urge to help him so badly?  

“No, not really,” he shook his head at her, which made Rey purse her lips in disappointment. “But I appreciate the offer.” His finger went to stroke her jawline, then lifted her chin. She closed her eyes at his caress, but all too soon his hand was gone before she could truly savor the moment.

“Go ahead and use the bathroom first,” he ordered her, his tone and face taciturn once more. “I’ll deal with this right now, but be ready in an hour. We’re meeting someone for brunch.”

“Ok,” Rey replied as he turned on his heel. She frowned as she watched him go, but then he stopped to glance back over his shoulder.

“Perhaps later we can talk about what just happened in there.... and last night, too,” Kylo called back right before he slipped inside his room, closing the door behind him. It took Rey a moment to process what he had said. Her eyes grew wide when Rey understood what he meant, at once both relieved and worried.

 

xxxx  

 

_Maybe more worried than anything else_ , she admitted to herself, sitting across from Kylo.

They were seated outside on the patio of the hotel’s European-style cafe, surrounded by tables adorned with colorful flowers. His fingers thrummed on the white linen covering the circular table in between them. His phone had been glued to his ear since that earlier call, trying to deal with whatever it was that needed to be dealt with. Rey watched as people walked on by the bustling street the cafe faced out on.

It was a beautiful fall morning, complete with clear blue skies and sunshine beaming warmly down. Rey was grateful for the picturesque weather, having decided to wear her one-shoulder plum [ Victoria Beckham dress ](http://www.barneys.com/product/victoria-beckham-one-shoulder-dress-504626446.html?utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&cmpntype=pla&campaignid=345512835&adgroupid=27670327515&campaign=%5BPLA%5D%20-%20Product%20Types%20-%20Tier%202&adgroup=Women%20-%20Designer%20Clothing%20-%20Dresses&product_partition_id=138687140441&product_id=00505046264497&k_clickid=d32d35d6-6163-44a8-9063-56c2b7dee29c&gclid=CNe4gcbMmNACFZKCaQodTBYH5w) . She fidgeted with the hardware of her white leather [ Gucci shoulder bag ](https://www.gucci.com/us/en/pr/women/handbags/womens-shoulder-bags/gg-marmont-matelass-mini-bag-p-446744DRW3T9022?position=13&listName=ProductGridComponent&categoryPath=Women/Handbags/Womens-New-GG-Marmont) in an attempt to calm her raging nerves.

_What if he wants to reject my advances? Maybe he’s married and he feels it’s wrong? What if he wants me to stop bugging him because he doesn’t really want me?_

“Good morning, my name is Stephen and I will be your waiter today. May I start you off with something to drink?” a short older man appeared beside their table, jolting Rey from her thoughts and Kylo from his phone. 

“I’ll have some water for now,” Kylo announced without looking at the waiter, covering the lower half of his phone. “We’re still waiting for one more.”

“Of course, sir. I shall bring an extra water for them. And for you, miss?” the waiter turned to look at Rey.  

“I’ll have a mimosa, please,” she answered him. He nodded then left.

"Up $1.2 million? Excellent! I'm glad we were able to get to the bottom of this," she heard Kylo say into his phone. Rey found herself smiling at him. "I'll be in a meeting so I won't be able to take any calls for the next hour or so. Don't hesitate to call my assistant should you need anything, though."

He didn't say farewell, pressing the red button in a hurry. Kylo breathed out a sigh of relief and looked at Rey, who was beaming at him. She was happy that things seemed to be better for him now. He gave her a small, closed-lip smile in return. 

"All is well, I hope?" she asked him, genuinely interested. 

"Yes," he simply stated as the waiter came to place down their drinks. "All is well."

"Good," she said, taking a small sip of her mimosa.

"Would you like to order now or wait until your guest arrives?" the waiter asked them. Kylo looked sideways, noticing the empty seat beside him. 

"She still isn't here?" he shot a quick glance at his watch, furrowing his brows. "She's late. Where the fuck could she be?"

His eyes wandered all over the cafe, hoping desperately to spot his guest somewhere. "I guess we'll order first and she can order when she gets here. I'll have the quiche Lorraine. Do you know what you want, Kira?"

_You… beneath me as I ride you hard._

"I'll have the brioche French toast sandwich, please." 

"Good choice, miss," the waiter told her as he took their menus. Both Kylo and Rey watched him go back inside the cafe. Slowly, their gazes turned back to one another. It was just the two of them now. Alone. Kylo was about to say something when Rey abruptly cut him off.

"So, who are we waiting for?" she blurted out, cursing herself for not asking what she really wanted to.

Kylo blinked at her, then straightened up in his chair.

"A woman by the name of Maz Kanata," he informed her, drinking a bit of his water. He regretted not ordering some coffee to help with the slight headache he had. 

"She's the owner of a company called Takodana, Inc. Recently, she announced that she would be merging with a bigger company, the D'Qar Group," he continued as he looked once more at his wrist. "I wanted to offer to buy her shares now before the merger goes through."

"Oh," Rey replied back, taking another sip of her citrusy drink. "And do you know her?"

"I do, but my father knew her more," he answered, his mouth turning down slightly. "The last time I saw her I was still going by the name of Ben Solo."

Rey perked up at the mention of his old moniker. She had wanted to ask him more about that, but hadn't had the chance to. Luckily, he brought up the subject himself.

"So, Kylo Ren isn't your birth name?"

"No, it's not," Kylo replied, his brown eyes meeting her hazel ones. "I changed it to Kylo Ren when I turned 18. I wanted to come out of my father's shadow, be my own person. I didn't want people to treat me differently just because of who my dad was."

"I see. He seemed to be very important to you, though." Rey said to him. "Why would you want to do that?" 

"My relationship with my father was tumultuous," Kylo’s gaze was downcast as his hand fiddled around with his napkin.  "A lot more downs than ups. Come to think of it, I can hardly remember any good times." 

"That's so sad, " Rey remarked. She immediately went to grab his hand. Kylo stared vacantly, blinking a couple times before intertwining his fingers with hers. "I'm very sorry to hear that, but at least he was a part of your life. I would've loved to have gotten to know mine."

Kylo squinted up at her, his own curiosity piqued. He wanted to know more, but he didn't press further as it didn't end well the last time he did. Instead, he’d wait for her to offer up anything she felt like sharing. He would gladly take whatever she wished to share.

"I guess you're right," he admitted to her. "I just wished he were more present when I was growing up. I really needed him at times, but he would always wave me off and bury himself in his work. Sometimes… well, most of the time, I felt like I wasn't good enough for him. That I was his biggest disappointment."

"Even when I made my first million in college, he wasn't impressed. He actually was mad at me because I had used risky strategies, something he was very against," Kylo scoffed at the memory. "I think he was just pissed because I had proved him wrong. He was a cocky son-of-a-bitch, that's for sure. As if the world of finance isn't risky in itself." 

"He was in finance, too, then?" Rey cocked her head to the side, completely enthralled by everything he was telling her. Why was she so fascinated by all this? Or rather, why was she so fascinated by him? 

The waiter came with their food in tow, placing the dishes in front of them. They let go of each other's hand to make room, even though neither really wished to part. 

"Is there anything else you need right now?" the waiter asked tentatively.

"No, that's it for now," Kylo dismissed him with a wave, pissed that he had interrupted them.

"Bon appetit!" the waiter said before leaving them alone again. 

"Yes, he was, actually," Kylo resumed as he took a bite of his food. "He was the CEO and founder of his own company, Millennium Falcon."

"Wait, you're talking about _the_ Millennium Falcon?" Rey stopped cutting her French toast, mouth dropping open at the realization. "The one with the huge scandal?"

“Mm-hmm,” Kylo responded, swallowing his food and frowning sullenly at her. “That very one.”

Rey didn’t know too many details about it, only that the news kept saying something about fraud. Or was it conspiracy? Money laundering? Whatever the hell it was, it caused the once great company to collapse spectacularly.

“I was actually working for him at the time,” Kylo continued, looking more desolate with every word he spoke. Putting down his fork, he sighed heavily. 

“It’s ok,” Rey reassured him, leaning in to catch his hand once more. “You don’t have to keep talking about it, if you don’t want to.”

Kylo glanced down at their hands then peered up at her through his lashes. This time, he didn’t twist his fingers with hers, withdrawing his hand out from underneath hers instead.

“He ended up going to prison shortly after he was convicted,” he said with his head hung low, starting at his plate. “And he died of a heart attack only days after.”

Rey remained silent, studying his features. He looked to be in so much pain, anguished with … guilt?

“My mother was so upset. It tore her apart. She and I haven’t spoken to one another since his death. She’s never been the same after that,” he breathed, rubbing his nose with his finger. “And neither have I, to be honest.” 

“His death seemed to have affected you deeply,” Rey stated, not sure what else to say to him.

“It did. I feel it was my fault,” he confided, shocked by his own admission. Kylo never uttered those words aloud to anyone before. And it felt… _good_. It was almost as if letting her come to where he was broken within could start to mend the bleakest corners of his soul. The light meeting the dark.

He remained silent, mulling over his thoughts. Rey wanted to ask what he had meant, but she needed to console him, too. She gazed at her hand and stayed quiet, trying to find the right words to say. She watched him grab his glass to take a long sip of water.

Rey lifted her eyes to meet his, but was distracted by a man standing behind Kylo. He looked rather nervous, pale even, with fearful blue eyes and a quivering lip. It seemed he wanted to get Kylo’s attention, and his eyes looked over to Rey for help.

"Uh, I think someone wants to talk to you," Rey said to Kylo, gesturing him to look behind. 

Kylo raised an eyebrow and whipped back to see his assistant standing there, twiddling his fingers and smiling nervously.

"Begging your pardon, Mr. Ren,” he squeaked, then nodded towards Rey. “Miss.”

"Kira, this is Mitaka, my assistant,” Kylo introduced him, looking back at Rey. “Mitaka, this is Kira, a friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you, Mitaka,” Rey offered her hand with a small smile.

“This pleasure’s all mine, miss,” he replied, shaking her hand and growing more nervous with every passing second.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Mitaka?” Kylo asked bluntly, scrunching up his face with mild concern. “You’re supposed to be in New York - that’s what we decided on.”

“Yes, sir, and I have a flight to catch back home soon, but-” Mitaka swallowed hard, his eyes looking back and forth between the empty chair next to Kylo and his boss’ unwavering gaze. “-I’ve come here to personally inform you that Ms. Kanata will not be joining you.” 

“What?” Kylo drawled out, hoping he had misheard his assistant. His grip around his glass tightened.

“I’m terribly sorry, Mr. Ren,” he continued to tell him as a drop of sweat visibly ran down his face. “I did everything I could to get her to come, sir. I even came to see her personally, but she still said no!”

Rey noticed when Kylo’s hand drew back as he was about to throw down his glass. “Ah!” she yelled as she quickly grabbed hold of it before he could do so. “I’ll hold on to this, thank you.” 

Kylo was impressed with her quick reflex, letting go of his glass to turn his attention back towards his bumbling assistant.  

“Mitaka,” he sneered softly, a hint of contempt in his voice. “I told you how important it was for me to meet with her. I told you she had better not cancel and you _had_ to find a way. Or else-” 

“Or else it’d be my head,” Mitaka interjected mockingly to Kylo’s surprise. “Yes, sir, I know! I know! And I tried to tell you yesterday that she said no, but you wouldn’t listen, sir!” 

Kylo stood up to his full height to look down on his assistant, his nostrils flaring and fists clenching at his sides.

“I - I’m terribly sorry, sir,” Mitaka closed his eyes and held perfectly still, petrified under Kylo’s intense glare. “I’ve just been under a lot of stress these last 24 hours. I’m so sorry!” He apologized as he sweated profusely, making Rey sympathize with him.

“Ren!” Rey spoke up, admonishing Kylo for not being more understanding. “He did the best he could. Don’t be so harsh! Look at him. He’s terrified!”

Kylo glanced over his shoulder at her briefly, then returned his gaze to the mewling man before him. He uncurled his fists and took one step back, releasing one long breath.

“Mitaka,” Kylo said, peeking back at Rey then returning to look at his assistant, “it has come to my attention that I may have been a little too hard on you. For that, I apologize.”

Mitaka opened one eye, then upon realizing his boss was serious, opened his other eye and visibly relaxed. Once he grasped the fact that Kylo actually offered him an apology, his eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. Rey chuckled at the bewildered look on his face. The man was rendered speechless. 

“I do appreciate the effort you’ve placed,” Kylo continued, ignoring his employee’s baffled expression, “though I am disappointed with your results. Please, explain to me why Ms. Kanata wasn’t able to come today.”

“Sir, please understand I did my best,” Mitaka straightened himself, adjusting his tie and his falling hair. “I even went to visit her at her home early this morning, but she still declined your invitation. I can’t say I blame her, though.”

“What do you mean by that?” Kylo crossed his arms, growing more impatient by the second. “Just spit it out already!”

“A wedding, sir!” Mitaka exclaimed hurriedly before he incurred the wrath of his boss again. “She has a wedding to go to today, Mr. Ren. Her daughter is getting married!”

“I see,” Kylo simply replied. His face was expressionless as he got out his phone to look at his calendar. He sighed deeply. “Today’s the only day I can meet with her.” Kylo looked to Rey, who was watching him intently, then turned back to face Mitaka.

“You wouldn’t happen to know when and where this wedding is to take place, would you?” he asked Mitaka.

“Actually, yes I do, sir.”

“Perfect,” Kylo said as he went to sit back down across Rey. “Finish up, Kira. It looks like we’ve got a wedding to crash.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wedding! I love weddings! Drinks all around :D 
> 
> Thanks for being patient with this latest update.
> 
> Hearing from you guys is the best and helps me to keep writing. And I LOVE hearing what you guys think so far, so drop me a comment if you'd like :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading, as always!


	6. Six

“Where to, sir?” the chauffeur asked once they situated themselves in the back seat of the black bespoke Rolls Royce.

The luxurious vehicle, whose interior resembled that of a limousine, was provided by the hotel. The spacious rear passenger compartment, adorned by plush white leather seats with unique embroidered motifs against black ash wood veneer panels, had the look and feel of a secluded upscale lounge. 

“The Morton Arboretum,” Kylo answered back gruffly. 

“Oh, that’s a beautiful place to take a beautiful lady, sir,” the driver commented as he pulled away from the hotel. “The weather is damn near perfect today, too. A fantastic 79 degrees!”

“Yes, it’s a gorgeous day out,” Rey remarked cheerily, grinning as she looked out the tinted window. “Not a cloud in the sky.” 

“Are you guys going for a romantic stroll through the trees?” the chauffeur asked trying to make small talk, which irritated Kylo. 

“We’re going to a wedding, actually,” Rey told the driver. She admired the lively scenery as they drove down Lake Shore Drive, the waters of Lake Michigan sparkling like Swarovski crystals beneath the shining sun. 

“Oh, a wedding? How nice - ” the driver started to converse before Kylo abruptly cut him off. 

“Yes, it’s nice, but some silence would be nicer.” 

The chauffeur cleared his throat. “My apologies, sir.” 

“Just let us know when we’re there,” Kylo ordered as he pressed the button that brought up the partition wall between the front and rear seats. The chauffeur nodded in acknowledgment before disappearing behind the privacy screen. 

Rey slapped his shoulder, taking Kylo by surprise. 

“Don’t be such an arse,” Rey scowled at him. “He was just being friendly.” 

He turned to glare at her for hitting him, but his anger quickly dissipated. One look into her hazel eyes and he found himself hopelessly hypnotized. 

“I didn’t feel like talking,” Kylo said to her, his gaze running down her body, “at least not with him.” 

The air between them suddenly felt dense and thick with heat, even though the air conditioner was on full blast. Rey saw how his demeanor changed posthaste from that of a perfect gentleman to a wanton scoundrel. It awakened that familiar ache low between her legs. 

“Is that what you want to do, Kylo?” she asked, her teeth scraping over her bottom lip. “Talk?” 

Kylo hadn't had the chance to regard her until this moment. She looked exquisite in her elegant plum dress, the clean lines flattering her slim body and accentuating all the right curves. The dress reached just past her knees and had an appliqué of black lace over its only strap, the one-shoulder design exposing her lithe arms and shoulders. Her hair was styled into a sleek low ponytail with a deep side part, which highlighted her pretty eyes and cheekbones. Kylo licked his lips once his roaming eyes reached her fixed stare.

“Yeah, I would very much like to talk, Kira,” he breathed out. 

“Then I don’t think you’ll mind if I find a more comfortable seat,” Rey said while unclicking her seatbelt. Kylo was about to demand she put it back on as he didn’t want to risk her safety, but he couldn’t. Words escaped him as he sat there, paralyzed. He watched as she scooted closer to his side. 

Rey was thoroughly enjoying his lingering stare. She reveled at his undivided attention. Rey felt wanted, desired and she didn’t want that magnificent feeling to go away. She lifted her dress until the hem reached her mid thighs, allowing her legs to move more freely. It enabled her to go over and straddle Kylo. He didn’t protest as she rested astride him, his large hands automatically coming up to grab her small waist.    

“Ah, yes,” Rey moaned, taking off his seatbelt and wrapping her arms around his neck. “This is  _ so _ much more comfortable. Now we can talk.” 

He should have tried to resist her, but she was magnetic and he was putty in her hands. She rested her forehead against his, their noses a centimeter away from touching. 

"Last night, I..." Kylo started to say before he lost his train of thought. She was so close to him, he could see the freckles dotting across her face and the slight specks of yellow in her eyes. She was breathtakingly beautiful.  

"Oh, so last night wasn't a blur after all?" Rey teased as she played with the hair on the back of his head. Her touch felt heavenly, though a bit distracting, but Kylo didn't dare attempt to stop her.  

"No," he replied, struggling to catch his breath. "I'm sorry for almost crossing a line." 

"What line? The one you placed on yourself?" Rey quipped, leaning her head sideways. He didn't know how to respond to that so he remained silent. 

"Why don't you want to have sex with me?" She asked, lifting her head from his. Rey grabbed his left hand from her waist and studied it. "I don't see a ring on here, but is it because you're married? Do you feel guilty?" 

Kylo shook his head. "No, I'm not married. I'm single.”

Rey smiled triumphantly at that. 

"Ok, so help me out here. What's the issue?" She twisted her fingers with his. "Why no sex?"

"I don't exactly feel comfortable... paying for it." 

"Really? That's why you won't do it?” she giggled softly. “Oh darling, did nobody tell you the sex comes free?" 

"Free?" he frowned at her, not quite understanding what she meant. 

"You pay for my time and company. Should sex happen when we’re together, well… rest assured it's because  _ both  _ of us wanted it to,” she explained, giving him a small wink. “It's the little loophole we have so that, technically, what we do isn't illegal." 

"Oh," Kylo said, dumbstruck at the revelation. "Well, I'm not sure if you truly  _ want _ to. That you want me."

"Of course I want to,”  she replied quickly, gripping his hand firmly. 

"You do?" he asked, an inflection of incredulousness in his voice. 

Rey bounced her head up and down eagerly like a bobblehead toy. “Who wouldn't? I mean, look at you. I've wanted you since that first night."

It was exactly what Kylo needed from her. He had to hear those words come from her sultry lips, a verbal affirmation of her advances and behavior. 

And he believed her without any trepidation whatsoever.  Sure, she had lied to him before, but he  _ knew _ she wasn't lying this time. He couldn’t be too hard on her for having lied to him previously. That was the past and he wished to remain in the present. Who was he to judge and condemn? It wasn't like he was a saint himself. 

Besides, when you truly loved someone, you loved them unconditionally, with all their faults and imperfections. That was what love was. And he was certain that he loved her. He would simply have to work to earn her trust. 

"Do you not want me?" she asked feebly, pouting her lips and pulling him away from his reverie.

"What? Of course I want you. I've wanted you since I first laid eyes on you,” he let go of her, moving to hold her face between his hands. His thumbs stroked across her cheeks, his touch gentle and tender. Rey was on cloud nine, having finally heard it with her own ears that he did want her. He  _ did  _ desire her. And that was the rush she craved. "I do want you, Kira. I want  _ all _ of you."

"Wait, all of me?" she frowned at him, shifting slightly. "What do you mean  _ all  _ of me?"  

Kylo bore into her eyes, his thumb running across her bottom lip. 

"I mean that I don't just want your body," he pulled her closer so their lips almost touched. "I want your heart, your mind, your  _ everything _ . I want it all… and I’d give you all of me, too.”

Rey felt conflicted, wanting to simultaneously catch his lips with hers and shove him away. While she was elated to find out Kylo wanted her, she wasn't willing to give him more than sex. Rey had to keep her heart protected. She couldn't let the walls she built up to come down. Not for anyone.

"I- I can't, Kylo," she whispered, shaking her head. She removed his hands from her face, moving slowly off and away from him to return back to her seat. 

"Why not?" Kylo asked in anguish. "Do you already have a boyfriend?"

"Hmm? No, I don't have a boyfriend... or a girlfriend," she replied, glancing back at him. He seemed distraught, but perked up a little when she denied being with someone. "It’s kind of difficult to have one with this job. I've also actually never been in a relationship before."

"Never?" Kylo couldn't hide the hint of glee in his tone. He was glad to learn that and it made him desperately want to be her first. 

And only one, too, if he could have his way. 

Damn, how he loved her. 

"Relationships aren't my thing," she commented, grimacing. "Can't we keep this casual? Just sex?" 

"No, I can't do that," he replied firmly. Couldn't she see what she did to him? He wouldn't be satisfied with just a taste of her. He wasn't just thirsty, he was hungry for her. Only her. "I know that I want you. And I want it all... or nothing at all." 

He saw as she took in his words, both pensive and skeptical. Kylo knew he didn't deserve her. He was not worthy of her, of any happiness. But it didn't stop him from wanting it, from wishing to try. He'd much prefer to make an attempt than not. 

"That’s a bit extreme," she stated, thinking Kylo couldn't really want  _ her _ . He didn't know her. She was a complete stranger to him. For fuck's sake, he didn't even know her real name. If he found out the truth, who she really was, he wouldn't be so infatuated. He would see that she was a tawdry person without any true worth. 

A nobody.

He’d be disappointed once he discovered she wasn’t who he had imagined her to be. And then he would leave. Everyone always did leave her in the end. 

“I don't think it's extreme,” he replied nonchalantly. 

"How would it even work, Kylo? You don’t live here," she reminded him. Maybe this fact would help convince him otherwise. He had to see that anything more was destined for failure. 

"I'd make it work," he affirmed in a most confident manner. God, he was so fucking smug. "New York’s not that far. Trust me, I would find a way.  _ We _ could find a way." 

"We don't live in a fantasy world, Kylo. We live in reality and reality sucks," she crossed her arms as she looked out her window. "Long distance relationships don't work. It's a fact." 

"Says who?" he retorted, sliding closer to her. Kylo softly grabbed her chin, making her turn back to face him. "We can at least try. I'd be willing to." 

For a brief moment, her eyes remained steady and unblinking. Then her expression grew tense and she shook her head at him. Kylo’s forehead wrinkled with uneasiness. He had to convince her somehow. He was not going to let her slip away. 

"Fine. Then come to New York, live with me. I could take care of you," he said to her, his voice filled with a gentleness and sincerity he never knew he was capable of. 

Rey's eyes grew wide, her hand grabbing his to remove it from her face.

“I don’t need anyone to take care of me,” she huffed, dismissing the preposterous idea that someone would actually want to do that. It’d be a huge mistake on her part to entertain such drivel. “I've been on my own all my life. I can handle myself. Besides, I can't go to New York! I have to stay here..." 

_ To finish school _ , she thought, stopping herself before saying it aloud. 

He did not need to know that or anything else about her. Rey would not rely on anyone ever. She couldn’t allow herself to become so vulnerable. 

"Ok, then I'll move here if I have to," he told her. Rey leaned back into her seat, slack-jawed. She must have misheard him. 

_ Did he just say… _

"But I need you in my life, Kira. I want you to be mine,” Kylo continued, staring at Rey as if she was the world’s greatest treasure. “You said that you wanted me. And if that's true, then you'll give it a shot. I know you feel that there’s something here because I feel it, too. Please, give us a chance." 

Rey was shocked, unable to believe the words that had come spilling out of his mouth. He'd move here for  _ her _ ?  But why? Why would he do that for her? 

_ No, he'd move here for Kira, not you _ , she heard a small dark voice within say.  _ He doesn't know who you are. You're a liar, a deciever. Once he finds out that you're nothing special, that you’re no one, he'll leave. And all you'll be left with is heartache and pain.  _

Too absorbed in her musings, she failed to notice Kylo sidle up beside her. She broke away from her thoughts when she felt his hand pull her seatbelt over her, fastening it in place with a click. Rey stared as Kylo’s fingers danced back and forth across the strap over her belly. Her heart thumped hard against her chest at his light strokes. 

“Please,” he beseeched once more, grabbing her right hand.

Pressing a soft, chaste kiss onto her knuckles, Kylo waited patiently for an answer, but Rey was reticent. He knew that he had to persuade her in some way. She had to be his and only his. Kylo had to make her see that he wanted to lay all his love on her.  But how? 

“Has anyone ever told you that you can be... intense?” she finally said to him, eliciting a small chuckle from Kylo.

“No,” he pulled her arm gently, stretching it out. “At least not to my face.” 

“Well, you are,” she joked breathily. “Just so you know.” 

“Duly noted,” he whispered, planting small kisses up her bare arm. Rey panted with excitement, feeling her temperature rising as they grew deeper, each touch of his lips more passionate than the last.

“I’d have to stop being an escort,” she choked out, trying to sound calm in her fevered state, “if I were to be with you.” 

“Uh-huh,” he mumbled in between pecks. He had reached her shoulders now, grabbing her neck with his other hand to draw her nearer. She didn’t pull away, tipping her head a bit to give him better access. 

“But how will I make money?” she breathed out, losing her self-control with every smack of his lips against her skin. She clenched her thighs together in an effort to still the sudden agonizing throbs below. It helped a little when Kylo abruptly stopped to look at her, though Rey wished he hadn’t.  

He moved his hand from her neck to hold her face in his palm, his eyes searching hers. “I thought you said you had another job where you had interned. That that was why you stayed here instead of going back to the U.K.”

Rey flitted her eyes at him, pausing a nanosecond before responding. “That job pays shit.” 

“You’re lying,” he told her, his mouth turning downward in displeasure. 

How did he know she was lying?

He sighed, his hand still pressed against her cheek. “You don’t have to lie to me, Kira. You can tell me anything.” 

Rey stared back at him, her gaze filled with incredulity. Could it be true? Could she really tell him anything?

“I’m not lying,” she squeaked nervously. Her eyes darted down and away from his stare to where her fingers played with his tie. He tilted her head up so that she would look at him again. There was a momentary pause before she exhaled loudly. “Ok, fine. I lied about that. I don’t have another job. I only do this.” 

His chest swelled with hope. She was opening up to him. It was a small step, but progress nonetheless. 

“I could help you find something,” he slid his hand back down to her neck, caught unawares at the rapacity of his grasp there. “Because there’s no way in hell I’d share you with anyone else.” 

Rey swallowed hard, a vociferous sound amidst their shaky breaths. “No, I wouldn’t want to share you, either.” 

Instinctively, she gripped his collar to pull him closer to her, their mouths a hairbreadth away from crashing into each other. She was surprised at her own feelings of possessiveness over him. It was the first time she’d ever experienced such a thing for someone. What was happening to her?  

“So are you saying yes, Kira?” he asked in between their pants. She felt his hot breath blow onto her lips, how it teased her and momentarily made her forget why she was even resisting. 

“I… I...” Rey stammered before she begrudgingly pushed him away. “I think I need some air.” 

Kylo removed his hand off her and gradually leaned away to give her some space. 

“Thank you,” she breathed, adjusting herself. 

Kylo ran his fingers through his hair, respiring deeply in an effort to compose himself. Glancing back towards her, he noticed her hand swiftly come up to cover her mouth. 

“I know I asked you before and you didn’t want to tell me,” he said, sliding back over to his seat, “but why don’t you want me to kiss your mouth?” 

She let her hand come up her face, turning slightly away from him so he wouldn’t note the blush forming over the apples of her cheeks. 

“It was meant to help keep myself in check,” she started to explain, eyeing him briefly. “So that I would be able to comply with your ‘no sex’ rule.” 

Kylo looked at her inquisitively, not quite understanding what she meant. She sighed heavily, turning completely away from him to look out her window. 

“I knew that if you kissed my lips, I wouldn’t be able to stop at that,” she said, continuing to stare blankly outside. “I would wish to go further.  _ Much _ further. And trust me, I would’ve made you break your own stupid rule.” 

There was a pregnant pause with only the soft whir of the moving car audible in the silence. Suddenly, there was the unmistakable sound of laughter erupting from behind Rey. She twisted back to find him giving her a rare wide-toothed grin. His smile tugged at something deep inside her, melting her from within. His laughter was contagious, making Rey join Kylo in his mirth with her own fit of giggles. The walls she worked hard to create were beginning to splinter for him, chipping away at its tough exterior. 

“Yes, I think you probably would have,” Kylo agreed, his laughter diminishing. “I guess we both have been suffering needlessly.” 

He extended his hand out to her, opening up his palm. Rey stared at it, wanting to take it and feel herself come alive with his touch. But she didn’t. Rey couldn’t allow herself to trip lest she fall. 

“Yes, we have,” she lifted her gaze from his hand to look into his warm, brown eyes. “And we’ll continue to do so if you keep being so dramatic.” 

“Dramatic? Why? For wanting to be with you?” 

“Yes!” she yelled at him, throwing her hands up in exasperation. “We could just fuck and be done with this! But no, it’s ‘all or nothing’ with you,” Rey used air quotes for further emphasis, pissed he got her to make that annoying gesture. “I don’t think I can do that, Kylo.” 

Both stayed quiet as they glared at each other intensely, their eyes filling with an animal attraction with each passing second. Kylo decided to take advantage of the rising fire kindling between them. 

“I think you can,” Kylo answered back gently. “Because only then can you kiss me,” he inched closer to her, slowly, “and fuck me all you want, Kira.” 

Rey released a gasping breath. He had come up right beside her, grabbing hold of her neck to caress her sensitive skin.

“You need only say yes,” he said to her, his voice laced with a fervent zeal. She sat as still as a mannequin under his spell, piercing into his heady gaze. Her mouth went dry as the tip of his nose brushed along her jawline. “Say yes and be mine.” 

Rey realized a major shift had just occurred then. It was only quite recently that she was the one trying to seduce him into sex. Now Kylo had taken on the role of seducer, luring her into a relationship by using sex. How the hell did that happen?

_ If he only knew the truth _ , Rey thought to herself.

The fact of the matter was that he didn’t know the truth. Rey had heard before that ignorance was bliss and she thought it to be true. Kylo had not known that she was unworthy of his or anyone else’s affections. She was good for sex, yes, but more than that? No. She wasn’t. It would just be a matter of time until he’d figure that out. 

Even though a deep part of her wished to, she couldn’t believe him when he said he wanted  _ her _ . Rey couldn’t trust the butterflies fluttering ferociously about inside her core. These butterflies that only he was able to bring out in her. Sure, they felt good now, but they would most likely betray her later.

To let him in, to let down her guard - it was too risky. It was best to play it safe. The less risk involved, the better.

Don’t let anyone in. Don’t get attached. 

That’s what she had always told herself before. Keeping people at arm's length had worked for her. Solitude was what she was used to and it was what kept her from any harm. Though at that moment, she found it hard to deny that it was rather lonely, being on her own.

_I'm better off alone, though. Always have been. Always will be._ _Alone._

“Can you at least think on it? Please?” Kylo asked as he cupped her pretty face in both his hands, removing her from her racing thoughts. Rey gazed into his stare, clutching onto his wrists. He was giving her that stupid look again, the one where he looked like a lost, sad puppy. She found it frustratingly hard to resist him then. 

“Ok,” she conceded while closing her eyes, “I’ll think about it, Kylo.” 

She felt him pull her face closer, making Rey pucker her lips slightly. She readied herself to finally feel his luscious mouth on hers.  The pad of his right thumb touched her cupid’s bow lightly and made its way down slowly, lingering once it reached her bottom lip. 

“You can kiss me once you’ve made the right decision,” he said as he pulled away from her to exit the vehicle. Rey’s eyes flew open, releasing a shuddering breath and her limbs like jello in the wake of his leave. She hadn’t even realized when the car had stopped moving. 

“Bastard,” she muttered under her breath, watching as he left and walked over to her door. Kylo opened it and offered his hand for her to take. 

Rey stared at it, then glanced up at him. His eyes were brimming with what she could only perceive as… hope. Should she say yes and give him a chance? Give  _ them  _ a chance? Or should she slam the door in his face and stop all this nonsense right here, right now? 

Sighing loudly, she undid her seatbelt and placed her hand in his to get out of the car. 

“I heard that,” he told her amusingly once she was at his side. The corner of his lip quirked up a bit when she scoffed at him. “Hopefully, I can be  _ your _ bastard. Only yours.” 

A shy smile started to appear across her face as she walked beside him. Perhaps it wasn’t such a bad idea agreeing to consider his offer. But was she willing to pay the asking price for Kylo Ren to be hers? She held tight onto his hand, finding that she didn’t want to let go. 

_ Only yours.  _

Rey thought she rather liked the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the words of Michael from "The Office": 
> 
> Well, well, well, how the turntables... :P 
> 
> So finally, some real talk happened between these two. Kylo Ren has declared himself! He wants Rey to be his! Yes! 
> 
> But poor, sweet Rey is too guarded, too scared to let anyone in, you guys :/  
> At least she's agreed to think about it, though... right? 
> 
> The next update will be the wedding, yay! 
> 
> To my lovely commenters, LOVE YOU guys! Hearing from you gives me motivation to keep writing, you've NO idea ;) 
> 
> To my readers, THANKS A MILLION for joining me :D


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I hope everyone had a nice holiday with loved ones. 
> 
> I wanted to take a moment to dedicate this chapter to Carrie Fisher, our amazing space mom. You will be sorely missed <3 
> 
> So, the role of Maz Kanata in this fic will be played by the brillant and beautiful Lupita N'yongo - just imagine her to be in her mid to late 50s. Go ahead, it's not that hard. We all now she's gonna look the same as she does now haha. 
> 
> I'm picturing someone with a striking resemblance to Chanel Iman as her daughter. 
> 
> Shout out to my lovely beta/cousin who helped me through the little funk I was experiencing due to some lack of self confidence. Thankfully, she was able to offer words of encouragement and I was able to produce this chapter. She truly is my personal cheerleader. Love you, cuz! 
> 
> Alright guys, I won't detain you any longer... let's catch up with these two crazy kids!

“I didn’t know there was this much green so close to the city,” Rey remarked, her face exuding wonderment at the picturesque landscape before her.

Even though it was officially autumn now, the leaves atop of the countless trees around them were still a lush green color, fighting desperately to accept the fact that summer was over. The sunlight filtered through the leaves like rays of blessings were being cast down upon them both.

Kylo looked at Rey as they walked side by side, regarding her closely. The awe in her face matched the twinkle in her eye. Kylo couldn’t help but catch her amazement as he looked about his surroundings. It wasn't simply a forest of trees, it was something more ethereal and transcendent. The towering plants and verdure around them seemed to be of a different world entirely, a place where one could dream of the future and all its possibilities.

“Yeah, it really is something else, isn’t it?” he agreed. They strolled hand in hand along a paved trail through the abundant foliage when Kylo suddenly grew worried. “Shit, this place is huge! How are we gonna find Maz?”

“Look, there’s someone in a uniform over there! Let’s go ask him,” she yanked on his hand as they hurried over to the park ranger. Rey tapped on his shoulder once they caught up with him, making the ranger turn back towards them. He gave them a friendly smile.

“Excuse me, sir. We’re a bit lost here. Could you please direct us to where the wedding is?” she asked with a charming smile.

“The wedding?” he queried back, placing his hands on his hips. “Well, which one? There are three weddings taking place right now.”

“Fuck!” Kylo cursed under his breath, realizing he didn’t know the name of the bride or the groom. He racked his brain, hoping somehow a name would miraculously come to him.

“Actually,” the park ranger interrupted, “the location should be listed on your invitation.”

Rey looked nervously back at Kylo, then back to the ranger. “Oh, right. The invitation.”

She chuckled, fumbling with the flap of her purse. “Well, could you believe what a wanker I am? I only _just_ realized I left it back home,” Rey lightly smacked her head. “Silly me, I know!”  

The ranger eyed Rey skeptically, then narrowed his gaze at Kylo who seemed to be lost in thought. He took pity on them when Rey gave him a small, genuine smile. “There’s a wedding right up this trail here on Thornhill Lawn. You could try seeing if that’s the one, and if it isn’t, you can ask one of the employees. They can help you out.”

“Brilliant!”  Rey exclaimed, continuing to grin at the uniformed man. “Thank you so much, sir!”

She gave him a terse nod of appreciation before tugging Kylo by the hand. The action awakened him from his pensive stupor and he followed Rey as she lead him further down the trail.

“What a big bloody help you were, Kylo,” Rey murmured once they were out of earshot, releasing his hand to cross her arms.

“I’m sorry!” he apologized. “I was trying to remember her name and I kept fucking blanking… but thanks for your help.”

“You’re welcome,” she told him, halting her steps to turn and glance at him. Rey thought Kylo looked rather dashing in his Giorgio Armani tailored beige suit, his obsidian hair arranged impeccably as always.

He outstretched his hand for her to take once more. Rey looked at it briefly before resuming her steps. “We should get going.”

Kylo felt dismayed at her rejection, but he found some comfort in reminding himself that she was still thinking about his proposition. He would just have to be patient and give her space, if that’s what she needed. It didn’t take long for him to catch up to her, both walking in silence. Soon the trail opened up and they found themselves at a clearing. The wide expanse of grass before them was adorned with rows of wooden benches facing a rustic wooden altar where a bride and groom were underneath.

“Aww!” Rey cooed at the scene in front of her. “How cute! I’ve never seen a real live wedding before. Never been to one.”

“Really?” Kylo asked in a disbelieving tone.

Rey shook her head without looking his way, her eyes still glued towards the couple in the distance.

“Well, I don't have any family. And I don’t have very many friends,” she shrugged indifferently. “I barely have one friend. Sort of.”

“Yeah, I don't have many friends either,” Kylo admitted. “I have been to a couple weddings before, but not because I wanted to. Obligations and all that.”

“Hmm,” Rey hummed as she looked around, taking in the view. “Do you see her? Do you think this is the right wedding?”

“It’s kind of hard to tell at this distance,” Kylo replied, squinting. “We’ll need to get closer than this.”

He started to make his way forward with Rey matching his pace. There was no longer a paved trail, only smooth meadow grass beneath their feet.

They both crept up as quietly as possible so as to not disturb the ceremony already in progress.

The two trudged abreast silently when suddenly the heel of Rey’s sandal dug deep into the soil. It made her stumble and she involuntarily squealed when started falling backwards. Kylo caught her in his arms before she hit the ground, but the noise was heard throughout the audience. They all turned back to stare, shooting inquisitive glances at them both.

“Shit,” Rey whispered as she regained her balance. She stared down at her feet and remained motionless, deluding herself into believing that if she stood still she'd be invisible. She was, of course, terribly mistaken. “They're looking at us, aren't they?”

Kylo peeked up at the faces glaring back at them. He took note of the bride especially, her icy fury emanating from within and focused upon the two who dared to interrupt her wedding.

“Yeah, yep… they are,” he whispered back, staring back at the bride. “This isn't the right wedding.”

Rey found the courage to look up at the crowd. “It's not?”

“No, that's definitely not Maz’s daughter,” he replied in a hushed voice. The short, strawberry blonde bride continued to stare icily at them. “We should leave.”

“Alright then,” Rey inhaled sharply before she pointed to the ground.

“Look, honey!” she bellowed out so that all could hear, bending down to pick up some imaginary item. “Here's my earring! I _knew_ it was around here somewhere.”

Kylo was momentarily taken aback by the term of endearment directed at him, but he promptly caught on to what she was doing.

“I'm so glad you found it, sweetheart!” Kylo yelled just as loud as she had. Rey shot him a quick smile before speaking again.

“You guys look so beautiful,” she cried out, addressing the couple while grinning widely at them. The bride blinked a couple times before finally smiling in return. The groom, once seeing his bride no longer upset, also smiled at Rey. “Mazel tov!”

“Mazel tov!” Kylo parroted as he turned on his heel, grabbing Rey’s arm.

She waved at them before spinning around to walk briskly away with Kylo as far and as fast as their feet could go. They guffawed heartily, thinking they were in the clear when an Asian woman wearing a black dress and a headset suddenly appeared in front of them, holding up her hands.

“Excuse me,” the woman stated impatiently, failing to see what was so funny to them. “What are you two doing?”

“Thank God! Maybe you can help us, ma’am,” Rey breathed without missing a beat. “I forgot our wedding invitation at home and we've no clue where to go.”

The woman eyed the two of the them suspiciously. Upon seeing their formal attire, the sullen pout on Kylo’s lips and Rey’s sincere expression, she decided to help them out.

“Are you looking for Allison and Greg?” she asked, her gaze flickering back and forth between the two. “Or Haru and Aleks?”

Kylo stirred at the mention of her name. “Yes, that's it!” He remembered now. “Haru! We’re looking for Haru.”

“That wedding is over at the Hedge Garden, on the east side of the arboretum,” she informed them. “We’re on the west side. It's a bit of a walk, but I think you'll make it in time before the ceremony starts.”

“Would you be able to point us in the right direction?” Kylo asked her.

“Certainly,” she replied, turning to point. “Follow--”

She stopped unexpectedly, listening in to the person that started talking to her on her headset. “Ok, Frank, calm down! Don't worry about it. I'm on my way.”

She groaned, whipping back to face them. “Well, it appears I work with a bunch of incompetents. I have to go over there to assist with something. Would you guys like to hitch a ride with me?”

“That would be _much_ appreciated,” Kylo’s voice deepened as he leaned forward to smirk flirtatiously at the woman. While he had no interest whatsoever in her, he wanted to see if he could elicit a reaction out of Rey. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome,” she smiled coyly back at him. “Come, follow me,” the woman commanded, walking to where there was a golf cart parked by the trail.

Kylo glanced sideways at Rey to find her glaring furiously at him, her arms folded.

“You didn't have to flirt with her,” she scolded him, her eyes ablaze with envy as she glared at the woman in black. “She would've given us a ride regardless.”

“Well, you're not _jealous_ now,” he tilted his head back, placing his hands in his pockets, “are you, Kira?”

Rey didn't answer or turn to look at him, her gaze fixed straight ahead.

Kylo stepped towards her, bending down slightly so his lips just barely skimmed her ear. “You know, if we were to be together, I'd never flirt with anyone else,” he whispered delicately. “There'd be no reason to.”

Rey stood frozen in place, her breath quickening at the feel of his blowing on her skin. “Never?” she asked in a barely audible huff.

“Never,” Kylo firmly reassured her.

Rey twisted her head to look at him, the tip of her nose brushing against his. The feel of their skin in contact with one another along with their close proximity was enough to send them both in a heady frenzy.

“Never,” he repeated as he threw his arms around her, tugging hard so that her body was flush against his. Rey gasped softly, but didn't protest, thoroughly enjoying the feel of him on her.

“Come on, you two!” the woman called out, waving hastily at them. “Let’s get moving!”

Rey snapped out of her trance, quickly swiveling out of Kylo’s hold to hurry towards her. Kylo reeled at her sudden departure, kicking hard at the ground and grumbling incoherently as he followed closely behind Rey.

“You see that path right up there?” the woman pointed to where there was a paved trail once they arrived over at the east side. Rey and Kylo nodded in unison. “Take it straight down and you'll find Hedge Garden. It's impossible to miss.”

“Thanks, we really appreciate your help,” Kylo thanked as he exited the cart. He turned to hold out his hand to assist Rey, but she had already climbed out and was standing beside him.

“You're welcome! Have fun,” she smiled, her gaze darting back and forth between them. “You know, you guys make a really cute couple.”

Kylo chuckled smugly while Rey’s eyes bulged out of their sockets. Placing an arm over Rey’s shoulder, he replied, “Yeah, we do, don't we?”

She winked at them before driving off.

“Don't get any ideas,” she told him, shrugging his arm off her. “I still haven't said yes yet,” she spun on her heel and started down the asphalt trail.

“But you haven’t said no, either,” he rebutted when he reached her side. She glanced sideways to catch him simpering at her, looking quite pleased with himself. “So there's still a chance.”

Rey harrumphed at his response, continuing to walk in pensive silence.

Christ, he was fucking persistent.

 

And annoying at times.

 

And a bastard.

 

An asshole.

But he was also _different_ with her. He somehow managed to captivate her, mesmerizing Rey in a way no one else ever had. And his kisses… oh, his kisses made her skin feel delectably weak. She could only imagine how rapturous it would feel to have his lips upon hers, but he said she couldn't do that. Not until she decided to be his. Until she made him hers. Only hers.

And damn it all to hell if she wasn't finding it all so tempting, so terribly hard to resist.

Then it all came rushing back to her and she remembered. Resist she must, for she learned long ago that love wasn't meant for her. She had to stop believing in illusions because that's all they were: falsities.

_No one could really love me_ , she thought bleakly.

“You're kind of quiet,” Kylo remarked, halting her wandering mind in its tracks.

“I'm just thinking,” she replied truthfully, “about us.”

“Well, good. I’m happy you’re really taking it into consideration. Keep thinking on it,” he encouraged her, “because I want you to be certain--to be sure of your answer--either way.”

“Right,” she agreed, noticing a line of people in formalwear forming in front of them. Kylo observed the queue as well, his eyebrow quirking up in curiosity. Rey looked questioningly at Kylo before approaching the last person in line.

“Excuse me,” she said, clearing her throat. A white-haired woman in a navy dress suit turned around to face Rey. “Hi, sorry. What are you lining up for?”  

The older woman gave her an overjoyed smile. “Why, we’re about to be seated. The wedding ceremony is about to start!”

“The wedding? For Haru and Aleks?” Rey asked, hopeful.

“Yes,” the elderly woman nodded excitedly. It was hard for Rey not to catch her giddiness, baring her teeth at her. Kylo was just glad to know they’d found the right wedding. “Do you two know the bride or the groom?”

“The bride,” they both replied at the same time.

“Oh, how nice,” she sighed as her brown eyes flickered. The line started to move then, which the woman failed to notice. “The groom is my nephew. I’m just so happy for those two! They truly overcame the odds to get here, as you know.” She glanced over her shoulder and spotted the moving line. “Looks like they’re letting us through! I guess I’ll see you two around.”

They walked behind her, following the moving queue until the path ended, opening up into another clearing. Where the wedding at Thornhill Lawn had been more rustic, this one was more refined and sophisticated. Rey gawked at the setting before her.

The formal garden was beautifully manicured and framed with elegantly trimmed hedges. In the backdrop, there were four grand white pillars that soared above the landscape, towering twenty feet high. Instead of an aisle runner, there were white rose petals scattered in between the two sections of stylish white wooden chairs. In the center of it all stood a decorative white rose trellised arch. All the white complimented the green so exquisitely, in a simple and elegant manner.

“Wow, it’s stunning,” Rey praised in astonishment.

“Mm-hmm,” Kylo mumbled while bobbing his head. His eyes were scanning the crowd, trying to spot the person he’d come all this way for. The wedding wasn’t large, but it wasn't exactly small either. Kylo surmised there had to be around 100 people congregating for the joyous occasion. “Let’s sit over here.”

He led Rey over to the left side, where he presumed the bride’s guests were to be seated. He picked the aisle seats of the third row from the front, thinking it’d be a good spot to get noticed. Soon after, everyone was seated and only a steady thrum of chatter was heard throughout the crowd.

“This is so exciting,” Rey whispered with hushed enthusiasm.

Kylo had still been scouring through the guests, but then he stopped to focus his attention on her. Rey was bursting with glee, smiling from ear to ear as she looked about. She really was enraptured by all this. He was about to say something when the string quartet started to play Pachelbel's _Canon in D_. The chatter ceased immediately and every head turned back to see the procession commence.

The officiant, dressed in a black suit and white shirt, started down the aisle first. The older man hobbled due to his bad knees, but managed to keep a good pace. When he finally reached his destination, he stood under the arch and waited. The groom was the next person to come down the aisle. Rey watched intently as the tall, young debonair man in a navy blue tuxedo smiled exuberantly at everyone before taking his place at the right side of the floral arch.

The iconic piece continued to play smoothly in the background as groomsmen walked arm-in-arm with bridesmaids who would then part ways at the arch, the bridal party to the left and the groomsmen to the right.   

Rey giggled when the flower girl dumped all her petals in one spot, skipping merrily the rest of the way down. There was a collective “aww” from the guests when the ring bearer came scampering down the aisle - a French bulldog in a dapper tuxedo.

“That's so adorable,” Rey tittered to Kylo as the suited canine scurried by. Kylo nodded, tapping his foot impatiently as he glanced at his Hublot titanium watch.

The string quartet switched seamlessly into another traditional piece - Wagner's _Bridal Chorus_. Everyone stood from their seats when the bride finally arrived. Rey stared at the statuesque beauty coming down the aisle. Her gorgeous ivory dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and a crystal-encrusted bodice. The bride’s chapel length train pooled elegantly around her feet, trailing behind her in an aesthetically pleasing manner.

Haru was surprisingly young, and Rey thought she probably wasn’t much older than herself. She had a willowy body with mocha-colored skin that complemented the shade of her wedding dress quite well. Her long raven hair was styled in loose curls, beautifully framing her lovely oval face.

She was being escorted by a graceful petite African woman wearing a chic blue boat neck dress that reached just below her knee. A yellow head wrap wove intricately around her head. The middle-aged woman held her chin up high and walked just as tall as her daughter, despite the obvious height discrepancy. She radiated pride and joy.

“That's her,” Kylo whispered to Rey. “That's Maz Kanata.”

“I figured,” she replied back, staring at the mother-daughter duo as they passed them. Rey breathed a sigh of relief when neither looked their way. Kylo, on the other hand, was visibly upset that Maz didn't notice him, balling up his fists at his sides.

“Hey,” Rey spoke gently into his ear, placing her hand over his left fist. “Calm down. You can speak with her later. Now’s not the time. Let them enjoy this moment.”

He eased under her touch and gave her a slight nod. She was right. He couldn't be that much of an asshole, could he? Well, at least he couldn't when she was at his side.

The bride and Maz had at last reached the end of the aisle, the groom already tearing up at the sight of his lovely bride. Rey saw that the bride had also started shedding tears. The groom wiped his tears away and gave Haru a loving smile, nothing but warmth and devotion brimming from his eyes. His affectionate expression helped the bride control her emotions and she beamed reverently back at him. The music ceased and silence took over as all eyes fixed upon the people under the white rose arch.

“Please be seated,” the officiant ordered. Kylo, Rey and everyone else took their seats and watched the ceremony unfold.

“Dear friends and family,” the officiant addressed the guests, his booming voice loud and clear. “We are gathered here today to share with Haru Bacca and Aleks Zago a very special and important moment in their lives. In the time they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown to a point where both wish to be joined in matrimony and live the rest of their lives together as husband and wife. It is an act of proclamation of their love. Love - the single most greatest thing on this planet. Love, which bears all things, believes in all things, hopes all things, and endures all things.”

Rey furrowed her brows, absorbing the officiant’s words and mulling over them.

“Who presents this woman to be married to this man?” the officiant asked.

“I do,” Maz answered back firmly. The officiant nodded as Maz turned to face Haru. She kissed both her cheeks before hugging Haru tightly. Maz whispered “I love you” in her daughter’s ear. Haru hugged her mother back just as fiercely, replying “I love you, too, mom.”   

The tender moment shared between mother and daughter stirred something deep within Rey. Something she wished to keep buried profoundly inside, but had always found a way to somehow surface. Rey managed to steel herself enough to avoid any descent into the abyss of her past and focused her attention back onto the present.

Maz took her seat in the front row after giving away her daughter, leaving the bride with her groom.

“Both Haru and Aleks wish to say some words to one another before we proceed with the rest of the ceremony,” the officiant announced. “We will start with Aleks.”

“Haru, my beautiful bae,” Aleks’ deep voice spoke as he stared lovingly at his bride, “my love for you started the day I met you and grew more and more with each passing day, with each second that we were together. It hasn’t stopped and it won’t ever stop. My love will keep intensifying until the day I no longer draw breath. And I strongly believe that even then my love will continue to deepen in the hereafter. I know we’ve had the added challenge of distance separating us at times, and many doubted us. But we never did. And look at us now. I’m so glad we made it here! I can’t wait to see what the future brings us and the adventures our love will take us on.”

“Aww,” Haru crooned, wriggling impatiently. “Can I kiss him now?”

Rey, along with the rest of the audience, laughed out loud at the bride’s restless eagerness. Kylo, who had his arms crossed, even evoked a soft chuckle.

“No, Haru, you may not,” the officiant playfully responded. “Not until I say so, ok?”

“Ok,” Haru nodded, smiling sweetly.

“Now it’s your turn to say your words, Haru,” the officiant informed her. She nodded, taking a deep breath.

“Aleks, my handsome boo-boo,” Haru intoned, gazing fondly back at her groom, “these past six years have been a journey. One filled with excitement, fun, laughter, challenges, tears and love.”

Her voice began to break, quivering as she continued. “You’re my best friend and I couldn’t imagine my life without you. With your love, I can do anything.” Tears begin to spill from her eyes, her stare never leaving her groom’s. Aleks affectionately wiped at them, his own eyes becoming glossy.

“I lost my dad four years ago and it was the _hardest_ thing I’ve ever been through,” Haru expressed solemnly. “You were my rock throughout the whole ordeal. You found a way to be there for me, even when miles separated us. I’m just so lucky to have found someone who loves me so fiercely. Someone who just wishes for me to be happy. I love you so much for that and I wish to love and make you happy the rest of my days.”

There were scattered sniffles heard throughout the guests. Rey was one of those who had started to cry, the waterworks bursting forth before she even had the chance to hold them in. She felt a gentle tap on her shoulder, turning slightly to see Kylo offering her his handkerchief. She accepted it gratefully, using it to dab at her tears.

“Fucking allergies,” she grumbled softly to him in between her snuffles.

“Mm-hmm,” Kylo uttered, his mouth twitching into a half-smile. He placed his arm around her and to his pleasant surprise, she didn't push him away. Instead, Rey instinctively leaned into him, laying her head on his shoulder as he affectionately stroked her arm.

There was something tangible, palpable in the balmy air and it was making Rey feel a glimmer of that which she hadn't felt in quite some time. A sense of hope started to whirl around her insides as she contemplated the scene before her.

Her expression was subdued and thoughtful while the rest of the ceremony progressed. As she watched the couple exchange vows, she thought how beautiful it all was. How beautiful love could truly be. Love was for other people, though. She had come to learn and accept that love wasn’t for her, that she was never meant to experience it.

But what if perhaps she was mistaken?

In that instant, her thoughts did a 180 on her and she was now considering an entirely new type of notion.

Why _couldn’t_ she have something as rare and magnificent as what this couple had? Why couldn't that be her one day, a blushing bride with a doting partner? Why couldn’t she no longer be alone anymore? Why couldn’t she finally come across it - to at long last encounter love in her life?

_Why can't I find love?_ she asked herself. The inner dark voice was stunned into silence, offering no witty remark or harsh rebuttal. Rey's hope surged even more at that.

If she were to perchance take the risk and bring down her defenses to let someone in, then there was a possibility she _could_ find something amazing.

_Maybe..._

She peered up at Kylo through her long lashes then and the fucking butterflies immediately resumed their incessant fluttering about, tickling her with excitement. Though this time she didn’t wish to swat at them furiously, but instead run around with them in a great open field.

Maybe this could be the beginning of something so magical with Kylo.

Maybe.

Or maybe not.

Rey had to decide if it was worth the risk to find out the answer.

_What the fuck is happening to me? I can't believe I'm actually seriously considering this!_

She sighed deeply, her head still resting on Kylo’s shoulder when the officiant made a declaration.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife,” he boomed merrily. “ _Now_ you may kiss.”

The crowd cheered, applauding when the newly married couple kissed. Rey found herself joining in the jubilation, standing to clap as the two walked past her down the aisle. The blissful couple were completely wrapped in each other’s presence. It was hard for Rey not to gush at them even though they didn't glance her way.

“Oh! That was so beautiful,” she raved to Kylo, treading lightly beside him. They were following the horde of people out towards where the cocktail hour was to take place.

“Yeah, it was,” he concurred, glancing sideways at her. “Especially since their long distance relationship worked out for them.”

“Oh, right,” Rey said, pondering that fact, “they did mention that.”

“You know, I used to think that weddings were nothing but meaningless shows of pretense,” Kylo confessed.

“Used to?” Rey inquired, raising an eyebrow at him.

A sly smile crossed his lips. “I’m starting to think they might not be so meaningless after all.”

Kylo glimpsed at her blushing before she quickly turned away, her pace quickening as she hurried in front of him.

He trailed behind her, but caught up with Rey when they arrived near the large gray building that housed the Visitor Center. The wedding guests were dispersed throughout its terrace and surrounding lawn. People were gaily mingling, catching up with one another as they sipped cocktails and nibbled on gourmet hors d'oeuvres.

A woman dressed in a server’s uniform approached Rey, holding a tray of glass flutes filled with pink champagne.

“Would you care for a glass of rosé, miss?” she asked. “It’s the couple’s favorite.”

“No, thank you,” Rey answered back sweetly, shaking her head.  

Rey thought it best not to have anything that could cloud her judgement. She needed to keep a clear head. She was already under the influence of whatever was permeating through the atmosphere, she needn’t impair herself any further. The server nodded at Rey before she addressed Kylo.

“How about you, sir?”

Kylo was about to respond when he heard an unmistakably familiar low drone of a voice reverberating from behind him.

“BEN SOLO?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh! Left you guys on a bit of a cliffhanger there, but I think we all know who that is. 
> 
> As a side note, Haru and Aleks are based on a real life couple whose wedding I did attend this past summer at the Morton Arboretum and yes, they were in a long distance relationship. She lived in Chicago and he lived in New York City, but they managed to beat the odds because love conquers all, right? :D 
> 
> Speaking of love... it looks like someone might be warming up to the idea of it! There may be hope for Rey yet, folks! 
> 
> To those who leave me a comment, I wish I could hug you! While writing is fun for me, it's always nice to know others are also enjoying what you write. You know, "I was told when I get older all my fears would shrink, but now I'm insecure and I care what people think." Twenty One Pilots totally gets me :P
> 
> THANK YOU to all the readers and commenters alike from the bottom of my heart. YOU DA BEST! :)


	8. Eight

Maz Kanata drawled out his birth name, her tone dripping with disapproval. Kylo swiftly turned to face the much shorter, yet no less commanding woman and met her steady gaze. “Or should I call you by what you go by these days, _Kylo Ren_?”

Rey quickly spun around to see the smaller woman in front of them and gave her a fleet once over. Maz had her hands resting squarely on her hips, elbows up and jutting out to make her seem much larger than she really was.

“Hey Maz,” Kylo said confidently, his face devoid of any emotion, “it’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Yes, it has,” Maz agreed, removing her hands from her hips and letting them rest at her sides. She shook her head at him before looking over to Rey.

“I’m terribly sorry,” Maz apologized to her.

“Sorry? For what?” Rey asked nervously, thinking if anyone had some apologizing to do, it was her and not Maz.

“For having to be around him,” she replied jokingly as a smirk appeared on her face. “Word is he’s not the best company to have, which is probably true if he’s anything like his father was.”

Rey suppressed a chuckle by biting on the inside of her cheek. Kylo wasn’t nearly as amused, his nostrils flaring and his fists clenching as he scowled at Maz. She wasn't intimidated in the slightest, approaching Kylo to pat his arm consolingly.

“My condolences, by the way,” she told him. Her face grew solemn as she continued, “His death affected my Chewie greatly.”

Kylo’s angry expression promptly shifted into one of melancholy. “I didn’t know Chewie had passed. I was truly sorry to have found that out today. My condolences to you as well.”

Maz nodded curtly and extended her arm out. “Come, let’s go sit down, shall we?”

The three of them walked over to a nearby empty table, Kylo pulling out chairs for Rey and Maz before taking his own. The wedding guests continued to eat, drink and be merry while in the distant background Rey could see the bride and groom pose for pictures in the photogenic greenery. She turned her attention back to Maz, examining her more meticulously now.

Maz sat straight-backed and poised, emanating an aura of sagacity. Rey felt an immediate respect towards her and wanted very much to hear what she might have to say about… well, _anything_ , really.

“Maz, this is a friend of mine, Kira Knight,” Kylo introduced Rey. “Kira, this is an old family friend, Maz Kanata.”

“Pleased to meet you, Ms. Kanata,” Rey said as she offered her hand.

“Likewise, Miss Knight,” Maz replied, shaking Rey’s hand firmly. “You can call me Maz, dear.”  She smiled cordially at her. “How nice is this? Old friends meeting new friends.”

“Just Kira is ok--” Rey stated, returning her smile with a shy grin-- “and yes, I agree. It is nice.”

“Well then,” Maz flickered her gaze over to Kylo, eyeing the conspicuous mark on his right cheek. “I'm sure you're not just here because you wanted to attend the festivities, right Kylo?”

“That’s right, Maz. I’m here because you missed our appointment,” Kylo sat back in his chair, unbuttoning his jacket. "You know, that was pretty shitty of you to agree for our meeting to happen on the day of your daughter's wedding. It definitely gives you a great excuse to cancel at the last minute. Almost as if you didn't really _want_ to meet with me.”

Maz kept mum and stayed tight-lipped, her face betraying no emotion as she caught Kylo’s intense stare.

“What?” Kylo spat when Maz said nothing, his patience wearing thin. “Did you just find out that she was getting married yesterday?"

Maz remained unperturbed by his short fuse, which only made it light up even faster.

Rey tugged at Kylo’s arm softly, making him shift his attention towards her. He got lost in her hazel eyes staring back at him. She tilted her head ever so slightly to the side in an effort to nonverbally communicate that he needed to simmer down.

Their little exchange didn't go unnoticed by Maz, who was watching the scene with intrigue. She continued to scrutinize them when she saw Kylo noticeably slacken under her gaze. Who was this girl? Maz marveled at the way she affected Kylo’s behavior, his fit of temper mellowing as quickly as it had risen. She thought it was a very interesting dynamic, indeed.

“In my defense,” Maz finally spoke, “you weren't exactly flexible with your schedule, Kylo. I was only given a certain time frame in which you could meet. I tried to reschedule, but I was told that was impossible - it _had_ to be today in the morning.”

“I'm a busy man, Maz,” he retorted in a calmer tone. “My time is precious.”

“Then why are you here _wasting_ your time?” she asked him.

“I’d like to believe that I'm not wasting it,” he returned, “I think there's a great deal in the making here. _That_ makes it worth my time.”

“A deal?” Maz questioned, crossing her arms in askance.

Kylo leaned in closer. “You announced that your company will be merging with the D’Qar Group,” he stated matter-of-factly.

“Yes, that's true,” Maz affirmed.

“Well,” Kylo placed his hands on top of the table, “I'd like to offer you $90 a share, before the merger goes through.”

“$90 a share?” Maz repeated incredulously. “That would come to-”

“It would come to an attractive amount,” Kylo interrupted, “an amount you could have _now_ as opposed to waiting the six months needed for the merger integration to be complete.”

Maz remained stony-faced, but there was a subtle flicker of interest in her eyes.

“That is a generous offer,” Maz stated circumspectly, “but you know, there's still a chance the merger may not actually happen. It seems awfully risky for the both of us.”

“Oh, it'll go through,” Kylo replied haughtily with a smug grin on his lips. “And when it does, it’ll only be of major benefit to First Order Investments. It's a win-win.”

Maz narrowed her gaze, eyeing him speculatively. Kylo stared back at her and he could practically see the wheels in her head start to turn. “Because then you will have earned the spread,” she stated, finally understanding.  “Clever,” Maz smiled, impressed. “Risky, but clever.”

“I only take calculated risks,” Kylo answered back proudly. “Risks that I _know_ will end in success.”

His words struck Rey like a bolt of lightning.

 _He only takes risks if he knows it'll have a good outcome_.

If Kylo was willing to risk being with her, it was because he most likely believed it would end well. But how could he know that? How could he be so sure? Rey sincerely wished she could share in his unrelenting certainty, but she only had doubt and fear. No, it was better to be safe than sorry. Risks, she concluded, were best left untaken.

“Life is all about risks, no?” Maz asked, startling Rey into thinking she’d somehow heard her thoughts. “The uncertainty, the possibility of failure--of loss--is what makes risk so frightening. Funnily enough, though, the biggest risk is when one doesn't take it. Because if you risk nothing… well, then you risk everything.”

Rey sat stock-still, absorbing her words and letting them sink deeply into the membranes of her brain.

“I couldn't agree more,” Kylo concurred, nodding as he stared back at Maz.

“While I do have some reservations at the idea of First Order Investments being my company’s main shareholder,” Maz shifted a little in her seat, lowering her tone, “you've heard of the rumors circulating, no doubt--” Kylo was unmoved, sitting still in his chair as he listened to Maz continue, “--I can't deny the fact that I am in need of money.”

Kylo and Rey observed Maz intently as she exhaled deeply, her eyes downcast.

“It hasn't been easy since Chewie died,” she admitted to them.

“If you don't mind me asking,” Kylo prodded cautiously, “how _did_ he die?”

“Cancer,” Maz responded somberly. “Pancreatic, very aggressive. He was diagnosed shortly after your father passed. We did some costly experimental treatments and it did help prolong his life a bit more, but it didn't save him in the end.”

“I'm so sorry,” Rey expressed her sincere condolences. “It seems like you and your daughter loved him very much.”

“Thank you,” Maz smiled kindly at Rey, chuckling softly. “Yes, we loved that tall, hairy _beast_ of a man dearly. And he loved us just as much, too. I know he would've given anything to have been here today. He would be so happy for our Haru.”

She turned back to see her daughter in the distance, who was still having pictures taken. Rey couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy - the way Maz was staring so lovingly at Haru.

“I must admit that I did like the ceremony,” Kylo blurted out suddenly. “I know Kira enjoyed it immensely.”

Maz whipped her head back and looked over at Rey to catch the pink tinge spread across her cheeks as she elbowed Kylo in the rib. He winced, releasing a small grunt at her jab.

“Did you, now?” Maz asked teasingly. Her fingers went to cover her mouth, attempting to hold in her laughter.

“Uh, yeah. Yes, I did,” Rey admitted feebly, somewhat embarrassed. “It was really quite lovely.  They even made me cry.”

“Oh, I know they made many cry today,” Maz told her. “Myself included.”

“They both mentioned being separated at times. What’s the story there?” Kylo asked with genuine interest.

“Well, they met when they were in high school - she was a sophomore and he was a senior,” Maz started to tell. Kylo and Rey both slanted forward, hanging on her every word.

“We were living in New York at the time, as you know,” Maz continued, “but then I got the opportunity to start my own company here in Chicago so we all moved before she started her junior year. I thought she had broken things off with him, but they hadn't. I remember her telling me that she believed they had something special. I shrugged it off, thinking they'd soon grow tired of being apart. They were young, after all.”

“Haru was set to go to NYU, where Aleks was attending,” Maz stopped to sigh deeply. “Then Chewie got sick and she didn't want to be away from him, so she decided to stay and go to school here. The years went by and each time they thought they'd finally be together, something would impede them from being able to do so.”

“That sounds so frustrating,” Rey commented as Kylo stayed quiet, listening attentively.

“Very frustrating,” Maz agreed, “and very challenging. But the level of commitment they had for one another was astounding. They both _really_ wanted to make it work… and the tremendous effort they placed into their relationship made it work. Haru graduated college a few months ago and Aleks recently found a job here so he was able to finally move.”

“And now they're married,” Rey chimed as she looked at the happy couple in the distance.

“Mm-hmm,” Maz hummed happily. “Because they never doubted what they had. Their faith in each other never faltered.”

Her dark brown eyes scrutinized Rey’s hazel ones, noting the wistful stare directed towards Haru and Aleks. Rey felt the intensity of Maz’s perusal, making her turn her gaze towards her.

“Dear child, I see your eyes,” she said to Rey, watching her closely.

Rey blinked rapidly. “My eyes?”

“If you live long enough, you see the same eyes in different people,” Maz informed her. Rey’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion, not fully understanding what she was saying. “I'm looking at the eyes of someone who’s longing for something.”

Rey looked at her quizzically. Her mouth was partly open in shock wanting to say something, but finding no words. Maz got up from her chair and made her way over to Rey.

“In my life, I've come to learn this--” Maz smiled knowingly down at her, placing a hand on her shoulder, “--love comes to those who believe in it.”

Rey was stunned into silence, shaken to her very core. Somehow, she managed to nod slowly back at Maz. She lovingly patted her shoulder before moving over to Kylo, whose gaze was fixed on Rey. Maz held out her hand to him.

“I'd like to accept your offer, Kylo,” Maz announced.

“Excellent,” Kylo replied, turning his gaze to Maz and stood up to shake her hand firmly. “My people will be in with contact with yours to get the paperwork done.”

“Perfect,” she smiled at him, letting go of his hand. “You're so much like your father, you know.”

The corner of Kylo’s lip quirked up. “I know,” Kylo ran his fingers through his hair. “It's probably not such a good thing, though.”

“He had his faults, like everyone does,” Maz chuckled. “Han was practical most of the time, but he was capable of being compassionate, too. He just didn't… _show_ it very often.”

“Yes,” Kylo agreed, pursing his lips at her and folding his arms. “That's true.”

“I do know that he loved you very much, Kylo,” Maz said to him. “He told me so himself, you know? And he told Chewie, too. Many, many times.”

Kylo breathed a small, sad laugh and sighed. “I wish he would've told _me,_ you know? All those times he told you guys instead.”

“Yes,” Maz nodded in agreement, “you’re right. He should have.”  

Kylo felt her gentle touch on his shoulder. He didn't mind the physical contact, though, finding it rather soothing in that moment.

“While I wish I could stay and chat some more, I must leave you to attend to the rest of these folk,” Maz said ruefully. She looked back at Rey and then to Kylo. “But you two are more than welcome to stay for the reception, if you'd like.”

Rey, who had been in a pensive stupor, suddenly lit up and grinned broadly.

“Really?” Rey beamed excitedly. She looked over to Kylo with pleading hazel eyes. “Oh, can we, Kylo?”

He glanced down at his watch. He had another important meeting soon and they needed to leave now if he was to make it on time.

“I don't think--” Kylo stopped when he looked at the imploring expression on her face. His heart softened and he found it impossible to say no to her. “Sure, we can stay for a bit longer.”

“Yes!” Rey squealed, jumping out of her seat to hug Kylo. He didn't get the chance to return it since she swiftly went over to embrace Maz next.

“Thank you, Maz,” Rey conveyed her gratitude in the intensity of her embrace. Maz got the feeling she was thanking her about more than just her invitation as she squeezed her back gently.

“You're welcome, dear.”

Kylo briefly stepped away from the two hugging women to call his assistant.

“Mitaka,” he barked into his phone, “I need you to cancel my appointment with Lor San Tekka. Apologize to him on my behalf. Tell him something... urgent came up and I need to reschedule. Try to fit him in some other time that works for us both. That’s all for now.”

Kylo didn’t wait to hear a response from Mitaka, ending the call as quickly as he had made it when he felt the slither of a small hand wrap around his arm. Rey rejoined his side with a huge smile on her face.

“Thanks, Kylo,” she said while absentmindedly picking some lint off his jacket, “but are you sure it’s alright to stay?”

“Of course it’s alright,” he reassured, smiling down sweetly at her. Rey stared at his smile, an expression he seemed to be donning more lately. It melted her from within, her grip tightening around him. “But we do have an event--a gala-- tonight that I don’t want to miss, so we’ll have to leave a bit early.”

Rey dipped her head slightly, wanting to ask more about the gala when they heard a shrill that surprised them both.

“Ben?! Oh my God, is that really you?”

Kylo and Rey angled themselves to see a gorgeous and lithe bride strutting elegantly straight towards them. Rey thought she looked like a fashion model when Haru approached them, beaming as she stopped right in front of Kylo. The two were of the same height and Rey suddenly felt unusually small beside them.

“It _is_ you!” Haru exclaimed emphatically. “Wow! It’s been such a long time! I think I was like, 10 or something the last time I saw you.”

“Yeah, and you’ve grown quite a bit since then, I see,” Kylo observed. Haru laughed heartily at his remark.

“What can I say? I take after my dad, I guess,” Haru joked, throwing her hands in the air. She was joined by her equally tall husband then, who placed an arm around her waist.

“Ben, this is my husband, Aleks,” she introduced her handsome spouse to Kylo. “Honey, this is Ben Solo. His father was my dad’s best friend.”

“Nice to meet you, Ben,” Aleks stuck out his hand and gave him a friendly smile.

“Likewise, but I go by Kylo Ren now,” he corrected as he shook Aleks’ hand. “Congratulations to you both.”

Aleks thanked him as Haru gasped sharply.

“My bad! I didn’t know you changed your name,” Haru apologized, frowning at him.

“No, don’t worry about it,” Kylo brushed off her mistake. “You didn’t know.”

Haru shook her head, embarrassed at her flub.

“I heard about your father,” she said, her voice sad. “My condolences.”

“Same to you,” Kylo returned.

Haru sighed and glanced down, noticing a silently observant Rey. “Oh, I’m sorry,” she apologized once more, “I didn’t mean to exclude your girlfriend.”

“Umm,” Rey hesitated in correcting her. She did not wish to abash the beautiful bride any further, but she couldn't stand by and mislead her, or anyone else, for that matter.

“I’m just his friend,” Rey stated definitively. “My name is Kira,” she introduced herself, stretching out her hand. “Pleasure to meet you both. Congratulations, by the way! You guys look great together.”

“Aren’t you sweet?” Haru trilled, crinkling her nose in delight. She shook her hand first, then was followed by Aleks. Haru eyed the pair more closely, taking note of Rey’s possessive grip over Kylo’s arm. “Thank you for saying that. Although, you guys make a beautiful couple, too, you know. Are you sure you’re not together?”

“I’m working on it,” Kylo admitted, his tone exultant as a smirk tugged at his mouth. Rey laughed nervously, bumping her shoulder into him ever so discreetly.

Haru and Aleks simultaneously nodded, smiling knowingly.

“Well, I’ll be rooting for you, Kylo,” Haru winked at him before a suspicious mien replaced her affable one. “And while it is nice to see you, I don’t remember having invited you…”

“Ah, well, you see, uh…” Kylo struggled to explain himself as Haru glared at him. “Umm, your mother--”

“My mother! I _knew_ it was her!” Haru abruptly interjected, her friendly nature returning once more. “She always did march to the beat of her own drum, that woman.”

“Right,” Kylo agreed because at least that much was true.

“Well, I’m glad you guys are here to share in my happiness, anyway... no matter who invited you,” Haru looked at both of them kindly, placing a hand on each of their shoulders exactly as her mother had done. “Please enjoy yourselves. We have to go say hi to other people, but we’ll see you two around, yeah?”  

Haru’s long arms enveloped them both in a brisk hug.

“Thank you, Haru,” Rey voiced her gratitude as Kylo nodded his. Haru grinned cheerfully back at them and Aleks smiled fondly as he passed the pair, grabbing his wife’s hand to lead her towards the other guests nearby.  

“I like them,” Rey confessed, gushing over the happy couple as they walked away.

“Me, too,” Kylo concurred as they both continued to stare at the blissful pair.

They radiated a warm, content joyfulness that Rey found impossible not to be enchanted by. As Rey held onto Kylo’s arm, she knew deep down that Maz had been right. She did indeed yearn for something like that in her life.

xxxx

The reception was located in the building that housed the arboretum’s Visitor Center. Inside, the Gingko Room offered a spectacular view of Meadow Lake. Through the floor-to-ceiling windows, Rey could see the lake’s still and peaceful waters, contrasting the boisterous party occurring indoors. She glanced around the palatial room, seated at one of the elegantly decorated round tables. There was an indistinct buzz of chatter, laughter, and music in the background and Rey couldn’t help but be affected by the ebullient atmosphere.

She was swaying to the rhythmic music in her chair while she ate the third course of what was so far a delectable meal - an herb roasted sea bass with romesco sauce.

“Mmm!” Rey groaned as she took another bite of the earthy, piquant dish. “I should’ve tried the sea bass when you suggested it that night. I didn't know that it could be so yummy!”

Kylo chuckled at her enthusiastic chewing. “We could still try it later, if you’d like.”  

Rey turned to look at him, smiling with her mouth closed as she continued to masticate her food.

“Yeah,” she replied after swallowing, “I would like to try it there.”

She playfully waggled her eyebrows at him and the gesture made Kylo think of other things they could sample back in his suite.

He leaned closer, stopping when his lips skimmed her ear to whisper huskily, “I hope that’s not _all_ you’d like to try back at the hotel.”

The brush of his breath caused the fine hair on her neck to stand on end. Her breathing hitched in her throat when she felt Kylo’s hand grope her thigh underneath the table. Rey reacted impulsively, covering his hand with hers to guide him further north. Their bounding pulses were in sync as they gradually inched closer to her pulsating center, excitement sizzling ardently through their veins. Both knew they should stop, yet their hands kept on gingerly creeping up her thigh, higher and higher…

Until they heard the sound of clinking glass, momentarily distracting them from their titillating quest. Kylo, remembering himself, abruptly jerked his hand out from beneath Rey’s and grabbed his fork to join in.

“Of course, that’s only if,” he told her as he lightly struck his wine glass, “you decide you do want to be with me.”

The other guests started clinking their own glass as well, the sharp ringing sound making everyone stop what they were doing and quiet down.

Rey huffed loudly as she tapped her unfilled flute with a knife, obviously miffed that Kylo was still adamant about making her his girlfriend before he'd give her any sex. Before he’d even let her _kiss_ him. He was a fucking tenacious bastard, that’s for sure.

_Well, I can be tenacious too._

She gave him a quick side-eye before turning her attention towards the front of the room where the bride and groom were seated at the head table.

“Kiss!” someone in the audience shouted.

Rey watched as the couple happily obliged to the request, her heart softening once more as Haru and Aleks shared a sweet, loving kiss. Rey cheered, whistling and clapping along with the rest of the guests. She even saw Kylo taking part in the applause out of the corner of her eye _._

Everyone gave their full attention when Haru stood from her seat and was handed a microphone.

"I got so emotional when I walked down the aisle,” Haru addressed her guests, “and saw all of these faces from all these people in my life--even some new faces, too--” she glanced over at Rey, giving her a cheeky grin that made Rey wink back at her, “--and it means _so much_ to have each and every one of you here today. And you're all such beautiful people, too! I feel so fortunate to have you all here. Aleks and I are truly blessed. Thank you and we love you all!”

The crowd hollered, applauding at Haru’s sincere speech.

“Ok, guys, it's time for my new hubby and I to have our first dance!” she proclaimed cheerily.

Haru took her husband by the hand and he stood to walk alongside her towards the dance floor in the middle of the large room. “Everything” by Michael Bublè started playing, the steady tempo and sultry singing befitting the enamored couple swinging gracefully to and fro as they stared deeply into one another’s gaze.

The lovey-dovey scene before her transfixed Rey. During her awestruck state, a dumb smile rippled across her features and suddenly, she felt it. Rey flinched, finding it damn near impossible to deny the stitch of pain inside her chest in that instant. While her heart ached for that… for _love_ … she had to protect it at all costs.

Though now she was contemplating the possibility that she might be going about it all wrong. Rey shook her head, not knowing what was the truth or a lie anymore. She felt conflicted, clueless as to what she should do. It had to be the fact that she was surrounded by all _this_ that was making her think this way.

“What a beautiful couple,” the DJ announced through the speakers once the couple finished their dance. “Let’s hear it for the lovely pair -- to Mr. and Mrs. Zago!”

Rey whistled loudly using her fingers as the guests emitted an uproarious cheer.

“Which is our hashtag, by the way!” Haru had gone up to steal the microphone from the DJ. “Tweet it, Instagram it, Facebook it... spread the love, people! I want to see your pretty pics! #mrandmrszago -- Got it? Ok, good! Now, let’s get this party started!”

“You heard the lady, peeps,” the DJ said after Haru graciously returned his mike to him. “The dance floor is now officially… open!”

The DJ spun a record and an upbeat dance song boomed through the speaker system. A throng of people headed towards the dance floor, congregating in the middle of the Gingko Room to shake what their mother gave them.

“Oh my God!” Rey gasped and turned to look at Kylo, who gave her a worried look. “I love this song!”

Kylo continued to get more uneasy when he saw Rey jump out of her seat. She reached out and grabbed hold of his arm, yanking him up out of his chair. The show of strength took Kylo by surprise, but then he recalled he had the privilege of knowing exactly how strong she was. The scar on his cheek was proof of that.

“I don’t--” he started to say, stalling. It made Rey stop and give him her full attention. “I don’t-- that is, I’m--I’m not good at--I, uh--” He kept on stuttering, eventually only speaking gibberish.

“Kylo!” she cut him off, her voice firm and determined. He immediately ceased his incoherent blather as Rey stared unblinkingly at him. “Shut up and dance with me.”

Before he knew it, she was leading him out onto the dance floor. Kylo cursed himself inwardly for losing control around her. If he was being honest, though, it was one of the things he liked about her. The ability she had to creep into his system, influencing him from within to share the same wants, the same desires.

Kylo’s body was as stiff as a board once they reached an empty spot on the dance floor. When Rey turned to face him to give him a heartwarming smile, his heart stopped. He knew that was all he ever wanted and will ever want -- to see her smile.

Kylo had to make her his. He just had to.

Rey started to sashay in front of him, licking her lips as her hips moved fluidly with the music’s beat. Kylo stood fascinated, losing himself as he examined her every move. Then she suddenly grabbed his hands and twirled around, pushing up on him so her back was pressed against his front.

Rey placed his hands on her hips and she began gyrating sideways, steering Kylo’s body to sway in the same manner. Much to his delight, Kylo found his rhythm with her guidance and in no time, they were moving effortlessly in unison. They felt one another’s heat radiating off the other’s body as droplets of sweat started to form and glide down their skin.    

Kylo and Rey were slaves to the thumping bass as they swirled fervidly, unwinding and coiling around each other with each new song. With a spin here and a twist there, perspiration continued to trickle down their faces as their hearts beat to the beat of the drums, their breaths getting ragged from exertion. Yet neither wanted to stop as the high they were reaching was far too delicious to relinquish.

“And to think you didn’t want to dance, Ren,” Rey teased in between breaths as their feet moved easily in conjunction with one another. Kylo laughed, giving her a small grin.

“I’m glad you didn’t take no for an answer,” he replied back to her.

“Yeah, me too,” she giggled.

The music stopped then, many choosing to take advantage of the pause to sit and rest. At this point, the DJ thought it was a good time for some mellower tunes and a slow ballad played softly through the speakers. Rey was walking back to her seat, passing Kylo when she felt him tug on her hand.

She whipped her body around and shot him a puzzled glare. He answered her unasked question by placing his other hand on the small of her back, pulling her gently closer until she was flush against him. Kylo stared intensely into her eyes, dark brown to bright hazel, as he led them into a much slower, more intimate dance.

The tingling electrical sensation that would occur every time they physically touched was thrumming steadily as their hands remained intertwined. Kylo had never felt that with anyone else. He thought the feeling was nothing but magical, exquisite and unique. He was falling more in love with her with each passing movement, each graceful sway. He wished to never let her go, experiencing a burning desire to take her to a place he’d never been before.

Rey could hear her heartbeat drumming loudly in her ears as she stared deep into Kylo’s unwavering gaze. She moved so fluently in tune with his body, as if they’d done this many a time in the past. She gulped in an attempt to catch her breath, which she was losing quite hopelessly then.

Rey was trying so hard to resist doing the thing she’d swear she would never do. It was especially difficult to fight during this magnificent moment, experiencing a feeling which she was once a stranger to before. Resistance proved futile as she let the music take her where her heart wanted to go.

Both allowed the world around them to fade away, disappearing to a secret place that was solely theirs.

Rey let go of his hand to drape her arms around his neck, resting her head on his broad chest as his brawny arms enveloped her in a tight embrace. The warmth between them intensified with each gentle synchronized swing.

“You two make a _really_ beautiful couple,” Haru whispered to them, passing by as she danced with her husband. Aleks nodded, agreeing with his wife and swaying past the canoodling pair.

Rey sniggered softly at her comment, feeling Kylo’s chest quiver slightly with laughter, too.

“That’s what I keep telling her,” Kylo replied back, his voice hushed but laced with keenness.

Rey peeked up at Kylo, not wanting to move an inch, to find him beaming down at her.

There was a gleam in his eye that made Rey realize he truly did believe it. He did believe in… _them_.

“I think we should get going,” he told her, making her lift her head off his chest. The gleam in his gaze was even more apparent at this angle.

“Ok,” her concession barely a whisper. They both looked at each other, reluctant to part as neither wished to let go, but they somehow managed to finally detach themselves from one another.

They went over to the newly married couple to give them well wishes and say their farewells. Haru gave Rey her phone number while Aleks and Kylo exchanged their contact information, too.  

They bumped into Maz on their way out and said goodbye to her as well. Rey gave her another heartfelt hug and Maz kissed her.

“Don’t be a stranger, dear,” Maz said to her. “Now that my little girl is married, I’ll find myself in need of company more. So come visit me anytime, ok?”

“Yes, I think I’d like that very much,” Rey smiled fondly back at her. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Maz told her. “And remember, sometimes the belonging one seeks isn't behind them, but ahead.”

Rey froze at Maz’s insightful advice. Once again, this sagely perceptive woman had somehow known exactly the words she needed to hear.

“You take very good care of her, alright?” Maz had turned to speak to Kylo. “Or else you’ll have to answer to me, you hear?”

Rey’s lips quivered a bit. Maz’s concern for her was sincere and it touched her deeply.

Kylo laughed lightly, but he took her threat quite seriously. “That’s what I intend to do. If she wants me to, of course.”

“Good,” Maz seemed pleased with his response. “And call your mother, Kylo. She misses you.”

“How…” Kylo was taken aback, her command staggering him into a state of bewilderment. How did Maz know he and his mother weren't on speaking terms? He supposed it was possible the two women still remained in contact with one another, even after all this time.

Kylo didn’t respond, frowning before giving her a tight nod when the event coordinator came up beside them. She approached Maz, notifying her that she was needed elsewhere.  

“Forgive me, duty calls,” Maz regretfully told them. She said goodbye to them once more, then followed the coordinator. Maz stopped briefly, turning back to smile and wave at them. Kylo and Rey waved back before exiting the building out into the great expanse of trees and foliage again.

“I really like her,” Rey commented as they started to walk back towards the front of the arboretum, where the driver had dropped them off. Kylo had already contacted him to let him know what time to pick them up.

“Yeah, well I think Maz liked you, too,” Kylo stated proudly, “which I can completely understand.”

Rey scoffed, but found herself smiling at his remark. When he gave her that rare wide-toothed grin of his, the butterflies flapped their wings, pleasantly tickling her insides. She made the decision then to listen to her heart, no longer wanting to tune it out.

“I was thinking,” Rey began, biting her lip as she glanced sideways at Kylo, “maybe we should get to know each other a bit more, before either of us commits to anything. Sort of… test the waters, so to speak.”

“Hmm,” Kylo pretended to ponder her proposition, knowing he didn’t need to test the waters. He knew he wanted her. Only ever her. But if that was what she needed… “Sure. That's not such a bad idea.”

“Really?” Rey chirped excitedly. She was elated to hear he was on board with this. Rey knew she wasn’t ready to let him in completely yet, but perhaps giving him little glimpses of her, slowly… well, that she’d be ok with.

“Yeah,” he reiterated his concession. “What do you want to know about me?”

“Huh,” Rey contorted her face as a flood of questions came at her all at once. “Well, how old are you?”

“I’m 30,” he answered. “And yourself?”

“I just turned 21 last month,” she replied. “My birthday’s August 8.”

“Oh, well my birthday is on July 7,” he informed her, continuing their stroll beside each other on the meandering trail with countless trees surrounding them on all sides. “Looks like we’re both summer babies.”

“Yeah, I guess we have that in common,” Rey winced, her face twisting in pain. A sharp hiss escaped her mouth as she felt the soles of her feet burn and her ankles begin to blister. “What’s your favorite color?”

Her discomfort didn’t go unnoticed by Kylo and he gathered pretty quickly what was the cause of it. While her high-heeled sandals looked great on her, he knew they weren’t comfortable to wear with long periods of use. Rey was too preoccupied with the pain of each step to notice Kylo had moved behind her. All of a sudden, the ground went out from under her as she was swooped up into his strong arms.

“My favorite color is black,” he replied once Rey had processed what had just happened. She didn’t object, gratefully accepting his aid since her feet were aching something fierce right then.

“Thanks,” she uttered while wrapping her arms around his neck.

“You’re welcome,” he smiled at her. Rey thought she could never tire of seeing him do that.

“Wait, did you say black?” Rey blinked at him. He nodded back at her. “But isn’t black the absence of color?”

“So what if it is?” Kylo shrugged. “What’s your favorite color?”

“White,” she answered without hesitation. “It goes with everything.”

“So does black,” he retorted.

“True,” Rey acknowledged, an exaggerated simper traversing her lips, “and it looks really nice with white.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Kylo agreed, smirking at her. “Black and white go _very_ well together.”

Rey grinned, baring her teeth in a show of flirtiness.

“So, do you like cats or dogs?” he asked.

“Both,” she replied. “I like them both. And you?”

“I'm more of a dog person,” Kylo admitted, continuing his stroll as comfortably as ever throughout their inquisition.

They continued to ask and answer questions, keeping the conversation light so as to carefully avoid the deeper, darker corners of themselves.

Still, they were able to indulge their ravenous craving of obtaining more knowledge about the other, slowly filling and satisfying them to their delight.

As Kylo carried Rey bridal-style all through the verdant forest to the black Rolls Royce ready to whisk them back to the city, both were filled to the brim with one overwhelming sensation -- hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh em gee, you guys... it appears these two have decided to court each other! :P 
> 
> Will they still want each other after learning more about one another? 
> 
> Will Rey tell him her real name? Will Kylo confide in her about his mysterious past?? 
> 
> Will they finally get to do the do???! 
> 
> I hope you guys stay tuned to find out :D 
> 
> But first, we're off to a lavish event --- a gala! --- with the next update :) 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!
> 
> You've no clue how much I appreciate every single hit, kudos, and of course, COMMENT <3 that you wish to bestow upon me. 
> 
> It means so much to me :')


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you had a nice Valentine's Day with your loved one :)
> 
> Here's my Valentine's gift to you, even if it's a little late - a new chapter! 
> 
> As always, you can click on the links as you read along to see what the characters see.

Back in the hotel suite, Kylo was chewing on his fingernail, his knee bouncing up and down with restlessness. He looked at his watch and instead of easing him, it made him even more nervous.

She was taking too long to get ready. He got up from the sofa in the living room to walk over to her room, knocking gently on the door.

“Are you almost done?” he asked softly, though his voice sounded rushed.

“Beauty takes time, Kylo,” he heard her answer from the other side of the door.

“But you’re already beautiful,” he returned, causing Rey’s cheeks to dimple at the compliment.  

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Ren,” she flirted back as she finished taping up her evening gown. “I'll be right out.”

It was her first time using fashion tape and she was immensely thankful to Dani for showing her exactly where to place them with this dress. A dress that she’d been very much looking forward to wearing since she first laid eyes on it. It was a sensational dress that bordered on being scandalous and Rey felt glamorous in it.

The [Zuhair Murad design](http://yenilikmodasi.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/Derin-Y%C4%B1rtma%C3%A7l%C4%B1-Bordo-Renkli-Abiye-Modelleri.jpg) was a full-length evening gown in a rich burgundy color. It featured a backless halter top with a deep plunging neckline that tantalizingly exposed her small, but perky bosom. The bottom portion had a thigh-high slit that flaunted her entire left leg with a ruffled detail on the hip. It was the most expensive of all the dresses she bought, which she found amusing since it was also the most revealing.

She took one last look in her mirror, her makeup done simply with just a pop of color on her lips, a deep reddish-brown shade that matched her gown. Rey decided to wear her hair down, parted to the side and styling it into lush, voluminous waves reminiscent of vintage Hollywood hairdos.

Yes, she looked and felt amazing.

Rey unplugged her curling iron before grabbing her [gold satin clutch](http://shoesanddrama.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/miranda-kerr-golden-globes-2013-ferragamo-clutch.png) and strappy [Christian Louboutin sandals](http://images.asia.christianlouboutin.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/thumbnail/1200x/602f0fa2c1f0d1ba5e241f914e856ff9/3/1/6/0/christianlouboutin-circonvolulu-3160837_GD21_1_1200x1200_1468577173.jpg), opening her door to find Kylo leaning on its frame.

He had changed into a Burberry navy blue suit, the wool jacket’s lapels an elegant black satin. He completed his look with a simple white shirt and black bow tie. His hair was flawless, of course, as always.

“Well, don't you look handsome,” Rey complimented as she slowly looked him up and down.

Kylo didn't respond, only able to stand there and gawk, mouth agape at Rey. He licked his dry lips as his stare wandered all over her before it zeroed in squarely on her chest. He was rendered speechless.

Rather than get his attention, Rey let him admire her cleavage, thoroughly basking in the intensity of his lingering eyes on her. She smirked as she unnecessarily pushed her bust out further by inhaling deeply.

“I'm ready whenever you are, darling,” Rey stated nonchalantly, lifting the pair of heels in her hand up to his eye level. “Just let me put these instruments of torture on and we’re good to go.”

She winked before walking past him, her floor-length gown billowing prettily out around her with every step.

“You look… _stunning_ ,” Kylo called out after Rey as he hurried behind her. “Gorgeous!”

“He speaks!” Rey teased as she glanced over her shoulder, smiling coyly. “Thank you, Kylo.”

She sat down on the beige couch once she reached the living room, placing her Salvatore Ferragamo clutch on the side table. She examined one of the red-soled beauties closely, admiring the intricate detail of the circular pattern the gold specchio leather was woven into.

“That Christian Louboutin knows how to woo a girl into wanting to wear his shoes,” she remarked to Kylo, who now stood overlooking Rey. “I’ve heard that they're painful, but just look at this [work of art](https://shoespost.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/09/1-25.jpg). It's so pretty!”

Kylo chuckled down at her, ogling with parted lips. “Do you like art?”

Rey moved her eyes from the shoe in her hand to look up at Kylo. “I don't know much about art, to be honest. It's nice to look at, though. Why do you ask?”

“The gala we’re going to--” Kylo’s hungry eyes shifted to meet her kittenish stare, “--it’s at the Art Institute.”

“Oh, that’s exciting!” Rey chirruped as her exuberant grin creased the corner of her bright eyes. “I’ve actually never been there before.”

“Really?” Kylo asked in disbelief and Rey nodded. “Well, that’s a damn shame because it’s one of the best museums in the world, if not _the_ best.”

“So I take it you’ve been there before?” Rey joked.

“I try to visit it every time I’m in town,” Kylo touted, placing his hands on his hips, “and the A.I. Gala is held annually to mark the opening of a brand new exhibition. They always have new ones and also house a great collection of artwork. I can’t believe you've never been there. How long have you lived here for again?”

_All my life_ , she nearly divulged, but held her tongue. She didn’t want to lie to him, but she wasn’t ready to tell him the truth.

“What can I say?” Rey deflected, shrugging her shoulders. “I just haven’t gotten around to it.”

“Well, I'm glad you’re finally getting to it now,” he told her, “and that it's me who’s taking you.”  

Rey scoffed, even though she was, in fact, thrilled. And it wasn’t because she was going to a fancy gala or visiting the Art Institute at long last that made her happy. She was just content to be with _him_. It didn’t matter what they were doing as long as she could enjoy his company -- his presence -- which she had grown quite fond of lately.

“You’re sounding a bit smug there, Ren,” she said archly, pointing her shoe at him. “A bit of a turn off for me, really.”

“I say that,” Kylo stated, removing a hand from his hip to grab the Louboutin. Rey let him take it, her gaze following him as he moved to stand in front of her, bending down on his right knee. “Because I know my way around the place. I can show you the best pieces they have.”

“What makes them the best?” she asked with true curiosity.

“The fact that I like them,” he replied, flashing her a cheeky smirk.

“You're so full of yourself,” Rey couldn’t help it as an unladylike snort escaped her lips and Kylo laughed at the derisive sound, “but I'm all agog to see which pieces were deemed worthy of your favor.”

“You'll find out soon enough,” he ribbed playfully, but then his tone turned husky, “but since you brought it up… what _does_ turn you on?”

“That's for me to know and you to find out,” Rey teased impishly, placing her right foot on his left knee.

The air between them suddenly grew thick, both finding it a bit harder to breathe.

Kylo held her fervid gaze and flicked off her slipper, watching her teeth dig into her lower lip as his fingers wrapped around her ankle. Her foot was small and delicate in his massive hand, and she relished his touch. He gingerly slid the gold sandal on, fastening its latchet. Kylo had to agree -- the shoe did look like art on her feet.

He delicately placed it down and Rey immediately put her left foot on his knee, her slipper already removed. Kylo stared at her exposed leg, his fingers skimming the bare skin of her sole.  

“That tickles!” Rey giggled as she squirmed involuntarily. Her reaction caused an unseemly idea to form in his head. Instead of putting on her sandal, Kylo dipped his head and gently pulled her foot to his lips.

At once, there was that palpable force between them again. It was like the opposite poles of magnets, the powerful attraction strong and unstoppable. It was clearly evident in the devilish look present in both their eyes, filled with lustful promise as they stared back at one another.

Rey gulped down a mouthful of saliva, leaving her mouth drier than the Sahara desert as Kylo pressed a light kiss on her big toe. His caress resonated deep within her belly and she released a soft moan at the sensation. Kylo felt encouraged to continue so he placed her whole toe inside his mouth. Boldly, he sucked hard, making Rey spasm frenziedly in her seat.

“Kylo,” Rey choked, her fists clenching around the soft fabric of the sofa.

He glanced her way, his lips still encompassing her sensitive digit. He only saw the flare of pleasure smeared across her face and she said nothing to stop him so he sucked again, harder.

Rey writhed violently this time, knocking Kylo off balance and a loud popping sound could be heard as her toe slicked out of his mouth. He laughed softly, his grip still around her left ankle. Her long leg was still deliciously bared to him, the cream color of her skin welcomingly inviting him in. Kylo wasted no time starting his oral bombardment, kissing the top of her foot and steadily making his way up her leg.

When Rey finally processed what happened, Kylo had already reached her knee. His fingers followed suit tracing delicately up her shin, a delectable shock surging like an electric current. Her right leg swung open of its own volition, leaving room for Kylo to come up between her legs. He planted one last wet kiss on her inner thigh before moving into the space she made for him. His hands clasped firmly at her waist, yanking her towards him.

Rey found herself wrapping her legs around him, pulling his body even closer so that they were now only millimeters apart. Her hands were cemented into place, clutching the cushion beneath her for some semblance of control. They were both panting, their temperatures reaching a feverish grade and their systems going into overload at this point.  

Kylo stared intensely into Rey’s lascivious gaze, both only able to draw short, quick breaths. Without notice, Kylo lowered his head until he reached the end of her plunging neckline. Rey tingled with passion when his lips made contact with the exposed skin there. She threw her head back when he plagued her with more tender smacks as he moved northward. When he reached her chest, he carefully maneuvered so that he never actually kissed the sensitive skin where her breasts swelled.

Fuck, he was _teasing_ her.

The erogenous feeling was driving Rey crazy and she had had enough torment. She found the strength to let go of the cushions, moving her hands to run her fingers through Kylo’s luscious tresses. Grabbing fistfuls of hair, she jerked harshly and Kylo groaned with pain as she brought his face up to hers.

With a wrench, she brought him in for a kiss, but he resisted, pulling back at her force. Her eyes blinked once, oscillating with confusion. She tried to kiss him one more time, forcibly tugging his head, but he stiffly leaned back.  

“Goddamn it, I swear I will fucking punch your other cheek,” Rey threatened grimly. Kylo fought back the laughter building up in his chest because he knew she could most certainly deliver on her threat.

“You know my terms,” he told her, mirroring her austere tone. “You can have all of me when I can have all of you.”

“You’re not playing fair, Kylo,” she whined loudly, her face scrunching with vexation… and a hint of desperation.

_All's fair in love and war_ , he thought smugly to himself.

“And why is that, Kira?” he asked hoarsely.

“Because you _know_ I want to fuck you,” she growled, “and right now, I’d agree to _anything_ just to have you inside me.”

Kylo made a guttural sound, her words resounding deep in his loins. It was taking everything within him not to fuck her right then and there, but he wanted more than that. Kylo _needed_ more. He couldn't mess this up. He screwed up countless times before, but he couldn't this time. Not with her.

“But I want to come to that decision on my own,” Rey continued, “without being in the heat of the moment. I don’t want to regret what I agree to later. I want to be sure. I want to make certain that it’s what I want.”

“I want that, too,” he cupped her face after putting a curly strand behind her ear.

“Good,” Rey cracked a smile, her legs unfurling from around his waist. “I’m glad we both agree on that.”

“I don’t want to pressure you,” Kylo’s voice was tinted with shame as he stroked her cheek, “but sometimes I can’t help myself. I like… teasing you.”

“I have to admit,” Rey adjusted his slightly crooked bowtie, a flirty look in her eyes, “that I like it, too. To a certain extent. A girl can only take so much teasing, you know?”

“Is that so?” he chuckled, flashing her his winsome smile. “Well then, I won’t do it anymore. Not unless you want me to.”  

He picked up her other sandal and slipped it deftly on her foot, then kissed her forehead before standing and walking towards the door.

“Kylo, wait!” she called after him, making him abruptly stop in his tracks and peek over his shoulder. “Do you mind carrying me?”

“Don’t tell me I left you _that_ weak in the knees.”

“Hardy har har,” Rey sarcastically laughed, although it was true her legs felt as wobbly as a newborn fawn’s, but she wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of that knowledge. “No, you bastard, I just want to minimize walking in these heels. My feet are still a bit sore from the Blahniks.”

“Of course,” he replied dutifully, easily lifting her from the couch into his arms as he had done earlier. “I'm more than happy to oblige.”

Oh yes, she could really get used to this.

 

xxxx

 

The Rolls Royce drove them a mile and half away from the hotel, southbound on Michigan Avenue to arrive at the Art Institute. When the car approached the museum, Rey was awestruck. She had passed by the large limestone clad building with two bronze lions guarding its entrance many a time in the past, but she’d never seen it like this before. A white tent protruded from the front where a brilliant red carpet was rolled out on its steps, a slew of reporters with flashing cameras flanking both sides.

“Wow!” Rey gasped, her eyes lighting up at the scene before her. The attendees were dressed in their finest attire, posing for the cameras as they walked up the steps. “This gala is a huge deal, isn’t it?”

“It’s only been dubbed Chicago’s party of the year,” Kylo shrugged indifferently. “But hey, what does a New Yorker like me know?”

Rey turned away from her window to roll her eyes at him. “Well, I never knew about it.”

“It’s an invitation-only event,” Kylo informed. “Not everyone who wants to attend can, even if they could shell out the fifteen thousand dollars for a ticket.”  

“Oh,” Rey simply stated as she turned to look back out her window. Her eyes grew wide at the realization of how much it cost Kylo to attend. They grew even wider when she realized he had to pay for her ticket, too. “That’s a lot of money.”

“It’s for a good cause.”

“It is?” Rey arched an eyebrow, whirling her head to face him.

“Yeah, the gala doubles as a fundraiser for charity,” he answered, looking at her before moving his gaze out her window. Rey felt so much better knowing the ridiculous amount for a ticket was going to something good, instead of fattening the wallets of the rich.

“I fucking hate the press,” Kylo muttered, making Rey glance back at the museum’s entrance.

Her stomach churned violently. Shit. Cameras. That meant pictures. They were going to take her picture with Kylo fucking Ren, COO of First Order Investments. Her breathing quickened and she felt nauseous. Who knows where these pictures were going to appear and who would see them, who would _recognize_ her. Her anonymity would be jeopardized if she stepped foot on that red carpet.

She quickly turned to face Kylo, about to plead him that they somehow avoid the cameras when he abruptly addressed the driver.

“Take us around to the side entrance on Monroe Street,” he ordered gruffly.

“Certainly, sir.”

“Are there no press there?” she asked hopefully. Kylo looked at her, shaking his head in response.

_Thank God_ , she thought as she sighed with relief.

“I don’t like talking to them or having my picture taken, at least not at stuff like this,” he admitted to her. “Plus, there’s no fucking way I’m letting them snap a picture of you in that dress.”

Rey dismissed his remark with a scoff, even though she wanted to argue that if she wanted her picture to be taken she very well would and not let him make that decision for her. But she bit her tongue, offering no refutation. Lucky for him, her desires matched his.

 

xxxx

 

“Name?” the buff security guard asked once they entered the building, his eyes focused on the clipboard in his hand.

“Ren,” he intoned irksomely as Rey held onto his hand. “Kylo Ren.”

The guard didn’t look up, running his fingers over his list until he spotted his name, the words _Benefactor of the Art Institute/Gala Donor_ next to it. His eyes bulged, filling with uneasiness as he jerked his head up.

“Mr. Ren,” he smiled nervously as he unlatched the red velvet rope, “my apologies, sir. Please, do come in! Welcome!” He gestured with his arm, nodding at Rey. “Welcome, miss. Please feel free to check out our new exhibition, Van Gogh’s Bedrooms and all the other galleries. Cocktails are by the Grand Staircase. The gala starts promptly at 8 pm. On behalf of the Art Institute, please enjoy the evening.”

Rey smiled and thanked the guard as Kylo started to walk past him, saying nothing.

Rey shoved him gently, raising her eyebrows at him. Kylo sighed defeatedly before muttering thanks, then led Rey inside the Modern Wing of the Art Institute.

They entered the elegant and luminous Griffin Court, the venue where the gala was to occur. The long, but spacious room was extravagantly decorated and Rey gawked in awe at the lavish decor. There were numerous round tables with gold chairs and pottery pitchers with sunflowers adorning them, filling the space in between the floor-to-ceiling walls. A projection of Van Gogh’s famous _[Starry Night](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/e/ea/Van_Gogh_-_Starry_Night_-_Google_Art_Project.jpg/1280px-Van_Gogh_-_Starry_Night_-_Google_Art_Project.jpg)_  displayed all across the west facing wall, while the east wall featured his _[Cafe Terrace at Night](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/0/09/Van_Gogh_-_Terrasse_des_Caf%C3%A9s_an_der_Place_du_Forum_in_Arles_am_Abend1.jpeg)_. Six, tall cypress trees were placed throughout the space and there was a stage set right in the center it all.

  
Pritzer Garden was adjacent to the court and could be easily seen through the glass wall that separated them from the outside. A woman in a yellow ball gown stood by its entrance, smiling as they approached her. Rey scrunched her gaze, noting the expensive, luxurious cars parked out on its terrace behind her.

“Welcome to the A.I. Gala,” she greeted warmly. “Behind me you’ll find vehicles that’ll be up for auction later in the evening. Feel free to go out and take a closer look, if you’d like.”

“No, we’re good,” Kylo replied curtly before pulling Rey towards the opposite direction. The woman nodded kindly back.

“Auction?” Rey’s nose crumpled with inquiry.

“It’s for the fundraiser,” he answered her. “All the auction items procured have been donated, too, so the proceeds really do go to only the charity.”

“Oh,” Rey mused, “well, I’m glad that all this extravagance is for a good cause, at least.”

“Mm-hmm,” Kylo agreed as he pushed open a glass door, “it’s the reason why I like this gala the most out of all the others I attend. Besides the art, the gala makes it a point to help those who are not as fortunate as we are. We tend to forget not everyone lives as luxuriously as we do. At times, the reality check is much needed.”

“Huh,” Rey walked through the door he held open for her, clicking her tongue, “interesting.”

“What is?” Kylo quirked an eyebrow.

“Knowing that you're into philanthropy, it’s…” she turned to flash him a flirty smile, “it’s quite the turn-on, really. It means Kylo Ren can’t be _that_ much of a bloody asshole. Brownie points, for sure.”

Rey winked at him and Kylo laughed shyly, much like a dorky schoolboy would around his crush, making him all the more endearing to her.

“Do I still get those points,” he nervously scratched his head, “if I only do it so that I”-- he paused, exhaling loudly--“so that I can feel better about myself?”

_After all the fucked up, shitty things I’ve done?_ Kylo added silently.

Rey was surprised, but appreciated Kylo’s candidness.

“I think that’s the reason most people do good deeds,” Rey conferred as she tilted her head. “The fact that you do something good, even if for selfish reasons, doesn’t diminish the act. At the end of the day, you still ended up helping someone. So, yes, you still get those points in my book.”

Relief branded across his features as he stepped through the door to join her, offering his hand. She took it and they silently ambled through the Art Institute’s newest exhibition. There were other people present also perusing the three distinct paintings of the famous bedroom.

“I wonder why he painted three versions of the same room,” Rey pondered out loud as she stared at the version of _[The Bedroom](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/77/Vincent_van_Gogh_-_Van_Gogh's_Bedroom_in_Arles_-_Google_Art_Project.jpg)_  van Gogh painted in 1889. The pale violet of the walls contrasted the bright yellow wood of the bed and chairs and the pop of green coming from out the room’s window. Rey’s mind quieted the more she studied it, becoming more relaxed and calm.

“He was a bit of a nomad,” Kylo started to explain, making Rey tear her gaze away to look at him. “It wasn’t until he moved into this place, a yellow house in Arles, France, that he ever truly felt that a place was his. He always longed for home and this house--this room--it was it for him.”

Rey glanced back at the painting and she did get that feeling from it. A sense of _home_. A place that was pleasantly comfortable and cozy. A place where one felt safe and secure. Somewhere that was one’s own. It was something Rey had pined for… for as long as she could remember.

“I can understand that sense of longing,” she told him, reflexively squeezing his hand. “For home.”

Kylo tightened his grip around her, just enough for Rey to feel him. “Do you miss home? Do you sometimes wish to go back to the U.K.?”

“The U.K. was never home for me,” she replied truthfully, but didn’t wish to elaborate _why_ it wasn’t. She wasn’t ready to tell him she wasn’t actually British. Perhaps she’d tell him later. If she decided she did want to be with him.

She was still struggling with the same old hesitation.

Rey saw that he was about to ask something, probably to press further on the subject, so she tugged at his hand, distracting him. “Come on, show me around this place. Show me your favorite paintings.”

“Ok,” Kylo acquiesced, getting her subtle message loud and clear. They walked back out to Griffin Court, noticing more people trickling into the space.

“Oh, do you think we could see that painting?” Rey pointed at the projection of _Starry Night_.

“That painting’s not here,” he responded ruefully, turning to see disappointment etched on her face. “You’ll have to go to New York to see that one. It’s at the MoMa.”

“MoMa?” Rey echoed inquiringly.

“The Museum of Modern Art,” he elaborated, smiling willfully. “I’d be more than happy to take you one day, if you want. They have a pretty decent collection there.”

“What? Really? You’d take me to New York?”

Kylo nodded vehemently, his raven tresses bouncing about.

“I’ve never been to New York,” she told him matter-of-factly.

He didn’t think he would like anything more than to have her in his hometown, the concrete jungle where one’s dreams could turn into reality. He’d show her his great city and all its glorious wonder. They would have the time of their lives whilst painting the Big Apple red. And she would fall in love with New York, he was certain of that.

“You should definitely go then,” he urged. “I’d love to have you visit.”

Rey hummed thoughtfully, considering his offer. “I’ll think about it.”

“Great!” he exclaimed cheerfully, hope swirling enthusiastically inside him. “I’m sorry they don’t have that painting here, but there are other van Goghs. Do you want to see those?”

“I’d love to!” Rey answered. 

Rey hooked her arm around his and walked steadily alongside him, matching his strides out into the rest of the museum. Along their way, she glanced at the other guests promenading about, women parading in their fashionable frocks while the men looked spruce in their stylish suits. Rey looked down at her own dress, then looked at Kylo in his sharp suit and smiled proudly. They were in a league all their own and she surmised they were the best-looking couple there.

_Couple_ , Rey mulled the word, swishing it about in her brain. _Can we be that? A couple?_

Rey fell silent as she cogitated on the question she posed to herself. Ultimately, it was on her whether the answer was yes or no. She knew she was attracted to him and he was as well, that much was clear. They could barely keep their hands off each other. But was there more than sexual attraction between them?

There was something _else_ , but Rey didn’t know what it was. Something different. But how could that be when they didn’t really know each other? Rey thought she was correct in wanting to do that first. She needed to dip her toes in slowly before she could cannonball herself into a relationship. That was the difficult part -- letting him in when for so long she consciously made an effort to keep people out. She didn’t allow herself to care for anyone else for they could never care about her in the same way. And then they’d leave.

_Everyone always leaves._

Rey’s feet demanded her attention then, breaking into her rumination. Their trek turned out to be longer than she expected. She wanted to ask how much further they had to go when Kylo suddenly stopped.

“Here we are,” Kylo announced when they reached the European Painting and Sculpture gallery.

“Brilliant,” Rey breathed out, staring at a small group huddled around a very large painting. Kylo followed her gaze and he instantly recognized the picture depicting a relaxing scene in a park.

“That’s _[A Sunday on La Grande Jatte](http://www.artic.edu/aic/collections/citi/images/standard/WebLarge/WebImg_000319/8720_3810663.jpg)_ ,” he apprised, ushering her closer, “by French artist Georges Seurat. It’s his best-known painting and a leading example of--”

“Pointillism.” Rey finished, making Kylo whip his head towards her. “A technique that uses individual dots of pigment which, taken together, make an image.”

“Huh, I’m impressed,” Kylo told her. “So you do know about art?”

“No, not really,” Rey snorted, shaking her head. “I learned that from Looney Tunes.”

Kylo snickered at her response. “What?”

“Cartoons can be very educational, you know,” she chortled, joining his fit of smothered laughter. “But how do you know so much about art?”

“Well, that’s because of--” he stopped, his expression quickly turning woeful, “--my father.”

Rey frowned at his somberness, rubbing his shoulder consolingly.

“Both my parents liked art,” he continued, staring into her sympathetic gaze. “As a kid, they’d take me to art museums and gallery openings around the world. But Dad, he was quite the aficionado and a passionate art collector. He sparked that interest in me, I guess. It was one of the few things we had in common.”

“I see,” Rey commented.

“The Art Institute was by far his favorite museum,” he took a quick glance around before resuming his steps. “He was even on the Board of Trustees. It’s why I donated his collection of Andy Warhol paintings here, in his memory. I figured he would’ve liked that.”

“That was nice of you,” Rey stated, following him as he guided her over to other paintings. “I’d like to see those paintings, too, if possible.”

“Sure, we can see them on our way back to the Modern Wing. It’s part of the Contemporary Art section there.”

“Perfect,” Rey said, grinning at him.

Kylo gave her a small smile back before escorting her away. They strolled through the gallery, taking in many works, including Monets, Degases and van Goghs, among many others. Kylo would stop at certain ones, lecturing and illuminating Rey on the technique used, who the artist was, and his interpretation of the artwork.

At one point during their saunter, Rey’s skin prickled unexpectedly, getting an eerie feeling--a sense that someone was watching her. She turned, taking a swift look around, only to find guests perusing the art like she was. She shook her head in an attempt to brush her silly thoughts away.

“All of this is quite fascinating,” she remarked after he finished telling her about van Gogh’s _[Self-Portrait](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/4/4c/Vincent_van_Gogh_-_Self-Portrait_-_Google_Art_Project_\(454045\).jpg)_. “It’s making me wish I had taken an art class when I had the chance to. I’ve learned so much from you. Thanks.”

“You don’t need to thank me. I’ve enjoyed teaching you,” Kylo declared as his cheeks reddened just a smidge. “Thank you for allowing me the opportunity.”

Rey blushed slightly before turning her attention back to van Gogh. “That van Gogh was a very interesting fellow. Was this before or after he chopped off his ear?”

“This was before,” Kylo answered. “He suffered from frequent episodes of depression. It was probably the reason he was a bit of a tosspot.”

“A what?” Rey pitched as confusion rippled her pretty face.

“You know… a tosspot. A habitual drinker?”

“I’ve never heard that word ever in all my life,” Rey confessed.

“Really?” Kylo was shocked. “The Brits I’ve come across always use that word to describe someone who drinks a lot.” Rey’s stomach dropped at his explanation. “Hold on, let me double check that I’ve got that right.” He whipped out his phone to Google it, making Rey even more uneasy.

“Yeah, I said it right. Tosspot,” he reiterated once more. “Oh, shit, I guess it’s technically an insult, but it’s a British term alright. See?” He showed her his phone. “You really never heard it before?”

“Umm, I--I… uh--” Rey began to trip over her words. Kylo’s eyes were reduced to small slits, crossing his arms as he waited for Rey to say something coherent. She looked at him with resignation, sighing before hanging her head.

“I’m not British,” Rey admitted, dropping her fake accent. Her confession abraded her walls down further. “I’m American. I’m from here, Chicago.”

She fixed her eyes on the floor, not daring to look up into Kylo’s face. There was a couple beats of silence before she felt his thumb and forefinger on her chin, tilting her head up. She was surprised to find him smiling down at her.

“Hey, it's ok,” he spoke softly.

“Wait, you’re not mad?” Rey was in disbelief. He didn’t seem at all angry that he had caught her in another lie.

“No, I’m not mad that you’re not British,” he moved his hands to grip her shoulders gently. “I’m a bit sad that you didn’t tell me before, but I understand why.”

“Oh, I’m so happy you’re not mad,” Rey grinned like a Cheshire cat. When his words hit her, though, her expression melted into a frown. “But I’m sorry you’re sad. I put on the accent for clients. It’s a kind of mask, a persona I don when I do this job. And I wasn’t sure if you’ll still be just a client… or if you’ll be something more. I don’t know. Since there’s no certainty, I stuck with the accent, with the lie. I just… look, it takes a lot for me to trust someone. I don’t let people in easily. It’s difficult for me.”

Her confession and the look she was giving him tugged achingly hard at his heartstrings. He drew her into a tight embrace, pressing a kiss on top of her head. He felt her slender arms wrap around him, and he smiled at the snug feel.

“Well, that’s something I’ll have to work hard on,” he finally said to her. “To earn your trust, which I plan on doing, no matter how long it takes or how difficult it may be.”

“Really?” Rey moved her head back to look at him incredulously. “But why?”

_Because I love you_ , he thought as he gazed down into her bright hazel eyes.

“Because I want to be with you,” Kylo answered, brushing his hand down her cheek, “and relationships are built on trust.”

“Right,” Rey croaked, clearing her throat, “I suppose we would need to trust each other in order to--to be--a couple.”

“Right,” Kylo concurred, moving to place an arm around her shoulder. They walked over to look at other paintings, but Rey’s mind was elsewhere.

Rey was deluged with many emotions all at once - joy, surprise, fear, but most of all, confusion. It confounded her as to why he wished to be with her. It wasn’t like he was saying all that to get into her pants. She had already offered that up quite readily, but he didn’t want just her body.

Was it because of this… _thing_ that was between them? The way he made her feel like no one else ever had before? Kylo had even acknowledged feeling something as well. That anomalous spark she couldn’t put a name to. The reason the butterflies suddenly materialized and have steadily flapped their wings about ever since she met him.

“Though I was kind of looking forward to calling you my English rose,” Kylo teased playfully.

“First off, I’m not yours yet,” Rey amusingly reminded him and Kylo happily took note of her use of the word yet. There was still a chance. “And second, you’ll have to accept the fact that I’m just a plain old American daisy.”

“Even better,” he stated gladly.

“Why?”

“Well, daisies are symbolic of true love,” his voice took on a deeper, serious tone, no longer playful.

“What?” Rey blurted before laughing sheepishly. “Now you’re just making stuff up.”

“They are! I’ve read it somewhere before,” he answered, turning sideways to look at her. “You see, each daisy flower is really _two_ flowers fused harmoniously together. So I think they're better than roses.”

She stared at him warily. Why was he saying such romantic things to her? And why did Rey want to believe everything he said to her?

_Because it sounds so good_ , Rey admitted to herself. _True love?_

Could this be… no, it couldn’t be _that_. The stuff of fairytales? No way. Rey was no Cinder-fucking-ella.

Maybe it was just their unresolved tension that was the cause of all this? Yes, that could explain it. And perhaps once that lust was satisfied, that extraordinary feeling he made course through her entire body would evanesce into the air as suddenly as it had appeared. Right?

Rey wasn’t sure what to think.

“Roses are still prettier than daisies,” Rey countered, trying to brush off the giddy feeling he’d blossomed within. Kylo smirked as they made their way out of the gallery. “What? You know it’s true.”

He stopped abruptly, causing Rey to slam ungracefully into him. She almost yelled at Kylo for not warning her when she noticed him staring intensely at the painting in front of them.

“This painting… it’s my favorite,” Kylo said broodingly. His eyes absorbed the unassuming image of a barefoot peasant girl, standing in a field just before dawn.

“ _[The Song of the Lark](http://www.artic.edu/aic/collections/citi/images/standard/WebLarge/WebImg_000350/160018_4152498.jpg)_ ,” Rey read the placard with the painting's title aloud, “by Jules-Adolphe Breton.”

Rey flicked her gaze over to the painting, surveying the dreary and mundane scene. The young girl wasn’t pretty. Rey thought she was rather harsh-looking with somewhat mannish features, dirt and grime smudged across her face. Her eyes were dark beneath her eyebrows, seemingly from being worked to the bone. And yet, even surrounded by bleakness and little prospect, in the background behind the girl was a speckle of a red, rising sun. Rey took a closer look at the girl’s face and found it mesmerizing. It was full of wonderment, her mouth slightly opened with awe and sanguine fascination.

Rey drew in a sharp breath, at once deeply moved. “It’s very touching.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Kylo uttered, still glaring at the framed art before them. “I had to come to Chicago for business purposes shortly after my father’s passing and I came here to, I don’t know, get my mind off things, I suppose. I had passed this painting before, but it had never spoke to me the way it did that day.”

Rey wrapped her hand around his arm. “What did it say to you?”

Kylo covered her small hand with his. “You have to understand, my dad’s death affected me greatly. It left me in a dark place. So dark that it came to the point where I actually contemplated…”

Silence fell between them. Rey angled her head to peer up at him, understanding. “You wanted to--”

The words froze in her throat. She couldn’t say it out loud. It was too painful to think that he wanted to end his life. Rey would never have met him and it startled her how much the simple idea of that impacted her. It left her with a deep sense of melancholy, the hole in her soul twinging.

“To kill myself,” he managed to finally say.

Rey tightened her hold around him, faintly shaking her head. Why did his father’s death trouble him so much? Enough that he seriously considered suicide? It was then that she remembered he had mentioned earlier that morning how he’d blamed himself for his demise. But why? Kylo said he died from a heart attack. How could he think he caused that to happen? It didn’t make sense.

“But that night,” Kylo interjected, cutting into her thoughts and commanding her full attention, “I saw this piece and here’s a peasant girl in a pretty dismal setting, a place of isolated gloominess, but her face is full of bright expectation with the rising sun in the background. It just makes you experience--”

“Hope,” Rey finished, causing Kylo to gape down at her. “It shows you the beauty of it, the beauty of _having_ hope. The beauty of aspiring to something that’s just out of reach, but approaching slowly - the promise of a new day and all its possibilities.”

“Yes, exactly!” Kylo exclaimed as he suppressed the intense urge to bring his lips upon hers.

“And if this poor girl can encounter that despite her circumstances,” Rey continued, “then hey, maybe I can, too.”

“That’s _precisely_ what it said to me,” Rey looked up to find Kylo smiling proudly down at her before turning back to the painting. “And it lifted my spirits that night. It helped bring me out of that black void of despair. I saw what you said -- the beauty of hope.”

Rey chewed on his words. “So basically, this painting saved your life?”

“I never thought of it that way,” Kylo’s realization creased across his brow, “but yeah, I guess it kind of did.”

“I think I love this painting,” Rey squeezed his arm affectionately, placing her chin on his shoulder. Kylo’s brown eyes regarded her thoughtfully. Could she be indirectly telling him that… she cared about him?

“I love that painting, too,” a charismatic voice emanated from behind them.

Startled, they whirled around to find a familiar gray-haired friendly gentleman studying the painting. Rey’s jaw dropped when she recognized the famous man.

“It lets you know that you get another chance every day,” Bill Murray elaborated, looking swiftly from the painting to the couple before him.

“Right,” Kylo agreed, nodding his head as Rey stood starstruck.

“Definitely one of my favorites. I’m glad you two love it as well,” Bill shot them a quick genial grin before striding past them to exit the gallery. “Have a good evening!”

“You too,” Kylo called back. Rey’s mouth hung open, aghast.

“Was that…” Rey croaked, pointing with her finger. “That was Bill Murray, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, it was,” Kylo confirmed, pulling her towards the exit. She let him lead her, following along while continuing to gush.

“I can’t believe it!” Rey clapped a hand to her mouth. “I just met Bill Murray! Do you know him?”

“No, I don’t personally know him,” Kylo replied as they walked down a long corridor, “but I’ve seen him at this gala every year I’ve come, along with other celebrities.”  

“How long have you been attending?” Rey asked with interest.

“I’ve been coming the past five years,” Kylo opened another glass door for her, “I’ve personally donated to the event every year I’ve attended, but this year is the first time that First Order Investments has sponsored it.”

“That was nice of your company,” Rey commented as she entered another long hallway of the museum.

“Well, if you sponsor the gala, they help to promote your business,” Kylo added, taking Rey’s hand once more. “And at an event like this, where the rich and famous come to, well, you can see why our company would benefit from that exposure.”

“Of course,” Rey acknowledged dejectedly. “Nobody does anything for free, I guess.”

They made their way back to the Modern Wing, passing by a helical staircase that seemed to be floating in the air, then out onto Griffin Court where many were now seated at their designated table.

“Come on,” Kylo urged, tugging Rey’s hand. “The gala’s about to start, but we can take a quick look at the Andy Warhol paintings. They’re up here.”

“Alright,” Rey acceded, climbing up an elegantly designed cantilevered stairway.

Rey took notice of the wall stating _The New Contemporary_ , marking the entrance to the exhibition galleries.

“Our spaces have been transformed by a gift of 44 works from private collectors Stefan Edlis, Gael Neeson, and--” Rey read the inscription on the wall aloud, pausing to glance sideways, “--and Kylo Ren. Their gift, the largest to date in the museum’s history, are now the centerpieces of our contemporary collection.”

She caught his sheepish smile before it turned brazen.

“I’ll show you the ones I donated,” he jerked his head forward.

“Please, lead the way,” Rey said while hooking her arm around his.

They quickly made their way around the exhibition, Kylo pointing out which ones were his father’s and what he thought about them.

“Contemporary art is interesting,” Rey claimed when they were scrutinizing Warhol’s _[Four Mona Lisas](http://www.artic.edu/aic/collections/citi/images/standard/WebLarge/WebImg_000332/259766_3945927.jpg)_. “Very tongue-in-cheek. Not as serious, but still meaningful.”

“You’re getting it,” Kylo proudly stated, placing his arm around her. Rey leaned into him, tilting her head sideways.

“I had a good teacher,” Rey said playfully and even though she was half-joking, Kylo still accepted the compliment with much zeal.

“Well, you’re a good student,” he returned just as blithely.

They glanced at one another, remaining silent as they stared into each other’s eyes until a hearty titter leaked out from both their lips.

“We should go back downstairs,” Kylo suggested mid-laughter and Rey nodded in agreement. He removed his arm from her shoulder to hold her hand and headed back down.

As they descended down the flight of stairs, the two were blissfully unaware that, lurking in the shadows, someone’s sharp gaze was following them.

He scrutinized the pair before he leered at Rey, looking sinfully enticing in her dark red dress. He wasn’t sure when he first saw them, but upon a discreet closer look, recognition dawned on him. Well, it wasn’t too discreet as she almost caught him staring, yet his identity remained concealed.

His unwavering gaze continued to follow the “couple” as they reached their table and his lip curled in a sneer when Kylo pulled a chair out for her. Taking a small sip of his drink, he thought it would be best to bide his time. For now, he’d simply wait, observing in seclusion with his grasping, green eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments are always MUCH appreciated :D My name's blurry face and I care what you think ;)


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, shout out to my beta (you know who you are) for giving this a read-through even though you're super busy and swamped right now! I love you <3 
> 
> Alright since we're on the topic of art, you guys want to see some neat art I had done for this fic?!  
> To see them, you can go here:  
> http://grlie-girl.tumblr.com/post/156970027612/kisses-of-ecstasy-atop-a-grand-piano-by
> 
> and here: 
> 
> http://grlie-girl.tumblr.com/post/157760470070/reylo-attending-the-ai-gala-in-honor-of-oscar
> 
> Shoutout and kudos to the lovely artist AuroraLynne for making these beautiful pieces! Obrigada! <3 
> 
> Readers, thank you so much for reading!  
> Commenters, you guys have no idea how much it means to me that you share your thoughts! It helps provide so much motivation, even if it's just two words you leave, so THANK YOU!! And I hope you keep doing it because it helps me to write more :D Seriously! 
> 
> Now that that's off my chest, onwards with the rest of the gala!

“Oh, my God,” Rey inhaled sharply. “That man--I know him!”

“Who?” Kylo asked, looking around the room as he took his seat. There had to have been around 400 people seated all throughout the elegant venue.

“That man over there,” Rey leaned in to whisper, jutting her chin out to the table to his right. Kylo surreptitiously glanced sideways. “That’s the mayor!”

“Oh, it is?”

“Yeah!”

“You know him?”

“What? No, I don’t _know_ him, know him,” Rey explained in a muffled voice. “I guess I should’ve said I know _of_ him, but that’s Mayor Rahm Emanuel alright. I’ve seen him on TV. He’s much shorter in person, though.”

Kylo chuckled.

“I think that’s the governor next to him,” she continued before her eyes wandered over to the other nearby tables. They had one of the best seats available as their table was right in front of the stage near the middle of the room. Kylo suddenly felt Rey clutch his sleeve and he spun to catch her bug-eyed, attempting to catch her breath.

“What? What is it?” he asked with anxious despair.

“That’s… that’s…” Rey spoke haltingly in her frantic state and Kylo covered her hand to try to calm her. “That’s…”

Kylo grew increasingly fretful when she quieted and a fraught silence fell between them. Her gaze was fixed straight ahead and he moved to see what had caught her attention so forcefully.

“That’s Lady Gaga!” Rey excitedly mumbled, at last breaking the dreadful quietude.

“Oh,” Kylo rolled his eyes. “That’s what got you so worked up? You get starstruck way too easily, Kira.”

“Well, forgive me! I’m sorry I’m not used to seeing famous people as much as you are.”  

“You’re forgiven.”

Rey pushed his arm lightly. “I was being sarcastic.”

“I know,” Kylo gave her a self-satisfied grin.

Rey stuck out her tongue in a zany gesture.

“Wait, if Lady Gaga’s here, then maybe that means she's back with Taylor Kinney!” Rey whispered animatedly, turning back to scour the tables around her and continue her star sightings. She spotted several more celebrities scattered throughout, including Tina Fey, Vince Vaughn, Karlie Kloss, and even Oprah. “This is so fucking cool, being in the same room with all these famous people!”

Kylo adored the look of amazement emerge across her pretty face, making her greenish-brown eyes glow as if sunshine itself emitted from within. There was something fulfilling about her happiness to Kylo, as if the world suddenly made sense and he discovered a true purpose in life.

“I'm glad you're enjoying yourself,” he told her.

“Well, I'm happy you brought me,” she replied, giving him a small smile. “Thank you.”

“No, thank _you_ for accompanying me.”

“Welcome,” a bespectacled older man addressed the attendees from the stage, “to the 10th Annual A.I. Gala! I'm Robert Levy, the Chairman of the Board of Trustees at the Art Institute and on their behalf allow me to say that we are extremely happy that all of you are here with us tonight. This gala celebrates the opening of our newest exhibition, _Van Gogh’s Bedrooms_ , and it also coincides with our annual fundraiser for charity. Each year we try to raise money for a different organization because we believe it is our duty to not only inspire our city, but help it as well."

"Ladies and gentlemen, this gala has donated over 30 million dollars the last decade to the direct benefit of this great city’s citizens--those that are in need. We will reveal the organization we chose this year later in the evening when the auction starts. Before we go any further, here's a word from our sponsors, whom we thank for making this event possible tonight.”

The man signaled to the walls where the projections of _Starry Night_ and _Cafe Terrace at Night_ were momentarily replaced with a string of promotional videos. Rey viewed each of them closely and her mouth dropped when First Order Investments’ clip started to play.

“That’s your company!” Rey squeaked softly. Kylo nodded casually before she turned back, his mouth twisting into a smile when she laced her fingers with his and watched the ad with utmost regard.

“ _What sets our firm apart from all the countless others is the fact that we are, in a word, relentless. I’m Edgar Snoke, the founder and CEO of First Order Investments, and I’m focused on answering one question: is our capital being utilized in a way that will result in the optimal risk-adjusted returns for our investors?_ ”

“That’s your boss?” Rey asked in a whisper.

“Mm-hmm.”

Rey shook her head disapprovingly. “He looks like a pedophile.”

Kylo sputtered out the sip of his drink he had taken, trying hard not to laugh. “What?”

“He does!” she reiterated assuredly as she scrutinized the gaunt, graying face of the bald man. His smile--although Rey wouldn’t necessarily call it that--was a closed part-smirk, part-grin, as if he knew something no one else did. She stared at his eyes beneath his unruly silver eyebrows--a bone-chilling, piercing shade of icy blue. Rey only got bad vibes from him and she found herself involuntarily shivering. “Look at him… he’s creepy as fuck, Kylo.”

He coughed a couple times, refraining from going into a fit of hysterics. Kylo glanced back up at the projection of his corporation’s leader and his amusement quickly dissipated. He didn’t know why he never noticed it before, but she was right. There was something predatory, even sinister emanating from his boss and it unsettled Kylo. He cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair while tightening his other fingers around Rey’s hand. They continued to watch the rest of the promotional clip.

“ _My name is Armitage Hux and as the Chief Financial Officer, I manage the financial actions of this firm. I can assure you that First Order is driven to improve, to move forward. We do that by being innovators, where every single day finds us allotting new strategies, new products, and new applications, and this helps us to stay one step ahead of the ever-changing market.”_

“That ginger dude looks like he has a stick up his ass,” Rey commented to Kylo hushedly.

This time he couldn’t contain himself as he chortled loud enough that nearby guests turned to glare at him.

“Yeah, I know. Like he’s been fucking constipated for days,” he joked into her ear. Rey nodded, clapping a hand to her mouth to suppress her giggles.

“ _Our people are driven to perform and excel because we have one thing that we never lose sight of--our goal of giving back to the investors who have trusted us with their money. I’m Kylo Ren, the Chief Operating Officer of First Order Investments, and I want you to know that our first order of business is you.”_

Kylo waited with bated breath to hear what she had to say about him.

  
“You look like an asshole,” Rey remarked on cue.

 _Figures_ , Kylo thought unsurprisingly.

Rey turned back to gaze at him, a somber expression on her face. “And you look… sad.”

Kylo sighed deeply. She was right. He was a sad, brooding shell of a man. Lately though, he wasn’t so dejected. He was actually even laughing again and it was… it was because of _her_. Somehow, someway, she made him feel so much better, so much more whole. He looked back at her, peering into her glum stare.

“I’m not sad when I’m with you,” he told her as his finger caressed along her jawline.

“I know,” Rey said, but not out of arrogance or insensitivity. She said it because deep down, she knew it was true. The skin where he brushed past sizzled pleasantly and she wished he'd never stop touching her.  

The two had drawn nearer to one another, both pulling in so close into their personal spaces, yet neither’s boundaries felt infringed upon. Their heads had butted and the people seated nearby found themselves captivated by them and stared, for it was obvious the two were about to kiss. Everyone held their breath as the they prepared for the inevitable locking of lips to occur.

“Let’s give a round of applause to our sponsors, shall we?” the chairman’s voice intruded on the intimate moment they were sharing, disappointment clearly splashed across not only the pair’s faces, but the prying spectators as well.

The crowd flared into polite applause, the trancing moment now obviously broken as Rey and Kylo remembered themselves, joining in with a clap of their hands and acting as if nothing happened.

“I want everyone to know that this should in no way, shape or form, be a serious party,” Robert Levy continued, “I hope you had a chance to revel in the art because now it’s time for you all to please, get a little crazy, enjoy the music, buy yourself something nice at the auction, savor the delicious food and just have a great time, folks!”

“Music?” Rey mused out loud.

“Yeah, there’s always musical guests that come to perform as live entertainment.”

“Like a concert?”

“Yes.”

“Awesome! Who’s performing?”

“On that note, please welcome to the stage our first performer - Grammy and Academy Award winner, Chicago’s very own Jennifer Hudson!”

Rey turned her attention towards the confident woman in a formfitting black gown walking towards the microphone at the center of the stage. She sat enthralled as Jennifer Hudson began belting out song after song with her powerful vocals.

“Wow,” Rey breathed, taking a brisk sip of her glass, “that girl can sing!”

Her eyes were glued to the stage so she didn’t realize until she swallowed that she had grabbed champagne instead of water. The bubbles tickled all the way down her throat until only light, delicate notes of acidulous fruitiness were left dancing across her palate. Rey thought it was delicious and impetuously gulped the entire glass. Her esophagus felt a bit scorched, but she didn’t regret it since she thoroughly enjoyed the champagne’s lingering sweet taste. Rey supposed one glass couldn’t hurt.

“Would you like another glass, miss?” a server had approached their table, placing down a plate of salad.

Rey shrugged her shoulders indifferently. “Sure, why not?”

 _Ok, two glasses of champagne shouldn’t cause too much damage_ , Rey rationalized.

The server nodded, taking her empty glass away.

“Ugh,” Rey groaned as she pushed her food around with her fork. The salad was comprised of mixed greens, sweet, juicy Bartlett pear slices, crumbled goat cheese, dried cranberries and spiced pecans lightly dressed with balsamic vinaigrette.

“What’s wrong?” Kylo asked with concern.

“I don’t really like salads,” Rey admitted, her fork puncturing through a piece of goat cheese. She brought it to her mouth, chewing on it slowly when a wanton thought occurred to her. Rey’s lips twisted into a wicked grin as she glanced at Kylo. “Not unless… my salad’s being tossed.”

Kylo’s forehead wrinkled with puzzlement. “You only like it if your salad is being tos--- _oh!_ ” His ears burned red when he finally grasped her double entendre, and instead of chewing, he ended up swallowing the food in his mouth. He swiftly reached for his water to keep from choking, downing it hastily. His grasp was clumsy, though, and he spilled some onto his lap.

“Fuck!” he cursed softly. Rey had been in a fit of smothered giggles, but instantly regained her composure.

“Allow me,” she offered, grabbing her napkin to help dry him off.

“Uh, thanks,” he mumbled, sitting stiffly as she gently dabbed all over his lap.

“You’re welcome,” she returned, lifting her eyes to hold his gaze. She continued to glare at him, his eyes widening when he felt her grope his thigh. He mumbled wordlessly as he felt her small hand deliciously rub up and down, each upward stroke getting closer to his crotch. He shivered when he suddenly felt her lightly pat him _there_.

“Voila,” she announced, her exquisite touch gone much too sooner than he would’ve liked. “All better now.”

 _Now who’s weak in the knees?_ Rey thought smugly as she flashed Kylo a complacent smile.

* * *

 

“My songs know what you did in the dark,” Rey lip-synced to Fall Out Boy, rocking out as best she could seated in her chair. They were the last performers of the evening, having gone after the iconic music group Chicago and an up-and-coming artist named Chance the Rapper.

“Let’s go, Chicago!” the band’s bassist, Pete Wentz, roused the audience.

Rey whooped loudly, taking part in the crowd’s uproarious response.

“So light ‘em up up up, light ‘em up up up,” Rey sang along, looking sideways at Kylo, who had his arms crossed and obviously not into the performance as much as she was. Rey elbowed him to nab his attention. “I’m on fire!”

Kylo raised his eyebrows, but couldn’t hold back the smile she caused to spring forth onto his lips.

The servers were coming around to collect their empty dessert plates and replaced Rey’s glass of champagne with a new one. It was her fourth one… or maybe it was her fifth? Sixth? Regardless, she accepted it with alacrity, drinking it merrily as the band finished their song.

“Another round of applause for Fall Out Boy!”  a woman wearing an elegant blue dress cheered as she took the stage. “And for all the other wonderful performances we had this evening!”

The audience erupted into thunderous applause, some like Rey, rose from their seat to give a standing ovation. People sat once the applause died down.  

“My name is Sarah Garvey and on behalf of the Woman’s Board of the Art Institute, I wish to welcome you once more to the A.I. Gala,” she announced. “We thank you for joining us in celebrating the unveiling of our newest exhibition. The Woman’s Board has been dedicated to aiding the museum be not only accessible to the community, but responsive to it as well, especially to young people. It is far easier to help a child than it is to repair an adult.  Each year, we raise money to a charity of our choosing to give back to our community, the city of Chicago. This year we've chosen to focus on a particularly vulnerable population - children.”

Rey finished off her drink, listening intently to the woman’s speech. She thought it was quite commendable of the museum to do this and she was very interested in finding out what charity they were fundraising for.

“This year,” Sarah Garvey gestured towards a veiled poster board behind her, “we chose the Jakku Home for Boys and Girls.”

Rey’s heart leapt into her throat. The alcohol she’d drunk was also coming up and she felt a bilious ache in her chest. She had an intense urge to retch, but resisted doing so. Rey felt sucker punched to the gut when the woman revealed a large sign with the logo for the home on it. She sat paralyzed, not able to move even an inch. She flicked her gaze towards Kylo, hoping he didn’t catch her reaction, but thankfully he was too engrossed with the woman’s speech and had remained oblivious. Rey looked back to the stage and resumed listening as her heart pounded against her chest.

“This charity,” Rey heard the woman say, “is so much more than a simple organization--it’s _home_ to children who’ve been either abused, abandoned, or neglected.”

 _Jakku wasn’t my home_ , Rey thought sadly. _But it was the closest thing I’ve experienced to home ever since…_

No, she didn’t wish to go there. She didn’t want to rehash old wounds, to delve deep into the gaping fissure of her bleak past. She needed to look forward. It was hard to do that when a blatant reminder was so unexpectedly shoved into her face. Literally.

“The Jakku Home for Boys and Girls first opened its doors back in 2008 and has since helped over 2000 children. Kids who wouldn't have made it on their own, but were motivated to succeed despite their circumstances. Three years ago, one resident even defeated the odds and became the first to get accepted into a university.”

Rey’s heart hammered in her chest.  

“She not only got accepted into college, but to one of the most prestigious in the nation - Northwestern University!”

Rey gasped, choking back a sob.

 _Oh God, they're talking about me… why are they talking about me?!_ Rey panicked inwardly, feeling dizzy. She was starting to feel the effects of the delicious champagne, which didn't help matters.

She folded her arms over herself and sunk into her chair, hoping that somehow this wasn't really happening right now.

“This girl…” Sarah Garvey began informing the crowd.

 _Please don't say my name, please don't say my name!_ Rey pleaded desperately to whoever it was that heard prayers.

“...inspired the other residents to pursue higher education, and many followed suit getting into colleges all over the country,” the board member finished, causing Rey to exhale audibly with relief.

Kylo heard the raucous sigh and turned to look at Rey, her face flushed and eyes vitreous, slack against her chair.

“Have a little too much to drink?” He placed his hand on her head, soothingly stroking her forehead with his thumb to offer comfort.

“What?” Rey asked much louder than she had intended, wallowing in his touch. “Yeah... I think I did drink too much.”

He removed his hand to give her a glass of water, which she immediately chugged.

“This charity they're fundraising for--” she said between gulps, “--it’s a good one. I'm glad they’re donating to them.”

“Really?” Kylo creased the corners of his eyes. “You've heard of them before?”

“Yep.”

“Care to elaborate?” Kylo pressed after a long beat of silence.

“No.”

Kylo frowned, lowering his gaze. Rey glanced to the side and she knew he was about to do _that_ face--the sad, lost puppy one that'll get her to do anything. Rey wanted to be honest with Kylo, but didn’t feel like recounting her past right now-- would she _ever_ really want to?--so it was best to just say nothing.

“Kylo, I just know it's a good place, ok? Don't ask me how,” she blurted out before he gave her the look. “I… I can tell you about it later. Maybe.”

He breathed out his nose, discontented with her answer. How did she know about the home and why didn't she want to talk about it? He really wished she would be more open with him, but after her confession earlier he knew that was difficult for her. She was quite the enigma but, for whatever reason, Kylo welcomed the challenge of breaking through her sturdy walls.

“Alright, we’ll talk about it later,” he sternly declared.

“ _Maybe_ ,” Rey asserted back firmly.

Both met each other's stares defiantly.

“So, ladies and gentlemen,” Sarah’s voice was shrill and ear-splitting through the sound system, “let the auction begin!”

Rey turned to look back at the stage, but Kylo’s gaze remained on her. She was so fucking difficult, yet he'd be lying if he said he didn't like that about her. There was a certain thrill to the chase, to the unraveling of who she was, similar to the feeling one gets when unwrapping a present. Just like a boy on Christmas Eve though, Kylo was starting to get antsy and impatient.

Rey could feel his eyes watching her, but she ignored him. She noted the energy in the room change precipitously. The gala attendees were now liquored up and more receptive to obscene spending as their inhibitions were left at the bottom of their empty wine glasses.

Luxurious travel packages were the first things being auctioned off. The trips were to locations Rey had never heard of--exotic and remote places like Necker Island, Musha Cay, Laucala Island, and the Maldives.

No, wait. The Maldives she had known about before, but could never in her wildest dreams afford to visit there. She stared silently at the projection on the wall showcasing its pristine white-sand beaches and crystal clear, cyan-blue waters. It was absolutely stunning.

The other attendees thought so, too, and many got into raging bidding wars over the extravagant vacations. Rey found it entertaining to watch the battles wage.

It was probably the hype of it all that got these people riled up. And the alcohol provided its assistance, too. Rey was grateful she was dirt poor to avoid getting caught up in all this. She looked at Kylo, who was still staring at her, and was impressed to find he was pretty level-headed. He wasn’t phased in the slightest by all the commotion.

“Do you ever buy anything at these auctions?” she asked him over all the shouting and hollering of numbers.

“No,” he answered simply, “because, well… you know I can take whatever I want.”

“Oh, really?” Rey lifted an eyebrow skeptically.

“Really,” Kylo nodded slowly. “I’ve never wanted anything at these auctions, though.”

“What if you did want something and someone else wanted it, too?”

“Then I’d feel bad for the other person because they’d lose,” he replied with utmost certainty.

“Yeah right!” Rey scoffed. “ _You’d_ feel bad?”

Kylo shrugged his shoulders. “You’re right. I wouldn’t feel bad.”

“Perhaps you folks would prefer something a little closer to home?” Sarah, who was acting as the auctioneer, bellowed at the crowd. “Well, you’re in luck tonight! How does a 6-night stay on Billionaire Lane sound to you? Oh yes, you heard right! Enjoy living on the most exclusive and expensive street in America for a few days. When you stay at the Chandrila Mansion, you’ll be treated like Hamptons royalty! Its owner, Kylo Ren, a benefactor of the Art Institute, promises a sumptuous experience like no other. The property boasts--”

“They said your name!” Rey exclaimed in disbelief. “Wait, that’s… that’s your house?”

“It’s _one_ of my houses,” Kylo replied. “That one’s in the Hamptons, but I don’t live there. I live in Manhattan.”

“Wow,” Rey marveled at the images of the opulent home flashing before her. “Your house looks amazing!”

“I’d love to show it to you,” the words slipped out of Kylo’s mouth suddenly, but he didn’t regret it. He meant it wholeheartedly. “When the auction winner isn’t there, of course.”

Rey laughed at his small joke. “Alright, I'll take you up on your offer.”

“Really?!”

“Yes, really,” she smiled shyly. “I want to go to New York--to Manhattan, to the Hamptons. I want to see your stomping grounds.”

Kylo was beyond ecstatic. If he could, he would've flown her home right then and there.

“That's great!” Kylo grinned broadly, but then his eyes narrowed. “This isn't the champagne talking, though, is it?”

“No, it's not,” Rey lightly punched his shoulder. “I do want to go when I'm able to… when I can buy my own ticket and cover my expenses.”

“You don't need to worry about that,” Kylo suggested. “I can take care of it.”

 _I can take care of you, of everything,_ he added quietly.

“That's nice of you,” Rey acknowledged warmly. “I know you can and I thank you for the offer, but if it's ok with you, I'd like to do this on my own. Just so I don't feel like you're hiring me again.”

“I understand,” Kylo conceded reluctantly. He sort of forgot about their present arrangement. “But if you were my girlfriend… maybe you wouldn't feel that way, since it'd be your boyfriend, not a random person, that's helping you out.”

“Huh, I never saw it like that,” Rey admitted. “I suppose that's true. We’ll have to wait and see what happens, I guess.”

He opened up his palm to her and she placed her hand on top, clasping them together. They observed the rest of the auction in peaceful silence, as the guests clamored and yelled their bids. Extravagant cars were the next items being sold left and right, a tricked-out Bugatti for one winner, a unique rose gold Bentley for that bidder.

When the last car, a yellow Lamborghini Aventador S was sold, Rey felt the urge to go the ladies’ room and was about to excuse herself when the auctioneer shrieked with enthusiasm.

“Ladies, it’s time for every girl’s favorite: accessories!” she squealed in delight. “I have here a rare and special item, indeed! Donated by the generous people at Cartier--by the way, be sure to visit their store just down the street--this gorgeous watch is truly one-of-a-kind!”

Rey fixed her stare as the excited woman opened up the red box to reveal the remarkable timepiece. There were collective oohs and aahs from the women in the crowd as they admired the elegant watch. Rey didn't even realize when she unconsciously let go of Kylo’s hand to cover her open mouth.

“The 18K white gold case,” the woman continued as she flaunted the item, “is set with 60 brilliant-cut diamonds, 1 carat total, encircling the bezel and sloping down the side of the bracelet, and features a supple white alligator leather strap. Don't think you can find this in stores as Cartier only made this very one. This original, fine watch is a timeless beauty with an unmistakable Cartier design … and it's just waiting to grace your lovely wrist! The bidding starts at 1000. Who here gives 1? I see you, yes! I have 1. Thank you! I need 2 now. Anyone want to give me 2? Yes, in the front, I see you!”

Rey whirled around to see that Kylo had placed a bid and her eyes bulged in shocked surprise.

“What are you doing?” she asked worriedly.

“I'm getting you that watch,” he replied in a nonchalant tone.

“What?!”

“I know you want it,” he explained, “You should've seen the way your face you lit up when you saw it.”

“ _Everyone’s_ face lit up when they saw it Kylo, not just me!” she rebutted.

“ _And_ it's white,” Kylo continued, “which I know for a fact is your favorite color. I know you want that watch. You can deny it all you want, but I'm still going to get it for you.”

“Kylo, no! I can't let you do that,” she placed a hand on his arm.

“Why not?” he asked as he raised his other hand to place another bid. The price had gone up to $9000.

“Kylo, you're _way_ too generous and I appreciate the thought,” Rey expressed sincerely, shaking her head, “but I don't need that watch!”

“I know you don't need it,” Kylo acknowledged, raising his hand once more. The bid was now up to $13,000. “But you like it. I know you _want_ it, even though you won't admit it.”

“Kylo!” Rey squeaked in a panicked whisper and she reached over, trying to grab his other hand to stop him from placing more bids. “No, stop… I don't need the watch!”

Kylo laughed at her vain attempts to stop him, pulling away from her as she desperately outstretched her arm.

“I have fourteen fifty! Yes! Can I get 15? Anyone? Yes, in the front once more! $15,000! 15 going once… ”

Rey whimpered shrinkingly as Kylo smiled, pretty pleased with himself.

“Going twice…”

“Twenty thousand!” a man seated at the table next to them shouted. Kylo jerked his head to the right, his heated glare throwing invisible daggers at the unfortunate fool who dared to take Rey’s watch.

“Oh! I got a twenty here--”

“Thirty thousand!” Kylo roared before the auctioneer could further instigate more bids.

“REN!” Rey screeched in a low, cracked voice, moving her head side to side ever so slightly.

“What? Don’t feel bad...it’s for a good cause,” Kylo reasoned in an effort to ease her conscience. “You told me so yourself.”

Rey stared back, blinking thrice as she remembered all the money would go to the Jakku Home for Boys and Girls. That fact did end up comforting her, but still, she had no need for a diamond encrusted watch, even though she did like it. Ok, fine, she _loved_ that watch. It was so outrageous, though! So absurd of a luxury. She couldn’t possibly accept it.

“Herman! I want that watch,” Rey heard a woman quietly scold her husband at the table beside them. She moved her gaze to see the young blonde glower at her much older partner. “You better get it for me or you’re not getting any tonight!”

“Don’t worry, Alexia, baby. I’ll get it for you, honey,” the white-haired man cajoled his attractive wife.

“Thirty thousand going twice...” the auctioneer announced sharply.

“Forty!” Herman squawked as he jumped to stand from his seat. Alexia shot Rey a haughty smirk that made Rey instantly dislike her.   

“Amazing!” the auctioneer gasped. “I have forty thousand dollars, ladies and gentleman!”

Kylo’s dark eyebrows drew down into a scowl at Herman, his lips pinching in contempt. The old man thought he could win against Kylo, but Herman didn't know that Kylo could go all night long, if needed. He gathered that the old man had nothing anywhere near his stamina.

“Fifty thousand!” Kylo practically growled his bid, rising from his chair to stand as well.

 _Holy fucking hell_ , Rey swore in her head. _This is insane!_

She put her face in her hands and stayed mute, knowing full well that Kylo wouldn’t stop until the watch was his. Or hers, rather. He was so fucking stubborn. Even so, Rey had to admit the incredulous look on Herman’s face and Alexia’s staggered expression were hilarious to behold when she peered their direction.

“Fifty thousand dollars for this exquisite, unique watch! Going once…”

“Herman!” Alexia urged her bumbling husband.

“Going twice…”

Herman looked to Kylo who was standing confidently with his hands crossed behind him, then back to his seething wife. “I--I--I can’t anymore, Alexia! I spent too much on that superyacht trip and the Maserati you wanted!”  

“SOLD!” the woman on stage boomed through the microphone. “To the dashing man here in the front. Congratulations! Come up and claim your item, sir!”

Kylo took a couple giant steps forward and onto the stage as the auctioneer handed him the elegant red box with the watch inside, shaking his hand.

Alexia groaned petulantly, throwing her napkin on the table and rose to storm off.

“Poopsy doodles… wait!” Herman cried as he ran after his spoiled missus. “Come back!”

Everyone nearby snickered at the comical scene. Rey snorted noisily as she tried to quash her giggles.

“Did he just call her poopsy doodles?” Kylo asked once he rejoined the table, taking his seat. Rey was covering her mouth with both hands, doing her best to smother her laughter. She was failing miserably.

“Yes!” Rey had tears forming in her eyes, struggling to keep from going into hysterics. It made Kylo grin goofily at her. Rey closed her eyes and breathed deeply to compose herself. When she opened them, she saw Kylo offering the watch he got for her. Her hands dropped from her face to her chest.

“Holy shit,” she cursed under her breath. It was even more stunning up close as the small diamonds reflected brilliantly under the lights.

“It’s yours,” he told her.                                                                                       

“Kylo, it’s--it’s beautiful,” Rey breathed admiringly. “I don’t know what to say. I mean, I know what to say--thank you! Thank you so much! You didn’t have to. You _really_ didn’t, oh my God. You’re fucking crazy! I can’t even. I--I-- Shit, I need to pee!”

Kylo released an air of amusement. “The restrooms are down back there, through the glass doors to the right.”

“Great, thanks!” she said, getting up from her chair to head towards the direction he told her. She quickly scurried past him, but then returned to plant a kiss on his head. “Thank you!”

“You're welcome,” Kylo beamed as he turned back to follow her with his gaze until she disappeared through the glass doors.  

Rey skittered as fast as she could in her blasted heels because her bladder felt like it was on the verge of bursting. She was relieved when she spotted the restroom and made a beeline towards it when someone unexpectedly appeared in front of her, halting Rey in her path.

“I'm sorry, miss, this bathroom is closed because of plumbing issues,” the security guard regrettably informed her. He pointed to his right. “But you can use the staff bathroom down there. Unfortunately it doesn't lock, but I'll make sure no one comes in while you're using it.”

“Thanks!” she said, turning to race to her left and just missing the two women that exited the restroom behind the guard.  

She burst through the door, gathering her dress and hastily dropping trou to relieve herself, her bladder extremely grateful and no longer pestering. When she was done, she went over to the sink, her back to the door, and started to meticulously wash her hands. Her head was down, completely absorbed in her task and her thoughts.

She still couldn't believe Kylo got her that ridiculous watch. Maybe she shouldn't accept it, though. It was just too extravagant of a gift. But damn it, she'd be lying if she said she didn't love the thing. And it wasn't like he actually spent that amount on the watch for _her_. He made a substantial donation to Jakku and that was good, wasn't it? No, that was great! Jakku would most certainly benefit from it and if she got a trinket in the process, that wasn't bad, right? It was kind of like when a Tootsie Roll was given for donating to the Knights of Columbus.

 _Right_ , Rey nodded, drying her hands. _Except it’s a Cartier watch instead of a piece of candy._

“I missed you last night, Kira.”

Rey gasped in startlement, looking up into the mirror above the sink to see a man with glaring green eyes by the door.

“Mr. Sullivan?” Rey’s face scrunched up in confusion, twisting her body around to face him.

“I was very much looking forward to our appointment yesterday, so I was sorely disappointed when Unkar called to cancel it,” Patrick Sullivan, a middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair, chiseled jaw and a craggy face, locked the door before striding forward, closing the space between him and Rey. “She told me someone offered you 10 grand for the weekend and if I wanted to keep my meeting with you, I'd have to up the ante.”

 _Fucking Unkar,_ Rey hissed internally. _That greedy sludge of a woman._

She had no right to talk about her personal business with other clients like that. Unkar should’ve been discreet. Rey would definitely have words with her to set her straight.

“Sadly, I was unable to do so,” he frowned defeatedly. “But, as luck would have it, while I was strolling through the museum with my wife tonight, who do I see? None other than you: the lovely, pretty Kira.” He looked her up and down slowly and Rey felt goosebumps explode all over her skin as she became increasingly uncomfortable under his lecherous stare. “You look… _incredibly_ sexy in that dress, by the way.”

“Thank you,” Rey muttered, reflexively shifting on her feet. “I apologize for the sudden cancellation, but you can reschedule for another time. As you can see, I’m with another client right now whom I really should get back to.”

“Oh yes, I did see him. You’ve really got him under your spell there,” he smiled deviously. “Why, you even got him to buy you a little something.”

Rey made a fist, angered by his insinuation. “What do you want, Mr. Sullivan?”

“I want what I was robbed of last night, Kira,” he licked his lips hungrily, his prurient green leer crossed her irritated glare. “I knew if I waited, you'd eventually go to the bathroom. Women always need to go to the restroom. I bribed a guard to watch out for you and lead you here so we could… have a little fun.”

“No.”

“What?” His eyes flickered, baffled. “Oh, you’ll be compensated appropriately, of course.”

“I said no, sir,” she spat back, each word that followed dripping with disdain. “I do not want to have sex with you. _Un...der...stand_?”  

“Yes, I understand,” he nodded piteously, taking one step back. Rey relaxed her tensed up muscles when he saw his resignation.

“Good,” she told him in a chiding tone.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized nimbly, his face stoic from her rejection.

“Now, if you'll excu--” Rey didn’t get a chance to finish because an excruciatingly sharp, stinging pain overwhelmed her senses, knocking her off balance. Her vision was not only blurred from the tears forming in her eyes, but was dappled with what appeared to be stars. Countless stars distorted everything in front of her, making it difficult to distinguish anything more than hazy shapes.

 

[Author’s Note: A scene that some may find upsetting or triggering follows, so please **skip ahead** to where it says RESUME HERE if you know you're easily affected or faint of heart.]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

  
  
  


It all happened so fast, yet Rey felt like she was watching everything happen in slow motion, a terrifying out-of-body experience gone horribly awry.

Men like Patrick Sullivan weren’t used to hearing that word, “no.” Men like him thought they owned the world and everyone in it. Men like him always got what they wanted, letting nothing or no one stand in their way.

“I’m sorry you thought I was asking for permission, Kira,” Patrick snarled with malice into her ear, as he pinned Rey over the side of the sink, her hands restrained in his vice-like grip behind her back. “Playing hard to get now? Come on, you’re practically asking for it in this dress!”

Rey’s torso was pressed onto the cold surface of the countertop under Patrick’s weight, her face hovering above the sink bowl. She opened and closed her eyes several times, trying to desperately regain her vision.

“I don’t take no from my associates, from my employees, from my friends, from my wife… and most certainly not from some fucking _slut_ , ok?” he barked, using his leg to open up space between her knees. “Especially one I’m offering to pay!"

_Scream! Yell! Thrash! Fight! DO SOMETHING! ANYTHING!_

Rey willed herself to move, but her limbs defied her. The pain from his backhanded slap was searing, so intense that it prompted her body to overreact in the most inconvenient way. Rey heard a loud ringing noise buzz incessantly in her ear as a sudden, clammy sweat erupted all over her body. Nausea swept over her and she felt lightheaded, her head drooping deeper into the bowl under her as her heart rate slowed to a faint, thready pulse. The blood drained from her face as her blood pressure dropped, making it as white as a sheet. Everything was shutting down, her strength and consciousness slipping away as the sides of her vision blackened. She was too weak, utterly helpless and at the mercy of an enraged prick.   

“I know how much you love to be on top,” Patrick said, noting her lack of resistance and he let go of her wrists to undo his belt and zipper. “How about we have you on the bottom this time, eh? I think you’ll enjoy it.”

Rey mewled pitifully as she realized what was about to happen, completely helpless to stop it. Her head sagged, eyelids closing with tears running down her face and dripping down the side of the sink like raindrops of sorrow.

 

Panic.

 

 _Fear_.  

 

Raw in her bloodstream.

 

 

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

[Author’s Note: RESUME HERE]

 

 

It came to a boiling bubble and adrenaline began to course through her veins. Her fight or flight response finally kicked in as her heart raced, eyes springing open to reveal dilated pupils. Rey’s vision came back, her strength returning full force. And then some.

Taking a deep breath, Rey plunged an elbow harshly into the pit of his stomach, knocking all the wind out of him. Patrick’s hands flew to his abdomen making him take a step back, but not before Rey viciously scraped her stiletto heel down the length of his left shin.

He cried out in pain. Rey quickly shut him up by stomping hard on his foot. She took advantage of his weakened state, swiftly twisting out from under Mr. Sullivan to move behind him. Rey fisted his hair with her left hand.

“Argh!” Rey growled like a wild animal, yanking back and savagely slamming his head down on the sink’s hard granite surface with all the strength she could muster.  

There was a low, static crackling sound as the adrenaline left her and she came back to her normal senses.

She let out a shuddering breath while releasing Patrick from her grasp, his body unceremoniously landing on the tiled floor with a thud, limp and lifeless.

“Shit!” Rey whispered, her hazel eyes filling with dread as she pored over Patrick’s still body. “Fuck!”


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are the best and I appreciate every single read, hit, kudos, and comment you guys give me! 
> 
> Thank you so much! :)

The yellow tape was splayed across the entrance to the bathroom. Rey exhaled with a shudder, camera flashes flickering on and off as the forensic photographer took pictures of the victim’s body, the bursts of light intermittently visible even as she stood out in the hallway, shivering under Kylo’s jacket. He was at her side, his face aloof and devoid of any emotion. Time slowed as she saw an apathetic detective walk towards her, notepad and pen in hand.

“Do you mind if I ask you a couple questions, miss?” he asked in a surly tone.

Then it all became so muddy, so foggy.

Rey’s heart hammered thunderously against her chest and she began to hyperventilate, everything blurring together into an ambiguous gray image. Her eyelids fluttered wildly and before she could spiral out of control, she stopped, closed her eyes and slowed her breaths.

She was letting her imagination run wild and she needed to get back into the now, into the present.

When she opened her eyes once more, she found her vivid vision disintegrate into reality as she held onto the corner of the sink. She had been staring blankly at Mr. Sullivan laying motionless on the floor. The realization of what had just occurred sank into the conscious crevices of her mind and Rey felt the burning bile rise in her throat.

She whipped her head towards the sink, vomiting all the contents of her stomach into it. She turned on the faucet to make the product of her emesis go down the drain, cupping a hand to catch water and swish it around her mouth to rinse the horrid acidic taste away.

Slowly, she moved her head back towards the direction of Mr. Sullivan. Her eyes gradually peeked over the edge of the sink to rest on him. She heaved compulsively, almost retching again at the thought of being in close proximity to a dead body when she noticed something she hadn’t before.

Mr. Sullivan’s chest.

_Did it just..._

Rey’s gaze widened, not daring to blink no matter how much her eyes demanded her to as the seconds passed. She caught it happen again.

His chest… it moved up and down ever so slightly.

Mr. Sullivan was breathing!

He had _appeared_ lifeless, but that was because he was unconscious.

Patrick Sullivan wasn't dead… he was just knocked the fuck out.

“Oh, thank God!” Rey clutched her chest, sighing as tears of joy burst forth.

Rey started laughing with solace, relief overwhelming her senses. That emotion was short-lived as rage abruptly took over every inch of her body.

“Fucking cunt!” she cursed in a venomous hiss, giving him a harsh kick in the ribs. It was a damned shame he was unable to feel the painful blow. “No means no, _asshole_!”

She wiped away the tears staining her reddened cheeks and winced when the right side of her face stung. Rey turned to look at the mirror behind her and was stunned to find no difference between her left and right cheek.

_Then why does it hurt so fucking much?_

She cleaned up her runny mascara, ran her hand through her hair in order to make it appear less disheveled. Once Rey thought she looked presentable, she hurried towards the exit, carefully stepping over Patrick’s body. Rey paused after unlocking the door, turning to flip off Mr. Sullivan, then rushed out of there.

On her way back to the table, Rey passed by the bribed guard and caught a knowing smirk pull at his mouth before turning his back to her. Her lip curled into a snarl and her right hand balled into a fist as she came up behind him to tap his shoulder.

The guard looked back and stared questioningly down at her. Rey said nothing, only thrusting the heel of her left hand upward to break his nose. She spun and stomped away, her burgundy gown twirling elegantly around her feet while leaving the guard hunched over in pain with teary eyes and a crimson stream dripping from his nostrils.

“Can we go?” Rey blurted out the question when she finally reached Kylo, standing and refusing to take a seat.

“What?” Kylo whipped around to look up at her, lifting an eyebrow in askance.

“Please?” Rey pleaded, placing her hands over her stomach. “Can we leave? I… I’m not feeling well.”  

Kylo studied her features, noting her puffy, red-tinged face, runny nose and bloodshot eyes. Had she been crying? One thing was for certain--Rey did not look well.

“What's wrong?” Kylo asked, not hesitating to rise from his chair, grabbing the red Cartier box and Rey's clutch. He handed them over to her.

“I threw up,” Rey explained in a few words as they both walked towards the exit. Kylo had dialed a number and held the phone up to his ear, requesting the hotel quickly send the chauffeur to pick them up.  

“You’re shivering,” Kylo remarked once he ended his call.

Rey was absentmindedly rubbing her arm, attempting to warm herself. She only nodded in acknowledgement.

“Fuck, I hope it’s not food poisoning,” Kylo shrugged off his jacket and placed it around Rey. She flinched when his hands touched her shoulders, jerking away from his contact and hugging herself with his jacket.

“Yeah, I hope it’s not that either,” she replied flatly, her stare empty and fixed ahead as they kept on walking.

Kylo’s forehead wrinkled as his lips drew into a straight line. He couldn’t help but notice something was… off.

They waited outside in silence, Rey absorbed in her own thoughts as Kylo quietly observed her. Once the car arrived, the short ride was just as silent, so quiet that one could hear a pin drop. Rey seemed distant and guarded. Kylo wasn’t quite sure if it was because she was sick or if it was something else.

When they entered the suite, Rey ran towards her room, leaving Kylo behind. She wanted to take off the fucking dress, a gown that only a few hours ago she loved and now detested. It made her feel disgusting, repugnant. Perhaps if she hadn’t worn the dress, nothing would’ve happened.

_Nothing did happen_ , Rey told herself. _But it almost did_.

“Kira!”

Rey jumped in surprise outside her doorway, spinning around.

“I called you three times,” Kylo caught up to her, stopping to stand in front of her, “didn’t you hear me?”

Rey shook her head. “No, I didn’t.”

“I know you don’t feel well, but I feel like there’s something else too,” Kylo sighed, staring into her eyes. “Are you ok?”

Rey shut and opened her eyes briskly, holding back the tears that wanted to break free. She had been asked this question before and she would always answer the same way-- _Yes, I’m fine_ \--whether it was true or not. This was unlike previous times, though. No one had ever asked her in the manner in which Kylo posed the question.

Rey saw something in his gaze, something she’d never seen directed at her in the past. No one had ever really asked with as much concern, as much genuine interest as he did. He really _did_ care, though it baffled Rey as to why. And she couldn’t lie, she had to answer truthfully.

“No,” she choked back a cry, her voice breaking, “I'm not ok.”

Kylo became distraught, watching her almost break down in front of him. He automatically reached for her, ready to embrace her tightly in his arms when he felt her hand on his chest, stopping him.

“But I don't want to talk about it,” she huffed bitterly, sniffling.

Without another word, she turned around to go inside her room and slammed the door in his face, locking it with a loud click.   

“Kira,” Kylo said her name in an admonishing tone, knocking on her door, “what do you mean you're not ok? What the fuck does that mean? Kira, talk to me!”

“Leave me alone, Kylo!” Rey tossed her clutch with the watch inside and Kylo’s jacket on the floor. She wrenched the dress off her body as fast as she could, the fashion tape ruthlessly ripping away at her skin. She picked it up from the ground and slung it as far as her arms could throw it across the room. She slipped off the torturous heels next, kicking them off to the side.

Naked except for her panties, she went over to her duffle bag and pulled out an oversized plain gray t-shirt she sometimes slept in. It was an unappealing and homely thing, which was exactly what she needed to be at that moment. She put it on then grabbed a hairbrush and made her way over to her bed. Rey sat on top of the soft mattress and started brushing her hair, oblivious to Kylo’s incessant rapping of the door. She was engrossed with the task, needing to do something, anything to get her mind off what happened. What _could've_ happened.

Kylo banged on her door then, his patience wearing thin. “Open. This. Door.”  

“Fuck off, Ren!” Rey yelled. “I want to be alone!”

In that moment, everything went silent. There were no more pleads or bangs--just utterly and completely quiet.

Too quiet.

All of a sudden, there was a raucous crash as Rey’s door flew open, having been kicked open by Kylo. He burst right in.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Rey rose to her knees, remaining in bed.

“I could ask you the same thing,” he growled, staying near the door. “You can't just tell me you're not ok and then fucking shut me out!”

“I told you,” she seethed, her eyes scrunched in anger, “that I _don't_ want to talk about it!”

“You _never_ want to talk about anything!”

“So?”’

“I want to know why.”

“You want to know _why_ , Kylo?”

“Yes!”

“Ok, I'll tell you why,” Rey conceded as she glowered at Kylo. “It's because sometimes talking about it makes things _worse_.”

“And sometimes,” Kylo countered, taking one step forward, “it can make things better.”

“Oh yeah? Is that so?” Rey laughed humorlessly, turning to glare at him. “Well then, if you think that’s true, then let's talk about _you_.” Kylo stood frozen as Rey pointed a finger at him. “How about we talk about you… and your dad, huh? Let's do that!”

Kylo drew back at her stinging words, making fists.

“Stop deflecting,” Kylo said sternly. “This isn't about me.”

“I'm not deflecting,” Rey argued, sitting on her haunches. She looked away from his penetrating stare. “I just want you to understand why I don't want to talk.”

“That's completely fucking different and you know it,” Kylo spat back.

“Not to me,” Rey said, shrugging her shoulders, “so just please go away and leave me the fuck alone!”

“I'm not leaving until you tell me why you're not ok--” Kylo ducked just in the nick of time as Rey flung her hairbrush at him, grazing the top of his head.

“GO AWAY!”

Kylo looked back to see the hairbrush fall to the floor behind him. Slowly, he turned back to face Rey with fury etched into his frown.

She was glaring furiously at him, her eyebrows furrowing and her teeth grinding as she huffed loudly.  Rey was clearly indignant, but Kylo knew that her anger was not directed at him. There was something else that was causing her rage and he sought to know what. He was determined to get to the bottom of it, no matter how much she kept trying to push him away.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Kylo reiterated as he straightened his body, “until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“God!” Rey growled in exasperation, getting out of bed to stomp right up to Kylo. “You’re so fucking stubborn!”

Kylo stood his ground even when Rey stopped mere inches away from him, breathing heavily through flared nostrils and bared teeth.

“Tell me, Kira,” he pleaded, his voice taking on a soft and gentle tone that he only ever used with her.

Rey flinched, slapping his hand away when Kylo tried to place it on her shoulder. “Kylo, I….”

She bit her lip, catching the hurt look emerging on his face. She really didn’t want to talk about it right now. It would only make everything worse, she just knew it. Rey wanted things to get better. She wanted to forget what occurred and just move the fuck on. But how could she do that when Kylo kept insisting on talking about it? Rey had to make Kylo see, or at the very least, stop him from hounding her. He was relentless and she was like a wounded animal, being forced into a corner with no other option left but to bite back to defend herself.

Rey looked up at him, quelling all the emotions swirling inside of her as a light bulb went off inside her head.

“I’ll tell you,” she started, her voice small and shaky, “if you tell me first.”

Kylo was confused, his eyes narrowing and his nose crinkling in uncertainty. “Tell you what?”

“Tell me,” Rey stalled for a few seconds, tugging at her collar, but then resumed, “why your father’s death affects you so much.”

Kylo took a step back, raking his fingers through his hair before drawing in a long breath. Rey watched as he closed his eyes and took a couple more deep breaths in and out. She could tell he was trying really hard not to get angry and she knew she touched his sore spot, which was exactly her goal.

“Tell me that,” she continued, ignoring his clenched jaw and stiff body posture, “and then I’ll tell you why I’m… why I’m not ok. If you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine. I understand. But then you have to leave me alone, alright?”

When Kylo finally opened his eyes again, Rey saw a burning fire behind them. She had hit a nerve and it was done intentionally. She knew Kylo would not want to agree to this particular stipulation and it was Rey’s hope that it would ultimately make him back off.

Kylo was perfectly still, so motionless that it was beginning to unnerve Rey. She could see that he was irate, but she didn’t want to show him any fear. Rey stayed rooted in her defensive stance in front of him, jutting her chin out as they stared unblinkingly at each other for what seemed like a very long time until Rey spoke up, breaking the tensile silence.

“I see you’re not in the mood to talk, so please close the door on your way out.”

Rey felt smug knowing that she found a way to get rid of him. She turned to walk back towards her bed when she felt Kylo’s hand grab her arm, whipping her violently back towards him so that her body slammed against his. He gripped both her arms tightly and Rey winced from the slight pain. She tried to wiggle out of his strong grip to no avail.

“You want to know _why_ my father’s death affects me so much?” he asked in a tone so dark and ominous Rey felt a spike of terror creep up her spine. Her eyes grew wide. She was so shocked at his reaction that it left her speechless. Kylo didn’t move his intense gaze away from her as she stared back at him.

“You want to know _why_?” Kylo repeated through gritted teeth.

“Yes!” Rey shrieked, hitting his chest with small fists so that he would let her go.

“Because I killed him!” Kylo bellowed out his answer, releasing Rey from his hold so harshly that she lost her balance, falling with a loud thud onto the floor.

Rey was utterly stunned, gasping more from his confession than the jolt of pain on her backside.

“I...I killed him,” Kylo echoed his admission in a robotic voice. He had never spoken those words aloud ever to anyone. Not even to himself. Now that he had, that he finally admitted it, he felt it puncture him deeply, the emotional pain tearing his insides apart, leaving him perilously close to the precipice of despair.

“You what? You killed your father?” Rey hissed inconceivably.

Rey had trouble wrapping her mind around this shocking revelation. Rey had always wondered all her life about her own father--how he’d look like, what kind of person he was. She would fantasize about this unknown man for many days of her childhood.

Kylo did not share her misfortune. He had a father, something she’d yearned longingly for all her life...and he _killed_ him? His own dad? How could he have done such a thing? What kind of person would be able to perpetrate such a barbarous misdeed?

To commit patricide--it was such an unimaginable act for Rey, beyond her comprehension.

Kylo had been staring vacantly ahead, preoccupied with his own sentiments and musings. He moved to fix his eyes on a pensive Rey, sprawled on the floor in front of him. He didn’t mean to push her like that and he felt horrible for being so brusque with her. He blinked, then leaned forward to help Rey.

“You’re a monster!” Rey accused with vitriol as her disbelief washed over into unshakeable scorn.

He stilled. Her words impacted him immensely, the blow hitting Kylo right down to his soul. Was that possible? He wasn’t sure he even had a soul. Kylo had to admit she was right: he was a monster. He had done a terrible thing, among many other horrible acts in his life and he was foolish to believe he deserved anything but misery. It was preposterous that he let himself think he could find happiness… and love. He glanced down at Rey, seeing contempt written clearly all over her face.  And it was aimed at him.

She deserved better than him. So much better. He, on the other hand, deserved nothing.

With that thought clear in his mind, he made the decision to stop his ludicrous pursuit to make her his. Kylo had to let her go. Though it wasn’t because he didn’t love her. There was no doubt in his entire being that he loved her. It was quite the contrary, really. It was _because_ he loved her that he had to push her away.

“You’re right,” Kylo spat back, taking hold of the only emotion he was capable of using to cope--anger. He clenched his fists, then unclenched them, lunging towards Rey to get in her face. “I am a monster. So I think it’s best that you leave. _Right now_.”

“What?”

Kylo wasted no time in explaining. Taking hold of an arm, he yanked her up to a standing position, then brutally shoved past her. He made his way over to her duffel bag and grabbed it, tossing it to her in a coarse, unchivalrous manner.

“Oof!” Rey grunted as she caught her bag.

The blunt force against her chest made her realize Kylo was not kidding around. He was as serious as a heart attack when he asked her to leave. Was he… was he breaking up with her?

Rey shook her head, tossing the ridiculous notion to the side. How could he be breaking up with her when they were never actually together? But they could’ve been together if only she had said yes. Rey never did though, and perhaps it was for the best. For how could she possibly be with someone who was capable of killing their own father? The mere thought of it made her blood curdle and acid churn in her stomach.

“I see now that it was never going to work between us, Kira,” he professed, picking up his jacket as he stalked towards the exit. He hated doing this and there was a huge part of him that told him to stop--to not _ruin_ this--but he ignored it, forcing the nagging internal pleas away. It was what was best for her. He had to go through with it. Kylo stopped at the door, his back to her as he glanced over his shoulder. “I’m a monster and you’re… you’re a prostitute.”

Rey clutched her bag tightly as unbidden tears streamed down her face, her throat becoming dry as a lump swelled within.

_Fuck, why am I crying?_ Rey asked herself, wiping her tears away as she schooled her features.

“I still expect to be paid in full,” Rey declared icily.

“Of course,” Kylo replied just as coolly before retreating to his room across hers, slamming the door behind him.

“Asshole,” Rey cursed through her teeth. The tears came spilling back down her flushed cheeks.

Could this night possibly get any worse?

She sniffled uncontrollably, placing her bag on the bed so that she could get a pair of jeans and flip-flops out. After hurriedly putting them on, she emptied the gold clutch bag she wore earlier into her duffel bag and paused to stare at the red box that landed right on top.

Her small, dainty hands reached out for it, picking it up. Rey opened the box to stare wistfully at the dazzling watch. She should’ve left it, along with the dresses, bags, and shoes he’d bought for her, but she didn’t. Rey snapped it close, flinging it into her bag before zipping it shut. She decided to keep it with the intention of making it seem like a cold move on her part, though nothing could’ve been further from the truth, for deep down Rey knew the real reason she wanted it.  

It would serve as a souvenir of sorts--of what could’ve been, of how he made her feel, and most importantly, it would remind her of _him_.

Her face scrunched up in turmoil, the corners of her eyes wrinkling as she gasped for breath trying to stop herself from crying more. Rey tossed the bag over her shoulder, walking out of her room into the hallway. She paused momentarily, hearing the rowdy ruckus coming from inside Kylo’s room as he undoubtedly threw anything and everything he could get his hands on.

Rey felt a strong urge to bust in there and stop him before he could hurt himself, but she brushed off the impulse to help him. Instead she raced down the long corridor, passing the living room into the foyer, skittering to a halt by the doorway.

She lingered there, hesitating for a couple beats. Rey was about to turn her head, but she shook her head derisively. If she looked back, she would undoubtedly lose herself and she swore she would never do that. Not for anything… or anyone. With that reminder in place, Rey reached for the doorknob, opening the door to leave.


	12. Twelve

Kylo growled and huffed all throughout his tantrum, the awful mess in his room mirroring the way he felt inside. Once there was no more damage he could inflict upon his room, he slammed his fist against the wall. Knowing he was nowhere near done dealing with the whirlwind of emotions swirling within, he left his room and walked across the hall into the other bedroom. Her bedroom.

When he saw the room was empty, that she had indeed left, anger was the least of his passions. He felt extremely hollow, numb all the way down to his core. She was gone and he desperately wished she wasn’t. Kylo wished he could rewind time so that he hadn't pushed her away. Yet he had and there was no turning back. It was for the best, he thought, no matter how much it hurt him.

He was incomplete as he attempted to go on like he never knew her. Kylo’s world no longer had any meaning, his heart shattering into a million little broken pieces. The shards were like sharp glass, cutting, splintering and stabbing him with excruciating pain from within, making his spirit bleed out.

Her absence was too much to bear and he ran back inside his room, shutting it close with so much force he thought he’d broken it. Kylo placed his back on the door and started to bawl, sliding down as he struggled to catch his breath until he reached the floor. He placed his face in his hands as his body convulsed with uncontrollable sobs.

It seemed like it had been hours that he was stuck like that, crying his heart out. He couldn’t take this much longer. Kylo had to do something to help dull his heartache. He needed to drown his sorrows. He sniffed loudly, rubbing away his tears before he got up to go downstairs to the bar, hoping against hope his sorrows wouldn't learn to swim.

He opened the door and jumped back in surprise to find Rey on the other side of it, her fist caught in midair, presumably about to have knocked.

_She… she came back?_

Both stood completely frozen as they stared into each other’s eyes, neither able to find the words to say.

“I…uh…” Rey finally spoke up first, stammering as she toyed with a lock of hair, “I forgot my curling iron… my hairbrush...and--and my toothbrush.”

She briefly turned to her left to look towards the bathroom, then moved her gaze back to Kylo’s unmoving stare. He was still in a state of disbelief that she was actually here. Kylo was amazed at how much better he felt now that she was, even if it was only to gather the rest of her belongings. That thought pained him.

“You know,” she continued, scratching her neck, “you were right--I _am_ a prostitute. I can't be upset with you for stating a fact, but… but I’d like to think… I hope I'm _more_ than just that.”

“I kno--”

Rey held up a hand. “Please, let me say this.”

Kylo nodded.

“Thank you,” Rey took a step closer, placing her hand on his chest, right over his heart. “I wouldn't want to be judged for what I do. That's only one aspect of me, you know? So it wasn't right of me to judge you so quickly. I think… I _know_ you’re not a monster. You might have done a monstrous thing, but there's more to you than that. I've _seen_ it. And I’m sorry I pushed you like that. That wasn’t fair of me, but I wanted to get you off my back and that was the only way that I could think of. I know I forced you to reveal that to me when you weren’t ready and we both got upset. All I could think of was how much I’ve wanted a father, and you--you had one and you did that to him. I got mad, I guess? Even madder than I already was. I was so pissed that I didn’t even give you a chance to explain yourself.”

_She came back… for **me**? Even after what I admitted to her? What I said to her?_

He choked out a sob as a single tear rolled down his face. She really was too good for him, but he wasn't strong enough to push her away this time. He couldn't do it, couldn't turn her away. He needed her. He _loved_ her. Kylo felt so complete, so whole with her. Rey moved her hand to rest on his cheek, wiping the tear away with her thumb.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized again. It hurt her to see him cry and it made her shed some tears as well.

“I'm sorry, too,” Kylo expressed his remorse, his hands coming to gently cup Rey’s face, which she was thankful for since her right cheek was sore. He, too, wiped her teardrops away.

Rey sniffled, nodding her head.

“Besides,” she laughed softly, “we agreed to get to know one another, right? Before we made a decision about… us.”

“Right,” Kylo chuckled. “We did.”

“Even though you told me to leave, I'm not going to,” she smiled sweetly at him, continuing to stroke his cheek with her thumb. “So you're stuck with me until Monday. Sorry, not sorry.”

Kylo snorted in amusement, flashing her a teeth-baring captivating smile. Yes, he certainly was not going to let her slip away again.

“I’m glad you came back,” Kylo confessed as he threaded a hand through her hair, “I didn't _really_ want you to leave.”

“Well, that's good to know since I didn't really want to leave either,” she replied, grabbing hold of his wrists. Still smiling, she took a step back and glanced towards the bathroom. “I'm, uh--I’m gonna go brush my teeth.”

“Ok,” he answered, reluctantly releasing her from his grasp.

Her gaze moved to look behind him, noting the state of disarray his room was in.

“Jeez, what a mess, Kylo!” Rey giggled, pressing a hand to her throat. “I don't know how this hotel puts up with you.”

“Go brush your teeth,” he jokingly ordered, jerking his head towards the direction of the bathroom.

Rey playfully stuck her tongue out to which Kylo smirked before turning to walk away, but she stopped halfway to look over shoulder.

“Not that I can lock it,” she chuckled, fiddling with her shirt, “but I’m going to leave my door open. Because, because I want to… and you know, just in case you feel like talking. That is if you want to, of course. No pressure! I'm just… just offering.”

Kylo crossed his arms, staying still for a moment before replying, contemplating her offer.

“Alright,” he agreed. “I'll meet you in there in about 10 minutes. Is that ok?”

“Uh-huh,” Rey bobbed her head a little too eagerly, but she didn't care about appearances in that instant. “That’s fine.”

He nodded, shooting her a shy grin. Slowly, he closed his door, never breaking eye contact with Rey until he disappeared behind it, shutting it softly.

* * *

 

Rey had finished settling herself in bed, having taken off her jeans and still in her comfy oversized gray shirt that reached just past her mid thighs. Sitting, she was about to pull the covers over her legs when she heard a gentle knock on her door’s frame. Kylo was standing in the doorway, waiting for her permission to enter. Rey saw that he had changed into a luxurious set of long silk black pajamas. She smiled from ear to ear, scooting over to the left side of her queen-sized bed.

“Please, come in,” she gestured to the spot she made for him to sit, tapping the mattress lightly.

Kylo entered and Rey followed him steadily with her eyes as he made as his way over to her. There was a simper on Kylo’s face that made Rey think he was...nervous? He shifted on his feet, scratching his head before he sighed heavily and sat down next to Rey.

Rey turned to face him, propping an elbow on the bed’s headboard and placing her chin in her palm. She said nothing, waiting patiently while Kylo remained silent, staring fixedly ahead with his hands folded over his lap.  

“My dad was a fucking bastard,” Kylo blurted out at last.

Rey leaned in ever so slightly, hanging on every word coming out of his mouth. She didn’t interrupt him for clarification, letting him continue at his own pace.

“But he was my father nonetheless and I wanted,” he paused, still staring ahead, “no--I _needed_ his love. His affection. His approval. I never got any of that, no matter what I did. I was a fool to think I’d ever get it.”

Rey didn’t say anything, she just gave him her undivided attention as he continued to spill his soul to her.

“Other dads would spend time playing ball with their son, but not my dad. Other dads talked and laughed with their son, but not mine. Other dads told their kids they loved them. My dad didn’t.”

Rey couldn’t help herself as her hand automatically went to cover his. He stared at it, then turned over his hand so he could grasp hers.

“You know what he said to me once?” Kylo turned to look at Rey, the hurt so apparent behind his brown eyes.

“No,” Rey shook her head, tightening her grip over his hand. “What did he say to you?”

“I remember I was 15 and we had this huge fight, I forget about what exactly, probably about the same stuff as always. How he never spent time with me, he never asked about me, why he was always at work, I don’t know. But I remember… I remember having had enough and I just flat out asked him,” he stopped to take a shuddering breath, his eyes glazing over. “‘Dad, why don’t you like me? What did I ever do to you to make you detest me?’”

Rey frowned, thinking how horrible it was to have to ask such a question.

“And he turned to _glare_ at me. He said--” Kylo pierced into Rey’s eyes, “--he said, ‘Kid, show me where it says that I have to like you. Show me where it’s written and mandated that a father should _like_ his son. You can’t, because it’s not law. You’re too sensitive, you need to toughen up. I’m not here to coddle you and hold your hand. My father never did that with me and I’m not going to do that with you. Life is tough and the world is cruel, son. Listen here Ben, as a father I’m supposed to provide for you, for this family, and that is what I do and have done. I work my ass off so that you can live better than I did, so that you can have all these nice things that I didn’t. You reap the benefits that I have sown because that is my duty. So I have and will continue to do my part because you are my son. That is what a man is supposed to do. Don’t fucking trouble yourself with worrying about if I or someone else _likes_ you. It’s irrelevant, kid. People will walk all over you if you seek their approval. You don’t need that. All you need from people is that they’ve done right by you. And I have done right by you, ok? _That_ is what matters.’”

“He said that to you?” Rey asked in disbelief.  

“Yeah, he did,” Kylo affirmed, nodding slowly to which Rey shook her head. “So then I asked him, ‘Well...do you at least love me?’”

“And what did he say?” Rey hoped that at least his father could say that he did love him.

“He answered, ‘It’s like I’m talking to a brick wall,’” Kylo scoffed as sadness turned to fury blazing behind his gaze, “and then he turned to leave.”

“What an asshole,” Rey commented, anger also now starting to pulse through her veins. “He couldn’t say the words?”

“Nope, he never did. I also never broached the subject again after that,” Kylo continued. “He wanted me to toughen up? Be like him? Fine. I swore that I’d be tougher than him and that I didn’t need him to provide for me. That I could do it myself. That day I swore that I would be more successful and more… more of a bastard than he ever was.”

“I see,” Rey expressed her understanding, her eyebrows furrowing. “What about your mother? What did she have to say about all this?”

“About my relationship with my dad?” Kylo asked for clarification.

“Mm-hmm.”

“She tried her best to pacify things, but she was hardly around herself,” Kylo sighed. “She was busy with her own political career, you see, and I didn’t want to bother her with any of this. She had enough on her plate.”

“Political career?”

“She was a law professor at Columbia University before she got into politics. When I was kid she was always busy campaigning and such. First for the city council, then for the senate. Then when she got elected, she’d split her time between New York and D.C. At first, I was happy for her because I knew it was her dream to become a senator, like her mother. My grandmother. But once I came to realize that she had neglected me, not intentionally I know, but she did… I resented her for not giving me the time she gave politics. And we kind of just… grew apart.”

“Oh Kylo,” Rey clutched a hand to her chest to try to soothe the ache she felt underneath, “I’m sorry to hear that about your parents.”

“You don’t need to be sorry. It’s not like it was your fault,” he told her while his thumb stroked her hand. “The fact that I was an only child didn’t help much either. It was always hard for me to make friends, too. Growing up, I just felt pretty--”

“Lonely,” they both said at the same time.

“Yeah, exactly,” Kylo shifted his body towards Rey, who was giving him a sad smile to show her empathy. “I see you’ve felt like that, too.”

“Yes,” Rey asserted, “I have… but please, go ahead and finish what you have to say.”

He caressed her hand, then nodded.

“Later, I got accepted into Harvard without my parents’ aid or influence. That didn’t merit any praise or congratulations from Dad, of course,” Kylo snorted derisively. “He said that that was _expected_ of me.”

“Well I think that definitely deserves praise,” Rey offered, giving him a light pat on his back. “That’s amazing, Kylo! Great job! That’s certainly not an easy feat.”

Kylo could’ve easily misconstrued her commendation as teasing, but he didn't. She was genuinely congratulating him and he was immensely appreciative for the validation.

“Thank you,” he smiled, his cheeks taking on a reddish hue.

“You’re welcome,” Rey replied, a coquettish grin spreading across her face.

They were still holding hands, their fingers lacing tightly around each other as they stared deeply into the other’s eyes. Kylo cleared his throat, attempting to regain his composure before he lost himself in her pretty hazel gaze. He needed to get through this, there was no stopping now. He wanted to let another person, let _her_ know about his inner turmoil. And perhaps… perhaps then, he could hopefully start to heal.

“My freshman year in college was when I started investing,” Kylo resumed where he left off. “I would purchase one stock, then sell it, buy two more with the profits and so on and so forth. I didn’t want money from Dad or Mom. That's why I changed my name, too. I was determined to do this on my own. Well, largely on my own. I did ask my mom if one of her friends would be interested in investing and she found someone willing to do so. By the end of my sophomore year, I had enough to start my own hedge fund that centered on convertible bond arbitrage.”

Kylo stopped to laugh at the puzzled look rippling over Rey’s features.

“I’m sorry,” Rey apologized, scrunching up her nose. “I just get super confused with stocks, bonds, and all that money stuff. It’s not my forte.”

“A lesson for another day, I hope,” Kylo chuckled, his finger coming up to graze her cheek.

“Sure,” Rey humored him, shrugging her shoulders. “That sounds boring, but alright.”

Kylo laughed once more, removing his hand from her face so that he could put his cheek against it with the tufted headboard supporting his elbow

“So,” Kylo resumed, “that first hedge fund was successful enough that I was able to launch a second one and between those two funds I had made just over $1 million, all before I even graduated college.”

“Wow,” Rey commented. “That’s pretty freaking impressive.”

“Not to Dad,” Kylo huffed. “I mentioned to you earlier that he wasn’t impressed, especially since I used pretty risky strategies.”

“Yeah, I remember you telling me that this morning,” Rey acknowledged.

“While I didn’t impress him, I did end up garnering the attention of another man--” Kylo elaborated with a miniscule change to his tone that would’ve gone unnoticed to anyone else, but not to Rey-- “an investor by the name of Edgar Snoke.”

Rey perked up as she recognized the name. “Your boss?”

“Right,” Kylo confirmed. “Only he wasn’t my boss at the time. He was a complete stranger whom expressed an interest in me and wished to get to know me better. He told me he saw bright things in my future. He ended up becoming not only my mentor and a good friend, but ultimately, a father figure. He was more of a father to me than Dad ever was.”

“Really?” Rey questioned with dubiety. “That creepy bald guy?”

Kylo chortled. “I don't know why you keep saying he’s creepy.”

“Because he is!” Rey defended without further explanation. “You know it too, but you don't want to admit it.”

Kylo didn't dwell too long on her comment, completely ignoring the small part of him that did agree with her.

“Anyway,” Kylo said jocosely before his voice took on a serious tone once more, “he taught me a great deal of things, even though he didn't have to. He took me under his wing and he gave me his time. He made me feel validated and acknowledged, like I actually had a voice. I will always be grateful for that. Always.”

“He did what you wish your father could’ve done,” Rey paraphrased.

“Yeah,” Kylo agreed. “I was able to confide in him and one day I told him about my relationship with my father. I let him know that I had been interning at his company while I was still in school as well as managing the hedge funds. He asked what my plans were after I graduated and I told him that I accepted a position with my dad’s company. That was always part of the plan, you know? Even though we didn't have the best relationship, I knew working for him would help open up even more doors so that I could finally come out of his shadow. That fact interested Mr. Snoke greatly.”

“It did?”

“Mm-hmm,” Kylo answered as he chewed on his lower lip.

“Why?”

“Because… well, Dad’s firm was one of his main competitors. Mr. Snoke had recently started his own firm and it was growing profitably, but at a snail’s pace, so to speak. That day he offered to buy my hedge funds and made another business proposal as well.”

Kylo squirmed slightly, continuing to nibble on his bottom lip. He averted his gaze from Rey, inhaling deeply. A couple seconds passed as Rey waited patiently for Kylo to speak again.

“You have to understand that in order to be successful in this field, especially at the level that I’ve reached, you have to be ruthless,” Kylo divulged, his eyes flitting back to hers. “You have to do things… things that aren’t exactly comely. I learned that from both Dad and Mr. Snoke, but from Mr. Snoke even more so. Dad could have scruples at times. He was capable of having compassion, like Maz said. I wanted to show him that I could be better than him, that I wasn't as weak as he could sometimes be. Wasn't that what he was alluding to when he said I was too sensitive? When he told me I needed to toughen up? I decided I'd show him just how brutal I could be.”

His tone turned dark then. It should’ve scared Rey, but for whatever reason, it didn’t. While still holding onto his hand, she inched even closer.

“So what did--what did Mr. Snoke,” Rey cringed as she said his name aloud, “propose to you?”

“He proposed,” Kylo hesitated for a bit, taking a breath in and out, “that I help him destroy my dad’s company from within, which in turn would eliminate his competition. And once Millennium Falcon was left in shambles, I could go work for him over at First Order Investments.”

“And you did it, didn’t you?” Rey asked rhetorically, her voice had an edge of disappointment to it. “You helped Millennium Falcon fall.”

“Yes, I did.”

“I remember hearing stuff on the news about it,” Rey apprised. “I’m not exactly sure of the details, but how did you even manage to do that?”

“It took a lot of planning and patience,” Kylo explained, feeling both horrid and relieved to be recounting his devious deeds. “It happened over time, years for everything to fall into place. I hid several financial losses, making them go unreported. This made it seem like Millennium Falcon was more profitable than it actually was and its shares skyrocketed. I opened up offshore accounts in his name, offered and accepted bribes for him, did insider trading, the works. I set it all up perfectly so that Han Solo would be the sole person responsible for its collapse. And then the day finally came when it was time for me to blow the whistle and the SEC came running in. The shares plummeted as they conducted their investigation and the company was forced to claim bankruptcy.”

“So you’re saying you framed your dad for crimes he didn’t commit?”

“Yeah,” Kylo sighed heavily, “I did. I also didn’t give a shit about the thousands of jobs lost and the billions of dollars gone. All I cared about was seeing my father penniless, broken, and devastated.”

Rey grimaced faintly at his admission, but on a certain level she understood what drove him to do what he did. It didn't make it right, of course, but she could make some sense of it now.

“Because of Enron, the federal courts had low tolerance with these type of crimes,” Kylo continued, “and they wanted to make an example out of him. Even Mr. Snoke and I were surprised how fast he was indicted and convicted. A couple days after, I visited him in jail with the sole purpose of rubbing salt in his festering wound. He thought that somebody else had framed him, a disgruntled employee or a corporate spy. When I told him that it was me, he was completely shocked and rendered speechless.  I’ll never forget the look on his face while I gloated. It was the look of utter betrayal and… disappointment. He always did find a way to be disappointed in me, no matter what. But this time… this time, it was different than all the rest.”

“How so?” Rey asked tentatively.

“He looked at me and said, ‘Son, I can't believe--’ but I brusquely cut him off and told him his son had been gone for a while now. His son was weak and foolish and I destroyed him to become the man he saw before him that day, with his push and Mr. Snoke’s help.”

Kylo paused for a bit to gather his thoughts and emotions while Rey was quiet, peering intently into his eyes, now a darker shade of brown. 

“I remember his eyes filling with a regretful sadness then,” Kylo resumed where he left off. “He looked right at me from behind the glass and said, ‘Snoke? No, Ben, he’s a very bad man that you shouldn't have gotten involved with. You don't know him like I do.’ And I replied, ‘No, _you_ don't know him like I do. Mr. Snoke is wise.’ To which he answered, ‘That's what he wants you to believe, but he’s just using you. When he gets what he wants, he’ll crush you. You know it's true.’ Deep down, I didn't care if it was true or not. I still don't really care to this day. If it is, then it’s what I deserve, especially after what I did, what I've done. What I'll continue to do. I told Dad it was already too late.” 

“Was it too late?” 

**_Is_** _it too late?_ Rey added inaudibly, not daring to ask aloud lest she be crestfallen with the answer.

“Dad didn't think so,” Kylo responded somberly. “He begged, pleaded for me to make things right, that we could figure it all out somehow. And right then in that moment… I was being torn apart.”

Rey saw as his eyes turned glassy again and a couple tears escaped, trickling down his cheek.

“I knew what I had to do but I didn't know if I had the strength to do it,” Kylo confessed with shuddering breaths and Rey rubbed his shoulder gently. “So I asked him for help and he said yes. He said he’d do anything, placing his hand on the glass to reach out to me. I stared at his hand, then back at him, and all these memories came flooding back. I just--I just got mad all over again, filled with bitterness. That wasn't a good combination--anger and rancor fueled what I told him next.”

“What did you tell him?” Rey queried, drying off his tear-stained face with her fingers.

“I told Dad that I hated him,” Kylo sucked his teeth, boring into Rey’s stare. “I said, ‘If I never see you again, I'll be the happiest man on the planet. It is my utmost desire for you to rot in prison for the rest of your days, lonely and isolated, just like you made me feel growing up.’”

Kylo stopped to collect himself as all sorts of emotions whirled violently like a hurricane inside of him. Rey held his gaze, saying nothing until Kylo decided to speak again.

“I stood up and left without another word, his hand still on the glass when I turned away and stormed out. I never looked back,” Kylo said with a quivering voice. “I was about to leave the building when I saw guards running towards the room where I'd come from and... I just had this _feeling._ Something told me to head back and I bolted, following the guards into the room. When I arrived, I saw through the glass people hovering over a body on the floor. I walked closer to see better, to see who it was. It was... it was--”

Realization dawned on Rey before he could finish  and she reflexively reached out to hug Kylo. He accepted her comforting embrace, moving to bury his face in her chest as he wept.

“He died because of _me_ , because of what I did, what I said,” Kylo wailed in between muffled cries against Rey’s chest, “with my barbed words the last he ever heard on this Earth, thinking I hated him. I didn't get a chance to say I'm sorry. I didn't get to tell him that I loved him.”

Kylo’s body quaked in Rey’s arms as she held onto him tightly, stroking his head to offer some sort of solace.

“Oh, Kylo,” Rey started to shed some tears of her own as her heart broke for the man who had bared his soul to her.

They remained like that for quite some time, Rey wasn't sure exactly how long, but they both sat in silence as Kylo mourned his father.

“It wasn't _really_ your fault, Kylo,” Rey finally said, commiserating, “I know you think it was, but his death wasn't your fault.”

“Yes, it was,” Kylo firmly countered, tightening his arms around her. “He died because… because I broke his heart.” 

To that, Rey didn't know what to say, at a loss for words as her heart weighed heavy. Instead of speaking, she decided to continue hugging him, caressing him as he grieved in her arms. Rey offered Kylo her company, her presence and it helped ease the pain, her light meeting the darkest side of him. She had allowed him to come to her from where he was broken within and he could finally begin to heal. For that Kylo was eternally grateful as he continued to weep in her soothing embrace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta for being an awesome cheerleader and a great sport. Thank you to every single one of you readers for taking time out of your day to read this. Thank you SO MUCH to the peeps that leave comments as I continually look back to them for motivation to keep on writing! Thank you guys for your patience, too! I wanted to get this chapter out before I left for vacation for the next two weeks. I hope this chapter was to your liking :) 
> 
> And with that... I'm off!
> 
> First stop is to the Star Wars Celebration!!! EEEE!!! :D 
> 
> Second stop is to the land of fame and excess… am I gonna fit in? ;) 
> 
> I hope you guys stay tuned for the next update when I get back!


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> May the Fourth Be With You!
> 
> I'm back from vacay, having been thoroughly sun-kissed by both Florida AND California sunshine. My tan skin got tanner, my blonde hair got blonder and even though I had a blasty blast, I just couldn't wait to get back to these two knuckleheads :D
> 
> I thank you guys so much for your patience! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Kylo remained in Rey’s embrace long after his sobs quieted and his tears had dried, not wanting to part from her calming warmth for even one second. Neither had uttered a single word, choosing instead to bask in the tranquilizing silence. He felt a twinge of embarrassment for the mess he had surely made of her shirt, having used it to clean up the blotchy mess that was his face.

His tugging and pulling had inadvertently hitched it up so that the bottom was now above her hips, exposing her lower half completely. Kylo recently became aware of this fact and he tried with all his might to avert his gaze from the enticing, creamy skin of her long legs. Yet he found his eyes flitting downwards and he quickly shut them, silently admonishing himself for his debauched action in that moment.

His eyes snapped right back open as soon as he had closed them for he thought he’d caught a glimpse of... something.

His gaze roamed leisurely back down until he saw it again and his eyes narrowed. He could see it as clear as day now.

“What the fuck is that?” Kylo blurted out suddenly, a whisper of rage coloring his tone.

His abrupt question scared Rey, causing her to jostle Kylo out of her arms.

“What?!” Rey yelped, searching his face wildly. “What is what?”

“That,” Kylo pointed with a finger and Rey’s eyes followed to where he indicated. “That wasn't there yesterday.” He remembered how flawless she'd looked in nothing but her underwear when she asked him for help with her black dress the night before.

_Shit,_ Rey swore inside her head as she glared at the hideous bluish-purple discoloration over her right hip.

She instinctively lifted her shirt up more to inspect her body and saw another ugly bruise over the left side of her hip, too. Kylo noticed it at the exact moment she had.

“What the hell happened?” He asked her, scowling at the upsetting marks. “How did you get those?”

Rey’s face fell then, realizing exactly where the bruises had come from and knowing she couldn't lie to Kylo about it, even though she desperately wished she could. She still didn't want to talk about it. She knew she never _would_ want to talk about it.

“I… I…” Rey fumbled, looking up to stare at nothing in particular. She lowered her shirt back down, feeling a crashing wave of shame wash over her.

“You _what_?” Kylo pressed breathlessly.

Rey met his eyes once more, her bottom lip quivering uncontrollably.

“I really don't want to talk about it,” her voice was so small that Kylo could barely hear her, “but… but I'll tell you.”

“Kira, you're freaking me out,” Kylo grabbed her shoulders firmly, never letting his eyes break away from her wide-eyed stare. Her eyes were filled with terror and shame when they were usually ebullient, so full of brightness. Now they were darkened, as if her light had been snuffed out with one harsh blow. “Just tell me already!”

He yelled at her, his patience gone as only the worst of scenarios started bombarding his brain then. Kylo knew something was wrong, something was _off_ and he needed to know what it was, why she wasn't ok before he lost his mind.

“I'm only going to say this once,” Rey continued, undeterred by Kylo’s outburst and her voice still scarcely a whisper, “because I _hate_ talking. It only makes you relive things and that's the last thing I wanna do. I just want to forget and move on!”

“Forget _what_?” Kylo was at the point of discombobulating, emotionally tearing apart at the seams with distress.

“That I was almost raped tonight!” Rey bellowed, her hazel eyes wide with hysteria. “That when I left you to go the bathroom, I was led into a trap! A client was there at the gala, upset that I had canceled my appointment with him to be with _you_ instead! He wanted to have what he was robbed of last night. He wanted to fuck me right there in the bathroom, offered me money too, and you know what I told him?”

Kylo was stunned speechless, paralyzed with… he wasn't sure what emotion it was yet, but it wasn't good. Rey didn't wait for him to answer, continuing to ramble on and get this story told and done with as quickly as possible.

“I told him no, I didn't want to have sex with him,” Rey paused briefly to take a breath. “And he...he didn't take the rejection well.”

“What did he do to you?” Kylo growled through clenched teeth.

He was surprised to find he managed to say anything at all as pure, unadulterated anger started to take hold of every single fiber of his being. If that man had dared to lay a finger on her…

“He slapped me,” Rey mumbled softly while her fingers went to brush over her aching cheek.

An atomic bomb detonated within Kylo and he could no longer control himself as blind fury took over.

“HE WHAT?!” Kylo screamed, jumping out of bed to slam his fist against the wall. There was a small crunching sound when his hand met the hard surface and he wasn't sure if the noise came from his knuckles or the wall.

“Everything happened so fast. Before I could register anything, I was already pinned against the sink,” Rey continued, her tone robotic and distant. “That's probably how I got these bruises, being forcefully held like that.”

_I'll kill him_ , Kylo thought decisively, seeing nothing but red. _I'll kill him._

Kylo started pacing back and forth beside her bed. He tried to give Rey his full attention while battling the surging rage inside of him. He couldn’t act out now, not when she was finally talking to him. So he did his best to control his emotions, something he was never really good at. He found a way to do it, though. For her. Or maybe it was _because_ of her.

“I was weak, about to blackout,” Rey’s voice was an empty whisper as she sniffled. “I couldn't talk, couldn't move and I realized that I was powerless to stop him. Fuck. I was so scared.”

He saw Rey shiver and he wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms and apologize profusely, but he held back. He didn't deserve to touch her.

Where was he when she desperately needed him? How had he not known? Why couldn't he have saved her?

He felt so impotent, a complete and utter failure. He stopped moving, crossing his arms to look down at Rey with a somber expression on his face.

“I'm not sure how it happened, but there was just this sudden rush and I--” Rey paused and she did a most curious thing then. She giggled. “I kicked his ass before he had the chance to do anything.”

Kylo’s eyebrows shot up. “You--”

“I beat the shit out of him.”

A sense of pride welled inside of Kylo as he got back in bed beside her. Rey turned to glance at him before continuing.

“I actually thought I had killed him,” she admitted worriedly.

“It’s what he deserved,” Kylo interjected coolly, “but he’s not dead...right?”

Rey shook her head. “No. He was still breathing when I left him. I just knocked him out.”

_Good,_ Kylo nodded.

He was grateful she had no blood on her hands. She didn't need that taint.

He, on the other hand…

“What's his name?”

Rey narrowed her eyes. “His name?”

“Yeah, I want to know that son-of-a-bitch’s name.”

“Why?”

“Just tell me his name, Kira.”

“No.”

“ _Kira_ ,” Kylo huffed out her name, exasperated.

“You don't need to know his name!” Rey yelled. “I didn't let him have his way with me. It's over. It's done with! _I_ want it to be done with! I just want to move on!”

Kylo watched as her eyes filled with tears, burying her face in her hands as she began to sob. He reacted instinctively, bringing her towards him in a tight embrace.

“I'm sorry,” he cried, feeling guilty for every ounce of her pain.

“Sorry? What are you sorry for?” Rey’s voice was muffled against her hands.

“That I wasn't there for you,” Kylo declared brokenly. “That I didn't save you.”

“Save me?”

Rey dropped her hands and pulled back to peer up at him. She saw he was spilling tears. Why was he crying? It baffled Rey.

“Kylo,” she lifted a hand to rub his face clean of those unnecessary tears, “I've come to learn that no one can or will come to ‘save’ me. I can… I can handle myself. I've pretty much had to all my life.”

Kylo’s face twisted in bewilderment. “What do you mean by that?”

Rey groaned, realizing she unintentionally opened up a can of worms. She lowered her eyes and placed her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his massive trunk. She didn't answer his question, choosing to keep mum.

“Kira…” Kylo prodded after a moment of silence, tightening his hold around her lithe frame and resting his chin on her head. “Tell me. Talk to me. Please.”

His arms around her were so comforting, so warm. It mirrored the soft tone of his voice and it all seemed to help melt down Rey’s walls. It aided in giving her the strength she needed to walk down memory lane. It was a trip she tried to avoid at all costs, the journey of reliving her past.

Rey sighed heavily.

“I was found wandering the inside of an inner-city church one Sunday morning. The priest had just come in to prepare for mass when he saw me. He came up to me and asked if I knew where my parents were. He seemed kind… friendly, so I answered him truthfully. I told him I never knew my dad, but my mother--” Rey’s voice hitched briefly, but she cleared her throat and swiftly resumed her tale.

“My mommy told me... she told me and I remember this so vividly, it's crystal clear in my ear: ‘Stay here. I'll come back for you. I'll come back, sweetheart. I promise.’” Rey sniffed loudly at the recollection as her eyes watered fiercely, the tears leaking out and onto Kylo’s silk pajama top. “The priest nodded at me and offered his hand. I took it and we waited together for mommy to return. She--she didn't come back. Not that day or the next. Not… ever.”

“Oh no,” Kylo whispered in pain, hugging Rey even more tightly.

“I was about four or five years old and it's as if… as if my life started on that day. I--I can't remember anything before that day. I don't remember my mom, what she was like, how she looked like, her smell, her touch, what our life was. Nothing. I just can't… remember. The therapist said it’s most likely post traumatic amnesia from being… being _abandoned_ liked that.”

Kylo’s heart ached so much that his chest physically hurt. There was an unmistakable pang when he learned she was abandoned, on her own. Alone.

“Since there was no record of me, they were never able to find out who my mother was, let alone locate her. I had no birth certificate, no social security number. Nothing. They told me that my mother probably had a home birth with me, hence no records. So they did bone scans and dental X-rays to estimate my age. The birth date I gave you--August 8?”

“Yeah?”

“That's the birth date they gave to me, though I'm not exactly sure how they determined that. It's most likely just a random date, but I've just accepted it as my birthday and not question it. There's already so many unanswered questions about me, I was happy to have at least one answered.”

Rey felt Kylo nod while his fingers wove gently through her hair.

“So I became a ward of the state and was placed into foster care. Most placements were terrible. My first foster home was with the Teedos. When I was first placed with them, they weren't so bad. Mrs. Teedo was way nicer than Mr. Teedo. She helped Mr. Teedo be somewhat tolerable. One day, though, she'd had enough of his unappeasable attitude and she just... left. Leaving me alone with bitter, grumpy Mr. Teedo.”

She shifted slightly. Kylo took note of her discomfort and moved them down, placing his head on a pillow. Rey adjusted herself to curl into him, resting her face on his chest.

“The separation left him in shambles. He could barely take care of himself, much less someone else. He would work long hours just to avoid coming home. There was hardly ever any food, too. He rarely shopped for groceries and when he did it was only to buy countless bags of pre-washed salad mixes. I ate them because they would go rancid fast and I was hungry, but they never filled me. I was always hungry. It just became normal to go to bed feeling empty, my tummy constantly grumbling and keeping me awake at night.”

There was another sharp stab in his chest, thinking about a small hazel-eyed girl clutching her belly at night to help ease the hunger pangs.

“I was so happy when I went to school. Those were the only times I ate filling meals. Oh, and I even made a friend, Peggy. She and I grew so close, we were practically inseparable.”

Kylo felt a smile forming across her lips against his chest and he couldn't help but smile, too. Until he felt her lip turned downward.

“That didn't last long, though. In the middle of the school year she gave me devastating news. Her family was moving to Indiana. Her dad had gotten a job or something there. I was so upset. My best friend--my _only_ friend--she was leaving me.”

Kylo stroked her back affectionately. “She moved away?”

“Yes. She did.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Don't be sorry,” she shook her head. “It wasn't your fault.”

Kylo was still rubbing her back lightly and Rey appreciated his touch.

“I was only a kid and already it had been the third time someone left me. I was alone and I came to accept that I would always be alone. I closed off, kept to myself and became a loner. Some kids wanted to be friends, but I just pushed them away. Everyone leaves me sooner or later, so why bother?”

_I would never leave you,_ Kylo thought, not wanting to interrupt her. _Never_.

“One night, I was alone doing my homework when Mr. Teedo finally came home. I remember he was very drunk, he kept tripping over his feet. He joined me at the kitchen table, but he didn't address me as he ruffled through the mail. He suddenly leaped with joy and ripped open an envelope. That's when he turned to look at me and said, ‘This right here is why I keep you around, girl. This,’ he snapped the check in his hands in my face, ‘is the only thing you're good for.’”

“That’s not true!” Kylo shouted.

Rey chuckled sadly, her body shaking against his. “That's exactly what I told him. I don't know what possessed me to say that, but I did. He started laughing hysterically. He replied in between bouts of laughter, ‘You're so stupid! Your own _mother_ didn't want you. She left you. Abandoned you! If the one person in the world who’s _supposed_ to want you, love you, doesn't… then who ever could?’”

_That motherfu--_

“His words hurt me badly, yet somehow I was able to reply back. I yelled, ‘She’s coming back for me! She promised me that she'd come back!’ To which he smirked. I'll never forget that smirk. It was as if he knew something I didn't. Looking back now, I guess he did. He knew the truth, which was that my mother was never coming back. I always held onto that hope, though. It was the only thing that kept me going. The hope that I would see her again someday. My whole life was built on it--on hope.”

“Have you--,” Kylo hesitated, but decided to continue asking his question. “Have you lost that hope?”

“Yes,” Rey confessed in a soft, broken whisper, her hand fisting his silk pajama beneath her. Kylo’s heart shattered at her admission. “But I hadn't lost it back then. Mr. Teedo’s words were always in the back of my mind ever since he uttered them. I know now that he was right. If my own mother didn't want me, didn't love me, then who could? I'm unworthy. I'm just… just a nobody.”

Kylo shook his head vehemently and was about to say what was on his mind, on his heart, but Rey didn't give him a chance to. She kept on talking and Kylo didn't dare stop her since it was what he wanted her to do. To talk.

“Mr. Teedo was a horrible foster parent, but he told me the truth. I was too young, too naive to fully comprehend it. Eventually, the DCFS came by and saw what poor conditions I was living in, what an unfit guardian Mr. Teedo was and I was immediately removed from his home. They did a much better job with my second placement. So much better.”

Kylo felt a smile return on her lips.

“Chris and Louise were great. They were a devoted, caring couple that unfortunately weren't able to have kids of their own. I was their first foster child and for once in my life, I felt a semblance of normalcy. They fed me, clothed me, spent time with me. I felt like they actually cared. I even felt… _loved_. It was the most glorious time in my life... and it was too good to be true.”

Her smile disappeared as it turned upside down into a frown.

“Chris’ job was relocating him out of the country. I was a ward of the state so I needed to stay in Illinois. They told me that they were willing to adopt me so they could take me with them, but the state was giving them issues. They said that it would take a long time and cost them a lot of money, both of which they sadly did not have. They had to give me back.”

“That's horrible,” Kylo muttered. He hadn't intended to say it out loud, not wanting to interrupt her.  

“You want to know what's even more horrible?” Rey practically croaked.

A sense of dread prickled his skin.

“I found out later that if you adopt a child from Illinois foster care, adoption is free. There are no fees!”

It took a moment for Kylo to register what she'd said.

_If it was free to adopt her, then why didn't they?_

“I overheard the social workers talking about my case. That's when I discovered the real reason they didn't adopt me. It was true that Chris’ job relocated him to Australia, but what they failed to mention to me was that--”

Rey sobbed a bit before regaining her composure. Kylo held her more snugly. He didn't prod, allowing her to resume when she felt ready.

“Louise was pregnant,” Rey finally said. “She was pregnant and it all made so much sense to me. They no longer needed me, their pretend child. They were about to start a family of their own. A _real_ family.”

Rey laughed, but there was no mirth behind it, only sadness.

“I was like, duh! How could I be so fucking stupid? I was only useful to them to help ease their pain of being childless. Once they had that child, I was a nuisance. They could never really love me. No one but my mother could love me and in the end, she didn't love me either. And if she couldn't even love me, then who could? What made me think that was even possible? I was a fool to believe that. Such a damn fool.”

“No, you're not a fool,” Kylo countered sternly. “You deserve to be loved.”

Rey scoffed. “There was a time I would've believed you, but not now. Not anymore.”

_Believe it because I love you!_ Kylo wanted to scream at the top of his lungs.

He didn't, though. He let the words stay locked deep within himself. It wasn't because of uncertainty or doubt. Far from it. He was sure that he loved her, but something told him now was not the time to disclose that to her. Not yet. Not when she was emotionally unavailable. He would find a way to make her believe it. Somehow. Some way. No matter how difficult or how long it would take, he’d make her see.

“Your dad was right,” Rey stated with conviction. “Life _is_ tough and the world _is_ cruel. It's better to not let anyone in, unless you want to feel heartache and pain, giving people that power over you. I’m better off alone. But did I learn my lesson? No, I didn't.”

_Oh no, what now?_

“I was placed in another foster home. This one had a bunch of other kids so I hardly dealt with the parents as they were constantly running after all the others. I didn't cause trouble so they focused less on me, which I was fine with. I didn't want to get to know them. I went to school, came home and delved into my studies. It was just school and homework for me. I loved doing homework because those were problems I could solve, questions I could answer. I also enjoyed taking things apart, figuring out how all the components worked together. Those tasks completely enraptured me, took me away from it all.”

Rey stopped to breathe in and out deeply.

“Kids tried to bully me, the abandoned girl in foster care, but let's just say they found out the hard way I wasn't to be messed with. After that, everyone knew to leave me alone. One day, I saw a girl sitting by herself during lunchtime. It was obvious she was new and I saw some kids were picking on her. I couldn't stand by and let them do that. I defended her, scared them off pretty quick since I had a reputation by that point. After they let her be, I should've left her too, but I didn't. I sat down next to her and well… we became friends.”

“You make it sound like it's such an atrocity.”

“For me, it is,” Rey answered glumly. “Maria and I instantly became best friends. We spent as much time together as possible. We were attached at the hip. It was… nice, having a friend again, not being so lonely. Of course, that didn't last for me.”

“She moved away,” Kylo finished for her. He felt her nod.

“Yup, she did,” Rey affirmed solemnly. “Maria left me, just like everyone else. At that point, I knew the universe was trying to tell me something: I'm supposed to be alone. There's no point in me trying to have a family, have friends, let alone a… significant other because people I care about will always leave me.”

“No, that's not true,” Kylo told her, but Rey didn't entertain his words, choosing to talk over him instead.

“In the summer before I started high school, I was informed I’d been chosen to go to a new home. It was a home unlike the others. This home was established specifically for abandoned, neglected or abused children.”

Kylo knew instantly what she was talking about. “The Jakku Home for Boys and Girls.”

“Mm-hmm,” Rey replied. “I lived in the Girls Campus on the South Side of the city. It was a cozy, tranquil place. They had a school as well as a faculty staffed there 24 hours a day. There were tutors, therapists, cooks, mentors and coaches. There was an immense amount of support available and I felt good there, even though I kept to myself. I could never truly call it home. I don't think I'll ever really have a home, but that place, it's the closest I ever had to a home since--since Chris and Louise.”

She stirred, prompting Kylo to resume caressing her.

“It was because of Jakku that I even thought about college. I never thought that was even in the cards for me, but they encouraged me to apply. They helped me submit applications and apply for aid. I hadn't realized how expensive it was! No wonder some get discouraged, but the staff motivated me to make the attempt. They even made me apply to Northwestern, which I thought was so preposterous… until the letter of acceptance came. I was so shocked! I--I couldn't believe it.”

“ _You're_ the girl the gala was talking about, aren't you?”

“Yes,” Rey giggled, tilting her head up to face him. “I got so nervous when they mentioned me.”

“Why?”

_Because I was afraid they'd say my name._

“You should've been proud,” Kylo proclaimed, flashing her a toothy grin. He stroked her face with his finger. “I know I am. That's certainly no easy feat. Congratulations!”

“Thanks,” Rey blushed fiercely. “I'm actually still a student there. A senior.”

“Oh, neat! You're almost done then. What's your major?”

“It sure as hell isn’t finance,” Rey joked, making Kylo chortle. “I'm majoring in mechanical engineering.”

“That seems fitting, since you say you like solving problems and taking things apart,” Kylo remarked. “My uncle’s a mechanical engineer, actually.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, he invented the Skywalker,” Kylo stated indifferently. Rey’s jaw dropped.

“Wait a minute,” Rey lifted herself off his chest. “Your uncle is Luke Skywalker? _The_ Luke Skywalker?”

“So I take it you’ve heard of him?”

“Heard of him?” Rey gawked in astonishment. “I know all about him. He's legendary! The inventor of the electric airplane? He's all we talk about at school. The man’s a genius.”

“I suppose,” Kylo shrugged his shoulders, feeling a stitch of jealousy towards his uncle, especially at the way she was talking about him with such admiration. Then he caught the wistful gleam in her eyes.

“It must be nice to know your family, who they are, where you come from,” she said plaintively.

“It can also be a burden,” he added softly.

Rey cocked her head, staring quizzically at Kylo. “How so?”

“Well, when your family is full of legends, of people who’ve accomplished great things, there's this insane amount of pressure that weighs heavy on your shoulders. You're also expected to do great things or else you'll be considered a disappointment. Instead of bringing honor to the family, you’d bring… shame.”

“I never thought of it that way,” Rey admitted, returning to rest her cheek on his chest, her face turned away from his.

Silence fell between them as they were pensive, lost in their respective thoughts when the rumination caused a question to pop inside Kylo's head.

“So, how does a mechanical engineering major,” Kylo started asking, breaking through the silence, “become an...uh...a…”

“A prostitute?”

“I was going to say escort,” he corrected.

“It’s alright,” Rey huffed teasingly. “I'm not offended by that word. I am what I am. It's funny, ironic even. I had managed to keep out of trouble growing up, but once I turned 18, _that's_ when I started making some interesting choices.”

Rey blinked, surprised at how easy it became to talk about these things. How willing she was to open up when she hadn't told anyone about her past, besides the therapist and even that took a while to work up to. It was all so very bizarre, but she didn't stop. She didn't _want_ to stop. Rey thought it best not to dwell on why that was.

“When I moved out of Jakku to move into the dorms at Northwestern, I was paired with a complete stranger for a roommate--Jessika. She was nice. Not only was she friendly, but she wasn't pushy or intrusive. Right off the bat, she understood I wasn't interested in being more than roommates. I didn't want to be friends and she was fine with that. She gave me the space I needed and I liked her for that. We got along so well that I even asked her to be my roommate again the following year. To my delight, she said yes. We’ve been roomies ever since.”

“Jessika liked to go out with her friends on the weekends. One night they bailed on her, so she asked me if I'd like to join her. I wasn't really into the social scene, but I felt bad for her so I decided to accompany her. It was my first time going to a club and I was surprised to find how much fun it was, especially with a couple of shots in you.”

Rey laughed, but Kylo was quiet, thinking about a drunk girl at a nightclub and all the dangers that could pose.

“Two guys approached us and were all over us the whole night. I have to admit that I enjoyed the attention. It was nice to be wanted, desired, even if just for a while. I had never been kissed before, but that guy--I didn't ask for his name--he was more than willing to teach me. I picked it up pretty quickly and I guess he was impressed. He led me to the back of the club in a secluded corner and we… well, we fucked.”

The manner in which Rey had said that, losing her virginity to a random stranger in such a blasé tone, it tugged at his heartstrings while simultaneously making his blood boil with a heated envy. She deserved so much better. Her first time should've been special, should’ve been with someone who loved her.

_It should've been with me_ , Kylo found himself thinking possessively. He clasped her tighter against his chest.  

“I was worried the guy would want more, but thankfully he didn't. I found that most guys aren't interested in more and I was perfectly fine with that. Some guys did want more, the girls especially, but I nipped that in the bud. It's pointless for me to get involved with someone. I accepted the fact that I'm supposed to be alone, although it was nice to connect with someone else for a few moments. Casual sex allowed me to do that without having to be emotionally invested.”

“That seems so empty to me,” Kylo commented.

“Better to feel nothing than to feel pain,” Rey rebutted as she felt Kylo pet her head, his fingers threading deliciously through her long, chocolate tresses.

“So it got to be routine with me and Jess, going out to get drunk and laid. We weren't stupid though. We knew that it could get dangerous, so we always took precautions and had each other’s backs. There were a few close calls with Jess, but we were never too far away from one another so luckily I'd be there to help. Growing up in a dangerous city and being raised like I was, you have to learn to protect yourself, you know?”

“Mm-hmm,” Kylo nodded curtly, upset she had no one to rely on but herself. It was irrational, but he couldn't help but blame himself for not being there for her.

“I never intended to be an escort long-term,” she confessed. “I planned on doing it only until I was debt-free. School… it's expensive. Very expensive. Especially for someone like me. I'm up to my ears in loans and I haven't even graduated yet. I was barely getting by, living on scraps worse than Jessika. She's also not so well-off, but one day she came home with a new bag. A really nice one of a brand I’d never heard of before. Then it was clothes. A piece of jewelry. She started eating out at restaurants, inviting me to come along sometimes. I knew something was up, so I jokingly asked her one evening if she had a rich uncle. I had hoped she wasn't doing anything illegal.”

“She told you she was escorting,” Kylo concluded aloud.

Rey nodded. “At first, I was aghast. I couldn't believe she was having sex with strangers for money, but then she pointed out that that was basically what we were doing anyway and that we may as well be getting paid for it. Lord knew I could use the money and I learned the money was _good_. Still, it seemed risky to me. But Jess was adamant that I'd think differently once I gave it a chance. I humored her, thinking there was no way in hell I'd ever change my mind about it--about prostitution.”

“I see that you did, though,” Kylo sighed.

“It's just… with high-end escorting, you get exposed to all this and it seduces you,” Rey explained, “drawing you, pulling you in and you want more. So much more than what you ever had before. It's like you can't go back now that you've had a taste of the good life. Of how it is for some people, but not for you.”

Kylo took a moment to ponder her words. He had to admit that there was something seductive about high society. He had been born in it, molded by it, and now he couldn't possibly imagine living any other way. He felt Rey’s body quiver slightly.

“It's funny,” Rey chuckled. “Before I was an escort, I didn't own a hairbrush, couldn't tell you the difference between bronzer and blush, and I had no clue what the hell a Birkin bag was. Now I own a curling iron, I know how to contour and I can tell this pajama you're wearing is pure jacquard silk. I'm guessing it's from La Perla?”

Rey felt his body erupt with laughter beneath her and it made her smile.

“Yeah,” Kylo was able to answer in between laughs, “it is.”

“What’s my prize for guessing right?” Rey asked huskily, turning to lift her head and stare at him with hungry eyes.

Kylo swallowed loudly. “Anything you want.”

Rey’s eyes flitted, roaming down his entire body slowly before coming back up to meet with his.

“What I want, you don't want to give,” she answered, biting her lip. “Not unless I agree to something fate doesn't have in mind for me.”

Rey pouted her lips and gave him a bleak stare.

“But what if you're wrong?” he asked boldly. Rey’s eyelashes fluttered wildly. It was not for the first time today that she had been faced with that question.

“No one can love me, Kylo,” she whispered shakily as tears welled in her eyes. “I'm a lost cause. My own mother abandoned me. She promised me she'd be back, but she never did because she didn't love me. That's why people I've cared about leave me. They somehow find out the truth, that I'm someone whose own mother didn't even want. I'm nothing, a nobody and fate makes them go away. It's just a fact of my life. People will always leave me.”

“You're wrong!” Kylo yelled at her, cupping her face in his hands. “You're not a nobody! You're worthy of love! People may have left you, but I never would. If you were mine, I would never leave you. Never.”

Rey couldn't hear anymore. She shook his hands off her face and returned to place her head on his chest, looking away from him. She couldn't face him. She needed to have a clear head.

Rey wished she could believe him, but deep down she knew she couldn't. No one could love her. Then she remembered what Maz had said to her earlier that day.

_Love comes to those who believe in it_ , Maz’s voice echoed in her mind.

Perhaps that had been the real problem--her lack of faith. Could it really be that simple? Did she just have to believe?

“Kira,” Kylo goaded, “please don't shut me out. Please talk to me.”

He was still calling her by her fake name. It didn't feel right to still let him believe that lie. She should tell him her real name. He deserved the whole truth from her. He deserved to be given a chance. Rey wanted to give him a chance. Give _them_ a chance.

_Are you sure about that?_

It was the small, dark voice she hadn't heard from since earlier that morning. The same dark voice that always found a way back into her mind. The one she had to constantly battle with ever since Mr. Teedo told her the painful truth.

_I'm...pretty sure,_ Rey answered back tentatively.

_Well, you need to be_ **_absolutely_ ** _sure,_ the voice hissed back. _Because a man like him, a powerful man, he’ll put you in his mouth like a piece of brand new gum. And he’ll gnaw and chew, enjoying you, sucking you completely dry until every bit of your flavor is gone. Then he’ll spit you out, discarded like undesirable waste once he’s done with you. He'll be so disgusted that he'll leave. And you'll be left repulsive and hollow, a shell of what you once were._

_No, not him,_ Rey slightly shook her head _. Kylo wouldn't do that._

_Why?_ The voice jeered. _Because he_ **_said_ ** _he wouldn't?_

_Because he opened up to me!_

“Kira, please,” Kylo’s voice interrupted her internal feud, startling Rey. Kylo looked down as she raised her head to look back at him with curious eyes. He would've given anything to know what was going on inside that pretty little head of hers. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“Oh, they're not worth that much,” Rey joked back, flashing him a small smile.

“You're right. They're not worth a penny,” Kylo agreed, lightly stroking her jaw before brushing back some hair from her face. “They're priceless.”

Rey’s cheeks flushed and she settled her chin on top of his strong body. Her arms tightened around him.

“I was just thinking--”

_That's exactly what you need to do. Think! Don't rush into this! Think. This. Through. You need to be 100% certain. There can be no doubt._

_That's kind of hard when you're always putting doubt in me._

“--how I’d like to hear more about you. I… I want to know more about you. That's what I want as my prize.”

_But I can't deny that I shouldn't rush into this._

She felt Kylo slightly tremble beneath her from his soft laughter.

He knew she was deflecting, he noticed that hint of hesitancy in her answer, but she'd opened up a lot to him tonight. More so than she had ever before, were he to believe what she had told him. And he did. He knew that was true.

So Kylo didn't press her further. He would not push her unless she wished to divulge anything more to him of her own accord. It was his hope that that would make her trust him, enough for her to want to be with him.

“What do you want to know?” Kylo asked as he tenderly played with her hair. His touch elicited a soft moan from her beautiful throat. She shifted so that he couldn't see her face, cuddling him while draping a leg over his.

“Tell me about your day-to-day life. Tell me about New York.”

He didn't hesitate to grant her request, blathering on and on about his life, his job, about the great city of New York. Rey listened attentively, not interrupting him. Her eyes started to droop suddenly of their own volition, the eventful day finally catching up to her. Before she succumbed to a deep, peaceful sleep, she couldn't help but think how her bleeding heart seemed to start healing, letting his light shine upon the darkest side of her. How she didn't feel lonely with him. How safe and secure she felt in his arms. It hit her like a ton of bricks then. Right before she drifted away from exhaustion, she realized what his arms had felt like to her. It was something she'd yearned for all her life. His arms felt like _home_.

Kylo was prattling on about how downtown was  loads better than uptown and midtown when he felt Rey’s rhythmic breathing. He stopped to take a listen and he heard her snoring lightly. A huge grin appeared on his face when he realized she had fallen asleep in his arms. He held onto her, never wanting to let go.

He didn't let go, refusing to move to turn off the light or get in a more comfortable position. Instead, he remained planted right where he was, focusing on each and every one of her breaths, how her body felt pressed against his. He looked down her slim form as a heady desire started to course through his veins. Her shirt had ridden up again and her burgundy lace panties were on full display for his eyes only. That was when he saw it again.

He became apoplectic at the sight of her bruises, his fist clenching tightly as he breathed through his nose. Kylo vowed to find out who had done this to her. One way or another, that man was going to have to answer to him for what he did to her. Kylo swore it.

Rey mumbled softly, adjusting slightly in his arms before she began snoring again. Kylo brushed through her hair with his fingertips and that simple action left him more content than anything else. He had this intense urge to know more about her, to know _everything_ about her.

He had this feeling that she was keeping something from him and that she was going to tell him, but for whatever reason decided against it. He found out a lot about her, but he was impatient to learn more. Kylo’s impulsiveness resulted in his reaching into his pocket to bring out his phone.

**Find out everything you can about Kira Knight, a girl who got accepted into Northwestern University three years ago from the Jakku Home for Boys and Girls in Chicago. I expect a complete dossier sent to me by tomorrow. No exceptions.**

He typed on his phone and sent the text to his assistant. A couple seconds passed before Kylo got a response back from Mitaka.

**Certainly, sir.**

Kylo sent a second text.

**And get me a complete list of all the men who attended the A.I. Gala tonight, too.**

Mitaka replied even quicker this time.

**Of course, Mr. Ren. I’ll get right on that as well.**

Kylo smirked in triumph.

He set his ringtone to vibrate, putting it back into his pocket gingerly so as not to disturb Rey. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, settling his head on the pillow under him, but he didn't go to sleep. In fact, he lost many hours of sleep that night as he dreamt of all the things they could be together. He prayed hard to whoever was listening that she would see that, too. Kylo couldn't get by on mere imagination. He needed to make her his and he was determined to make it happen. Kylo was already beyond the shadow of a doubt hers.

He laid in bed, staring at the ceiling as many thoughts ran through his head. It was a lot to take in. Her rough childhood, how she viewed relationships, what she thought of herself, the fact that she resorted to selling her body and was indifferent to it. Kylo’s heart seemed to burn a gaping hole for her as he clasped her slumbering form.

He was getting uncomfortable in the position he was in. His arm was fucking falling asleep, a heavy, tingling sensation emerging across his skin. His bladder also felt pretty distended. 

Shit.

He needed to go to the bathroom. And to top it all off, the snoring that was once light and even a bit cute wasn't so much anymore. 

_Jesus Christ_ , he swore inaudibly, _she’s louder than a tractor!_

He laughed internally, dismissing all the inconveniences of sleeping with her. He didn't care about any of that so long as he could have her in his arms. 

“I love you,” he whispered gently, his voice full of a sweet tenderness he was only capable of with her. He slowly reached for the covers, gently placing it over them. “I hope that you'll let me love you.”

With that plea hanging off his lips, he let her snoring become his not-so-gentle lullaby, lulling him into a calm and restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG these two! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know your thoughts! Comments are LIFE =)
> 
> Oh! Also, I just wanted to give a shout-out to my dear friend Juulna! It was because of her encouragement and cheerleading that I got the push to start writing. So there'd be no Escort if it wasn't for her, guys. Just so you know ;) 
> 
> THANKS A MILLION, amiga! <3
> 
> On that note, check out her fics here on AO3! She's been reposting her stories and even started a NEW Reylo baby fic called, "I'd start a war for you."
> 
> ALL of Juulna's fics come VERY HIGHLY recommended by me so GO CHECK THEM OUT!! Then come thank me later ;)


	14. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's Day to all the beautiful, lovely mothers out there!

Kylo jerked awake at the abrupt tremor, shuddering irksomely against his thigh. Rey grumbled something unintelligible as she rolled over to her other side, slipping out of Kylo’s arms and hugging the covers to fold into herself.

Kylo growled furiously, taking his phone out of his pocket. He grew even more irate when he saw who was calling him so early on a Sunday morning. Reluctantly, he got out of bed to take the call outside so as not to disturb Rey’s sleep any further.

He should've ignored the call and not answered, but Kylo was livid. How dare he have the audacity to disturb their peaceful slumber, removing her out of his arms like that? Kylo needed to unleash his anger.

“What the fuck do you want?” Kylo snapped into his phone once he was in the hallway out of Rey’s earshot.

“Oh, I'm just checking up on you,” a familiar and highfalutin voice declared matter-of-factly. “Having fun, Ren?”

“Cut the bullshit, Hux,” Kylo yawned, his brewing rage coloring the words that followed. “I don't have time for this.”

“Hmm, time,” Hux purred musingly, which further vexed Kylo. Most people cowered in fear before Kylo, but that wasn't the case with Hux. He was one of the very few who wasn't afraid of him. “It's something you're running out of lately, isn't it? Take, for example, yesterday’s meeting with Lor San Tekka. It looks like you didn't have time for that appointment either.”

“No, I didn't,” Kylo stated angrily. “But if your nosy ass must know, I had the appointment rescheduled.”

“Rescheduled?” Hux repeated incredulously. “Really? Why, that's interesting since we already lost his account.”

“What?”

“I just learnt that he met with Poe Dameron yesterday and decided to go with Resistance Technologies instead. Since our COO was too busy to meet with him, he decided to go with someone who _did_ care about his investment.”

“Fucking shit,” Kylo cursed as he ran a hand through his hair. “He met with Poe?”

“Yes, he did,” Hux sneered impatiently. “You know, I didn't think you would need reminding of how dire our situation is, but it would seem that you do.” He stopped briefly to sigh with gusto, as if he were about to scold a petulant child. “Our firm is in trouble, Ren. It's suffering withdrawals and staggering losses. The firm is _dying_ , hemorrhaging money and not all of us have Daddy’s trust fund to fall back on.”

“I fucking know that already, _Hux,”_ he spat his name out with odium. “And to even insinuate that I don't care is a grave mistake on your part. You've _no_ idea what I've done for this company. _My_ company.”

“ _Mr. Snoke’s_ company,” Hux corrected, pausing a beat to let that sink in before continuing. “Typical Ren. Always self-centered, arrogant and indifferent to the interest of others. We are but mere stewards of Mr. Snoke’s vision--a vision I consider myself extremely fortuitous to be a part of. You should try regarding it in that manner, too. Maybe then you'd take this more seriously.”

“Hux--”

“A word of advice?” Hux talked over him, wanting to get one simple message across. “ _Careful_ , Ren, that your personal interests don't interfere with orders from Mr. Snoke.”   

Kylo fumed, his cheeks and ears flushing red.

“Some advice for you, Hux,” Kylo countered coolly as opposed to how scalding hot with bubbling temper he felt inside. “For your sake, don't ever tell me what to do. _Ever_.”

“Only when it inconveniences you, it seems,” Hux disputed. “I saw that you took me up on my offer. Pity that not even one of Unkar’s girls could help you be more… agreeable. Still the same Ren as always.”

“Still the same Hux as always,” Kylo yanked the phone away from his ear and roared “--a huge pain in my ass,” then pressed the button to end the call.

_Pretentious ginger pissant_ , Kylo thought as he dialed another number. He brought the phone back up to his ear.

“Good morning, sir,” his assistant chirped cheerily, but Kylo noticed the minuscule quiver in his voice.

“What time did you get Lor San Tekka to reschedule our appointment to?”

“Oh, uh, well… sir, about that… I--he,” Mitaka was bumbling like an idiot, trying to find the way to inform his boss of his failure.

“Mitaka, stop,” Ren interrupted. “I already know he didn’t reschedule the meeting and I’m disappointed to have found that out from someone else and not you.”

“Oh, sir, I didn’t want to disappoint you!” Mitaka cried. “Which is why I hadn’t told you. I was going to reach out to him again today.”

“Don’t bother,” Kylo hissed, then sighed heavily. “He already decided to go with Dameron. I’ll just have to double my efforts on getting new clients today. You sent me the profiles of every prominent person that will be in attendance at the match today, correct?”

“That’s correct, Mr. Ren,” Mitaka replied.

“Good,” Kylo nodded, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “I’ll start looking over them now. How about the… other reports I asked for? How are those coming along?”

“Good so far, sir,” Mitaka reported eagerly. “I’m just about done with the list of men who attended the gala last night. I’ll get that to you momentarily.”

“Excellent. And the other report?”

“I will get right to it after I’m done with the gala list. I was waiting for those places to open first so I can contact them about Kira Knight and then go from there.”

A boastful grin appeared on his lips. “I’ll check in on your progress with that later.”

Kylo hung up, ending the call abruptly as was his custom. Yawning, he went over to the bathroom, stopping briefly in Rey’s room to see she was still sound asleep, curled up into a tight ball underneath the covers. He smiled sweetly at her, then went to shower and changed into his Dior Homme steel gray suit with a black shirt and tie.

Once he was finished getting dressed, he grabbed his laptop from his room and made himself a cup of coffee, then walked back towards Rey’s room. He saw that she had not woken up yet and Kylo allowed her to keep resting. She could afford to sleep in for a while longer since the game didn’t start until noon anyway. Taking a seat at the settee adjacent to her bed, he opened up his computer to study the profiles of potential clients Mitaka had sent, memorizing names, faces, and facts.

About two hours into his poring, there was a loud ping notifying the arrival of a new email. Mitaka had at last sent the complete list of male gala attendees. Kylo had been relatively quiet so as not to disturb the sleeping beauty, but the high-pitched sound stirred Rey.

“Hmm?” Rey mumbled, her eyes fluttering open  as she stretched out her limbs in a most languid fashion.

She reached over with her hand and didn’t feel Kylo next to her, making her sit straight up. That was when she saw him over on the small couch. He looked extremely handsome dressed in his sharp, polished suit and Rey felt a gradual pressure beginning to build between her thighs at the sight of him.  

“Good morning, beautiful,” he greeted with a coy grin and a timid wave.

“Mornin’, handsome,” Rey replied back. She tried her best to look as enticing as possible while discreetly wiping at the corners of her eyes.

“Did you sleep well?” Kylo asked, attempting to choke down a chuckle.

“Yes, I did,” Rey yawned, stretching her arms overhead, “for the most part. You woke me up at one point with your snoring.”

“Wait,” Kylo shifted, “ _I_ woke _you_?”

“Yep,” she nodded while getting out of bed. “You snore like a saw through lumber. You really should get that checked out.”

Kylo couldn’t hold it in anymore, laughing boisterously. “You should get it checked out, too.”

Rey crossed her arms. “Get what checked?”

“Your snoring,” Kylo snorted loudly. “It’s bad.”

Rey looked slighted. “I do _not_ snore.” _Do I?_

“You do, and quite loud, too.”

Rey could feel her face burn red. Could it be true? No one’s ever told her she snored, but then again she never slept with anyone in bed. Only once before with…

She ran to grab her phone and started typing frantically.

**Do I snore?**

She hit the little blue arrow to send the message. Rey glared anxiously at the three blinking dots on the lower left corner of her screen. It seemed like forever, waiting for her to answer back, but only a couple seconds had passed when she received a text.

**Sometimes you do. Really loud, too. Like a Mack Truck :P**

Rey’s eyes bulged, filling with horror and mortification. She looked up apprehensively to find Kylo staring at her, giggles still upon his lips as his hand tried to smother them.

**Why did you never tell me?!**

The three dots popped up once more and this time it was a full minute before she got a reply.

**We don’t really talk. The topic never came up. Now that we each have our own bedrooms, I had forgotten about it. Until Thursday night when we slept in your bed. Then I remembered lol. Why? Did your client complain about it? How are things going with him, btw?**

_Oh my God, I do snore!_

**Ttyl, Jess**

“I guess I do snore,” Rey admitted feebly, tossing her phone on the bed and dropping her head in shame. She was so embarrassed. “My roommate just confirmed it. Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Kylo chuckled softly, putting his laptop down to make his way over to her. “I apologize for my snoring, too. I guess we both just slept a bit too well.”

“I suppose,” Rey shrugged once he stopped in front of her. Her gaze remained glued to the floor, still too ashamed to look him in the eye. “Why are you dressed already? Do we have somewhere to be?”

“Yes, we do,” Kylo told her while tilting her chin up to peer into her pretty eyes. “We have a polo match to attend.”

“Polo? We have that in Chicago?”

“Technically in Oak Brook, but yes,” Kylo trailed his long finger along her jawline and Rey’s teeth sunk into her lower lip at his electrifying touch. “You woke up just in time. It starts at noon, so you should start getting ready.”

“Ok,” she looked into his piercing stare, smiling seductively.

The gesture made Kylo throw his arms around her, his left palm resting lightly on the small of her back and his right hand gripping her delicate neck.

“Do you have an answer for me yet?” Kylo asked, pulling her body up against his. “You must’ve slept on it a bit, I hope.”

“Umm, I… you… us,” Rey’s head spun wildly, losing herself in his intense stare. Kylo’s closeness, the charged feel of his touch on her skin, the woody and herbaceous notes of his cologne drawing her in, the firmness she felt pressed against her belly--it was all so heady, so intoxicating. Rey began to lose her balance.

_He still wants me to be his? Even after I told him the truth--that even my own mother didn’t want me?_

“Well?” He nudged urgently, pushing into her so she could feel him even more. Her hazel eyes roamed over his long face, studying the beauty marks peppered throughout, his smoldering deep-set eyes, his sensual full lips. That mouth of his! So inviting, so kissable… It was getting to be too much to resist.

“Umm, I...uh--” Rey shook her head, trying desperately to find something-- _anything_ \--to distract her so she could regain her footing. “Your breath stinks.”

“What?”

“Your breath--it reeks,” Rey insisted, wriggling out of his arms.

She caught the look of affront cross his handsome face as he took a step back, making her laugh.

“So does yours,” Kylo accused without thinking, his temper beating out his chivalry in that instant. He regretted it almost immediately. Until she spoke up once more.

“Well, I have a good excuse,” Rey countered. “I just woke up! You, on the other hand… you’ve been up for a while now, haven’t you?” She tutted disapprovingly and stepped to the side, walking away towards the bathroom. “Next time you try to seduce me, make sure you don't have coffee-diluted halitosis. You’ll have a much better chance then.”  

Kylo set his jaw, placing his hands on hips. His irritation was short-lived, melting away like ice on a sweltering summer day as he stared at her backside, watching her leave.

_He’s still not playing fair--the asshole,_ Rey scoffed silently. _He thinks he can get me to break first? Hmph! Not if I can get him to bend first._

Rey swiftly pulled her shirt off, tossing it overhead so that it landed right behind her. She peeped over her shoulder, careful not to show her bare chest and caught Kylo ogling hungrily at her. With a huge smirk plastered across her pretty pink lips, Rey gave him a lascivious wink before resuming her steps. Somehow she knew _exactly_ how to push each and every one of his buttons.

Kylo’s pants grew tighter around his crotch as he replayed the image of her winking at him, the cheeks of her perfectly sculpted bottom peeking out of her lace panties so invitingly. His mind wandered helplessly, imagining how exquisite her breasts would look like and how much he itched to rip off her only piece of clothing, to have her naked body completely exposed before him. He shook his head, trying to erase the titillating image from his brain. The attempt was futile.

She took over Kylo’s body then as he moved automatically, running after Rey until he came up right behind her. He stuck out his hand to grab her, but she hadn’t noticed him and shut the bathroom door behind her.

_Goddamn it_ , Kylo rested his hand and head on the door, contemplating his next move. Should he go back? Should he knock? Should he break down the door and fuck her senseless on the bathroom floor?

No, he shouldn't do that. She deserved more than fucking. She merited his reverence and adoration, but he could only give all of him if she gave all of her. He couldn't let her get her way. She couldn't win. No matter how much his body screamed for her, his temperature soaring to a practically febrile state.

Rey placed her back on the bathroom door, biting down hard on her bottom lip as she hastily removed her underwear.

_Damn, he looked really good in that suit_ , she mused, her fingers skimming down her abdomen until they reached her throbbing south. A cracked moan of desperation rang low in her throat as she wished like crazy they were his fingers instead, moving over her body, touching her soft skin, her sensitive--

Kylo heard her through the door, the tantalizing sounds of her grunts, her pants loud in his ear. He knew what she was doing and he wanted so badly to do it himself--to make her scream like a banshee from pure, unadulterated ecstasy. His hand reached for the doorknob as her passionate breaths intensified. He hesitated, though, continuing to listen to her frantic huffs and puffs until she finally found her release.

Kylo just about lost it when he heard his name hang off her lips with a resounding groan. He took a couple steps back, achingly aware of how much she had affected him, but he was unyielding in his resolve. He wouldn't give in. Not yet. Not until she agreed to be his. _Only_ his.

He dashed toward Rey’s room to retrieve his computer before locking himself inside his messy room. Kylo needed to find his own release. Once he was done, he unfortunately discovered it did next to nothing to quench his thirst, to satisfy his voracious appetite. For her. Only for her.

To get his mind off of his discomposure, he decided to channel his frustration into finding the bastard who hurt Rey. He grabbed his laptop to open up his email, looking over the list Mitaka had sent him. There were 223 names on it.

“Fuck me,” he sighed, scrolling through the long list.

Despite that, Kylo was relentless in his pursuit. He was determined to find out who it was. He couldn't wait until he could get his hands on him, make him suffer and bleed until he was begging for mercy. Begging for _death_. And he'd be more than willing to oblige to such a request.

There had to be someway he could narrow down the suspects. He sat in a pensive stupor when at last, a light bulb went off in his head. He took out his phone to make a call. Why hadn't he thought of this sooner?

“Hello, Mr. Ren,” a thick, Eastern European accent greeted him.

“Madame Plutt,” Kylo addressed politely, disguising his detestation for the woman.

“Please, sir, you can call me Unkar,” she corrected. “What a pleasant surprise hearing from you. I hope Kira has been entertaining you well, yes?”

Kylo scowled at the way Unkar was referring to her--as if she were some plaything and not a person. He somehow managed to keep his cool. “Yes, she has, but I'm calling to ask you for, for a favor of sorts.”

“A favor?” Unkar asked skeptically. “How can I be of service?”

Kylo didn't wish to beat around the bush. He got right to it. “I want to know the name of the man Kira had an appointment with on Friday. The one she had to cancel to be with me instead.”

There was a long pause.

“Why… why do you wish to know that?”

“That is none of your concern,” Kylo answered icily.

“Oh, it is, sir,” she stated firmly. “My clients _are_ my business. Unfortunately, I can not do what you ask of me, Mr. Ren, because of client confidentiality.”

“Sure you can,” Kylo rebutted confidently. “Just name your price, Unkar.”

“Price?” Unkar’s voice raised in pitch, her interest obviously piqued.

“Tell me how much you want for the name of that man and I'll give it to you.”

There was another pause, but this one was much shorter than the last.

“$10,000.”

“Done.”

“Well, Mr. Ren,” Unkar chuckled greedily. “We have a deal.”

“I'm glad we could come to an understanding so quickly,” Kylo declared, rolling his eyes. “What's the client’s name?”

“I must see money first, Mr. Ren,” Unkar announced smoothly. “It is not because I do not trust you, but I am breaking a big rule for you. Very big rule! I need reassurance that it is worth it.”

Kylo exhaled sharply. “Hold on.” He made the wire transfer to her account on his phone in a matter of seconds. “There. The money is in your account.”

“Give me a moment to verify,” Unkar had the gall to say to him. He waited impatiently, drumming his fingers on his thigh. “Why, yes, I do see the money. Thank you, sir.”

“The name, Plutt,” Kylo growled with restless eagerness.

“I think you mean _names_ , Mr. Ren,” Unkar corrected.

His brows knitted, confusion etching into his features. “What?”

“Kira had three appointments scheduled that day,” Unkar disclosed. “She is becoming my most popular girl, you know--”

“The _names_ then,” Kylo bellowed with exasperation. “Give me the names!”

“I do not know or care why you want this information, Mr. Ren,” Unkar continued, a slight tremble apparent in her tone, “but I trust you will have discretion.”

“Yes!” Kylo assured her.

“I give you a very good deal, Mr. Ren,” Unkar chuckled. “Three names for price of one.”

He listened intently as Unkar named the three men, typing them out on his MacBook. And just like that his list was narrowed down to a much more practical number.

“Always a pleasure doing business with you, sir,” Unkar stated once she was done. “Have a good day.”

Kylo mumbled incoherently before hanging up. He quickly pulled up the attendee list Mitaka had sent him to see which name matched with Unkar’s clients. It took him a long time, the minutes ticking on by as he scoured through each and every single name, but his persistence was rewarded.

Finally, he found a match.

_Two_ matches.

One of these two men was going to wish he had never been born.

“Me and my minty fresh breath are ready to go whenever you are!” Kylo heard Rey call in a sing-song voice from across the hall.

“Great,” Kylo yelled back, his fists clenching of their own accord as he stared fixedly at the two names.

Richard Hardy. Patrick Sullivan.

“I’m just about ready, too.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is so close, you guys!! Eeee!!! 
> 
> But first... we have a polo match to attend! :D 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! And for those who comment, I give you guys HUGS! Big ol' bear hugs, too. Not wimpy ones. :D 
> 
> I sincerely appreciate your readership, kudos, and comments! I just love hearing from you. Truly! It's nice to know your guys' thoughts and that you are enjoying yourselves as well. :)


	15. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can click on the underlined words to links that show you stuff ;) 
> 
> Thank you for your patience! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as we attend a polo match with Kylo and Rey.

“So why exactly are we here?” Rey asked Kylo when she accepted his hand to get out of the Rolls Royce. She glanced around the perfectly manicured greenery of the Oak Brook Polo Grounds while letting Kylo lead the way, their hands clasped firmly together.

“We’re here to mingle,” he replied.

“Mingle?”

“Polo matches draw a certain type of crowd. It's a good way to meet and obtain potential clients,” Kylo enlightened Rey.

“Ah, I see,” Rey nodded, comprehending. “In order to find money, you need to follow the money. Go where the rich people go.”

“Exactly,” Kylo patted her lightly on the head. “You catch on quick, Knight.”

Rey stopped abruptly, halting her steps. Kylo paused to look at her start to square her shoulders and purse her lovely glossed lips.

“If you ever pet me like that again, Ren,” Rey threatened menacingly with a scowl, “I swear to God you'll have a broken hand next time.”

Kylo’s shoulders shook with laughter as his brain processed what she said, catching the deadpan expression on her face. She wasn't kidding in the slightest, but it was still hilarious and yes, even a bit cute to him--her threat.

“Sorry,” he cleared his throat, choking back the rising snicker in his chest. He noticed that she was squinting hard in the bright sunshine, making him reach into the inner pocket of his jacket. “Here you go.”

He handed her a second pair of sunglasses he brought. Rey’s demeanor promptly shifted from irritation to one of appreciation. She took them from his outstretched hand with unabashed enthusiasm, grateful he had offered to lend them to her. It was another pleasant, sunny day in the Windy City and looking back now, Rey regretted not getting that ridiculous hat the personal shopper had highly recommended.

The weather practically mirrored yesterday’s--perfect with a cloudless, blue sky and a soft, summery breeze drifting in the air. The zephyr blew in from the west and combined with Rey’s perfume, carrying the aroma to brush past Kylo, tickling his nostrils.

 _She smells so good,_ he thought as he greedily took in her scent. _Both warm and spicy, just like her…_

The intoxicating smell wrapped around Kylo, pulling him in. The sensual floral notes and hint of sweet vanilla mixed with woodsy spice roped him in like a formidable invisible force, enthralling him completely. She smelled like seduction itself and there was no denying it. Kylo was enticed in every respect, seriously in need of gratification. And he needed it _soon_. Kylo wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

 _So desperate_ , he whined within, _to feel her body, her bare skin in contact with mine. Her touch, her hair, those sumptuous lips... I need her everything. It's driving me crazy. She's driving me crazy._

Kylo watched her intently as she placed on his brown and silver [Fendi sunglasses](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71Da8zQ7k%2BL._UX679_.jpg). They matched perfectly with her [Diane von Furstenberg brown and white polka-dot halter dress](http://tomandlorenzo.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/01/Emma-Stone-La-La-Land-BAFTA-AACTA-Red-Carpet-Fashion-DVF-Gucci-Tom-Lorenzo-Site-3.jpg). It was tea-length, reaching her calves and bared her toned arms. It had just the right amount of flowiness to boot. Rey paired the dress with [Jimmy Choo white leather slingback flats](http://assetsprx.matchesfashion.com/img/product/1148466_3_large.jpg) that had a pointed toe and femme bow detail. She wore the [Gucci shoulder bag](https://media.bysymphony.com/media/catalog/product/cache/8/thumbnail/746x1120/0dc2d03fe217f8c83829496872af24a0/g/u/gucci_5699100322218_sm2.jpg) again today, but added a new accessory she acquired recently--her dazzling white Cartier watch.

She flashed Kylo an appreciative smile, highlighting her endearing dimples. That grin and the fact that she was wearing something of his only served to further rouse him. He tugged at her hand hard with an urgent need, his brawny arm winding around her lithe body.

Rey squeaked at the unexpected motion, though it wasn't necessarily unwelcome. Her heart began to race when Kylo lowered his head, his darkened eyes locking onto her parted lips as he drew nearer. Rey swiveled and stood on her tippy toes in order to meet his sultry kisser at last.

She was sorely disappointed when Kylo missed her eager lips. Her displeasure was short-lived, though, as he continued his descent to fasten his thirsty mouth on the side of her neck. He plundered her soft skin, thoroughly parched and acting as if Rey was the lone waterhole in a scorching hot desert.

A low moan emanated from deep within Rey’s throat as she angled her head. She broke free of their clasped hands to glide her fingers up his chest, hanging her arms around his neck. His own hands rushed to roam over her upper back, then gingerly, he ventured lower while still nibbling at her delicate nape.

The fire behind his passionate and public display of affection made Rey feel like she was flying too close to the sun, on the verge of bursting into flames. She supposed the burn would’ve been delightful if that were to have occurred, willingly allowing it to consume her fully.

Kylo stayed his course, steadily moving southward, intent on groping her pert bottom when he suddenly came to his senses. Even though it was apparent that Rey wanted to be fondled since her body language encouraged further advancement, he paused.

 _Don't blow this_ , he scolded himself. _She hasn’t said yes yet, but she’s close. So close to being mine. Only mine._

Sex was his only leverage and if he caved, gave her what she wanted from him, he could lose the chance of being with her. That was a risk he was not willing to take. Kylo could not relinquish that power, giving in to his or her carnal desires.

Not yet.

Not until she agreed to be his and no one else’s.

It was his hope that the teasing would work in his favor though, and be enough to spur a decision already. The _right_ decision. The sooner, the better, too, since he couldn't deny it was getting increasingly difficult to not succumb.  

Rey sensed his hesitation once he reached the small of her back. She huffed, whining boisterously as she tilted her head back to see his face.

“What are you doing to me?” Kylo asked Rey breathily, resting his head on her forehead.

“ _Me?_ ” Rey inquired back, panting as if she’d sprinted a hundred meters. “ _I'm_ not the one who was trying to give _you_ a hickey just now! In public, no less...”

Both glanced around their surroundings, noting the handful of people who were sauntering about on the lush and finely textured lawn. The onlookers hastily resumed their steps, pretending they hadn't just been staring at them in the heat of passion. It was quite comical the way they tried to avoid eye contact with the canoodling pair.

“Hmm,” Kylo chuckled, thinking how he'd never in a million years be caught showing PDA. He was never the type to do that. Ever. But alas, here he was, not giving a damn who saw him with Rey. In fact, he _wanted_ everyone to see that she was with him. “It's not my fault. I blame you… and your perfume.”

“You know, you should take responsibility for your own actions, Ren,” Rey chided, settling back down on her heels. She played with the hair above the back of his neck, sucking in her bottom lip. “You really like my perfume?”

“Yes,” Kylo dipped his head again to nuzzle her neck, planting another lusty wet smack before inhaling deeply. “It’s driving me crazy. It smells like pure sex.”

He spoke the words against her skin, his warm breath causing Rey to break out in goosebumps.

“Sex, huh?” Rey leaned back to look up into his eyes, putting on her best poker face. The sunglasses also helped to make her difficult to read, seeming indifferent. “Well, too bad we’ve got a game to go to right now.”

She removed her arms from around him and started walking away. Her words caused Kylo to experience a jolting surge of hope.

“Wait,” he quickly grabbed her hand again and scuttled alongside her, “does this mean you've made a decision?”

 _Not this again_ , Rey rolled her eyes. _He's so fucking persistent._

“I've decided…” she began to say, feeling Kylo’s grip tighten around her.

If she said yes to being his, he would take them straight back to the hotel that very instant and finish what he started, consequences be damned. Fuck the polo match, fuck the clients, fuck his job and everything else.

“...that I'm still deciding,” she finished, making Kylo deflate within. “Although... wouldn't you rather sample first? I mean, that's a big commitment to be in a relationship. You really should make sure you like sex with me beforehand. You know, ‘try before you buy’ kind of thing.”

It was rather tempting…

“No,” he firmly stated. “I already told you. I want all of you or nothing at all.”

“You're so extra, Kylo,” Rey scoffed, though she still held onto his hand tightly as they meandered about. “So dramatic.”

Kylo grinned, pressing one last chaste kiss to the side of her forehead. “And you're stubborn as fuck.”

“I don't know,” Rey cantillated. “Call me crazy, but I think you might be more stubborn than I am.”

They shared a small laugh, walking in relative silence as they continued their trek. A few minutes later, they reached a checkpoint. The security was tighter than usual for this type of event, but once cleared they arrived at Prince Charles Field where the Oak Brook Polo Club played its games. The expansive grassland was decorated to the nines, exuding an impeccable sense of glitz and glamor.

“Wait here,” Kylo ordered. “Be back in just a second.”

Rey obeyed and let go of his hand, waiting patiently as he stepped away. She touched her hair, checking that her bobby pins were secure. She made sure none were out of place to hold the unique, but sophisticated triple bun updo she had styled her hair into. Rey perused the large field that could fit about nine football fields, eyeing the beautiful horses prancing about in the near distance with uniformed polo players atop them.

She noted the hundreds of sharply dressed attendees scattered throughout. Most were either seated in chic white chairs or setting up a spot for their elegant picnic spread. Others chose to socialize inside the numerous white tents while a live jazz band provided lively music as background noise.

“So, I guess you're the flavor of the month?”

Rey startled, whipping her head towards the person who had spoken to her. Two attractive blondes were standing beside her, wearing trendy sundresses and extravagant hats.

“I beg your pardon?” Rey asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Uh, please forgive Marjorie,” the other more amiable blonde interposed. Rey saw from the corner of her eye that Marjorie was sizing her up, staring acerbically at her. “She's being testy, per usual. Kylo Ren just happens to be one of the most sought after eligible bachelors. Did you know he's worth four billion dollars? _Everyone_ is trying to land him.”

Rey flicked her gaze from the chatty blonde over to Marjorie and then back. She gave them a tight-lipped smile.

“Well, I'm not trying to land him,” Rey said, turning her face away. “I'm just using him for sex.” She moved her head back their direction, catching both their eyes practically bulge out of their sockets. “Mind-blowing, leg-shaking, body-trembling... rapturous... euphoric... _best_ sex I've ever had.”

Both women were speechless as their jaws dropped. Rey continued on, taking advantage of their loss for words.  

“Multiple orgasms, too,” she whispered. “ _Every_ time.”

“I got you a glass of rosé,” Kylo announced his return, handing her a flute with effervescent, light pink wine. The girls all spun around, the blondes now ogling him with completely different eyes.

“Thanks, Kylo.”

“Come on, I see some good seats over there,” he grabbed Rey’s hand and pushed past the gaping friends, completely ignoring them and their lecherous stares.

“See you around, ladies,” Rey parted with a wave, lifting her chin up in proud victory as she trailed behind Kylo.

The sound of a blaring air horn blew obnoxiously when Rey and Kylo took their seats, followed by the booming voice of an announcer through the P.A. system.

“Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the last polo match of the Chicago Polo Season,” an unbodied voice greeted. “The Oak Brook Polo Club welcomes back the Wales Polo Team today to compete for the International Cup, USA vs. Great Britain.”

There was light applause as the crowd settled down. Rey was absolutely captivated, giving her full and undivided attention. She was very excited to see a polo match, even if she knew virtually nothing about the sport. Nevertheless, she was eager to learn about it, and Kylo observed the keen interest and wonder in her expression. It made him happy to see her enjoying herself and he smiled, still grasping her small hand in her lap.

“We have a _very_ special guest with us here today, folks, and I must say that we are all really honored to have him,” the announcer gushed. “Extremely honored!”

Rey was curious along with many others as a susurrus of the audience spread rapidly.

“Guest? Do you know who it could be?” Rey inquired, leaning towards Kylo.

“I have no idea,” Kylo shrugged, scratching his chin, “and it seems like no one else does either.”

“His Royal Highness Prince William of Wales, the Duke of Cambridge, has decided to surprise and grace us with his presence today!” the announcer proclaimed gleefully. “He will serve as the Wales' team captain, like his father--whom this field is actually named after--did here thirty years ago in 1986.”

There was a collective gasp from the spectators as Prince William rode in on his noble steed, leading his team out onto the field.

“What the--” Rey’s mouth hung wide open, releasing Kylo’s hand to remove her sunglasses and get a better look at the famous royal. “Holy moly, Kylo! It’s really him! It’s freaking Prince William! Oh my God!”

“Huh,” Kylo leaned a bit forward, but remain unimpressed. “Yeah, that is him.”

Rey tried her best to contain her squeals as Prince William and his white stallion made their way closer to the spectators, trotting right by her. The Duke of Cambridge smiled cordially, giving the audience a royal wave. There was a shrill shriek and for a split second Rey thought it had been her, but thankfully it was someone else who’d been unable to control themselves.

“Some people just can’t handle being starstruck,” Rey tsked, taking a sip of her delicious drink as casually as she could manage.

“Nope, they can’t,” Kylo rose from his seat, buttoning up his jacket. “You enjoy the game, Kira.”

“Wait, what? You’re not going to watch it with me?”

“Sadly, I’m here on business. I’ll be around talking with people, but I won’t be too far.”

“That sucks, but ok. I understand,” Rey’s lips twitched in disappointment. “Well, I’ll be right here. I would offer to join you but... it’s Prince William!”

Kylo laughed softly while he stroked her jawline. “I’m a bit jealous that he’s managed to get your attention. He’s lucky that he’s married.”

“Ugh stop, Kylo,” Rey gave a dismissive wave of her hand, putting Kylo’s sunglasses back on. “Don’t be ridiculous. It’s not him who I want under me. Have fun mingling.”

She left him reeling from that innuendo, but Kylo swiftly regained his composure.

“I’ll always have my eye on you,” he assured her, clutching her shoulder firmly. “I'll check back with you soon.

Rey nodded, her eyes glued to the players assuming their positions. He squeezed her gently once more before leaving. She knew he’d gone when his shadow disappeared.

There was another annoying blast from the air horn, marking the start of the game. Rey tried to follow along as best as she could, but it was all happening much too quick for her to grasp.

“Fleming of Wales passes to Nielson,” the announcer boomed through the P.A. system, giving the play-by-play. “Hummel’s coming around the side, folks. Oh! Murphy edges on Nielson. Penalty on that play.”

Rey took one last swig of the rosé when a shadow of a tall figure unexpectedly loomed over her.

“Back so soon?” Rey smirked, not taking her eyes off the game. “Miss me already--oh!” She gasped in surprise when she saw the person next to her wasn’t Kylo, but a tall, dark and handsome stranger dressed in a seersucker suit. “Sorry! I thought you were someone else.”

“No apology necessary, miss,” he crooned in an accent.

Rey thought it was Italian or maybe Spanish. He cracked her a smile that was so disarming, playful even, that Rey couldn’t help but smile back. An overwhelming sense of recognition flooded over her. He was familiar somehow, but Rey couldn’t place where she’d seen him before.

“I wanted to ask, are these seats taken?”

Rey looked to where he pointed at the empty seat to her right. “Oh, I’m sorry, my… friend is sitting there.”

“Ah, what a shame,” the attractive man snapped his fingers. Then he noticed that no one was sitting in the seats to her left. “What about those? Anyone sitting there?”

Rey shot a glance at the empty seats on the other side of her, shaking her head. “No, I don’t think these are taken.”

“Wonderful!” The debonair gentleman turned to wave his companion over. “Delfina _, ven acá mi amor!_ ”

A striking statuesque woman with golden hair and a doe-eyed stare joined the man with rugged good looks. The beautiful couple scooted past Rey. The man sat down next to her while his companion took the other seat beside him.

“This is exciting, yes?” He expressed passionately, rubbing his hands together. “Prince William is here, my God!”

“Yes, it is rather exciting,” Rey agreed. “Are you a fan of polo?”

“Fan?” Delfina blurted in the same accent as her partner. “Polo is his _life_!”

“No, _querida_ , you are my life,” he gazed at his significant other fervently as his whole face lit up and Delfina beamed at him. “Though I must admit that I do love polo. Are you a fan, miss?”

“I actually don’t know much about polo,” Rey confessed. “This is my first time at a match.”

“First time? Oh my goodness,” he turned slightly to look at her. “Miss, you must allow me to explain it for you. Please?”

“By all means,” Rey gesticulated her permission. “Please do!”

“Thank you, miss,” he took a deep breath in, placing his hand over his heart. “Polo is one of the oldest team sports in history. It is often called the sport of kings, but do not let that name fool you. Polo is fast, rough, and dangerous.”

“Dangerous?”

The horses galloped past them, their thundering hooves loud and resonant over the cheers from the crowd.

“Oh yes, it is a war out there. It is a huge struggle to try and score goals that will win the game,” he pointed out towards the field. “It is like playing golf in an earthquake.”

“That does sound a bit precarious,” Rey concurred.

“ _Si_ , very much so,” the strapping man continued, his passion for polo evident with each word. “You see, it is four against four. They play different periods, about six, called chuckers that are seven minutes long. The objective is to hit the ball with the mallet through the opposing team’s goal at the ends of the field. Do you see them?”

“Yeah, I see them.”

“ _Bueno_ ,” he resumed talking with his hands enthusiastically. “The rules are that you must use your left hand to control the horse and the right hand to play. The horses can go as fast as thirty-five miles an hour. Most of the time the ponies only last for three to four minutes before they have to be switched out. Nothing is more important than the horse. The game depends on it.”

“So whichever team scores the most goals… wins?” Rey asked tentatively.

“That is correct, miss,” his lips formed another disarming smile. “You are a quick learner.”

“Thank you,” Rey said earnestly. “For the compliment and the lesson.”

“No problem!” He exclaimed. “It is my pleasure. As my wife tried to say, polo is my passion.”

“How did you become so passionate about it?” Rey asked.

“Ah, well you see, I'm--”

“You doing alright, Kira?” Kylo had returned briefly to check up on Rey, caressing her shoulder.

“I'm fine, thanks,” Rey peeked up at Kylo and it touched her deeply that he came back, like he said he would. “Just chatting with…I’m sorry, I didn’t get your name.”

“Nacho?” Kylo answered for him, a look of surprise smattering across his face. Rey couldn't tell if he was pleasantly surprised or not.

“Kylo!” Nacho stood up, smiling his trademark charming grin as he stretched out his hand.

“You two know each other?” Rey interposed.

“Forgive me, miss,” Nacho apologized after shaking Kylo’s hand. “I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before. My name is Ignacio Figueras, but everyone calls me Nacho. This is my wife, Delfina. Kylo and I were both members of the Bridgehampton Polo Club. I didn't know I had the pleasure of speaking with his girlfriend.”

“Oh, I'm not--”

“Nacho, this is Kira,” Kylo abruptly introduced Rey, interrupting her correction.“Kira, Nacho is the most famous professional polo player to date. He also models for Ralph Lauren when he's not on the field.”

Rey gasped, her jaw hitting the floor. “I thought you looked familiar! You're [the face of Ralph Lauren Polo](http://www.celebrityendorsementads.com/celebrity-endorsements/celebrities/nacho-figueras/images/nacho-figueras-polo-black-lg.jpg)!”

“Guilty as charged, Miss Kira,” Nacho threw his hands in the air as if in defeat, then offered one of his hands to Rey. She shook it firmly and he kissed her knuckles, causing Kylo to curl his lip. “I didn’t see you or Kylo at all this summer in the Hamptons.”

“I’ve been busy with work. Traveling a lot,” Kylo informed. “But what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be back in Argentina?”

“Yes, well I was talking with Harry recently--excuse me, _Prince_ Harry--and he let me know that his brother was coming to play polo here. I could not miss that! So Delfina and I left the kids at home and flew up here just for the match.”

“Hello Kylo, nice to see you,” Delfina inserted herself, extending her hand to him. Kylo kissed it and Rey felt a surge of unwarranted jealousy at the sight.

Delfina went over to Rey and kissed both her cheeks. “It’s nice to meet you, Kira.”

“Likewise, Delfina,” Rey agreed.

“Did you two come here for the game as well?” She asked them with genuine interest.

“No, Kira is actually from Chicago,” Kylo answered, glancing around quickly, “and I’m here on business, which I should get back to.”

“Business?” Nacho smoldered, stroking his chiseled chin. “Funny you say that. I have some friends here that were interested in investment opportunities. We were literally _just_ talking about it! I can introduce them to you. If you have time, of course.”

“Really?” Kylo’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. “Yes, certainly. I’d love to meet them.”

“ _Perfecto!_ ” Nacho slapped Kylo’s shoulder. He turned back to his wife, missing the scowl that spread across Kylo’s face.  

Rey lightly tugged his arm to draw attention to it. He rolled his eyes, changing his frown to an expressionless look in the nick of time as Nacho turned back to look at him.

“Delfina will keep Kira company. Come, follow me.”

“I’ll be back soon,” Kylo promised Rey, bending down to give her a small kiss on the cheek.

“Ok,” Rey blushed and watched Nacho lead Kylo away.

“Ah!” Nacho stopped suddenly, spinning around to address Rey. “A tip before I go: keep your eye on the ball _at all times_. Sometimes it can be unintentionally thrown into the crowd. Like I said, polo can be very… dangerous.”

The men turned to walk away, leaving the ladies to themselves.

“Is he serious?” Rey asked Delfina, who moved to sit next to her.

“Yes,” Delfina nodded slowly. “It can be very brutal. Nacho has suffered countless injuries throughout his career. He has broken his nose twice, his wrist, and his ankle. Nacho has even lost consciousness twice from falling.”

“Yikes!” Rey winced, inhaling sharply.  

“I know. My poor Nacho,” Delfina sighed. “It is rare for the spectators to sustain injuries like those, but it is always a good idea to be cautious. So, how about we do this--I watch your back and you can watch mine. Deal?”

Rey stared into her warm honey-colored eyes, deep set and large. There was a genial pleasantness about them that made Delfina extremely affable.

“Deal!” Rey chirped.

The women enjoyed each other’s company, engaging in light conversation as they watched the game unfold. Rey was able to follow along now that she understood what was happening. It was an intense match as the teams were evenly matched.

Kylo checked in with Rey frequently throughout the game and if it were any other person, they would’ve found Kylo’s constant pestering obnoxious.

But not Rey.

She thought it was rather reassuring, that comfort of knowing she could rely on him to keep his word. That sense of dependability meant a great deal to her, more so than she would care to admit.

Kylo and Nacho had left the ladies once more to continue to speak with as many interested parties as they could, leaving Rey lost in deep rumination.

She stared blankly ahead, trying to make sense of why she had these strange new _feelings_ for Kylo when an uproar erupted from the crowd. The people sitting around her quickly dispersed, jumping out of their seats.

“Watch out!” Delfina cried out fearfully.

Rey caught sight of the white ball going 100 miles an hour, hurtling straight towards them. Everything happened so fast and there was no time to think, only act. There wasn't a second to spare. Rey reacted immediately, leaping out of her chair to shield Delfina with her body.

There was a loud ringing in her ears as she took a deep breath in, clenching her eyes shut. Bracing herself for the blunt force of the impact, she readied to feel the most excruciating pain of her life.  

And a piercing, ear-splitting screech filled the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! Oh no! 
> 
> Besides that awful cliffhanger, I hope you guys had fun reading this. 
> 
> Nacho Figueras is a real person as is his wife, Delfina. Besides being a polo player and Ralph Lauren model, Nacho is also a close friend of Prince Harry.
> 
> Prince Charles did play polo in Chicago during his visit in 1986 at the Oak Brook Polo Club. The field was named Prince Charles Field in honor of his visit. 
> 
> Just a little history and interesting tidbits for ya ;) 
> 
> Thanks again for reading! It's always a pleasure to hear from you guys, too, so please feel free to let me know your thoughts! :D


	16. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Father's day to all you dads out there!

The ball narrowly missed them, flying past until it crashed into an empty seat some rows behind, shattering it to pieces. 

Rey hesitantly opened her eyes, peeking behind Delfina. To her relief, she saw no one had been seriously injured, but the ball did manage to lightly graze someone’s shoulder. Rey chortled when she realized it was Marjorie who’d been the victim of the rogue ball.

“ _Dios mio_! Is she ok?” Delfina asked Rey. They both stared at the hysterical blonde gripping her shoulder.

“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! I’ve been hit, I’ve been hit!” Marjorie sputtered, spilling crocodile tears from her eyes as she hyperventilated. Marjorie’s friend was frantically trying to help calm down her erratic behavior.

“She’ll be fine,” Rey stated with conviction. “It’s just a scratch. Totally overreacting.” She put her hands around her mouth like a megaphone and yelled, “You should put some ice on that!” 

Marjorie stopped her fake crying to see who had spoken to her. She scowled when she recognized Rey and that it was her who’d given unsolicited advice.

“Just a suggestion,” Rey shrugged her shoulders, turning away from Marjorie’s steamed glare to look back at Delfina. “Are you alright?” 

“ _Si_ ,” she nodded, clutching a hand to her chest. “Thank you for covering me! That was very kind of you.”

“Don't mention it.”

“KIRA!” Kylo ran up to Rey, grabbing her shoulders. He started inspecting every inch of her body. “Are you hurt? Did it hit you? ARE YOU OK?!” 

“Dude, chill,” Rey held up her hands in an effort to allay his worry. “Relax! All is well. The ball missed us completely, thank God.” 

Kylo pulled Rey into a tight embrace. “I was so worried! When I heard that scream, I thought it was you and I, I couldn't, I can't--”

“Kylo! It’s ok,” Rey mollified, rubbing his back gently. She was completely flummoxed by his reaction. He was overreacting as bad as Marjorie was. “I'm fine.”

“Delfina _, que pasó_?” Nacho had rejoined his wife’s side. “What happened?”  

Delfina recounted what occurred to her husband in Spanish, leaving no detail untold.

“Wow, my goodness! I’m glad you both are ok. You see? I told you, Kira,” he pointed towards the broken seat behind them. “Polo can be dangerous.”

“I believe that now,” Rey joked and all of them laughed except for Kylo, who was still clinging to her. He saw nothing funny about the situation and wanted very much to punch the living daylights out of the player that had hit the ball towards the crowd. Towards Rey. If she had been hurt, there would've been hell to pay.

“And on that note, folks,” the announcer cleared his throat, attempting to dispel the tension from the spectators, “I do need some assistance from you fine ladies and gentlemen in the audience. It's halftime and we need you to help us replace some of the divots out here on the grass.” 

Many people at the sun-splashed event quickly rushed onto the vibrant green field, heeding the announcer's instructions.

“The stomping of the divots--my favorite part!” Delfina squealed, grabbing hold of Rey and Nacho. “Come on, guys! Let's go!”

Rey followed Delfina and Nacho with Kylo close in tow.

“This is a time-honored tradition, ladies and gentlemen,”  the disembodied voice bellowed through the P.A. system. “As old as the game of polo itself. Kings and queens used to do this! Only one word of advice--avoid the steaming divot.”

The live jazz band resumed playing, providing a merry tune for the task to be done. Some people chose not to partake, preferring to remain seated eating and drinking, while others frolicked about, mingling, laughing, and enjoying themselves.

When the four reached the field, they all got to work, returning the loose pieces of turf into the ground. Kylo had never taken part in the tradition before at previous games he'd attended. He always thought it was a trivial activity to engage in, but he was truly reveling in it this time, especially when he saw how much fun Rey was having. Her glee and giggles were infectious to say the least.

Kylo and Rey laughed and twirled around each other, lost in their own world. Delfina gave Nacho a nudge, discreetly pointing her lips at the playful couple.

“I've never seen him like this with his other girlfriends,” Delfina whispered to her husband. “He is actually smiling. And he’s even laughing! Have you ever seen him like this before?”

“No,” Nacho shook his head. “Never.”

The spouses made eye contact and a knowing look passed between them.

“So Nacho,” Rey had made her way over to them with Kylo, “what's the history behind this part of the game?”

Nacho’s eyes lit up and he began to talk passionately once more, his hands waving about as he answered Rey’s question. Kylo was also listening, giving Nacho his undivided attention when he felt his cell vibrate. He took it out of his pocket, looking at the caller ID. He rubbed Rey’s arm and let her know he was going to take an important phone call. He stepped further out into the field to make sure he was out of everyone's earshot.

“Yes?” he answered shrewdly as he began to pace.

“Sir, I sincerely apologize for interrupting you,” Mitaka started spewing in a regretful tone, “but I seemed to have hit a brick wall with regards to Kira Knight.” 

Kylo knitted his brows. “What the fuck does that mean?” 

Mitaka’s voice took on a frazzled pitch. “Well sir, I contacted Northwestern, but the offices are closed today because it’s Sunday. Since I can’t get any information from them until tomorrow, I figured I try the Jakku Home for Boys and Girls.”

“Let me guess--you found out that they're also closed until Monday.”

“No, sir,” Mitaka replied, his voice quavering. “It's open and I was able to speak with a staff member…” Mitaka paused, hesitating.

“ _And?_ ” Kylo prompted impatiently.  

“They told me that,” Mitaka took in a long breath, “they are unable to confirm or deny that Kira Knight was a resident there. They said that they take extreme precautions with their residents, both current and past, and cannot give out any information regarding them as their privacy and confidentiality is of utmost importance.”

Kylo groaned. “Did you offer a bribe?”

“Well, sir, that's actually why I'm calling you. Are you ok if I do that?” 

“Yes, of course!” Kylo spat, annoyed that he hadn't done so already. Mitaka knew the protocol. He had done this for him countless times before. “Find someone there that is willing to bend the rules for the right price. Everyone has a price. Go as high as you need to.”

“Right, sir,” Mitaka replied, sounding more confident. “I needed to hear that confirmation. Thank you, Mr. Ren. Is there anything else I can do for you?”   

“Now that you mention it, yes, there is.”

“Yes, sir?” 

“Get me profiles on two men that attended the gala last night,” Kylo lowered his voice. “Richard Hardy and Patrick Sullivan. Pictures would be great, too.” 

“Those names sound familiar,” Mitaka mused out loud. “I think I might’ve already sent you a profile on one of them, if not both.”

“Really?”

“I'm not entirely certain, though,” Mitaka confessed. “I know they're on the list of gala attendees I gave you, but… forgive me sir, I've had a lot of names and profiles on my mind lately. They're all starting to blur together.”

_If Mitaka already sent me profiles on either Richard Hardy or Patrick Sullivan, then that would mean that--_

“He’s here!” He heard Rey yell to someone.

“Kylo, come on!” She came up from behind and hooked her arm through his. “The game’s about to start again.”

He glanced down at her briefly and she started pulling him with all her might across the lawn back to their seats. 

“Let's go!” Rey urged.

“Just text me when you have any updates for me, don't call me.” Kylo hung up, slipping his phone inside his pocket. “Alright, alright, I'm coming!” Kylo grimaced at Rey’s show of strength. She really was a force to reckon with.

He chose to remain at Rey’s side, sitting with his arm around her. Kylo watched the rest of the game diligently, keeping a close eye on the ball to make sure it didn’t come careening towards the crowd again.

Both teams were evenly matched, playing a tight game. It was intense right down to the nail-biting conclusion. Prince William scored four goals in the second half and his team went on to win the match. Even though the rival team had won, the audience erupted into wild cheers as the winning team took to the podium near the edge of the field.

“Let’s hear it one more time for the Wales Polo Team,” the announcer stated proudly, “winner of this year’s International Cup!” The spectators cheered loudly, whistling and applauding.

“Please join me in giving a warm welcome to Prince William’s wife, Catherine, the Duchess of Cambridge, as she presents the team their trophy.”

Rey gasped, sitting straight up in her chair. “It’s Kate Middleton! Oh wow, she’s so beautiful!”

The Duchess walked gracefully over to the victors, wearing a knee-length teal silk shirtdress with towering wedges. Rey gaped as the elegant brunette shook each player’s hand, congratulating them on their win, then was handed a silver trophy to give to her husband.

“Kiss!” Someone in the audience yelled at the top of their lungs.

The royals colored, staring lovingly into each other’s eyes as they giggled shyly. The Duchess obliged, embracing Prince William before she planted a brief kiss on each cheek. The crowd delighted at the chaste public display of affection, rare as such an occasion was. 

The Duke and Duchess of Cambridge captured Rey’s attention and the look they gave one another pierced her heart. She knew deep down that she desperately desired something like that, though she’d never verbalize it. And she certainly could never attempt to pursue such a thing because it'd be pointless. Love--that was something of fairy tales and meant for others, not for her. Her story would never be like Kate Middleton’s, someone who found their prince. No. Hers was destined to be one of tragedy, not of happiness. 

_Accept the things to which fate binds you_ , _Rey,_ the dark voice within reiterated. _There is no happily ever after for you._

  
She sighed heavily, flitting her gaze to Kylo and caught a smile quickly ripple across his face. It was an authentic, genuine kind of smile that he only ever did for her. The kind of smile that made her hope, that made her want to believe. Perhaps if she did believe, then maybe…  
  
Maybe it wouldn't be pointless. 

Rey’s eyes twinkled behind her sunglasses and she returned Kylo’s smile, resting her head on his shoulder to watch the rest of the ceremony. She saw as someone handed the team captain a microphone and he addressed the audience.

“I wish to thank all of you for your warm hospitality,” Prince William spoke sincerely. “You know, my father, the Prince of Wales, and my brother Harry were as green as this grass when I told them I’d be here today. But then my father remembered what a great time he had when he came here thirty years ago and he gave me his blessing. He sends his regards. It was nice for Catherine and I to come here, even if only for a day. The opportunity to be able to let loose this afternoon was wonderful for me. You all played a great game. Thank you.”

The crowd applauded and the royal couple gave one last wave before they were whisked away by security, the Wales team following closely behind.

“Well, that was exciting!” Rey gushed as the four of them made their way towards a tent. “I can’t believe Prince William and Kate were actually here! And I saw them. With my own eyes!”

 “And that dress Kate was wearing,” Delfina chimed in, “so beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you, _linda_ ,” Nacho kissed his wife, her cheeks turning a subdued shade of pink.

“Aww, look how in love they are,” Kylo whispered into Rey’s ear. He leaned closer to speak even more hushedly. “How disgusting for everyone else.”

Rey snorted, lightly hitting his firm chest. “Stop,” she reprimanded softly as they shared a private laugh. Even though, secretly at heart, both did yearn for what the two lovebirds had.

“What's so funny?” Nacho asked the tittering twosome.

“Umm,” Rey stammered, glancing down at the ground. “Uh, my shoes! It's, uh, funny how dirty they got. I guess white shoes aren't the best for divot stomping.”

“Oh no, _que lastima_ ,” Delfina tutted, shaking her head at her mucky flats. “What a shame. You know they can buff that out for you here.”

“They can?” 

“Yeah, right over there,” Delfina pointed at an open space to the left of the tent. “I can take you so you can get them cleaned, if you like.”

“Kylo!” Nacho yelled, tapping Kylo’s arm and he sneered at the contact. “I see another one of my friends over there. Come! I'll introduce you.”

“Alright,” Kylo intoned, turning towards Rey. “Meet me back here after you're done, ok?”

“Okie dokie,” Rey answered and the two ladies walked over to the clearing while the men made their way inside the tent. 

“Kira is very sweet, Kylo,” Nacho commented while walking. “Delfina told me she tried to save her from the ball. Shielded her with her own body!”

“She did?” 

“ _Si_ ,” he nodded fervently, his wavy dark locks bouncing about. “Luckily, it was unnecessary and she didn't get hurt.”

“Thank God,” Kylo uttered, thinking how horrid it would've been had Rey been injured. He would never forgive himself for failing to protect her a second time.

“You know, I’ve never seen you like this with your other your girlfriends,” Nacho continued, ever the typical observant Latino. “It is like… you actually care. You never did care too much about them. But with this girl, it is different. It seems to me like she's the one.”

Normally Kylo would've ignored such a comment about his personal life and not have remarked, but he didn't. “Is it really that obvious?”

“Oh yes, it is written all over your face, your body language,” Nacho reaffirmed confidently. “You look at her the same way I look at my Delfina… and she looks at you like Delfina looks at me.”

Kylo lost his balance with his last words, almost as if the wind were knocked out of him. Could it be true? He was certain he had feelings for her. He _knew_ he loved her. Was it be possible that she… had feelings for him? More than just lust?

He didn't have time to ponder that marvelous notion as Nacho presented his friend to him and they swiftly delved into the topic of business. 

* * *

“Here you go, miss,” the man showed off the spotless shoes before he put them back on Rey’s feet. “Good as new again!” 

“Thank you very much, sir,” Rey expressed cheerfully, grinning at her spiffy clean flats.

“My pleasure, miss,” the man replied. “On behalf of the Oak Brook Polo Club, I wish you two a fantastic rest of the day.” 

“Same to you as well,” Rey rose to stand and started strolling arm-in-arm with Delfina back towards the tent.

“Kira!”

Rey spun around to see a familiar, friendly face walking towards her, dressed in the US polo team uniform with knee-high brown leather boots.

“Hi! Finn Calrissian, remember me?”

“Finn!” Rey beamed. It was nice to see him again. The night she met Finn, they both had jelled so effortlessly. It was something she had only ever felt with Peggy, Maria and yes, even with Jess, though Rey would deny that vehemently. She couldn't have friends and Jess was only her roommate. Nothing more. Still, she saw no harm in conversing with Finn. It wasn't like she was ever going to see him again. That thought did sting her a bit. “Of course I remember you!” 

“I thought that was you. Nice seeing you here! How are you?”

“I’m ok, Finn,” Rey answered in a bubbly voice. “It's great seeing you, too. Oh! This is Delfina. Delfina, this is Finn.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Delfina went to shake his hand. “I'm sorry your team lost today, but you guys played a very good game.”

“Eh, it's alright,” Finn shrugged, lowering his voice. “Between you and me, we _let_ Prince William win.”

“What?” Rey blurted out in incredulity while Delfina let out a small gasp. “No you didn't.”

“You're right, we didn't,” Finn admitted. “That royal gave us a run for our money! He handed our butts over to us on a silver platter. I wish I could be mad at him, but the dude is super nice and charming, it's impossible!”

“You're so silly, Finn,” Rey laughed.

“I like your dress,” he complimented, giving her a sincere smile. “Oh! And nice watch!”

“Thanks,” Rey fiddled with her luxurious timepiece. “It’s new.”

“Cool,” Finn took one step closer. “Hey, would you like to meet my horse?”

“Your horse?” Rey hesitated, peering over her shoulder. “Oh I’d love to, Finn, but Kylo’s probably waiting for me. I don’t wanna--”

“Don’t worry, it’s not too far. My horse is right over here.”

“I can tell Kylo where you are,” Delfina offered. “Go with your friend.”

_Friend_ , Rey mulled the word over in her head. _How nice that would be, if he could be my friend_.

 “Alright, then. Just for a second,” Rey acquiesced, excusing herself to join Finn. “Thanks, Delfina.”

“Yeah, thanks Delfina!” Finn exclaimed gratefully.

“No problem,” she said, turning on her heel to leave. “Have fun!”

“Delfina is quite pretty,” Finn mentioned conversationally as they walked towards the magnificent brown colt. “Her accent is sexy, too. Where’s she from?" 

“Hold your horses there, Finny,” Rey said in a good-natured, half-chiding tone. “Delfina is a happily married woman.”

“Of course she is,” Finn huffed ruefully, “but I didn't ask if she was married. I asked where she was from.”

 Rey chuckled. “She's from Argentina.”

“Argentina,” Finn repeated, rubbing his chin. “I was going to guess Mexican, but I was close. All Spanish accents sound the same. Speaking of which, yours seems different.”

“My what?” Rey scrunched her nose.

“Your accent,” Finn narrowed his gaze at her. “It’s gone.” 

“Oh,” Rey’s face fell, embarrassed to have been caught lying. She fumbled over a response until she finally decided to tell him the truth. “I'm not really British. I'm American. From here, Chicago.” 

“Did Kylo tell you to put on the accent?” Finn accused with a scowl. 

“What? No, no. He didn't. I did that myself to… to impress you guys.”

Finn eyed Rey suspiciously. “Impress us?”

“Yeah, you know,” Rey tried to explain hurriedly. “You and your grandfather are important people and I… I just wanted to make a good impression, seem more sophisticated.”

Rey looked sideways and saw she didn't convince Finn entirely, but thankfully he didn't pursue it any further.

“I'm flattered you wanted to impress us, but you didn't have to put on a fake accent. We liked you regardless of how you sound.”

“Really?”

“Yeah!” Finn smirked, replacing his frown of suspicion. “In fact, we would've liked you even more if you'd let us know you're also a fellow Chicagoan.”

“Chi-city,” Rey muttered under her breath.

“My city,” Finn returned.

The two held their gaze steady for a few seconds before giving each other a fist bump and they burst out laughing.

“I didn’t know you played polo,” Rey remarked suddenly after catching her breath. “Are there many black polo players?”

The instant the words came out of her mouth, Rey regretted it, thinking too late how they could be construed differently than what she had intended. She worried needlessly, though, since Finn got her sense of humor right away.

“There's at least one,” he quipped jocosely and they resumed their hearty chuckles.

Finn and Rey continued their friendly, lively conversation when they reached his horse, bonding over jokes and sarcastic gibes. Rey relished every second of it, knowing in her heart Finn couldn't be her friend, no matter how much she wished things could be different. At least, for a few minutes, she could indulge in the fantasy of having a friend. A best friend.

_You were left alone,_ the voice harshly reminded, _and you'll always remain alone._

_I was left alone_ … _and I'll always remain alone_ , Rey repeated sadly as she laughed with Finn. _That is, unfortunately, my fate_.

* * *

“I'll make sure my assistant sends you the necessary paperwork,” Kylo said to his newest client. That was the eighth new account he landed today. These would more than make up for the loss of Lor San Tekka’s. He boasted internally, impatient to rub his success in Hux’s face. “Thank you for investing with us. I'm confident you will be more than satisfied about the decision you've made. We won't disappoint you.” 

“The pleasure’s all mine, Mr. Ren,” David, a jolly, robust middle aged man boomed. “I can't wait until that money starts coming back my way, and then some. It couldn't have come at a better time, mind you.”

_Likewise_ , Kylo thought.

“Kylo, where is Nacho?” Delfina asked when she approached the two men.

Kylo shrugged. “He left me to go talk with someone else, but I’ve no idea where they went.”

“I will go look for him,” Delfina stated. Kylo grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving.

“Wait, where's Kira?”

“Oh, yes. I was supposed to let you know that she went to go see a horse with one of the polo players.”

“What?!” Kylo barked, making no attempt to disguise his anger.

“They seem to have known each other,” Delfina explained fearfully. “His name is Finn. I left them near the shoe station.”

He growled, letting go of her arm. She glared at him, rubbing where he had gripped her tightly and left without another word.

_Finn,_ he snarled within as his insides began to simmer in a stew of jealousy.  

“Excuse me, David,” Kylo grumbled behind gritted teeth. “I have to go look for Kira… and _Finn_.”

“Of course,” David answered, moving to the side so Kylo could leave. “I'll wait to hear from you tomor--” he stopped, narrowing his beady eyes to peer behind Kylo. “My word! Sully?! Is that you, you bastard?”

Kylo twisted his head around to see a man with graying hair slowly turn to face them.

“It _is_ you!” the fat old man burst into a cheerful grin but then he startled when he got a good look at Sully’s face, sputtering. “Dear God, old friend! What the hell happened to you?”

Kylo saw what he was referring to. Sully not only sported a hideous large bump smack dab in the middle of his forehead, but also had ghastly raccoon eyes. The darkened purple discoloration around his eyes weren't the thing that really nabbed Kylo’s attention. It was Sully’s actual eyes. Man, were they green!

Kylo stood stock still as every muscle in his tall body suddenly locked with tension.

He recognized this man.

It wasn't by his face. No, he had never seen him before in his life. His eyes… Kylo had seen those eyes many a time before, especially in his line of work. They were of the rapacious kind. The ones that belonged to men who thought the world was theirs to do with what they wish. Men who always got what they wanted and if they didn't… well, they'd find a way.

“Well, David,” Sully’s voice was deep and as cool as ice, “would you believe my misfortune? I was mugged last night at the A.I. Gala.”

Sully slightly limped over to David, his hand clutching his ribs as he flinched with every step, but he held his head high. He moved slowly and painfully until he finally stopped right beside Kylo, in front of his worried friend.

“You were _mugged_ at the gala?!” David parroted with shock. “How--how could such a thing have happened?”  

“Yes,” Kylo butted into the conversation, crossing his arms over his chest, “how _did_ that happen?”

Sully tilted his head to the side, staring icily at Kylo. “The security there was dreadful. Why, they just as soon let anyone in. Hoodlums, thieves and even… prostitutes, probably.” 

Kylo balled his hands into tight fists.

“I was on my way to the bathroom when the coward attacked me from behind and smashed my head against the wall,” Sully recounted the incident.

“Goodness me!” David clapped a hand over his mouth.

“I don't remember anything else,” Sully continued. “I blacked out and woke up inside a staff restroom on the floor. My wife had been worried sick and had notified security. They found me just as I had regained consciousness. The mugger also attacked one of the security guards. Can you believe it?”

“That is absolutely horrible, Sully!” David exclaimed. “Awful! That scumbag must simply be brought to justice! Surely there were cameras that captured _something_.”

Kylo caught a flicker of worry flash across Sully’s eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared.

“Yes, you're right,” Sully agreed, tugging his shirt collar. He made a mental note to have any footage from last night destroyed. “I shall look into that later today.”  

David shook his head disapprovingly. “You should be at home resting. Why are you even here?”

“Although I suffered a concussion and bruised ribs, the doctors cleared me last night, David. You needn't worry,” Sully dismissed his concern. “Besides, I couldn't let my wife miss the last polo match of the year. What kind of husband would I be, hmm?”

Kylo tapped his foot, shifting his weight from one to the other. He knew this was the man. He knew Sully was him. Sully was the one who hurt Rey and Kylo was coming apart at the seams, wanting very much to have a private chat with him. Among other things.

“Sully, is it?” Kylo abruptly interrupted, asking for clarification.

Sully flicked his grasping green eyes towards Kylo. “Yes, Sully is what my _friends_ call me, but my name is Patrick Sullivan.”  

_It IS him!_ Kylo screeched internally.

“Where are my manners?” David groaned, slapping a palm to his face. “Forgive me, Sully, this is--”

“Kylo Ren, yes,” Sully finished in a surly tone. “I saw your little commercial at the gala last night.”

“You did?” Kylo sneered back. “Well then, I was wondering if you'd hear me out for a second. I have a… business proposition for you.”

“You should really listen to him, Sully,” David encouraged his friend. “You’ll like what he has to say!”

“Somehow I doubt that,” Sully set his mouth in a grim line, “but I'll humor you, Ren.”

“ _Mr._ Ren, actually,” he bit out as he motioned with his arm towards the exit. “Let’s go someplace quiet so we can talk.”

“Go on, Sully,” David goaded, winking. “We can catch up afterwards.”

Sully reluctantly conceded at his friend’s behest and he followed Kylo outside. He walked at a snail’s pace which irked Kylo, only adding gasoline to the burning fire he felt blazing inside of him. Once Kylo thought it prudent, he grabbed Sully by his arm and dragged him all the way to a more secluded area behind the tents, away from any prying eyes and ears.

“Have you gone mad?” Sully shouted as he was being hauled. He flailed like a madman in a useless attempt to break free of Kylo’s strong grasp. “Where are you taking me? Stop! Unhand me! Let. Me. Go!”

“As you wish,” Kylo said as he pushed Sully harshly, making him land on the ground with a resounding thud.

Sully winced in pain, gasping for breath. His side ached terribly, still tender and bruised from last night’s scuffle.

“You're right about one thing, Sully,” Kylo bent his knees to lower himself. He moved quickly, balling a huge clump of Sully’s hair into his fist to yank his head back. “I _am_ mad. _Very_ mad. For what you did to Kira.”

“Kira?” Sully twisted his face in disgust more so than affliction. He tried to show Kylo no fear for he was a proud man. That was a big mistake on his part. “What _I_ did to her? That's what this is about? That fucking whore! Look what she did to me!”

“She is _not_ a whore!” Kylo pulled harder and this time he felt some strands rip from his scalp. “And you're lucky because she let you off easy, but you see, you still have _me_ to deal with now. What Kira did to you, it’s nowhere near as bad as what I'm going do to you.”

Sully thrashed fecklessly, then suddenly his convulsive movements stopped. It finally dawned on him the magnitude of the predicament he was in. His green eyes dimmed, paling in comparison to their earlier intensity. They filled with dread-- _fear_ \--when he realized he was at the mercy of this livid brute.

He should have screamed for help. He should have punched and kicked. He should've done _something_.

Anything.

He didn't.

He couldn't.

Sully was all but paralyzed, scared stiff. There was no way he could fight Kylo, especially in his weakened and petrified state.

His heart rate accelerated and his breath quickened as his eyes grew round with panic. One coherent thought formed in his brain, finding its way out.

He asked nervously, “What… what are you going to do?”

“I'm gonna do the best I can to not kill you,” Kylo raised a fist, ready to strike with all his strength and fury, “but I make no promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well... what have we here? In a twisted turn of events, or perhaps fate, Kylo finally got his hands on Sullivan! I don’t think any one of us would want to be in his position right now. Kinda makes you feel sorry for the guy… Almost, but no, not really, haha! 
> 
> Hopefully you’ll stick around to see what happens next.
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always! Comments are life so thanks SO MUCH if you decide to leave me one :D Even if this story is years old, I'm always up for hearing your thoughts. :)


	17. Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you so much for your patience guys! It is very much appreciated and I really wish I could write more and quicker, but life gets in the way sometimes. It's my birthday this weekend and I figured posting a new chapter would be a great way to celebrate ;) I hope you enjoy!

Sully had no time to beg, the supplication trapped behind his clenched teeth as he made a low, guttural sound in pain. Kylo had brought down his fist hard and fast, landing on the meaty part of Sully’s upper arm.

“Ahh!” Sully grunted, reaching out to grab his bicep on instinct and help soothe the throbbing sensation currently overwhelming him. He did not reach it in time before Kylo struck another powerful blow in the exact same spot. “Ugh!”

“How dare you lay a finger on her?” Kylo growled, letting go of Sully’s hair. “How could you fucking _slap_ her?”  

Sully whimpered feebly in reply, holding up a hand to try and stop any further hits. It didn’t deter Kylo one bit. He slapped him across the face with the back of his hand. The harsh smack left a burning sting across the left side of his face, making him see stars, blurring his vision.  

“Look at me!” Kylo grabbed Sully’s chin, forcibly turning him so that he could see him. “How dare you hit Kira?!”

“Because that slut denied me!” Sully snarled his response, anger providing him with the courage and strength to speak. “And no one says ‘no’ to me!”

Another forceful punch was thrown. This time it hit Sully square in the mouth, shattering his bottom teeth. A crimson stream began to pool into his mouth, staining the remainder of his pearly whites a shocking shade of red. The taste was unpleasant, salty and metallic, making Sully spit involuntarily and two of his teeth came flying out. They landed unceremoniously onto the green grass. 

“That was a rhetorical question, asshole,” Kylo barked, striking him with a brutal pound to his right thigh.

“Ow!” Sully curled into himself, trying to ease the terrible ache he felt _everywhere_. He was unable to discern one pain from another as it all started to clump together, inundating every single one of his nerves.

“Please,” Sully implored in a raspy whisper.

“What a fitting nickname you have--Sully--” Kylo ignored his plea while tasting the name on his lips. He grimaced as if he’d sucked on a sour lemon. “You ruin everything you touch. You’re a stain on society, an unsightly and repugnant blemish. _Sully._ ”

He leaned in to grab a fistful of hair, lifting Sully’s head up so he could glare into his ghastly green eyes. Sully glared right back, though there was no ferocity behind his lingering gaze. 

“You're a spineless, pathetic excuse for a man,” Kylo continued his verbal assault, then drove another ferocious punch right into the pit of his stomach. “I wonder if you even have any guts in there.”

Sully responded by violently hurling everything he'd recently eaten out onto the viridescent lawn.

“Huh,” Kylo mused, releasing Sully’s hair to stand and move out of the projectile vomit’s path. “It would appear that you _do_ have guts, then. Although what little you had is all over this grass now.”  

Sully continued to forcefully expel his insides twice more. Once he was certain the intense heaving was done at last, he quickly shot up both hands over his head in a sign of surrender, not daring to look up.

“Stop,” he grated roughly. His throat felt like it was on fire. “Please, stop. I beg you. I'll do anything you want. Please. Anything.” 

_I want to see you take your last breath,_ Kylo thought darkly.

“You have nothing I want,” Kylo retorted bitterly.

“Not even…” Sully hesitated, stopping to spit out the acidic, copper taste from his mouth, “...my business?”

Kylo’s forehead wrinkled with interest. “Business?”

Sully was still facing the ground, refusing to make eye contact. Kylo stooped down to his level, pinching Sully’s ear between his large fingers. He tugged harshly, forcing Sully to raise his head. Still, he did not meet his gaze. This irritated Kylo even more and he gave him another fierce backhanded slap. 

“What do you mean ‘your business’?” Kylo asked for clarification while bestowing another stinging slap, the sound of their flesh connecting a thunderous clap. This time Sully did meet his darkened glare. They were locked in a very intense staredown.

“I've heard the rumors,” Sully whispered eventually, his words barely audible.

Kylo narrowed his eyes at him. “Don't believe everything you hear, Sully.” 

“Rumors start with a kernel of the truth, Mr. Ren,” Sully rebutted, growing bolder. “While they are not news, rumors can sometimes _foreshadow_ news.”

“I don't need your business,” Kylo lied. The thrumming of his phone against his chest caught his attention and he saw it was a text from Mitaka. He read over the email he sent with keen curiosity. “Nor do I wish to do business with you. Not interested.”

“Fuck you,” Sully spat suddenly, disgusted with himself for actually begging. “You won't get away with this! I'll make sure you pay for this. Mark my words.” 

“No, I don't think that's true,” Kylo pursed his lips. “I think you will do precisely… nothing.”

“Why the hell would I do nothing?”

Kylo smiled a secret smile. He put his phone away and leaned forward to whisper something into his ear. Sully’s eyes almost bulged out of their sockets and he shook his head vigorously. 

“No, don't. Why are you even doing this?” Sully sobbed pitifully, realizing his predicament. He was trapped, helpless and without hope. “I've done nothing to _you._ All this for... a nobody? For _her_?”

“You've no idea what I'm willing to do for _her_ ,” Kylo answered as his hands grasped at Sully’s neck. He squeezed with just enough force to cut off his air supply.  

Sully frantically reached for his throat, his hands scrambling in an effort to remove Kylo’s. He tried to breathe, but hard as he tried, it was a futile exercise, only wasting what little energy he had. His vision started to blur as no oxygen entered his system and just when he was about to lose consciousness--to be enveloped by the darkness that started closing in on him--Kylo released his powerful hold. 

He inhaled clamorously, gulping down the sweet air as it deliciously filled his lungs, his entire being. He had never been so glad to be able to do something as simple as taking a breath.

“Come on now, Sully,” Kylo mocked derisively before savagely kicking him in the ribs. Sully tried desperately to catch his breath once more. “We’re only just getting started.”

* * *

Finn and Rey were caught in another relentless fit of giggles. 

“I'm _crying_!” Rey rubbed at her eyes while struggling to breathe, laughing with much gusto. 

“Because--” Finn tried talking, clutching his chest with one hand and placing the other on Rey’s shoulder. “Because you know it's true!”

“Shit, I can't breathe!”

“There's just no way, man,” Finn guffawed between words. “No freaking way he’ll win the election. Can you even imagine? Nah, Hillary's got this in the bag. Let's be real. They shouldn't even wait until November 8.”

“Do the impersonation again,” Rey requested once she got a hold of herself. “Please, you have to!”

“Alright, check this out,” Finn cleared his throat. He was about to fulfill Rey’s request when he was interrupted by someone yelling his name.

“Hey, Finn!”

Finn and Rey looked behind them towards the person who had spoke in the near distance.

“Prince William is treating the team to drinks and dinner at The Drake,” Finn’s fellow teammate informed him.

“Oh snap! For real?” Finn exclaimed brightly.

“Yeah! We’re leaving right now if you want to come with us.”

“I'll meet you guys out by the entrance in a few minutes!”

“Cool,” his teammate replied then walked away.

Finn looked at Rey who was smiling sadly. They were having a great time simply talking and it saddened them to have to part ways.

“Come with me,” he invited on a whim. “I'm sure the guys won't mind if you came.”

Rey was sincerely touched by his offer. It was kind of him to ask and even though it was fun hanging out with him while it lasted, she needed to-

_Get rid of him_ , her internal voice ordered.

_I know_ , Rey hissed back.

“Umm, thanks Finn, that's--that's awfully kind of you,” Rey started to say as she scratched the back of her neck, “but I came with Kylo, who I really should get back to. Though I appreciate the invite.”

“Right,” Finn hummed plaintively, “I had forgotten about Kylo.” 

_Not like it was a good idea to go anyways_ , Rey’s internal voice sneered. _You can't have friends_.  

“Thanks for showing me your horse,” Rey expressed her gratitude with a heartfelt smile. “It was nice meeting Big Brown… and chatting with you.”

“Of course, my pleasure,” Finn returned her smile with a charming grin. “We should do it again soon.”

“Chat?” Rey inquired despite herself.

“Yeah, we should hang out!”

Rey didn’t say anything, only tentatively nodding in agreement.

“Are you doing anything this Friday night?” Finn asked eagerly.

“Fr-Friday?” Rey stammered, her eyes widening infinitesimally.

“You see, I’ve got an extra ticket to the Cubs game,” Finn explained and Rey’s interest was piqued at the mention of baseball. “My girlfriend Rose will be taking a friend of hers and she encouraged me to bring a friend as well.”

“Oh.” 

He said the f-word. He actually said _friend_. Rey glowed inwardly, attempting to contain her elated emotional state.

“It's history in the making, Kira,” Finn enticed. “We’re going to win the World Series this year! I can feel it in my _bones_.”

“Is that so?” Rey smirked, rolling her eyes.

Cubs fans were notorious for being annoyingly optimistic. Rey would know… since she was a Cubs enthusiast herself. His offer was tempting, especially since Rey had never been to an actual game before. Plus, she would be able to spend more time with him and she couldn't deny the fact that she enjoyed his company. Was it worth the risk to tempt fate and further develop their amity?

“So,” Finn dipped his head anticipatorily, “would you like to go?”

Rey tripped over her words as she attempted to form some semblance of a reply, sounding like a car whose engine wouldn’t start. 

“It’s ok, you don’t have to give me an answer _now_ ,” Finn commiserated. “Just text me when you know for sure.”

“Text you?” Rey repeated, perplexed. “But I don’t have your number.”

“Do you have your phone with you?” 

She answered by taking her phone out of her purse with nary a second thought. As soon as she saw it in her hand, she regretted her brisk action.

“Great,” Finn beamed, displaying his perfectly straight teeth. There was something so charismatic and genuine about Finn. It simply pulled at Rey, dissipating any feelings of remorse as she found herself unlocking her phone. She gazed up at Finn, meeting his friendly stare expectantly. “My number is 312…”

“Mm-hmm,” Rey nodded, typing in his digits. When he was finished, Rey’s finger hovered over the “Create A New Contact” option. Instead of pressing it, she flicked off her screen and threw her cell back into her bag. “Thanks, Finn. I’ll let you know if I can come or not.”

“I hope to hear back from you soon,” he stated buoyantly. “It'd be great for you to meet Rose!” Finn stopped to smile lovingly as he thought of her. “She's pretty rad. I think you two would get along great. It'd also be cool to just hang out some more.” 

“Yes, it would,” Rey agreed. Even if it was true, it didn’t change things. She took a few steps back, moving slowly away from him. “Well, I shouldn’t hold you any longer. Don’t wanna make you late for your dinner. Good-bye, Finn.” 

“See you later,” Finn said, waving his farewell.

Rey gave him a small wave back and swiftly turned on her heel, not glancing back even once. Making her way back towards the tent, she grabbed her phone, turning it on to see it ask once again if she wanted to create a new contact. She should have pressed the cancel button, but she didn’t and that surprised Rey. Even as she added Finn to her contacts list, she still couldn’t believe what she was doing. She groaned, attempting to deal with the conflicting emotions warring inside her.

As she plopped her phone back in her purse, the delightful smell of food distracted her. It permeated the air, teasing her. She noticed that it was coming from inside the tent. Rey inhaled the mouthwatering scent greedily and her stomach growled profusely, reminding her of the fact that she was hungry.

Really hungry.

Practically starving.  

She hurried her steps, following the alluring aroma. As she made her way closer, Rey experienced an overwhelming sensation wash over her like a great tidal wave. She paused, flicking her gaze from the front of the tent to the back of it.

Rey couldn’t explain it, but something was telling her to go _behind_ the tent. It was a most curious and peculiar sentiment, even stronger than her hunger. Strange as it was, she didn’t question it. Rey let it--this invisible force--guide her to where she sensed she was... needed? It made no sense whatsoever but she kept moving forward. She heard muffled sounds that grew louder and more distinct with each step.  

Was that a grunt? Or a punch? Or was it both? Her curiosity propelled her further until she finally reached where she was called to. When she saw them, saw what was happening, she clapped a hand over her mouth in complete and utter shock, then gasped loudly, “Kylo?!”

* * *

Kylo whipped his head back to see Rey running at full speed towards him. He had been dragging Sully’s motionless body by the ankle and hadn’t let go when Rey approached him.

“Kylo,” Rey breathed, aghast. She shook her head slowly, evidently disconcerted. “What, what did you do?”

A low moan came from below and Rey snapped her gaze downward. She let out a sigh of relief when she realized the person was still alive, albeit severely injured, and was completely floored to find that it was--

“Mr. Sullivan?” Rey gaped and her mind had trouble understanding exactly what was going on here. “But how?”

“This is him,” Kylo declared, ignoring her question. He released Sully’s ankle from his grip, slamming it down harshly. Sully moaned weakly. “He’s the one who hurt you last night.”

“How did you…” Rey looked up into Kylo’s blazing stare. Her bottom lip quivered slightly as she nodded in affirmation. “Did… did you hunt him down?”

“More or less,” he replied cryptically, pulling out his handkerchief to wipe at his bloody hands. He hadn’t noticed how messy things had gotten. “You didn’t _actually_ think I would let this go? Just forget what he did to you? Really?”

“Yes!” Rey yelled back, throwing her hands up. Her initial shock had been replaced with feelings of irritation. “That’s exactly what you were supposed to do because that’s what _I had asked you to_!”  

“Well, I couldn’t, Kira!” Kylo shouted. “He fucking hit you! Gave you bruises! He almost fucking ra--”

“I know! I know what he did, what he _almost_ did! I know! Because it fucking happened to me! TO ME! Not to you! Why couldn’t you just...ugh! Why did you have to go looking for him?”

“Because the mere thought of you suffering, of you hurting, of you in pain, it… it tears me up inside!”

Kylo had grabbed hold of her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Rey’s lashes fluttered wildly as she absorbed his words. Why did he feel so strongly about this? About her?

“He needed to answer to me for what he did,” Kylo continued “And I needed to see to it that his punishment be more… severe.” 

“And what would that be?” Rey asked once she found her voice. “Death?!” 

Kylo removed his hands from her shoulders, taking a step back. “Maybe.”

“That's crazy, Kylo! It isn't right,” Rey argued, trying to knock some sense into him, “and you know it. You can’t just kill people. He’s had enough. Look at him! You’ve beaten him nearly to death already.”

Rey went to bend down and examine the extent of the damage inflicted upon Mr. Sullivan when Kylo stopped her, pulling at her arm.

“No, he doesn’t deserve your compassion!” Kylo roared. “We’re not done yet.”

“Well, I say it _is_ done!” 

The two continued to engage in their heated feud, neither budging from their viewpoint. Sully, who was lying face down on the grass, took advantage of their momentary distraction to escape. Even if it was a futile attempt, his pride would not allow him to be idle. He slithered across the lawn like a conniving serpent, venturing to flee while the--lovers? friends? whatever-the-fuck-they-were--quarreled with one another.

Sully sustained his snakelike movements, only pausing when his hand came upon a rock roughly the size of a tennis ball. His hand trembled violently as a swift current of adrenaline rushed through his bloodstream. It surged inside him, giving him a brief burst of might. He had two choices set before him: either use his newfound strength to run or use it to fight back. The rational part of his brain told him to leave, retreat to safety, but the boastful side of his mind ordered him to _act_.  

And he decided to do just that.

Twisting his lip in a sneer, he narrowed his eyes and widened his nostrils as his fingers curled around the stone ever so gently. The arguing duo were still at arms and failed to notice Sully rise to his feet.

With a deft motion of his nimble hand, he raised and brought down the rock onto the side of Kylo’s head. His tall, immense frame immediately fell to the ground as a horror-stricken Rey yelled his name.

“Kylo!”

She tried to catch him, but his fall was much too quick and unexpected for her to intercept and he landed with a harsh and resonant thud. Rey instantly dropped to her knees and hovered over him, cupping his large face in her delicate hands.

“Kylo! Talk to me, please! Kylo!” 

Rey searched his face for a glimmer of consciousness, but was only met with a dormant expression. She grew more worried and frantic as the seconds ticked by and he remained perfectly still. Rey was so preoccupied with Kylo’s condition that her back was to Sully, who was limping closer to her in a most sinister fashion. 

Suddenly, she felt her head be painfully jerked back. The irate man had taken hold of one her buns, viciously pulling her hair, forcing Rey to stand on her feet.

“This is all your fault, Kira,” Sully accused bitterly with a growl. “If you had just done your job last night, none of this would've happened!”

“Ow!” Rey covered her head with her hands in order to lessen the stinging pain. She was vulnerable in this position and she needed to get out of it _fast_ , but the throbbing tenderness hadn't allowed her to think clearly. “Mr. Sullivan! Stop!"

“No! I think it's time for me to be given my dues, Kira,” he snarled with bared teeth, dragging Rey violently away. “You owe me something and I want my injustice to be--” he yanked her head back harder, “-- _gratifyingly_ squared.”

Rey struggled in vain as Sullivan hauled her further and further away from Kylo. Her feet fumbled and her eyes looked upward to the cloudless sky, pleading internally for help. How was it possible she let herself get caught like this? She knew deep inside that no one was going to come save her. She needed to save herself, the way she'd done so many a time before. So she stopped her frazzled movements and did something very unexpected instead.

Rey closed her eyes.

She focused deeply, borderline meditated--tapping into some unknown energy, an unseen force--and all at once there was a change in the air, a change in _her_. It seemed like quite some time had passed, though in reality it was only a few seconds later when she opened her eyes again, renewed with serene calmness. Now experiencing great clarity, Rey was able to concentrate and work through a plan of escape.  

A plan to strike back.

Digging her left foot into the ground, Rey pivoted. As she was twisting herself around to face Sullivan, she slapped him twice with a ferocious fanning motion of her arms. His grip around her bun loosened at the unexpected smacks. Without hesitation, she continued her defense attack by striking his throat hard with a flat hand.

Sully’s head jerked backwards. His body staggered and a sickening gurgle came from his mouth as he gasped for breath. His hands flew to his throat and Rey was able to throw all her body weight to push Sully to the ground. Once he was splayed across the grass, Rey threw a thunderous punch packed with sheer fury, breaking his nose.

Sully was all but incapacitated, struggling to breathe as his short-lived strength left him and nothing but excruciating pain ravaged his whole body. Rey growled loudly, a feral and wild sound resonating in her chest as she circled Sully.

It wasn't enough that he was weakened. No. She was angry. She was incensed because this man had the gall to want to attack her again. And not only that, but he had the audacity, the fucking _nerve_ to harm Kylo and now he was unconscious! Or worse. She feared he could be…

Pure rage took hold of her before she could finish the morbid thought.

How dare Mr. Sullivan hurt Kylo?

That was what really got her blood boiling, got her to see nothing but red. It was in that precise moment that a darkness consumed her. 

She circled him once more, like a predator would around its prey preliminary to moving in for the kill. Rey pounced on him. Wrapping her long, slender fingers around Sully’s neck, she squeezed with great force. He flailed beneath her as his hands grabbed hold of hers. There was no strength behind his grip so his attempt to free himself was in vain. Her eyes took on a murky shade of brown as she glared daggers at him. 

Behind her, Kylo’s eyes flew wide open and he jolted upright, bringing a hand to the side of his head. He rubbed it soothingly as he scanned his surroundings.

When he spotted Rey and Sully, he scrambled to his feet and ran hurriedly over to them. A sense of pride ballooned within him upon learning that Rey had complete control of the situation. He remained close by in case she needed his assistance, hidden from her sight so as not to distract her. Kylo smugly crossed his arms over his chest and merely observed as Rey continued to choke the life out of the abhorrent man. 

“Please,” Sully pleaded raspily, urgently. His begging only served to infuriate Rey more and she tightened her grip so that he was unable to speak another word. His complexion began to change from beet red to an unnerving shade of blue. 

_Kill him_ , the dark voice inside her head said. _So easy. Just a few more seconds and he'll be no more._

The voice was raw in its vengeful emotion. Its malice startled Rey and she blinked rapidly. His life was literally in her hands and she needed to make a decision.

Now.

Before she reached the point of no return.

_No_ , she replied firmly as she let go of her death grip, recoiling from the darkness. _I can't kill him. I won't._

“Why’d you stop?” a bewildered Kylo asked bluntly. Sully strained to take a deep breath upon Rey’s release, gulping air like a fish out of water. “Did you get tired?”

Rey’s shoulders jumped, turning her head sideways so fast she almost got whiplash. “Kylo!” Her eyes became large with respite when she saw him, springing to her feet to give him a hug. “You’re ok! Oh, I was so worried.”

“Yeah sweetheart, I'm ok,” he consoled her by returning her embrace, carding his fingers through her chestnut tresses. Two of her buns had come undone, leaving her hair in a comical state of disarray. He tilted her head back and studied her closely. “Looked like you had things handled, but are _you_ ok?”

Rey nodded, placing her cheek back on his chest. 

“Good,” he said, gingerly running his hand up and down the length of her spine.

“And no, I didn't get tired,” Rey answered his previously posed question. “I stopped because there's no need for more.” 

“He deserves to _die_ ,” Kylo mumbled angrily as he stared at Sully in the midst of a coughing fit.

“Perhaps,” Rey admitted, “but it’s wrong to kill. Not to mention all the repercussions it entails, the consequences. Did you ever stop to think about that?”

“Well, no, but--” 

“Sully?! Oh, my God! Sully!” 

Rey and Kylo whirled around to see a handsome woman sprinting towards them. Her long, thick black hair danced in the wind as she approached the scene. Rey eyed her shrewdly.

Her olive-colored skin displayed splendidly in contrast to her coral, sleeveless dress. The woman was around her late forties and had strong features. She had a square jaw, prominent forehead and a broad nose bridge. Her large, round eyes were visibly upset. She threw herself to the ground next to Sully. Her lip trembled and teardrops slid down her long face as examined the wounded, mewling man.

She turned to look up at Rey and Kylo, who seemed both worried and confused. 

“What happened?” the weeping woman asked them.

The pair exchanged nervous looks. They were at a loss for words, though Rey was soon able to mumble something semi-coherent.

“Are you--”

“I’m Joanna Katsikaris-Sullivan,” she stated impatiently. “I'm his wife! Please, _please_ tell me what happened to him.” Her big eyes were imploring, beseeching. She stared at both their disheveled appearances, trying to put the pieces of this strange puzzle together.

Rey was too much in a state of shock to form any lucid thoughts, let alone words. All that kept repeating over and over in her head were the words ‘ _I'm his wife.’_ An extreme sense of guilt and shame flooded her then.  

It had always been such an abstract notion before. Rey knew her clients were married, but there was a huge difference, she found, between knowing and seeing. To look upon the face of a distraught wife, who clearly loved her husband. How could she have been capable of hurting this person? Yes, it's true, Joanna did not know that Rey had slept with her husband, that he had been unfaithful, but Rey knew. And now that she was staring into her anxious brown eyes, she was racked with contrition.

“We saved him,” Kylo responded after a long beat of awkward silence. Joanna shifted her gaze to him.

“You saved him?” Joanna repeated skeptically, turning to look back down at her badly injured spouse.

“Yeah, uh, you see my girlfriend and I came back here to...” Kylo cleared his throat, “you know, get some privacy and that's when we saw your husband here talking with another man. We were just about to leave and find another private spot when we saw the man start hitting him. I ran up to try and intervene and a tussle ensued. Kira tried to help, too.” 

Rey said nothing, still staring vacantly at Joanna.

“You say there was a man?” Joanna reiterated suspiciously.

“Mm-hmm,” Kylo replied.

“I was told that Sully came back here with a tall man dressed in a dark suit,” her watery gaze eyed his wardrobe, “very much like yours.” 

An indifferent half-smile crossed Kylo’s lips.

“He's telling the truth, Jo,” announced a hoarse voice. Joanna blinked, looking down at her husband. “They saved me. It was… the same man… from last night.”

“Oh, Patrick, no,” she wept while stroking his chest. “I knew it. I knew it wasn't a random mugging. I just knew it. You got involved with Moretti again, didn't you?”

Sully flitted his green eyes from his wife to Kylo then back to Joanna again. He wanted very much to make Kylo and the whore pay for what they did to him, but he knew that was impossible. That could not happen without revealing the truth. If Sully’s secret were to be exposed, the consequences would be devastating. Joanna must not find out, under _any_ circumstances.

“Didn't you?” His wife asked him loudly once more. 

“Yes,” he lied raspily. “I did, honey. I'm sorry.”

Joanna inhaled sharply and dabbed away her tears. “Don't worry, dear. I'll get my father to settle your debts with Moretti. Discreetly. He won't find out about it. I promise. Next time, just tell me, ok? Look at you! This could've been avoided had you been honest with me.”  

“You're right, honey,” he conceded in a gruff voice that sounded like it hurt to vocalize every single syllable. “It won't...happen again.”

“Let me call an ambulance,” Joanna dug her phone out of her purse.

“No!” Sully yelled, making his wife jump. “No ambulance. I don't want to make a scene. Just take me to the hospital.”

“Can you even walk?” she asked worriedly.

“I think I can, if they bring the car around here,” he stated while wincing.

“Ok, I'll call Boswell,” she turned to face Kylo and Rey, addressing them with a most sincere expression. “I owe you both. Thank you so much for helping him and I apologize on his behalf for dragging you into this.”   

“Don't be silly, Mrs. Sullivan. Your husband needed help and we were more than happy to offer our assistance,” Kylo said, placing an arm around Rey, still in a daze as she continued to stare blankly at Joanna. He began ushering them away from Joanna and her bruised and battered partner when he paused to address Sully with a little subtle browbeating. “Try to stay out of trouble, _Sully_... or trouble will find you.”

There was a loud gulp that reverberated from Sully’s throat as a nervous smile twitched across his mangled face. Kylo grinned complacently, gathering Rey close and holding her securely against his side as they walked away, leaving a defeated and broken Sully in their wake. 

* * *

Lost in her thoughts, Rey was completely silent while they waited for the car to pick them up by the field’s entrance. Kylo didn’t press her to talk, allowing her time to process what happened. It wasn’t until they were almost back at the hotel that Rey finally spoke.

“She thanked me,” she whispered, her tone dripping with disbelief. “His wife actually thanked me. _Me_.” Kylo turned his head from where he was looking out his window to glance at Rey, catching her scoff noisily. “Oh God, if she only knew. If she only knew that her husband had been unfaithful, that he cheated on her with me and that I almost killed him… _twice_ … she would _not_ have thanked me.”

“Ignorance is bliss,” Kylo stated plainly, trying desperately not to think of Sully and Rey being _together_ at one point. “Her husband is a grade A motherfucking cunt and it's probably for the best that she doesn't know the kind of man he really is.” 

“Is it?” Rey asked sincerely.

“I believe it is,” Kylo replied sternly.

“Hmm,” Rey moved her gaze to focus on her hands wringing in her lap. “I guess he can’t be so bad if was willing to lie about what happened in order to avoid hurting his wife.”

Now it was Kylo’s turn to scoff. “He didn’t do that out of the kindness of his heart. That bastard has no heart and wouldn’t give a rat’s ass about hurting his wife… if he wasn’t obligated to.”

Rey jerked her head to the side, furrowing her brows. “What do you mean by that?” 

“Here,” he pulled his phone out of his pocket and showed Rey the email Mitaka had sent him earlier, “read this.”

Rey reached out and grabbed his phone, skimming over what seemed to be a profile. Sully’s profile. She read aloud: “Patrick Sullivan, president of Katsikaris Development Group, Chicago’s most successful real estate and property development company. The firm is owned by top developer and real estate mogul, Stavros Katsikaris.”

“Joanna’s father,” Kylo interrupted. “Joanna also happens to be his only daughter. His _only_ heir.”

“His only heir,” Rey repeated as she finally understood what Kylo was getting at. “Oh.”

“He’s only married to her because it benefits him,” Kylo elaborated further, “and he keeps her happy because it keeps her daddy happy. But if anything were to happen to Joanna, if anything were to even remotely upset her and Stavros were to find out, well… that wouldn’t make daddy too happy anymore, would it?”

“Stavros would ruin him,” Rey concluded, handing his phone back. “It says he signed a prenuptial agreement.”

“Idiot,” Kylo grumbled while shoving his phone back into his pocket. “So I threatened to expose it all to his father-in-law, that I had indisputable evidence of his infidelity, if he were to press any charges or tell anyone the truth about what happened today. That’s why he kept his mouth shut. And always will keep it shut.”

“Geez,” Rey sighed, a mixture of relief and pity. “I almost feel sorry for him.” 

“Almost?”

“Almost is the key word here,” she joked and they shared a laugh before Rey’s features swiftly changed to a more serious expression. “But don’t go using this as an excuse to keep going after him, Kylo.”

“I wasn’t planning to,” Kylo lied, failing miserably at convincing Rey. 

She crossed her arms. “I’m serious! I really want you to drop this. His ass has been thoroughly kicked between the two of us. I think that’s enough, don’t you?” 

“Not really, no,” he answered truthfully.

“Kylo!”

“Alright. Fine. I promise I won’t kill him,” he vowed, making a cross over his heart.

“No, not good enough,” Rey told him. “I need more than that.”

“Damn, I was hoping you wouldn’t catch that,” Kylo muttered under his breath. 

“I heard that,” Rey quipped, placing a hand over his. She held his gaze. “You need to promise to leave him alone always, _in all ways_. Do you understand?”

He met her pleading stare, getting lost in the beautiful intensity of her hazel orbs. It was useless to deny her anything. He’d always do whatever she asked of him. He was completely and absolutely hers.

“Ok,” he conceded, bringing up a hand to caress her cheek. “I promise to leave him alone always, in all ways.”

“Good,” Rey brushed her thumb along his knuckles, mirroring the motion of his thumb on her face. Her features softened. “Thank you, Kylo. And while your actions were wrong, I can sort of understand where you were coming from and it was… sweet, I suppose.”

“No one’s ever accused me of being sweet,” he chuckled and she giggled as well. Her laugh, now _that_ was sweet. The sweetest sound to have ever graced his ears. “In all seriousness, you should know that I’d do anything for you because,” he paused to let out a shuddering breath, “I care about you.”

Rey scooted closer to him, as much as she could with her seat belt on. _Why_ , the question lay heavily on her tongue and mind. _Why do you care about me?_

She was about to ask it out loud when the car came to a complete stop in front of The Peninsula hotel.

“We’re here, sir,” the driver reported from behind the privacy screen. He exited the vehicle to open a door, but neither Kylo or Rey moved an inch.

“We should probably get out,” Rey spoke after a minute of silently gazing into each other’s eyes.

“Right,” Kylo reluctantly removed his hand from her face to unclick her seatbelt. Rey shivered at the slight contact of his fingers over her hip and he never looked away, always staring back at her as she regarded him closely. “I don’t know how to say this…”

“Yes?” Rey prodded eagerly.

“Your hair’s a mess,” he confessed and they both burst into laughter.

Kylo undid his own seatbelt and got out of the car, going over to Rey’s side to open her door. She climbed out while gathering all her hair into a high ponytail. The pair started walking towards the entrance of the hotel when Rey was hit with a very strong wave of discomfort deep in her belly.

Halting her steps, she looked over to her right and then to her left. She could not ignore this feeling in her gut any longer.

“What’s wrong?” Kylo asked.

“I gotta go,” Rey blurted, hastily marching to her left, putting distance between the two.

“What? Wait!” Kylo called out, hoping it would stop her from leaving. It didn’t. “Where are you going?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for your patience, your readership and for any comments you wish to share! :D You guys are the BEST :)


	18. Eighteen

“I don't know about you,” Rey answered over her shoulder, “but I'm _starving_! So I'm going to get some pizza. You're more than welcome to come join me. My treat!”

Kylo had caught up to her with a few long strides, walking alongside her. “Pizza?”

“Yup,” Rey pointed towards the brick building across the street on the corner of North Rush Street and East Superior Street. “Not just any pizza, though. I'm talking about the best kind there is-- _deep dish pizza_. Mmm!” Rey's mouth began to water, her stomach rumbling at the prospect of delicious sustenance.

“Deep dish?” Kylo reiterated curiously as they crossed the street. “I've actually never had that before.”

“Excuse me, what?” Rey stopped abruptly in the middle of street, twisting slightly to gape at Kylo. “You’re kidding. You've _never_ had deep dish pizza? Like, ever?”

“We should keep moving,” Kylo suggested but Rey didn't budge. She was completely shocked to hear his egregious revelation.

“I can't believe you've never had deep dish pizza!” Rey gasped, grabbing his hand. She made a beeline straight for the entrance to the pizzeria, tugging Kylo along. “That’s horrible! We need to remedy that right the fuck now!”

Kylo was amused by her strong reaction. He looked up briefly at the red and yellow sign on top of the building’s entryway, flashing the restaurant’s name proudly-- _Giordano’s_.

“Hi there! Welcome to Giordano’s,” the young hostess greeted them warmly when they entered the establishment, displaying a mouth full of braces. “Table for two?”

“Yes, please!” Rey cheerily replied. She was ecstatic to find the restaurant wasn't packed to the brim like it usually would be. Rey shot a quick glance at her watch and found they arrived just in time, right before the dinner rush would start trickling in.

“There are tables available inside or outside,” the hostess offered. “Where would you like to be seated?”

Rey and Kylo looked at one another before answering in unison, “Inside.”

“Ok. Follow me, please,” the hostess grabbed a two menus and escorted them over to a square table adorned with a red and white checkered tablecloth. Once they sat down opposite of each other, the hostess handed them their menus and announced, “Billy will be your server today.”

“Thanks,” Rey said as she hastily opened her menu, placing a hand over her belly. It growled furiously once more, so loud that even Kylo heard it.

“Shit. You really are hungry,” Kylo stated worriedly. He couldn’t help but blame himself for her hunger.

“Mm-hmm,” Rey nodded, head inclined and still perusing through the menu. “I only had that apple in the hotel room this morning. And some rosé. Aren’t you hungry?”

He took a moment to examine himself, realizing that he was indeed hungry as well. Other pressing matters had distracted him from his appetite earlier. “Yeah, I am, actually.”

“What are you in the mood for?” Rey looked up from her menu.

_You_ , he smiled suggestively. _Always you_.

“What would you recommend I try?”

“Hmm,” Rey pondered, glancing back down. “Well, you can't go wrong with straight up cheese pizza--that's actually what I'm craving--but you should definitely try the Chicago Classic. It's got pepperoni, mushrooms, green peppers and onions. So good!”

Kylo nodded curtly, accepting her recommendation. “I'll try that, then.”

She grinned from ear to ear, peeking up to meet his stare. The look in his eye was so devilish that it made Rey blush. How was it possible she could go weak in the knees with a simple look from him? She couldn't remember anyone having ever elicited a reaction like this in her before. To make her heart beat like an 808 drum against her chest with solely a glance.

“Hello!” the cheery waiter’s greeting intruded on the heady moment, suspending the titillation between the two. “My name is Billy and I'll be your server today. Can I start you guys off with a drink?”

“I’d love a Sierra Mist,” Rey said, briefly breaking away from her trance.

“You got it, miss! And for you, sir?”

“Coke,” Kylo gruffed.

“I'm sorry, we don't have Coke,” Billy regrettably informed. “We have Pepsi, though. Is that ok?”

“You don't have Coke?” Kylo’s voice rose an octave in irritation, turning to glower at the genial server. Billy began to shrink under his bulldozing stare. “Well, I highly suggest you find one for me… or else.”

Kylo’s cool tone was dripping with menace and it shook Billy, who swallowed hard. Billy promptly registered that his customer was the kind of man that didn't make idle threats.

“Jeez, Kylo,” Rey interjected on the trembling server’s behalf. “Calm down. They both taste the same. Just get the Pepsi.”

“But I don't want Pepsi; it’s too sweet and tastes like shit. I want a Coke!”

“Haven't you ever heard you can't always get what you want?”

“No,” Kylo rebutted arrogantly. “Besides, Billy here knows that the customer is always right. Isn't that right, _Billy_?”

Kylo turned to look at Billy, who replied shakily, “Yes, sir.”

“So you'll get me the Coke.” It wasn't a question. It was an order.

“Right away!” He squeaked, running off to find a Coke somehow, somewhere.

“Ren!” Rey scolded, shaking her head disapprovingly.

“What?” Kylo’s lips curved upwards in triumph.  

“You know,” Rey narrowed her eyes, staring back at Kylo with contempt, “it’s very unattractive when you behave like a complete asshole. A real turnoff.”

“Asshole?” Kylo was baffled. “Because I wanted Coke instead of Pepsi?”

“It was your attitude and the way you requested it,” Rey explained. “You could’ve asked nicely.”

“Well, I don’t do nice,” he replied bluntly with a pursed up mouth. “Nice gets you nowhere in this world. People will walk all over you if you’re nice.”

“And no one will like you if you’re an asshole,” Rey quipped.

“I don’t care if people like me or not,” he stated flatly.

“Well, _I_ don’t like it when you treat people unkindly,  when you act like a dick,” Rey confessed and that did manage to nab Kylo’s attention. It mattered greatly what she thought of him. “I’m finding it happens more often than not.”

Kylo wanted to say something snarky in return, but that would only further prove her point so instead he huffed loudly.

“There are no excuses for bad behavior as an adult, Kylo,” Rey continued reprimanding. “Everyone went through things when they were younger. That has no bearing on you being a bully and an asshole.”

Kylo sat silently as he let her words sink in.

_Maybe she has a point,_ he admitted to himself.

“Here are your drinks,” Billy returned at that moment, placing down glasses. “Sierra Mist… and a _Coke_ for you, sir.” Billy smiled nervously at Kylo.

“Thanks,” Rey chirped gratefully, sipping her carbonated beverage through a straw.

Kylo took a sip of his drink and was happy to find that it was indeed Coke. He looked over to Billy and did something he rarely--if ever--did. He expressed his gratitude.

“Thank you.”

Rey was pleasantly surprised at his action and Kylo warmed within to see dimples emerge on her beautiful face.

“You’re most welcome, sir,” the waiter exhaled. It was blatantly obvious he was relieved to have pleased his demanding customer. “Are you two ready to order?”

“Yes,” Rey answered and Billy shifted to face her. “We’d like to order a medium stuffed deep dish pizza--half cheese, half Chicago Classic.”

“Excellent choice! Now, I must let you know that it takes 45 minutes for the pizza to bake, so please be patient. But trust me, it’ll be worth the wait!”

“It’s totally worth the wait!” Rey agreed vehemently.

“Would you guys like any starters while you wait?”

“Oh, um, I hadn’t thought about that. Kylo, would you like an appetizer?”

Kylo lowered his head to look at the menu briefly. “Why don’t we do the sampler? That way we get a little of everything.”

“Good idea! We’ll take that.”

“Great. Do you want buffalo or barbecue sauce for the wings?”

Rey and Kylo’s eyes locked and they replied at the same time, “Both.”

“Alright,” Billy jotted down their order, “let me get this to the kitchen. I’ll be back with the sampler shortly.”

“Thank you,” said Kylo along with Rey, who flashed him another approving grin.

“See?” Rey continued to beam at Kylo once the waiter left. “It’s not that bad to be polite, is it?”

“I suppose not,” Kylo chuckled, putting his elbow on the table and resting his chin in his hand. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to be nicer _sometimes_ , though I can’t do it too often. I can’t be viewed as weak.”

“Weak?” Rey repeated, tilting her head. “You equate niceness with weakness?”

“Well, yeah, that’s what--” he paused for a moment before continuing, “--Dad taught me to believe.”

Rey studied Kylo’s features as a silence fell between them. There was a melancholic disposition in his eyes as he stared back at Rey. It happened every time he mentioned his father. Rey softened, desperately wishing she could somehow chase his pain away. She didn’t know why, but she hated seeing him crestfallen, downcast. It hit her deep within, tugging sorely at her heartstrings, relentlessly sharp and piercing in its ferocity.

“Sorry about earlier,” she apologized suddenly, wanting to distract him. One of his dark eyebrows shot up questioningly. “For running off on you like that so abruptly,” Rey elaborated, fleshing out her apology. “It's just, I was hungry. _Really_ hungry. I was literally a pit of emptiness and I _hate_ that hollow feeling. It brings back… awful memories.”

His own sadness dissipated into anger at the thought of Rey suffering. No child-- _especially her_ , the back of his mind supplied--should ever have to go hungry.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that,” he stretched his left arm across the table, opening his hand to her with his palm upwards. “You’ve no idea how much I wish it were me instead of you that had to experience that.”

“No,” Rey reflexively placed her hand in his and Kylo engulfed her small hand, “I wouldn’t have wanted that for you, either. I’m glad you were fortunate in that aspect.” She shook her head at the disconcerting thought of a little Kylo--little Ben--curling into himself in a futile attempt to ease the rampant hunger pangs. Her heart ached once more. Why did it keep hurting when she thought of Kylo being anything but happy? “I could handle it.”

_Better me than him_ , she thought.

“You shouldn’t have had to handle that,” Kylo grumbled bitterly.

“It’s in the past, Kylo,” Rey said, shrugging her shoulders. “No use thinking about it now. It’s best to just live in the present and look toward the future.”

“Your future is bright. Just like you, Kira,” Kylo declared. “You will never suffer again like you have in the past.”

_I promise you_ , he vowed silently.

“Here’s to hoping,” Rey grabbed her soft drink, holding it up in the air. Kylo reached for his Coke with his right hand, clinking it against Rey’s.

“To hope.”

* * *

When the waiter arrived with their array of appetizers, Rey immediately proceeded to stuff her face. She scarfed down a spicy chicken wing, took huge bites of the cheesy garlic bread and gnawed on the deliciously greasy potato fritter. In the middle of chewing on a fried mozzarella triangle, Rey decided she should pace herself since the main event had yet to be served. It would be as tragic as a Shakespearean tragedy if she couldn’t enjoy a slice of heavenly cheesy goodness because she had filled up on starters.

Kylo watched as Rey deliberately slowed her mouth’s movements.

“What are you doing?” he asked, stifling a laugh.

“I’m...” Rey stopped to swallow in an exaggerated manner, “...savoring.”

His eyes shone with mirth, the corners of his mouth stretching wide. Rey was always thrilled to find she could get him to smile.

“I need to slow down.” Rey continued, patting her stomach. “Gotta make sure there’s enough room in there for the pizza. Which, by the way, I’m still shocked you’ve never had deep dish! How many times have you been to Chicago?”

“More than I can count,” Kylo answered, licking his fingers clean of barbecue sauce. Rey couldn’t help thinking how much she wanted to do that herself, to wipe him clean with a swirl of her tongue, to have his fingers in her mouth and suc--

“So,” she cleared her throat as she tried to compose herself, squeezing her thighs together while shifting slightly in her seat, “it’s safe to say you’re pretty familiar with the city?”

“Actually, no, not really. I’ve stayed and gone to the same areas whenever I’m in town. Mainly around downtown, here in the Gold Coast, Streeterville and the Loop.”

Rey sat up straight. “That’s it? You haven’t ventured out and explored any of the other seventy plus neighborhoods of Chicago? Gotten a real sense of the city?”

“No,” Kylo stated casually. “Why? Should I have?”

“Uh, yeah! How else are you going to get to know the heart and soul of Chicago?”

“I’ve never had an interest to,” he admitted.

“Well, you should,” Rey suggested. “Chicago is a city like no other.”

Kylo noticed the passion coloring her tone and he finished eating his wing to give Rey his undivided attention. He would argue that New York was a city like no other, but his curiosity was now stirred. “How so?”

“Do you know what a famous writer once said about Chicago?” Rey leaned closer, reciting from memory the quote. “He said, ‘I have struck a city--a real city--and they call it Chicago. Having seen it, I urgently desire never to see it again. It is inhabited by savages.’”

“What?” Kylo blinked, releasing a short chuckle. “Really? Someone actually said that?”

“Rudyard Kipling said that,” Rey clarified. “Chicago is a city as beautiful as it is dangerous. It isn’t for the faint of heart. You have to be tough to live here. It’s truly a gangster’s paradise. The weather is unpredictable. Winters are brutal, harsh and long, consistently beating you down both emotionally and physically. Chicago is the political corruption capital of the United States and constantly dubbed the poster boy of violence and crime in America. It’s basically a real life Gotham except there's no Batman. And yet, for all its wickedness and savagery, it _is_ a great city. The people, they’re the ones who make the city and the city makes the people. Its bad people are _very bad_ and its good people, well… they’re _very good_. What Chicago does, it does mightily. ”

“It sounds like you admire Chicago,” Kylo gathered from her spirited spiel.

“I do,” Rey affirmed. “Very much so. Growing up here, it’s made me, me. Not only do I hold it in high esteem, but I’m grateful to it because I’ve developed strength and resilience. It’s helped to mold me into the person I am today.”

“So, you respect and appreciate Chicago,” Kylo summarized, making Rey realize he was actually listening to what she was saying and she nodded affirmatively, “but it doesn’t sound like you think of the city as home.”

_Home_ , Rey reflected on the word. _Where is my home?_

“I mean,” Rey scratched her nose, “I was raised here, possibly born here, too, but I don’t know. It’s never _felt_ like home to me. If I’m being honest, though, I don’t think anywhere will feel like home to me.”

Her mind wandered back to last night when they were in bed together and he held her in his arms. She felt safe. Warm. Content. _That felt like home._

_Don't be ridiculous_ , she heard the voice whisper darkly. _You have to accept the fact that you'll never have a home._

She cast Kylo a forlorn glance before letting her eyes fall downwards to stare at nothing. The expression on her face caused his chest to constrict and he felt a stabbing pain. He wanted to walk over and hug her, squeeze her with his strong arms, but he couldn't at that moment. The server had arrived at their table, carrying a scrumptious-looking pie. He set the pizza down in between them and Rey’s demeanor swiftly changed. She made a high-pitched sound of glee. Her excitement was infectious and he was content simply watching Rey, her gaze transfixed as Billy cut into it.

It was unlike any pizza Kylo had ever seen before. It was thick, about 3 inches tall with the tomato sauce on top of the cheese instead f the other way around. The cheese stretched seductively like strands of melted white gold as Billy lifted the slice he'd cut. Kylo could see that the cheese and toppings were stuffed _inside_ the pizza. The tantalizing combination of the provocative image and tempting smell made Kylo experience an automatic salivary response. All of a sudden, he was very much looking forward to having his first bite of the famous stuffed pizza. His face, on the other hand, showed none of his enthusiasm.

_There's no way I'll like this better than New York pizza_ , Kylo thought skeptically, _but it does smell good._ _Really good._  

“Enjoy!” Billy said once he was done serving Rey and Kylo each their slice.

“We most certainly will,” Rey said as she eagerly grabbed her knife and fork. The server left them to their dinner and Rey gasped loudly when she saw Kylo grab his slice _with his hands_. “What are you doing?”

“Uh… eating?” Kylo replied, the pizza halfway to his mouth.

“That's _not_ how you eat deep dish pizza, you heathen! This isn't New York,” Rey tutted, pointing to his silverware. “You have to use a knife and a fork.”

Kylo rolled his eyes, but he listened, returning the piping hot and heavy slice back on the plate. He used his utensils to cut himself a piece. Rey observed with intense anticipation as he took his first bite.

Kylo chewed on the pillowy, yet crunchy, saucy and cheesy bite. His tastebuds were blown away like dust in a sandstorm and he seriously thought he experienced a mini-blackout.

“So,” Rey’s voice broke into his ecstatic reverie, his awe clearly expressed all over his features now, “what do you think?”

He raised his gaze to meet her expectant one. There was an atomic bomb of flavors and textures detonating inside his mouth; the spiciness of the pepperoni, the crunch of the green pepper, the sweetness of the onion with the earthiness of mushrooms blended deliciously together in perfect harmony.

“It's good,” Kylo admitted, cutting another piece and shoveling it into his mouth. It was as good, if not better, than his first bite. “Really good.”

“Really? Yay! I'm so glad you like it!”

“Yeah, it’s good,” Kylo repeated, taking another bite. _What the fuck? Each bite keeps getting better. How is this even possible? “_ But it's not real pizza.”

“What?”

“You need to try a slice of _real_ pizza… in New York. Only then will you understand what I mean.”

“Whatever,” Rey scoffed, returning to eat her slice.

The two proceeded to fill up on ooey, gooey carb goodness as a warm, comfortable silence fell over them. Rey stopped halfway through her second slice, the empty sensation in her gut having faded a while back and was now replaced with a gentle pressure. She relished that satiated feeling immensely. Rey grinned softly as she observed Kylo devour three of the incredibly filling slices. It was clear that he was fond of deep dish pizza, despite what he said.

“Now I know why they call it stuffed pizza,” Kylo groaned, leaning back in his chair in defeat. “Because that's how you feel after eating it-- _stuffed_.”

Rey chuckled heartily, nodding in agreement.

“Anything else I can get for you guys?” Billy asked when he arrived back at their table. Kylo groaned, resting a hand over his distended abdomen.

“No, thank you. I think we’re good,” Rey said, putting her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing boisterously. “Just the check, please.”

Billy placed the black guest check presenter on the table and was about to walk away when Rey stopped him. Kylo saw her reach for her purse, taking out some cash and his eyes widened in horror.

“No, don't!” Kylo scrambled to reach for his wallet, retrieving a black credit card from it. “I got this.”

“Umm, no. I said it was my treat,” Rey told him as she handed Billy the cash.

“No! I'll pay for it. I don't want you to spend your money,” Kylo stated thickly, staring reproachfully at Billy.

“Well, you can’t tell me what to do with _my_ money,” Rey scowled. “I do what I want with it and I want to treat you.” She shoved the dollar bills into Billy’s hand defiantly. Kylo continued to hold Billy’s gaze.

“Perhaps I should come ba--” Billy stammered but was brusquely cut off by Kylo.

“If you take her money, Billy,” Kylo’s tone deepened as he steadily glared at Billy with baleful eyes, holding his card out to him, “I'll see to it personally that you're fired and never hired _anywhere_ ever again.”

“Ren!” Rey harrumphed, but Kylo nor Billy paid her any mind.

Billy panicked, breaking out in a cold sweat under the intensity of his stare and threat. He slapped Rey’s cash back into her hand and quickly grabbed Kylo’s card, scuttling away.

“Ugh, you're such a dick, Kylo!” Rey stood up from her chair and it scraped noisily against the floor. Throwing her cash back into her purse, she flung her bag over her shoulder and glowered at Kylo, red in the face. Without another word, she turned to leave with white-knuckled fists at her sides. “Asshole!”

“Kira! Stop!” Kylo pounded the table with a clenched hand. “Come back here!”

“No!”

The precipitous storm that was their argument filled the pizzeria as her shocking lightning met his roaring thunder, startling and upsetting customers and employees alike.

“KIRA!”

“NO!” Rey yelled over her shoulder as she stomped away, leaving Kylo alone to stew in anger and frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, if you were wondering, yes, I do highly recommend you try some deep dish pizza if you're ever in Chicago. Make sure it's Giordano's, too! No, I didn't get paid to say that. Yes, I really do love that pizza and I highly recommend it. There is one right next door to The Peninsula hotel in downtown Chicago. There are several other locations all over Chicagoland (and the country!), too. 
> 
> Again, I'm not being sponsored! I am just a huge fan of that pizza, haha xD 
> 
> Oh, these two. Back at it again with the fighting :P 
> 
> Will Rey cool off and return to answer to his beck and call? Or will Kylo simmer down and chase after her? Or is this where they part ways?!
> 
> I hope you stay tuned to find out... 
> 
> Comments, like pizza, give me life! Thank you so much for leaving one if you do <3 I never tire of hearing from you guys! Also, thanks a bunch for reading :) Y'all are the best!


	19. Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys! Guess what today is? It's August 8! It's Rey's birthday (according to my fic, haha). 
> 
> Happy Birthday, Rey!! She'd be turning 22 years old today. 
> 
> What better way to celebrate than to post a new chapter, yay! xD 
> 
> So let's head back in time to September 2016 and see what these two goofs are up to now, shall we? ;)

Kylo ignored everyone’s disapproving stares. Growling, he rose to chase after Rey. Why was she running again? She seemed to do that a lot--run off or push him away.

She had already reached the exit, pushing on the glass door harshly to step out into the street. Kylo was right at her heels when he heard a voice from behind address him.

“Sir!”

“What?!” Kylo whirled around, seething.

It was Billy, holding out a receipt, his card and a pen to him.

“Here you go, sir,” he croaked.

Kylo snatched them from his hand, quickly signing the receipt and leaving him a very generous tip. Billy’s jaw dropped when he saw the amount he left him. “Thank you, Mr. Ren!”

“You're welcome,” he mumbled, turning to leave. He had his hand on the door when something stirred deep within. It was something he had long suppressed since the talk he had with his father as a teenager, but it was pulling at him now. He knew what he had to do, regardless of how it would make him seem.

_You're too sensitive, kid_ , he remembered Han Solo telling him. _You shouldn't care what others think of you._

Now he felt _torn_.

He shook his head, deciding to ignore his father's advice. Taking a deep breath in, he spoke over his shoulder. “I apologize for my behavior, for being a jerk to you, Billy.”

Billy stood flabbergasted but he managed a reply. “It's alright, Mr. Ren. No worries. Have a great day!”

Kylo released the breath he'd been holding in anticipation. He was immensely relieved that Billy had accepted his apology, even though he knew he didn't deserve it.

“Same to you, Billy,” Kylo said, pushing on the door to leave the pizzeria and catch up to Rey, who had already crossed the street.

He saw her stop in front of the hotel’s entrance and she turned sideways while folding her arms over her chest, tapping her right foot.

_Thank God! She’s not leaving._

Kylo sprinted across the street and reached her side within seconds.

“Kira, I really hate it when you run off or push me away,” he told her when she glanced to the side. “If you have an issue, please talk to me. Tell me.”

“I just wanted to treat you,” Rey whispered, looking down at her feet. “You've done a lot for me this weekend. I just wanted to do something nice for you, but you took that away from me! You… you rejected my gift.”

She peeked up at him through her lashes and the dejected look on her face made Kylo feel like a complete jerk.

“I didn't know that that's--” he ran a hand through his hair, “I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to hurt you. I didn't think of it that way. I--I just didn't want you to spend your money on me. It didn't sit right with me to have you do that. But now I understand _why_ you wanted to do that and I'm grateful. Really, I am. It's the thought that counts. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, I guess,” Rey shrugged her shoulders.

“Besides, if you wanted to do something nice for me, you could just fuck me,” Kylo’s brain-to-mouth filter malfunctioned in that moment. He was shocked he vocalized his desires so bluntly, though he didn’t necessarily regret it.

Irritation bubbled within as Rey jerked her head up, eyes bulging and jaw dropping. Her face colored as she testily scoffed, “What nerve! I _do_ want to fuck you, but you won’t let me do that either! Christ, you won’t even let me _kiss_ you because of your stupid ultimatum. It’s all or nothing. It’s Kylo’s way or the highway. I don’t get a say in anything! You’re so... pigheaded!”  

Both their tempers flared once more.

“ _I’m_ pigheaded? You’re one to talk!” Kylo snapped back with flaring nostrils. “You’re fucking stubborn, too!”

“You’re right! I am,” Rey agreed, taking a step forward. “So it should come as no surprise that I _still_ want to treat you.” Closing the space between them, she placed her palms on his chest. Kylo’s breathing increased as his muscles tensed at the contact and physical closeness. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her thin frame against him. Rey slid her hands up until she reached his neck, caressing his exposed skin there. Their heated gazes locked and Kylo was lost in a place so pure and so dirty, raw with passion. “Let me buy you dessert. Please? Would you at least let me do that?”  

Kylo’s temper doused as fast as it had erupted when he looked at her pleading face. What the hell was she talking about him always getting his way?

_Ok, fine. I’ll admit I get my way most of the time, but I wouldn’t say always_ , he reasoned internally. _Like right now._

Kylo sighed in defeat. “Sure,” he reluctantly conceded.

“Yes!” Rey gasped, standing on her toes to hug him tightly. “Thank you, Kylo!” She plopped back down on her heels to beam at him. “Oh, I know the perfect place! We have to go a bit up north to one of my favorite neighborhoods: Boystown.” She squealed, dropping her arms to grab his hand instead.

“Boystown?”

“Mm-hmm! Come on, let’s go!”

* * *

Halsted Street was lively, ebullient and… colorful. It was hard to miss all the rainbow flags adorning the buildings as they were driven down the street, flapping proudly in the wind. Kylo took note of that along with the neighborhood's residents. Two stylishly dressed and handsome men strolled hand-in-hand on one side of the street. On the other side, Kylo saw two women walking alongside each other as they pushed a baby stroller.

_Love Wins_ and _Proud to Be_ were written on windows of some buildings.

The car finally came to a stop in front of a narrow three-story brick building, right next door to a 7-Eleven convenience store.

“Ah, we’re here!” Rey clapped her hands together excitedly.

Kylo read aloud the restaurant’s name, which was displayed in a red and black sign over the entrance, as they exited the vehicle, “The Chicago Diner.”

“The one and only!” Rey gestured towards the building, whose exterior was also painted red and black to match the sign. “Well, actually they recently opened up a second location in Logan Square, but this is the original one.” They took a couple steps up, reaching the glass door together. Kylo noticed a blue sign with the American flag in the shape of a heart that stated, _HATE HAS NO HOME HERE_ , taped to the window.

“Some might argue that the best milkshake in the city is Portillo’s Chocolate Cake Shake,” Rey remarked as she opened a second glass door, finding themselves smack dab inside a small, quaint dining area. She continued speaking as they waited by the door for someone to come assist them. “While that is a bomb ass shake--they literally blend a slice of their decadent chocolate cake into the shake--I know of another shake that'll make you quake.”

“Did you come up with that rhyme all by yourself?” Kylo joked.

“Yes, yes I did,” Rey nodded proudly and it made Kylo chuckle. “Specifically for _this_ milkshake.”

“We just ate a shit ton of cheese and you want to wash it all down… with liquified ice cream?”

“Uh-huh!” Rey squeaked. “Just trust me, Kylo. I know what I'm about.”

“I trust you,” he spoke sincerely and Rey felt a spike of guilt course through her when she heard him say that. She toyed with the handles of her purse as they waited patiently in silence.

Kylo took a look around, observing the eclectic mix of customers seated throughout the compact, but cozy establishment. There were conservatives, hipsters, singles, families, both young and old of all skin colors, creeds and cultures present. On the right side along the exposed brick wall were booths while the rest of the place had small red retro dining tables with black chairs. There was a vintage feel to the restaurant that was reminiscent of a 1950s diner, which contrasted sharply with the contemporary audience eating their meals.

“Welcome to the Chicago Diner,” a hostess with a Mohawk and grunge outfit came up to greet them. “Two people?”

“Yes, two please.”

“Our patio is still open since there’s still glorious weather outside, but who knows how long that will last. Would you like to be seated out there?”

“I think we’d prefer inside,” Rey glanced at Kylo to see him nod in agreement. “A booth would be preferable if available, please.”

The hostess looked over her shoulder. “Yes, I do have a booth available. Follow me.”

As they made the short walk to their booth, Rey danced, wiggling her shoulders in beat to the music, humming along to the song playing in the background.

> _Whether life’s disabilities_
> 
> _Left you outcast_
> 
> _Bullied or teased_
> 
> _Rejoice and love yourself today_
> 
> _‘Cause, baby,_
> 
> _You were born this way!_

“I’m beautiful in my way ‘cause God makes no mistakes,” Rey mouthed the lyrics, sliding into her side of the dark wooden booth, “I’m on the right track, baby, I was born this way!”

Kylo sat opposite her, guffawing when he saw her lip synching and her nose crinkling as she got more into the song.

“Carly will be with you shortly to take your order,” the hostess placed menus in front of them. Rey quickly snatched them, handing them back.

“We won't be needing these. We know what we want.”

“Ok,” the hostess took the menus and walked away as Lady Gaga’s voice sung over the radio.

> _Don't hide yourself in regret_
> 
> _Just love yourself and you're set_

“Wow, I must’ve been like 15 years old when this song came out,” Rey told Kylo. “It resonated a lot with me back then.”  

“It did? Why?” Kylo asked Rey, curious.

“Well, because…” Rey eyed Kylo speculatively, shifting in her seat. Her face grew serious. “I think you should know this, especially if you want us to be together--be in a relationship. I’ve sort of been hinting at it.”

“Hinting at what?”

Rey flitted her hazel eyes from Kylo’s brown stare to the table then back up to meet Kylo’s. She took a deep breath in, exhaling slowly before stating, “I’m bisexual.”

Kylo blinked once, grabbing his chin with his long fingers while scratching his jaw. He never broke eye contact but didn’t say a word. It was obvious to Rey he was contemplating what she said. His face remained blank, impassive as the seconds ticked by. Rey became nervous, thinking how everything could change now.

_I don’t want anything to change_ , she confessed. _I hope this doesn’t change anything._ Rey herself was surprised to find she felt that way, that she wanted his acceptance. That she _needed_ it. Why did she need it?

“I’ve actually never said that out loud before,” Rey continued, wanting to break the awful silence as she stared back at Kylo. “Not that I was in the closet or anything like that. No. It’s—it’s not like I have any family, friends--loved ones--to come out _to_ , you know?”

At that, Kylo opened up his body language. He removed his hand from his face, extending it towards Rey, cracking a warm smile. Rey placed her hand in his and smiled back.

“Look, I like you,” Kylo finally spoke, still holding Rey’s eyes. “I care about you and I still think you’re amazing, wonderful, tough and headstrong. Maybe a bit too headstrong,” Rey giggled at that. He continued, “I don’t take it lightly that you’ve come out to me. I’m honored, really. Thank you for feeling like you were able to do that with me.”

It felt like a great weight had suddenly lifted off her shoulders and she released a contented sigh of relief. Yes, she was relieved and happy. A tear escaped, rolling down her cheek and she wiped it off with the back of her hand.

“Thank you,” Rey sniffled and Kylo tightened his grip around her hand.

“Hi, folks!” a pale and petite girl with purple hair chirped. She wore a sleeveless top and short shorts that showcased sleeves of intricate, vibrant tattoos covering the lengths of her arms and legs. “I'm Carly and I'll be helping you out today. Can I interest you guys in our Pink Pride Sangria? It's made with rosé, rum, citrus and fresh watermelon.”

“No, thank you,” Rey politely declined, swiping away another tear that had emerged. “We’re actually here for your award-winning shakes.”

“Ah, yes,” Carly raised her chin. “Our shakes are quite delicious indeed. Which ones can I get for you guys?”

“Two Cookie Dough Peanut Butter milkshakes, please!"

“Ermahgerd, that's my favorite! You’ve chosen wisely,” Carly winked. “Coming right up!”

When Carly left, Kylo took it upon himself to ask Rey more about her identity.

“So when did you realize that you, that you--” Kylo tripped over his question but Rey understood what he was trying to ask.

“When did I realize I wasn't strictly dickly?” she finished for him and Kylo couldn’t help but laugh.

Rey didn’t mind answering his question, more than pleased to oblige because she knew he wasn't being intrusive or nosy. Just legitimately curious about _her_. “I just sort of always knew. I was always attracted to all genders. My first crush was when I was in the 3rd grade and it was on a girl. She had long, thick raven hair and I always remember feeling so nervous, so anxious when she would look my way or even acknowledge me. The following year I had a crush on the class clown. Oh man, he was so silly! Huh, now that I think about it, he also had black hair,” Rey quirked her lips and slightly rose from her seat, reaching over the table to rake her fingers through Kylo’s wavy locks. “I seem to have a thing for a dark head of hair.”

Kylo closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of her hand caressing him. It was gone all too soon as she sat back down in her seat.

“So yeah, it was just always apparent to me,” Rey told him, making Kylo open his eyes.

“I’ll be honest,” Kylo commented after a couple beats, “I’m not entirely sure how to feel with you being around women now.”

Rey arched an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Look, I’m not typically jealous,” Kylo started saying, “at least I wasn’t with my past girlfriends--but you--I can’t stand the thought of another man being alone with you. I got so pissed when Delfina told me you were with Finn and--” he lowered his head and Rey continued to study him, never removing her gaze off him. “Well, now that I know you like women, too, I have more to be threatened by. And it’s one thing to be threatened by men, but women? How can I even begin to compete with a woman?”

“You don't have to compete, Kylo,” Rey rolled her eyes. “Come on, it’s not like I fancy the whole goddamn population at the same time. I'm just like a straight girl in that regard. They're not attracted to _all_ men simply because they're straight. Same goes for me. If I choose to be with you, then I'm with _you_. And I’m not poly, although there’s nothing wrong with that either. That’s just not me.”

“Poly?” Kylo raised his head.

“Yeah, polyamorous,” Rey clarified. “Intimate relationships with more than one partner with the knowledge and consent of all partners? Never heard of that?” Rey stared as Kylo slowly shook his head. Rey narrowed her eyes. “Have you heard of ace? No? How about non-binary? No? Really? Huh. Well, I can educate you more about all that, about the community. If you want to learn, of course.”

“I want to know everything about _you_ , Kira,” Kylo stated sincerely, “about what’s important to you. Everything that pertains to you, matters to you, yes, I want to know about.”

Rey squeezed his hand, radiating joy. Her hazel eyes met his brown ones with a lingering gaze, and she experienced a yearning, a longing, a _desire_.

“You’re special, Kylo,” Rey simpered, “because out of all the men and women that have asked before, you--” she pointed a finger at him for added emphasis, “-- _you_ are the only one that's managed to get me to consider being in a relationship. _You_.”

Kylo swallowed hard. “Me?”

“You,” Rey repeated, sucking in her lower lip. “Only you.”

“And why do you think that is?” Kylo asked with hooded, dark eyes.

The air suddenly became thick, heavy with an unnameable _thing_ , ebbing and flowing between them and Rey found it impossible to ignore.

_Is there something here,_ she silently asked, _or is it just my imagination? And if it_ is _something, then what exactly is_ it _?_

“I’m not really sure,” Rey answered honestly.

“I think,” Kylo leaned across the table, moving closer, “you do know.”

“I don’t,” Rey spoke softly as she felt herself be pulled towards him like a magnet, inching her face closer to his until a mere centimeter separated them. Kylo stared at her luscious pink mouth as Rey fixated on his full, pouting lips. Closing her eyes, she parted her lips ever so slightly and the sight was too much for Kylo to resist. He couldn't take it anymore. He lost all sense of self control as he tipped forward to crash into her.

“ _Hiiiieeeee_ , ooh!”

A tall, skinny flamboyant man with perfectly manicured bright red nails approached their table, intruding upon their moment. Rey gasped, startled out of her daze as she pressed a hand to her flushed cheek while Kylo jerked back into his seat to put distance between them.

“Pardon me for disrupting, but I come bearing delicacies, friends!” the animated man gushed, placing their milkshakes in front of them. “Enjoy!”

“Thanks,” Rey’s voice was deep. She tried to catch her breath and avoided looking at Kylo for fear of losing her breath once more.

_Fucking shit!_ Kylo swore inaudibly, covering his mouth with his palm. _I almost kissed her!_

“Oh my God, I love this song!” the man exclaimed, sashaying to the music as he left their table to go elsewhere. “We’re going old school with some Donna Summer, yassss!”

Rey rose to stand, still averting her gaze. “I’ll be right back. I’m...going to the bathroom.” She hurried out of the booth and headed towards the back of the diner, entering the all gender restroom. Rey swiftly shut the door behind her to compose herself. She went through the motions of washing her hands, a mindless task to consume herself in before she headed back to the table.

Panic and dread inundated her senses when she returned to the booth upon seeing Kylo wasn’t there anymore.

_Where did he go?_ Rey clutched her chest. _Did he leave?_

She spun around in a frenzy and spotted Kylo in the back, entering a restroom.

Relief swept over her when she realized he hadn’t left her. She slid into her side of the booth and waited for him to return to drink her milkshake.

_Get a hold of yourself,_ Kylo scolded his reflection. _She's almost there. She's almost mine. Don't give in. Not yet._

His little pep talk helped strengthen his resolve and he emerged from the restroom with confidence.

That is until he saw Rey again and his willpower began to crumble with every single step he got closer to her.

When he took his seat, Rey dipped her finger in the mound of whipped cream sitting on top of her shake, bringing it to her mouth. “Mmm!”

She dipped the same finger into the whipped cream again, only this time she hesitated as a prurient thought crossed her mind.

“So,” Kylo didn't dare look at Rey and studied his glass instead, not seeing anything explicitly different about it. It looked like any regular milkshake would. “Why are these award-winning shakes?”

“Here,” Rey extended her whipped cream-covered finger towards Kylo. “Taste this.”

Kylo glanced up and his heart raced at the thought of having her in his mouth and he literally jumped out of his seat to reach her finger faster. Rey choked back a moan as he engulfed her slender finger inside his mouth. Holding her hand steadily in place with his own, he swirled his tongue around slowly, sucking and licking every last bit of cream off. Rey gloried in the feel of his deft tongue and her mind imploded at the thought of him doing those exact motions _elsewhere_. A roiling wave churned deep down inside her and she reflexively squirmed in her seat, attempting to minimize the exhilarating feeling.

“Mmm,” Kylo hummed against her finger, pulling back at a leisurely pace as Donna Summer’s powerful voice sang in the background. 

> _I need some hot stuff, baby, tonight_
> 
> _I want some hot stuff, baby, this evening_
> 
> _Gotta have some hot stuff_
> 
> _Gotta have some love tonight_
> 
> _I need hot stuff_
> 
> _I want some hot stuff_

_You and me both, Donna,_ Rey thought while her finger made a soft popping sound as it sadly left Kylo’s mouth.

“That was delicious,” Kylo husked. _Shit, I don't know how much longer I can do this!_

“You think so?” Rey questioned in a rich, throaty tone. Kylo was taken aback with her question and for a moment he actually believed she had heard his thoughts. “The whipped cream was good?”

“Uh, yes, it was,” Kylo replied, somewhat disoriented.

Rey uttered a snicker, almost as if she knew a secret. She brought her finger back over and swiped another dollop of cream. Excitement surged through her as she plunged her finger into her mouth and tasted a bit of Kylo, too. He was right--it _was_ delicious.

“The whipped cream,” Rey spoke while Kylo stared at her, mouth slightly agape, “is vegan.”

Kylo blinked rapidly. “What?”

Rey laughed louder this time. “The whipped cream _and_ the milkshake--they're vegan. No dairy in it whatsoever.”

Kylo took a sip of his milkshake, getting a burst of peanut butter with a soft morsel of chocolate chip cookie dough. The combination was rich and flavorful, sweet, nutty and bitter all at once. There wasn't anything weird tasting about it. Kylo only knew it tasted good. Really good.

“This is vegan?” he asked Rey incredulously to which she nodded. “What the fuck?”

“I know, right? It's ridiculous! That's why it's award-winning because it tastes that good despite not having any dairy in it.”

“Crazy,” Kylo mumbled, slurping through his straw. He got more pieces of cookie dough this time.

“This diner is mostly vegan, actually,” Rey said. “It's been meat-free since ‘83.”

“How did you come about this place?” Kylo chewed the cookie dough bits before swallowing. “Because you're not vegan, as far as I can tell.”

“Ha, yeah right! No, I could never be vegan,” Rey waved her hand dismissively. “My roommate, Jess, brought me here once. She’s vegan ‘cause she likes to suffer, I guess.”

The two laughed heartily, drinking their milkshakes slowly. They savored its guilt-free decadence to the very last drop when their straws gurgled in protest as they sucked on air. Both had been quietly staring at one another with only the soft thrum of indistinct chatter and pop music in the background. Donna Summer had long since been replaced by another song, one with the sensual, honey-dipped vocals of Justin Timberlake and a female. 

> _I wanna rock your body_
> 
> _Please stay_
> 
> _Just let me rock you_
> 
> _‘Til the break of day_
> 
> _(Talk to me, boy) No disrespect, I don't mean no harm_  
>  _(Talk to me, boy) I can't wait to have you in my arms_ _  
> _ _(Talk to me, boy) Hurry up 'cause you're takin' too long_ _  
> (Talk to me, boy) Bet I'll have you naked by the end of this song_

The lyrics blazed a raging fire within Kylo. The fact that he’d just downed a cold milkshake did nothing to deter the fever burning him up inside. It was consuming him and he needed to do something about it. Fast.

“Kira?”

“Yes?”

“I have no plans for this evening,” Kylo announced. “The night is completely open. We can do whatever we want.”

“Whatever we want?”

“ _Anything_ we want,” he said pointedly. “So... what would you like to do?”

“You’re asking me? _I_ get to choose?”

“Yeah, you get to choose.”

_Holy shit!_ “Are you for real?” _I choose to ride you ALL. NIGHT. LONG!_

“Of course I am,” said Kylo, adding: “I have some ideas of what we could do but, ultimately, it’s your choice.”

_He’s got ideas, holy freaking moly! Is this really happening?!_ “What sort of… ideas?”

Rey saw him take his phone out and his features scrunched in concentration.

“There’s lots of stuff we could do,” Kylo informed.

_Oh, yes!_

“We could go to the Joffrey Ballet and see Swan Lake.”

_Oh, ye--wait, what?_

“Or we could see the Broadway musical, Hamilton. It doesn’t officially open here until next month. The tickets have sold out for performances this year, but if you really want to see it, I can get us in for tonight’s pre-Broadway show.”

“Umm, I--” Rey stuttered. “You want to take me out on a date?”

“Yeah, I do,” Kylo scrolled through his phone, not looking at Rey. _Plus, I want to delay going back to the hotel as much as possible because I know I’ll give in and fuck you senseless the moment we step through the doors._ “But you decide what the date should be. Whatever you want.”

“That’s nice of you, Kylo, really, but I was actually thinking more along the lines of--”

“We could go to the opera,” Kylo suggested as his eyes were still glued to his screen.

“The opera?” The suggestion piqued Rey’s interest. She supposed it wasn’t such a bad idea to go out on a date with Kylo. It wasn’t like he was giving in anytime soon anyway. “Well, I’ve never been to a live performance before. Ballet doesn’t really appeal to me though, and I think I’d like my first Broadway show to be in New York--” Kylo’s breath hitched when she mentioned wanting to go to New York. Yes, there was still hope for them yet. “--but the opera, now _that_ sounds amazing.”

“So… the opera then?”

“Yes,” a twinkle broke out in her eyes, “I’d like to go to the opera, please.”

“Your wish is my command,” Kylo grinned, flicking his gaze from his phone to Rey then back down. He purchased the best seats he could find. “All set.”

“Awesome! Thank you, Kylo,” Rey jumped up, slapping some cash on the table. “Come on, let’s go back to the hotel.”

“The hotel?” _Fuck, no, we can’t go back there yet!_ “Why do you need to go back there? We should head straight to the opera house.”

“What time is the show?”

“It’s at 8,” Kylo replied truthfully but he regretted doing so.

“There’s still time for me to change, then,” Rey hopped out of the booth and headed towards the exit. Kylo got out, too, following closely behind.

“Do you really have to change? I mean, you look great already.”

“Aww, that’s sweet,” Rey crinkled her face, “but it's my first time at the opera and I rarely get the chance to dress up. This dress is dirty, too.” He couldn’t argue that rationale, but he needed to. Unfortunately, words escaped him at the moment. “It wouldn’t be such a bad idea for you to change as well. You’ve got some blood there on your suit.”

_Shit, shit, shit!_ Kylo thought over and over during the whole drive back to the hotel. There was no point resisting any further.

It was futile.

His plan had backfired on him.

Kylo was going to give in.

He was finally going to kiss Rey.

He was, at long last, going to _make love_ to her.

As soon as they set foot inside the suite.

He was going to do it.

Even though Rey had not yet agreed to be his.

He came to realize that that didn’t bother him as much now because in the back of his mind, he knew.

He knew Rey would be his.

And only his.

It was only a matter of time before Rey realized it, too.

He knew.

He just knew.

He was absolutely certain of that as the elevator doors opened up on the 18th floor and they walked together towards the suite, hand-in-hand.

They reached the door and Rey inserted her key card into the slot, opening the door.

“Kira, I--” his voice was so soft, so quiet that Rey didn’t hear him. She let go of his hand, sprinting towards her bedroom to change. Kylo ran right behind her, reaching her bedroom a moment after her when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He wanted to ignore it, but his hand reached for it automatically, the action so ingrained that it was a reflex now.

Mitaka had texted him.

**I have emailed you the dossier you requested on Kira Knight, Mr. Ren.**

Kylo turned on his heel, running across the hall to his bedroom to power up his laptop. He went over to his emails and saw it there, waiting patiently in his inbox for him to open.

A minute went by.

Two minutes.

Three.

“Kira!” Kylo’s voice boomed from across the hall.

“Yeah?”

“Can you come in here?”

Rey noted a sense of urgency in his tone with a splash of something else she couldn’t quite identify. Whatever it was, it made Rey nervous. She padded hesitantly across the way to his room, standing by his door.

She didn’t know where this uneasy feeling was coming from. Perhaps it came from the way Kylo yelled her name. Or perhaps it came from the way he was glowering at his computer screen, with knitted dark brows and pursed lips. He looked… _pissed_. Why was he angry?

He lifted his eyes from his laptop to meet briefly with Rey’s.

“Come look at this,” he gestured for her to approach him.

Rey walked slowly over to him, her arms folded over her chest. His eyes followed her all the way until she reached his side.

She gasped when she saw what was on his screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, a few things... 
> 
> The songs playing in the background were "Born This Way" by Lady Gaga, "Hot Stuff" by Donna Summer, and "Rock Your Body" by Justin Timberlake. All of which were actually playing on my latest visit to the Chicago Diner. 
> 
> And yes, The Chicago Diner is a real place and yup, it's a vegetarian (mostly vegan) diner where both meat-eaters and meat-freers alike congregate to partake in delicious yummy food. And shakes. Shakes that'll make you quake. No, I'm not being sponsored by them. No, I'm not vegan. Not even vegetarian. Venture up to Boystown if you're ever in Chicago and try the Cookie Dough Peanut Butter milkshake yourself. Then come thank me later ;) 
> 
> So back to these two. Man, is it hot in here or is it just them? Kylo has had enough of the unresolved sexual tension and decided to finally give in, omg! BUT he just received Kira Knight's dossier! Oh no! What's gonna happen now?! :O
> 
> Gah!! I hope y'all stay tuned to find out! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!! And the commenters, you truly help keep me going!! Each kudos, hit, and comment means the world to me! Muah!


	20. Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, a million thanks to the talented, brilliant, incredible, amazing, SPECTACULAR author (and best friend!) [Juulna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/pseuds/Juulna) for stepping in to be my beta since I have sadly lost my previous one due to a rigorous school and work schedule. 
> 
> You're the best, amiga! You knew exactly where to help me out and made this chapter so much better :D Love you! <3 
> 
> All of her stories come HIGHLY RECOMMENDED by me so make your way on over to her page and read any one of her phenomenal fics. I promise you will NOT regret doing so ;) 
> 
> As always, feel free to click on the links as you read for visuals.

> **Dopheld Mitaka**
> 
> **dmitaka@firstorder.org**
> 
> **To: Kylo Ren**
> 
> **Date: September 25, 2016, 6:23 PM**
> 
> **Subject: Requested Information**
> 
>  
> 
> Attached you will find the dossier on Kira Knight, as requested.
> 
>  
> 
> If I can be of any more assistance, please let me know.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you,
> 
> Mitaka

* * *

_Dossier on Kira Knight_ ? Rey repeated silently. _As requested?_

“Kylo.” Rey somehow found her voice, though it sounded a bit garbled, shaky with wariness. “Wha—what is this?”

She steeled herself before shifting her gaze from the computer screen to Kylo’s face. He didn’t say a word, remaining as still as a statue while staring fixedly at his laptop.

“Kylo,” Rey prompted again, this time sounding louder, firmer. She realized that his eyes were glued to a specific spot and Rey immediately zeroed in on the cursor hovering over the attached file.

They stared in silence, frozen in their respective spots. Kylo was sitting on the edge of his bed with Rey standing behind him, bent over his shoulder.

The hush dragged on for quite a while. Long enough to make Rey grow more and more uneasy by the minute. As soon as she opened her mouth to utter his name again, Kylo finally spoke.  

“I can’t open it.”

Rey straightened, placing her hands on her hips as her lashes fluttered wildly. “What?”

“The file,” Kylo clarified, his gaze still stuck to the screen. “I. Can’t. Open. It.” 

“The file… about me?” Rey reiterated. 

“Mmm-hmm,” Kylo gruffed his reply. 

“You _can’t_ open it?” Rey prodded.  

“No.” Kylo sounded both irritated and pissed. “I can’t fucking open it.”

“Why not?”

“Why… _not_?” Kylo fumed, springing up from his bed to tower over Rey as he pointed his index finger in her face. Rey held her ground, tipping her chin up. She wasn’t scared—perhaps a bit annoyed—but definitely not afraid. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. She wouldn’t cower from his flaring temper and Rey knew that’s what this was—the beginnings of one of his infamous tantrums. “Because of you!”  

“Me?”

“Ahh!” Kylo yelled, stomping over to the nightstand and yanking at the glass lamp that was resting on it. The plug violently disconnected from the socket on the wall as the cord flailed about, almost hitting Kylo. He threw it on the ground with such force that it shattered instantly.

“What the fuck? Ren!” Rey scolded, running over to place herself in front of him before he could get his hands on some other unfortunate object. “Don't! They _just_ fixed the mess you made in here last night!”

“You!” Kylo pointed his finger at her once more. He shook his head, his features contorting with raw anguish. Kylo pursed his lips, attempting to hold in the tempestuous storm of emotions he felt inside. He sniffled loudly as his throat dried up. “What are you doing to me?” 

“Kylo.” Rey blinked, confused by both his accusation and state of duress. “You’re not making any sense.”

Kylo looked like he was about to burst into tears, and it was a singularly unnerving sight, coming from the normally passionate man. He plopped down on the bed instead while never tearing his watery gaze away from Rey. His eyes ran down from her head all the way down to her toe and back before muttering, “I can’t open the file because… of you.”

Rey furrowed her brows, tilting her head to the side.

Kylo continued, “It feels  _wrong_ and I’m so fucking conflicted. I’m—I’m being torn apart. The part of me that I’ve tried to suppress—tried to bury—you make it come out. Make _him_ come out.”  

“Him?” Rey moved closer, bending down on her knees to place herself in between his legs.

“Ben Solo,” Kylo clarified, releasing a shuddering breath. “The weak, pathetic, and sensitive Ben Solo. I thought I’d killed him, disposed of him, but no. I was wrong. He’s _still_ fucking here.”

Rey peeked up at him, staring curiously into his eyes.

“The file’s about you,” Kylo raised a hand to her cheek, stroking it gently. “Everything there is to know about you. I usually have these dossiers prepared on prospective girlfriends for various reasons. In your case, I just… was impatient to know more.”

He saw Rey narrow her pretty eyes suspiciously but he didn’t stop talking, wanting to get this off his chest, and knowing that if he stopped, he would never start again. “But now that I have it here, in my hands, I just—I’ve been staring at this fucking screen for minutes now and I can’t find it in myself to open it. Not without your knowledge. Not without your consent. Fuck!” He removed his hand from her face. “What are you doing to me? You’re making me feel… guilty. Feel _shame_ about the things I do, how I act. I don’t like feeling this way.” Kylo breathed heavily, rubbing his forehead. “You know what I did earlier today?”

“What did you do?” Rey asked hesitantly.

“I fucking apologized to someone,” Kylo chuckled derisively. “I said ‘I’m sorry’... to Billy!”

“Billy?” Rey scrunched her nose. “From the pizzeria?” 

“Yeah,” Kylo scoffed, then sighed deeply.

Confusion etched her lovely face. “And that’s a bad thing because... why exactly?”

“Well, because… well, I guess it’s not technically bad, really, just that—” Kylo groaned, cutting himself off. Suddenly, he flung himself on the bed and lay on his back, frowning at the ceiling. “There’s this... _pull_ when I'm around you. It’s more difficult to behave like I normally do. To be Kylo Ren.”

“I see,” Rey pondered aloud, rising from her kneeling position. “Do you want to know what I think?”

He stared vacantly at the ceiling, replying, “Yes.”

There was a moment of silence before Kylo was unexpectedly looking into her face, even though he’d been frozen to the sheets, not having moved an inch. Rey had crawled on top of him and Kylo basked in the glorious warmth radiating off her, mesmerized by her close proximity.

“I think that you’re wearing a mask,” Rey said, placing her hands to rest on either side of his head, “and it’s slipping off because it’s not who you truly are. I’ve seen you. I know who you are and it isn’t this facade that you so perfectly crafted. You’ve even fooled yourself into believing it. You're lost in your own lies. And without the mask, where will you hide? You feel like you’re losing yourself, but I think it’s actually the opposite. I think you’re finding yourself again, Kylo.” 

He took in what she said, absorbing every single word. “You—you really think that?”

Rey nodded. “I do, Kylo. I really do.”

The two held each other’s gaze and Kylo believed she was looking right into his very soul. It didn’t unnerve him, though, and that was saying something.

That was saying _a lot_.

“You’re not weak, Kylo,” Rey continued. “You have compassion.”

“Compassion?” Kylo repeated and he realized that it was true. He did have compassion. For _her_. It made perfect sense because, well... because he loved her. “I always thought that compassion was weakness. I saw how it could make my dad falter.”

“Well you’re wrong, you big dummy,” Rey teased. “Compassion doesn’t make one weak. It gives one strength.”

Before Kylo could offer a rebuttal, he felt Rey move and her small frame pressed lightly against him as she reached to grab his laptop, sliding it over to them. A soft, content moan formed in the back of his throat. His hands itched to feel her and his arms flew to wrap around her, but he stopped when the glare from his laptop screen brightened the side of his face. 

“You can open it,” she stated with conviction, lifting off of him to stand. 

Kylo turned his head to stare at his computer in shocked surprise. “What?” 

_Yeah_ , the voice in Rey’s head panicked, _what the hell are you doing? Are you crazy?! Who knows what could be in it? That file probably has your_ real _name in it! Never tell clients your real name! You can’t trust him… or anybody else, for that matter!_  

_That’s why I’m letting him look at it_ , Rey countered, _because_ _I trust him._  

_What?!_ the voice screeched.

“You have my permission to open it.” Rey tried her best to ignore the silent screams of protest, reiterating to Kylo, “That’s what you needed, right? For me to say it's okay?”

“Yeah, b-but—” Kylo stuttered, sitting straight up. “Wait… you’re not mad that I had this dossier made?”

“Mad?” _He’s right. I should be pissed as hell that he got a fucking file on me! What the actual fuck? Who does that? What an invasion of privacy! That wasn’t right. And yet…_ “No. I’m not mad.” 

Kylo’s mind went completely blank, genuinely stunned by her response, yet somehow one word managed to travel from his brain to his mouth and he croaked out, “Why?” 

“I don’t know,” Rey shrugged her shoulders. “I guess, I suppose it’s because I’m… flattered?”

“Flattered?”

“Yes,” Rey chewed on her lip, scratching her temple. “It shows you, in some weird way, care? You actually—I don’t know—give a damn about me? And I know, I know! Trust me, I _know_ how it sounds. It’s so fucked up that I would condone this creepy sort of stalker-ish behavior but—”

_Oh yeah, that is_ so _messed up,_ the voice chimed in.

“—you have it now and it’s there, so… just get it over with and read the stupid thing.” 

Rey crossed her arms, observing Kylo’s next move expectantly. He narrowed his eyes, flitting them from Rey to his MacBook then back.

“Are you sure?” Kylo asked, wanting to be assured that she was absolutely certain with nary a doubt present. He watched as Rey nodded, hesitantly at first, then vigorously, so much so that her loose ponytail threatened to come undone at any second. Kylo gave her a short nod, pivoting slightly to position himself in front of his laptop. He glanced sideways once more and Rey let out a frustrated groan. 

“Just do it, Kylo.”

He turned his head and Rey watched with anticipation—a curious mixture of dread and relief—as Kylo dragged his fingers over the trackpad. He clicked twice then suddenly slammed his computer shut, looking back at Rey.

“I deleted it,” he announced.

Rey’s hazel eyes grew round as her jaw dropped. She was thunderstruck as Kylo rose to his feet, making his way over to her.

“I’ll be patient,” he insisted, gripping her shoulders gently. “I’ll wait for you to tell me yourself what you wish to share.”

“What if I never want to share anything else?” Rey found herself asking.

“Then that just means I have to work even harder for you to trust me. And I _want_ you to trust me. I know I have to earn that, no matter how hard or difficult it may be, but I plan on doing it. Because that’s what relationships are built on, right? On trust?” He dragged a finger down the left side of her bewildered face.

“I guess,” Rey whispered, delighting in his touch—the electricity of it—prickling deliciously as their skin came into contact. “You would know more about relationships than me.”

Kylo chuckled as he noted the hint of jealousy painting her words, pulling her flush against his muscular body. “Those girls from before, I didn't care about them. It was all take with no give on my part. But you, you're different. You make me _want_ to give. You're… special.”

“I’m special?” Rey looked up into his eyes to find him regarding her wondrously. The heat behind his admiring gaze was so sweltering that she felt herself break into a sweat. His gaze promised so much… so very much.

“Yes, you are,” he affirmed, resting his forehead on hers as his arms hugged her tiny frame.

Silence filled the room but for the sounds of their breaths. Initially, they were slow and deliberate, but once their breathing synchronized, they quickened. They shortened. Their imaginations ran wild and they could see it happening quite vividly, graphically even, in their heads. 

In their shared vision, he was all over her.

She was all over him.

Finally, their fantasies fulfilling.

The tension relieved.

The desires indulged.

The passion unleashed.

With their bodies clasped tightly together, rubbing purposefully against each other in the here and now, they panted their way back to reality.

She'd been waiting for him to make a move, and here he was, seemingly doing precisely that, and Rey thought it was time for her to make one as well.

“Kylo,” she whispered in between pants and she heard him grunt in reply. _I should do it, I should tell him my name already. He should know. I want to hear him yell it as I make him come._ “You need to know that my n—that—that I-I’m--”

_NO!_ the voice shrieked inside. _Don’t you fucking dare! Not until you’re certain! Are you?_  

_I was_ , Rey bit back sharply, _until you interrupted and made me doubt again._

“What, Kira? What is it?” Kylo asked worriedly, pulling back to get a clearer look at her face. She appeared to be struggling with… something.

_I’m only trying to keep us safe,_ Rey heard the voice soothe. _To keep us from pain. From suffering. From heartache. You had hope before and look what it got you. That’s why you created me. To be your voice of reason._

_Right_ , Rey agreed after letting the words percolate. _You’re right._

“Kira?”

_People can do what they want with your body,_ the voice continued, _but you can’t let anyone have your mind. Your soul. Your heart. You know what happens when you let them…_

“Kira!”

Rey was jolted away from her thoughts and she looked, really _looked_ , at the face in front of her. God, why was it so difficult to keep her walls up around him?  

“Oh, uh, sorry,” she apologized, shaking her shoulders to loosen his grasp. His hands reluctantly dropped to his sides and she took a few steps back, blurting out as nonchalantly as possible, “So are we going to the opera or not?”

“Really?!” Kylo raised an eyebrow at her. She had to be joking. She couldn’t possibly be serious. Not after being _this close_ to—

“What?” Rey forced a cheery grin, throwing her hands in the air. “I’m really looking forward to seeing my first opera. I just wanna make sure we’re still going.”

Kylo could sense that much was true. Rey was excited—how could she not be excited after _all that_ —but he could also tell there was something _else_. Instead of insisting she spill, he decided to keep true to his word. He would wait for her to open up to him on her own. It was his sincerest hope that she would, eventually. He’d have to be patient, difficult as that was for him, especially _now_.

“If that’s what you want to do,” he answered as a knowing smile spread across his lips, “then yes.” He closed the gap between them with one swift stride, cocking his head. “Is that what you want to do right now? Go to the opera?” 

“Yes!” Rey squeaked before he could get closer. Before he could touch her again. Because if he did that, well, they wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon. Besides not wanting the tickets, the money he spent on them, to go to waste, Rey also didn’t want to succumb and agree to something she wasn’t— _couldn’t_ be—willing to do: be his. Plus, she knew he was only teasing her to see if she’d finally agree to be with him. She wasn’t going to fall for it. It was easier said than done, though. Why was he so fucking difficult to resist?

“Yes,” Rey cheeped again, taking two steps back, “let’s go to the opera.”

Kylo sighed heavily, not even attempting to hide his disappointment and frustration.

“Okay,” he acquiesced grudgingly as he ignored his own physical needs, pouting something fierce. “Fine.”

“Great, I’ll go get ready!” Rey turned on her heel to bolt out of his room, slamming the door shut behind her. 

Kylo kicked a shard of glass on the floor, cursing as he undid his pants to find some relief. His hand helped, but just barely. He figured he may as well change now, too. Replacing his dirty wardrobe with a three-piece black Tom Ford windsor suit, he chuckled as a smug smile emerged upon his lips.

_It’s okay_ , he told himself. _Give her what she wants. She'll have a good time at the opera. Then when we come back, she’ll enjoy herself here, too… as I elicit screams of passion and moans of gratification from her...as I bury myself inside her...as I make sweet love to her... pleasing her... loving her all night long. Oh yes, it’ll be worth the wait for us both._

* * *

 “Okay, I’m ready,” Rey said to announce her entrance into the living room where Kylo sat on the couch, waiting. His head was down but he shifted his gaze from the game he was playing on his phone—anything to help distract him—to look up at Rey.

She was wearing a red floor-length woven crepe [Alexander McQueen gown](https://cache.net-a-porter.com/images/products/809507/809507_fr_pp.jpg) with an off-the-shoulder neckline that was notched at the center. The creamy, succulent skin of her neck, upper back, shoulders, and arms were on full display, with only a small part hidden beneath cap sleeves. 

She wore her hair down, parting it on the side, and had added a smokey eye to her makeup, completing her evening look.

Rey colored under Kylo’s marveling stare. She was sure he could see the skin across her cheeks and chest flush a shade of red that practically matched her dress. Still, she somehow managed to ask him, “How do I look?”

“You look beautiful,” Kylo complimented sincerely as he stood to walk over to her. “As always, but wow! Red really suits you. It’s very sexy.”

“Thank you,” Rey tucked her hair behind one of her ears, waggling her eyebrows. “You want to see something _really_ sexy?”

She didn’t wait for him to answer, quickly turning to the side. He let out a loud snort as Rey rubbed her protruding stomach, showing off the food baby that her dress hugged around so snugly.

“This right here is the very definition of sexy,” Rey joked as she continued to rub circles around her small bump. “Like, I mean, c’mon! Who wouldn’t want _this_ , eh?”

They both snickered heartily and Rey felt her heart soar at the sight of Kylo laughing his butt off with that wide smile plastered on his face. The one he’d only do for her.

“Yes,” Kylo agreed in between giggles, “that will _definitely_ get any red-blooded person’s heart racing.”

“I know! Right?”

They continued to chuckle for a few more seconds, then Kylo flitted his eyes back down to her abdomen. All of a sudden, time slowed to a complete stop and he was stuck in a moment of surreality, floating in space. It was as terrifying as it was comforting. He was having an out-of-body experience as his mind wandered to the future when her belly would be swollen with something—some _one_ —else and his heart pitter-pattered perilously, threatening to implode with euphoria.

Whether it was the near or distant future, though, Kylo didn’t know.

But he did know one thing.

What was undeniable, what was utterly and irrevocably true, was that he knew—

_She’s the mother of my children._

The thought echoed loud and clear inside his brain.

“Kylo, are you alright?” Rey’s words brought his mind back to his body, back to the present reality.

“Hmm? Yes, sorry, I…” Kylo shook his head to try and regain his bearings.

“You totally zoned out on me there,” Rey said. “What were you thinking about?”

“Nothing, I…” He took a deep breath, averting his gaze from her eyes down to her neck. His eyes fixated there as he brought himself down from his high. “I think your dress is lovely, but there's something missing.”

“I know!” Rey looked down at herself before holding up both of her hands. “Gloves! I should’ve gotten the gloves Dani recommended with this gown. I thought it was a bit much, but now I kind of wish I’d listened.”

“No, you don’t need gloves,” Kylo told her, still studying her décolletage. “You need… to wait here. I’ll be right back.”

“What? Where are you going?” Rey asked worriedly. She didn’t want to be late for the show. 

“I’m just going downstairs,” he yelled over his shoulder as he left the suite, leaving a baffled Rey in his wake.

After minutes of sitting, tapping her foot impatiently for Kylo to return, she thought it would be best to wait for him by the door so they could leave sooner. As she made her way to the foyer, Kylo burst through the door, holding something behind his back.

Rey considered him shrewdly, walking right up to him. “What are you hiding?”

“A box,” Kylo answered and even though his face was expressionless, Rey could tell he was happy. The slight creasing in the corner of his right eye gave him away.  

“A box?”

Kylo brought said box into view, crowned with an elegant white ribbon. Rey gasped softly as her hands went to cover her mouth. It wasn’t just any box. It was a box colored a _very_ recognizable and distinct color—blue.

Tiffany blue.

“Kylo! You didn’t—”

“I did,” he grinned, pretty satisfied with himself. “Open it.”

“No, Kylo,” Rey shook her head, her hands still over her exquisite lips. “I couldn’t possibly—”

“Yes, you can,” Kylo interjected, pushing the box towards her. “Especially if you want to get to the opera on time.”

Rey eyes bulged as it dawned on her that time was ticking by and they needed to leave. Right now. There was no time to fight, to argue. She’d deal with it later she decided, her hands stretching out to undo the ribbon. 

“You’re so freaking crazy, Kylo,” she mumbled as the ribbon fell down to the ground. “I’m not keeping it—”

She was rendered speechless once Kylo lifted the top, revealing the [brilliant, stunning diamond line necklace](http://media.tiffany.com/is/image/Tiffany/EcomItemXL/tiffany-victoriagraduated-line-necklace-13199477_934508_SV_1.jpg?op_usm=0.0,50,0,0&fmt=jpeg&qlt=50&defaultImage=NoImageAvailable&&) inside. Her hand reached out instinctively to touch it when, without warning, Kylo slammed the box shut, missing her slender fingers by a hair’s breadth as she reacted just in the nick of time. He erupted into a fit of smothered laughter.

“Ren!” Rey admonished, punching his left shoulder. The blow was impulsive and she hadn’t meant to hit him so hard that he winced, even in his mirth.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” he said, grabbing the necklace. He gestured for Rey to turn around and she hastily complied. She couldn’t help the smile that stretched across her lips upon hearing him whisper ‘ _ow_.' Rey relished the brief contact of his fingers on her skin as he clasped the necklace around her throat, then turned around to face him.  

“Thank you,” she expressed as her cheeks heated up. 

“You’re welcome.”

* * *

“We’re late,” Rey groused as the pair walked through the doors of a forty-five story building. 

She quickly glanced around the Art Deco interior of the Lyric Opera House, noting the beautiful and grand design of the theatre lobby. The polished marble floors shone brightly and there were tall columns reaching the height of the foyer’s high ceilings, where magnificent crystal chandeliers hung.

“No, it’s alright.” Kylo tried to ease Rey’s worry as he glanced sideways at her. _God, she’s so beautiful._ “Opening night never starts on time.”

“Okay,” Rey chuckled nervously, wrapping her arm around his as they walked up a sweeping staircase to the second floor.

“Program, sir,” a spiffily dressed female usher stated while handing him a small booklet.

“Thank you,” said Kylo and Rey grinned widely, pleasantly surprised to have not had to egg him on to say it.

The usher offered to help escort them and they graciously accepted, trailing behind her. The sounds of the orchestra warming up filled the large theatre that could seat up to 3600 people. 

Rey gaped at the view when they reached their mezzanine box seats, surmising that these had to be the best in the house, overlooking the stage and orchestra pit.

“Wow,” Rey gasped, leaning over the balcony railing. “Come here, Kylo! You gotta take a look at this!”

“No, that’s okay,” Kylo declined and Rey turned back to see him tense up. “I’ve already seen it.”

“If you’re afraid of heights, why’d you get seats up here?”

“Because,” he sunk slowly and gingerly into his plush red seat, his body rigid until he sat down, “they’re the best seats.”

“Is there anything else, sir?” the usher asked. “Ma’am?” 

“No, thank you,” Kylo replied stiffly.

“No, thanks,” Rey smiled, taking her seat.

The usher nodded. “The glasses are there. Enjoy the opera.”

“All operas are in Italian, right?” Rey grabbed the glasses, fiddling with them. “I think my glasses are broken. They won't stay up…  I've never encountered such an issue before.”

“Yes, it’s in Italian,” Kylo tittered at her innuendo, taking the glasses from her. He adjusted them correctly so she could use them properly to see and handed them back.

“Oh, thanks.” 

“You're welcome,” Kylo whispered back as the lights in the room dimmed. “Trust me, you’ll get it. The music is very powerful.”

“If you say so.” Rey shrugged her shoulders, peering into her glasses. “So what’s the name of this opera?”

Kylo gave her the program. “ _La Traviata._ ” 

Rey snatched it, squinting her eyes to read but it was pointless since the auditorium was nearly dark. She made a mental note to read the synopsis later. 

“You know,” Kylo leaned closer to whisper in her ear, causing goosebumps to break out, “people’s reactions to opera the first time they see it is very dramatic. They either love it or they hate it. If they love it, they’ll always love it. If they hate it… well, they can learn to appreciate it, but it’ll never become a part of their soul.”

The live orchestra began to play a gentle and somewhat familiar tune as Rey turned to look at Kylo. She skimmed over his face then flicked her eyes down to ogle his soft-looking lips.

“Do you think I’ll love it or hate it?” Rey murmured, peering back up to look at him through her lashes. They locked gazes, trapped in a magnetic field where one pole pulled at the other.

“I think...” Kylo said, drawing nearer to her face—her _lips_ —pausing when the music swelled into a lively song and the curtains drew up to reveal a brightly lit stage, “...we’re about to find out.”

Rey looked towards the stage and was immediately pulled into the performance as a woman belted out powerful vocals in Italian. Rey didn’t understand a single word that was sung, but she found what Kylo said to be true. She was enraptured by the music, its intensity and rawness. It made her feel fiercely, furiously, and she was surprised to find herself grappling with her emotions. She didn’t know how it was possible, but it was almost a sort of transcendence she experienced as the story unfolded before her eyes.

Kylo would periodically shoot glances her way and he took note of her reactions, unbeknownst to her.

He watched as she laughed boisterously during comedic parts. He observed as her hands clutched onto the ledge of the balcony during dramatic moments. During intermission, he listened in on the friendly conversation struck up between Rey and the elegant older woman sitting next to her. And when the show ended, he regarded Rey closely as her face puckered and bunched, clenching her eyes shut to stop tears from escaping while placing a hand over her heart.  Some drops squeezed their way past, rolling down her cheeks.

She recovered swiftly, wiping away the moisture before rising to join the standing ovation.

“Oh, that was so good,” Rey opined, clapping wildly. “I loved it!”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Kylo beamed, holding his arm out. Rey accepted it, hooking her arm into his. “Do you think it became a part of your soul, too?”

Rey pondered his question as they moved towards the exit. She realized then that the program was still in her hands. She opened it to read the opera’s synopsis: _In 19th century Paris, Violetta is a courtesan_ _destined for tragedy but_ _is perfectly content-until she meets (and falls in love) with Alfredo, a young, rich man._

“Yes,” Rey finally answered Kylo, reeling. “I believe so.”

_Fucking shit_ , Rey swore inwardly as it dawned on her why the opera resonated so deeply with her. It wasn’t only because it became a part of her soul.

No.

It was because she had _seen_ her soul on the stage.

_Oh my God!_ Rey exclaimed soundlessly, sliding into the backseat of the car. _I… I’m in love with Kylo._

* * *

Kylo truly believed they were on the cusp of something beautiful, teetering on the edge of being legendary. Magical, even.

There were no words to really describe what he believed they could be. _Knew_ they could be.  

Rey had fallen mute during the car ride to the hotel, her silence continuing into the elevator and even when they finally arrived back inside the suite.

It started to unnerve Kylo, especially when she walked in a hypnotic daze towards her room. He was about to call for her attention when she whirled around to face him.

“Kylo?” 

“Yes?” He strode over to where she stood frozen in place.

“Can I… can we sleep in the same bed again tonight?”

“Of course,” Kylo smiled kindly at her and she smiled shyly back. And just like that, the uneasiness that had settled over them dispersed as quickly as it had come.

“Okay,” Rey spun on her heel and walked away, calling over her shoulder, “I’ll meet you in your room in a few minutes.” 

Kylo all but skipped his way over to the bathroom as excitement pumped throughout his body.

_It’s happening!_ he told himself. _It’s really fucking happening! She thinks we’re gonna sleep, but she has no idea what I plan to do tonight._

Kylo passed her closed door, rubbing his hands together. He quickly brushed his teeth, then headed to his room, relieved to find the hotel had cleaned and replaced the broken lamp, even at this late hour.

  
He removed his jacket, vest, tie, and shoes, but didn't change into pajamas yet. He thought it was needless to do so since he’d be removed of his clothing soon anyway. He went over to the bed and pulled back the duvet to climb in and began thinking about what he'd do to her. Kylo was high on the mere thought of her naked, her soft skin pressed against his hot flesh. He’d tried to fight it, tried to resist until she agreed to be his, but she had thoroughly bewitched him and he needed to lose himself in her tonight.

Tonight.

Because tomorrow… he stopped himself. It was best not to think about tomorrow. He need only concern himself about the present. And the fact that his eyelids seemed to be closing of their own accord. He snapped them back open, but they slowly drooped back down again. The lack of sleep from the night before was catching up to him—now of all times—and… and… his head thudded against the headboard as fatigue overwhelmed him and he began to snore.

* * *

_How could this have happened?!_  

Rey paced back and forth inside the bathroom. She’d finished cleaning her face and brushing her teeth, changing into a [white lace-trim satin slip](http://www.victoriassecretsale.store/images/VICTORIAS-SECRET/Lingerie/Slips/9.jpg) she purchased on sale from Victoria’s Secret recently. She tugged at the silky-soft material, biting her nail. 

She couldn’t find the courage to enter Kylo’s room yet.

_The one thing you were supposed to avoid at all costs…_ the voice tsked, _and you did it. You did the thing. You fell in love. You. Rey. Fell in love with Kylo fucking Ren. Of all people._

_I don't fucking know!_ Rey argued back. _It just… happened._

_You're letting the opera get to your head_ , the voice accused.

_No, I don't think so. This is different. This is real._

_Christ, what if he hurts you?_

_What if one day he ends up falling in love with me, too?_  

_What if he finds someone else?_

_What if he's the one?_

_What if he doesn't need you?_

_What if he was made for me and I was made for him?_

_What if this whole thing goes terribly wrong?_

_What if it's meant to be?_

_What if he leaves you?_

_Shut up!_ Rey stopped pacing and gripped her head. _Just shut the fuck up!_

_But—_

_No!_ Rey yelled internally. _I'm sick of listening to you! Enough, I’m done!_ _You’re not the voice of reason, you’re the voice of darkness. You're the one that's made me give up hope, which I've always had. You discouraged me. And I can’t anymore. I won’t. I don’t want to be alone. I want, I_ need _my happy ending. I want to take the risk! I have to at least try! I wish to hope again and… I choose to believe in_ us _._

A taut silence stretched on for seconds. Minutes. Enough time passed that Rey thought she’d finally gotten rid of the voice and a sense of hope swelled within. She smiled so wide that her cheeks hurt. She huffed, nodding her head once as she exited the restroom. Crossing the threshold into Kylo’s room, one last thought brushed against her subconscious.

_Don’t say I didn’t warn you._

The words sent chills down her spine, twisting her insides in a most unpleasant manner. Yet her apprehension melted away as soon as she laid eyes on Kylo. There was no doubt about it anymore. Rey couldn’t deny it. She had it bad, especially if the mere sight of Kylo made her palms sweat, her cheeks color, and her heart skip a beat. 

“Oh,” Rey crooned, studying his unconscious form, “he sleeps.”

She tip-toed her way over to him, perching on the side of the bed. He was unmistakably passed out, snoring lightly. Rey rolled her eyes, grinning as she pressed her index finger to her lips. She then gently placed the pad of that finger against his lips, making him stir a bit. She removed her finger, continuing to stare at his face, memorizing every detail, from minute to obvious. Rey inched nearer slowly until their noses brushed, the caress slightly firmer than her finger had been. 

The physical contact sparked, rousing Kylo awake, and his eyes flew open, shocked to find her up in his face. He stilled, unsure if he was dreaming or not.

“Kylo?”

“Ye-yes?”

“My name…my _real_ name is Rey,” she said as her hazel eyes bored into his. “Rey Nowan.”  

_Rey_ , the name rang in his mind while he attempted to process this news but her proximity, her breath on his skin made it difficult to take in anything but her.

_Rey_.

“Kira Knight is my escort name,” she continued to explain, and Kylo was still reeling from her closeness, let alone what she was telling him. “I wanted you to know that because I don't want any secrets between us. I don't want to keep anything from you anymore. I want there to be trust between us—” Rey moved to straddle him then and Kylo’s hands begged to touch her, but he remained rooted in place, “—because I want you to be mine. Only mine. And I want to be yours. Only yours.”

And before Kylo could say anything, before he could even pinch himself, Rey framed his face with her small hands.

“May I kiss you now?” Rey asked sanguinely.

“Rey,” he intoned breathlessly, and the sound of her name on his lips caused her heart to leap into her throat. He answered her question by framing her cheeks with his large hands and bringing her delectable mouth down against his plump lips, sealing their relationship status with a rapturous ceremonial kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SCREAMS EXTERNALLY* 
> 
> Oh shiitake mushrooms, guys!!! 
> 
> BOMBS AWAY! Take cover!! 
> 
> Rey discovered her true feelings for Kylo, revealed her real name, and it's official: these two are now boyfriend and girlfriend!
> 
> And they FINALLY FREAKING KISSED!!! 
> 
> This can only mean one thing now... I think a little consummation is in order, don't you? *wink-wink*
> 
> For those wondering, Rey's surname "Nowan" was made up by yours truly and yep, it's supposed to be a play on the words "no one." I personally am a HUGE fan of the Rey Kenobi theory (and it's looking like it's highly possible for it be cannon now that an Obi-Wan Kenobi movie is in the making, whee!) but I also think it'd be pretty cool if someone as remarkable as Rey turned out to come from nowhere, from no one famous or legendary, that she's just special all on her very own. :) 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH READERS!!! Your guys' kudos, comments, and readership keep me going and please know I appreciate y'all! Muah!


	21. Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, guys! 
> 
> It's going down for real... so please note the rating for this story has changed. This chapter is nothing but sexy times so if that isn't your thing, feel free to skip it! So yeah, it goes without saying that this chapter is NSFW. Also, it's quite long. I even thought about splitting it but I was like, nah! You all have waited long enough... ;)
> 
> HUGE FREAKING SHOUT OUT TO MY BESTIE, MY AMIGA, JUULNA!!! A bajillion thanks to you for helping me out immensely with this chapter. You knew just where it needed tweaking and additions and I am forever grateful for your suggestions!! It made this chapter SO MUCH BETTER!! You're seriously the best. Ily <3 
> 
> Onwards with The Smut™!

_Whoa!_

The exclamation echoed simultaneously in their heads as their lips touched.

The kiss was magnetizing and electric, a centrifugal force that was an unfading rhapsody. A current of high voltage pulsed between them, sparking brilliantly as they floated to reach the sky—or at least it seemed that way to them, believing they could take flight and escape to find a secret place that was solely theirs.

A world that was theirs for the taking.

The feeling between them was unstoppable, unsinkable, and immoveable. The meeting of lips—the kiss of true love—set their hearts on fire, finally releasing them from their respective states of perpetual loneliness.

Rey glided her hands up his face to rake her fingers through his mane and she heard Kylo groan approvingly when she opened her mouth to slip out her tongue and trace it against the seam of his mouth. Kylo smothered it with his lips, as his hands skimmed down her face, neck, shoulders, and back until he reached her shapely bottom. Planting his hands on her backside, he squeezed firmly, lashing his tongue across her slightly parted lips, having chased her own tongue back within. She sighed with pleasure, opening her mouth further to allow him in. Their tongues danced back and forth while lips dueled, clashing and colliding as the kiss intensified.

Rey pulled back slightly but Kylo caught her lower lip between his teeth, stretching it to draw her back to him. He never wished to part, wanting to feel her lips on his always, again and again. 

“ _Kylo_ ,” she murmured through a smile even as she was being tugged downwards with her lip trapped. The pull wasn't entirely unpleasant.

“Hmm?” Kylo lifted his hands off her bottom to cup her face, pulling her down to meet his lips again.

She muttered against his eager mouth, “I want to kiss you all over.”

At this, he opened his eyes and stilled. Rey took advantage of his momentary lapse, quickly dipping her head. She attacked his neck, nibbling greedily while her hands roamed over his broad chest. Kylo reveled in the feel of her luscious mouth trailing over his hot skin as her fingers began unbuttoning his shirt.

But then Rey stopped abruptly and raised her head. 

"I know you've had your share of girls,” Rey began, voice unwavering. She tilted herself up and kissed his right cheek where the scar she had given him was healing quite nicely. “But I'm more than confident I'll be able to give you what you want, what you need, what you _crave_.”

_Fuck,_ Kylo swore inwardly, still in a haze and in utter shock that this was really happening. This wasn't a dream. His fantasy was becoming reality. He grunted something incoherent in response while carding his fingers through her brown locks and her smile only grew more assured at his response.

“So tell me, Ren…” Rey pressed another sublime kiss onto his lips before asking, “What kind of girl do you like? I know my looks can be misleading.”

Kylo froze and blinked, taking in the freckles scattered across her face, thrown for a loop at her words, and at a loss for his own words.

“Do you want a good girl? Naughty girl? Submissive? Or perhaps you want someone dominant? Just tell me what you want and I'll give her to you.”

Kylo panted as his mind reeled at the images Rey supplied his mind with, incapable in that moment of putting even two words together. Instead of replying, he leaned in to seize another euphoric kiss, knowing that that, at least, was something he _craved_.

“I hope you have an appetite,” she cooed, somewhat breathlessly, when she was finally able to pull back. Kylo’s lips immediately gravitated down from her lips to her neck, alternating between loud and wet possessive kisses and tiny, sharp nibbles that sent a frisson through Rey. “It seems like you do,” Rey confirmed on a shiver. “My main goal is to please you, Kylo. Tell me what _you_ want. You, my… _man_.”

_Mine_ , Rey reiterated silently, running her fingertips across his exposed collarbone. _Only mine_ .

“I _am_ your man,” Kylo growled in between pecks. “And I just want _you_ , Rey. Just you.”

Rey.

He still couldn't believe how perfect her real name was. 

Rey. 

She was _his_ Rey.

His ray of light. His ray of happiness. His ray of… hope. 

“ _Rey_.” Kylo recited her name as if it was scripture, a sacred word to be revered, to be worshipped. Hearing him utter her name like that made Rey’s head spin and her heart race.

“Alright, then,” Rey said, resting her hands on his shoulders. She pushed roughly, slamming him against the headboard and Kylo hardened faster than he ever thought possible. Fuck, but she was hot like this. She was hot any way, any time, but _this_...

With her patience wearing thin, Rey swiftly reached for his shirt. She hastily ripped it open and buttons took to the air in every direction and Kylo closed his eyes briefly in an attempt to control his boiling blood and raging hunger.

“Shit, sorry,” she apologized while glancing at the shirt’s tag. _Tom Ford. Great! Figures_. “Don't worry, babe. I'll uh, buy you a new one.”

Kylo chuckled softly. “It’s just a shirt. Fuck it.” 

Rey flashed him a coy smile, her eyes clouding over with desire. “I’d much rather fuck you instead.” 

Kylo swallowed loudly and huffed out, “Less talking, then.”  

She giggled and set her teeth upon her lip as she rocked her hips forward, crashing her mouth against his in an attempt to devour him. The passionate kiss spread rapidly through every single nerve ending in their bodies like wildfire, consuming them entirely. 

Rey searched for Kylo’s hand and guided it over her breast. Her hips started grinding in circles while her hand remained over his to hold it in place as he fondled her. Suddenly, Kylo heard the click of his belt buckle being undone by nimble fingers. Rey whipped his belt off from around his waist and threw it to the side. 

Her mouth shifted from appreciating his plump lips to trailing kisses along his jawline, making her way south. When she reached the base of his neck, her kisses had effortlessly morphed into bites and long scraping of teeth as she slithered lower. She clamped her teeth down around his skin so that the pain was just this side of pleasurable. Nonetheless, Kylo found himself hissing in response when she reached his chest. His heart was thumping and his hands were in a frenzy, wandering all over her body.

Rey’s light fingertips skated over his broad torso until they encountered the pebbled edge of a nipple. She smirked devilishly as she pinched it while also biting down on his other nipple, having quickly moved to it in the hopes of eliciting a favorable response.

“Gah!” he exclaimed, acting on reflex as he rolled Rey over with very little effort, covering her body with his. She squealed, surprised to find herself under him. He was _strong_ and Rey felt an odd sense of comfort with the weight of this large man— _her_ man, she reminded herself—on her. But it was a mistake on his part to underestimate her own strength. She always liked to be on top and he'd soon come to learn that preference. Lifting her head to capture his mouth again, Rey wrapped her long legs around his waist. With a rough jerk of her hips, she flipped him onto his back, once again reclaiming her superior position.  

She broke their kiss to smile triumphantly down on a dumbfounded Kylo.

Once he realized what had occurred, he laughed softly, asking, “So that's how it is, huh?”

“Pretty much,” Rey nodded proudly.

“Very well, then,” Kylo nodded back, clicking his tongue.

Rey thought that he had admitted his defeat so she was taken aback, literally, when Kylo unexpectedly flipped her over again. She harrumphed at Kylo’s self-satisfied grin, but she didn't linger, promptly twisting to pin him under her.

And pin him she did.

But she had also inadvertently rolled them completely off of the bed to drop down onto the hard floor.

“Oof!” Kylo groaned as his body thunked loudly. His arms instinctively embraced Rey when he registered the fall, cushioning her from the blunt impact.

“Kylo!” Rey gasped while giving him a quick once over. Her hands and eyes scrambled wildly to inspect him for any injuries.

“Are—are you al-alright?” he strained to ask.

“Me?!” Rey pushed herself up, clambering to her feet. “Are _you_ alright?”  

Kylo’s shoulders quaked with mirth. “Yeah, I'm alright, sweetheart.” He rose to stand much too quickly for someone who’d probably got all the wind knocked out of him. “I can handle… rough.”

“I'm _so_ sorry,” Rey apologized profusely, blushing a bright shade of pink that was clearly visible in the well-lit bedroom.

“No, that's okay,” he said while shedding his shirt to reveal his massive, pale torso. The sight of his bare skin from the waist up made Rey's mouth water. “I should've known better than to pick a fight with you.”

They were standing a couple feet apart but he took a step towards her, trying to bridge the gap. Rey moved back reflexively, bumping into the bed. 

“Never start a fight you can't win, Ren,” Rey quipped with a leer, her eyes poring over the glorious specimen before her as she sat down on the plush pillow top mattress. “I don't typically start fights, but I sure as hell will finish them if I have to.”

“Hmm, duly noted.” Kylo remarked, returning her lecherous stare. “So… shall we pick up where we left off?”

“No.”

“No?” Kylo arched a disbelieving eyebrow.

“No,” Rey repeated her negation. “I think I'd like to change it up a bit.” 

“Oh.” Kylo sucked in his lower lip while running a hand through his hair. “So… how do you wish to proceed?”

Rey leaned back on her hands and crossed her legs. “I’d like very much for you to rid yourself of the rest of your clothes, please.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” Kylo began removing his socks first. Rey lowered her gaze, fixating on his bare feet. His rather _big_ feet. “I’d be more than happy to oblige.”

Rey flicked her eyes back up to meet his darkened ones and whispered, “Yeah, I figured.”

His gaze was steady, never tearing away from Rey’s as he unzipped his pants at a leisurely pace. Then he casually unbuttoned his trousers and they fell, pooling around his ankles. Kylo stepped out of them and kicked them back. Rey held her breath as Kylo tugged at the waistband of his boxer briefs, gliding them down slowly, unveiling himself little by little. It was pure torture as the seconds ticked on by, but Rey’s patience was rewarded. She released a shuddering exhale when he stood before her, completely naked.

Bereft of speech, she straightened. Her lovely mouth was agape, staring in awe at the sight in front of her. He was rooted in place, as motionless as an ancient Greek sculpture. Rey truly believed she could stare and admire Kylo like this for hours.

Days.

Weeks.

Months.

Years. 

For… ever.

But the ache between her thighs called for her attention, demanding she not sit idle any longer.

Rey pushed her chest out in an exaggerated inhale, then exhaled deeply before uncrossing her gorgeous legs. She rose from the king-sized bed and sauntered over for an even better look-see. Kylo’s eyes followed Rey as she made her way towards him. 

Her face had smoothed into an impassive expression when she stopped in front of him, so close that he could feel her body radiating heat. He was about to snatch a kiss when she moved to circle him, perusing his magnificent figure up and down with appreciative eyes. Kylo’s intense gaze followed her, but he didn't turn his head when she stepped out of his peripheral vision. Rey took advantage of this small window of discretion to punch the air.

_I knew it!_ she exclaimed internally as she did a quick happy dance behind his back. _I knew he was fucking hung! Ooh! Nice ass, too._

She regained her composure just as she swung back into his view on the other side. Rey was cool, calm, and collected when their eyes met and locked.

_And it's all mine,_ she declared cheerily inside before speaking.

“That's a… _very_ nice package you’ve got there, Ren,” Rey commented nonchalantly as she ogled at him-- _definitely_ a shower, wow. Kylo couldn't help but smirk at her compliment. She leaned sideways to whisper in his ear, “I could stare at you forever, babe. Your body is a work of art. You're so fucking sexy.”

He tensed when the tip of her tongue flicked at his ear, then he heard her say, “I hope you're ready because you've had me waiting for a long time and now I'm _ravenous_ and I want it to last all… night… long.” Her lips kissed the shell of his ear ever so lightly and Kylo let out a trembling breath. Rey ambled back towards the sumptuous bed, sitting on her knees to face Kylo with admiration gleaming in her eyes.

He stared hungrily as she spread apart her knees, hiking the hem of her slip up to reveal her ivory Chantilly lace G-string. Rey had her eyes on him as his lustful gaze followed the movement of her hands. She placed them on her knees, then slid her left hand gracefully up her thigh until she reached her belly button. He took in a sharp breath when he saw her change direction, sinking her fingers inside her underwear. Rey bucked her hips as her fingers glided up and down the eager heat of her sex. She raised her right arm, making a come hither motion with her index finger.

Kylo breathed urgently, hurrying towards her. Standing at the edge of the bed, he stared down at her and he couldn’t help but lick his lips thirstily. That simple action made Rey lose control. She had to have him and she had to have him _now_. Before he could even speak, Rey reached up and clutched his nape with her right hand to pull him into a fervent kiss. She panted hotly, fingers digging into his lustrous hair and her slick folds simultaneously.

“Rey, wait.” Kylo’s supplication was muffled against her hungry lips. “Please.”

“Ugh!” Rey rasped impatiently, breaking the kiss to look back at him as her left hand slipped out of her panties. “What? What is it?” Her slick fingers wrapped around his hardening flesh and a low, guttural noise ripped from his throat at the marvelous sensation.

“Fuck!” Kylo moaned as her hand moved slowly from base to tip and back again. “If you don't stop, I'm going to lose my shit.”

“And what's wrong with that?” Rey teased with a smile, continuing her languid movements. “Don't you want to lose yourself?”

“Y-yes, I do,” he replied throatily, closing his eyes. “But not before I make _you_ come first.”

At this, Rey paused. “What?”

Kylo opened his eyes, offering up a silent thanks since he was able to think a bit clearer now that she’d stopped. “I don't want to go yet.”

Rey eyed him tentatively, releasing him from her grasp.

“I don't want to blow this. I don't want quick. I wanna savor this,” Kylo continued, reaching up to tenderly place a tendril of hair behind her ear. “So, let's slow it down because I want to save it up… until I've ravished you. Until I've drowned you in a sea of pleasure.”

She gasped softly, her lashes fluttering wildly as she took in his words. Was he really being serious? She wanted to ask him why, but she was stunned speechless. It baffled Rey. Sex had always been fast and furious, feral and rough for her. It was never slow, never attentive or tender. No one had ever thought of her first. Not even herself. _Especially_ not herself.

“Relax,” Kylo pacified as he saw apprehension and confusion sweep across her pretty face. He kissed her gently. “It’s okay, Rey. I just want to take my time. You said you wanted this to last all night… right?” 

Rey nodded.

“I do, too. So… let _me_ please _you_.”

Rey choked back a sob. “If—if that's what you really want.”

“Yes, it's what I want,” Kylo gave her a cheeky smile. He teased, “And you know I can take whatever I want.”

Rey laughed, rolling her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she finally replied, “Okay then.”

“Great.”

Kylo kissed her, chastely at first, but then it deepened to an ardent intensity. He drew back before he lost himself completely. This was definitely not going to be easy, but he was never one to shy away from a challenge. He reminded himself that there'd be plenty more opportunities for wild and crazy sex later. The rest of their lives, as far as he was concerned. Right now, though, Rey deserved his adoration—his reverence—and the bed would serve as the altar which he planned to worship her on. 

Shit, he must really love her if he was willing to delay his own gratification for hers, something he'd never done with anyone before.

What the hell was she doing to him?

Fuck, there was time to figure that out later. More important things to do now.

Like _her_.

Kylo gestured with his chin for her to move to the head of the bed. Rey obeyed his silent command, scurrying backwards on her hands and feet in a way that should've been awkward, yet only managed to spark his predatory desires like nothing else ever had before. He crawled across the bed after her in slow motion and excitement brewed strong in their bloodstream.

“Let's get rid of this first,” Kylo suggested once he reached her, tugging at her silky-soft lingerie.

“Yes,” said Rey as she shifted to sit back on her haunches, lifting her arms. “Will you help me, please?”

Their gazes locked, searing hot. He replied by gathering her slip in his large hands and pulled it up, slowly, revealing her luminous skin bit by bit. He didn't avert his blazing brown eyes from hers, not even when he pulled the fabric over her head, knowing full well she was now topless with nothing but her thong on. He crumpled the nightgown into a ball and tossed it across the room.

“Lay back,” he ordered hoarsely. “Relax. Make yourself comfortable.”

Rey did as she was told, easing into a supine position while resting her head on the luxurious goose down pillow. The silken white sheets felt divine beneath her, cool against her sweltering naked skin.

She watched Kylo’s heady gaze wander down leisurely with an awed expression, fixating on her small, round breasts. Her pert nipples were an enticing shade of rosy pink, ripe and ready just for him to pluck.

“Your breasts are perfect, Rey,” Kylo praised and her insides wound tightly at his compliment. “What a great rack, baby.” 

“Thanks, handsome,” she winked playfully at him, drawing her lip in and out between her teeth. “You know… they look even better when they're bouncing. 

His heated gaze met hers. “Oh, I bet they do.” Lowering his head toward her chest, he added, “And I’m pretty sure they taste even better, too.”

“Only one way to find out,” Rey’s chest heaved as her eyelids fluttered shut in eager anticipation to feel his hot mouth around her. To have him lick. To have him suck. To have him… _oh!_

_What's he—_

Her eyes flew open, staring with a mix of titillation and slight bemusement as she watched him breathe on her.

“You seem a little flush there, Nowan,” Kylo spoke softly when he was finished blowing out. “Don't worry. I know _exactly_ what you need right now.” He pursed his swollen, full lips and blew another stream of air across her perfect breasts. “Some air will do you good.”

_Shit_ , Rey swore inside her head, moaning as she tried to grab a hold of her senses. She took him in as he blew more warm breaths across her supple skin. How was it even possible for Kylo to creep up underneath her skin without him even _touching_ her?

“Mmm.” Rey closed her eyes again, swirling in a flurry of sensations. “That feels nice. I like that.”

Encouraged, Kylo continued. He breathed her scent in, then exhaled slowly, breathing their combined essences out. His warm breath blazed a trail down the middle of her naked torso. Goosebumps flooded Rey’s arms as her abdominal muscles tensed a bit. She struggled to stay still, especially when Kylo reached the apex of her splendid thighs. 

He paused briefly when out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of the bruises on her hips. Rage started to simmer within, but he couldn't let it consume him. He inhaled deeply to keep calm and carried on, blowing lightly—hotly—down the length of one of her lovely legs.   

Once he reached her foot, he changed tactics and planted the lightest of kisses onto the big toe of her left foot. She stirred at the contact, sighing contentedly. He feathered more soft kisses up her left leg, taking his merry time in reaching his destination. He was reveling in the feel of her soft skin against his lips. Kylo couldn't get enough. His left hand attended to her right leg, rough fingertips running gently up her body, caressing her.

When his lips came to her bruised hips, he brushed softly against them, then kissed his way across the thin waistband of her underwear. He pressed his lips to the skin right below her belly button, pondering his next move. His mind flashed back to Friday night when she was lying on top of the piano, urgent and fevered, much like she was right now. 

_Oh, the possibilities!_ Kylo exclaimed in his mind. _Should I make her come with my fingers or my mouth? Decisions, decisions..._

He lifted his head to look at Rey. She was panting quietly, staring back at him eagerly.

_Why not both?_ the thought popped into his head and Kylo quirked up an eyebrow, chewing on his bottom lip.

_Both_ , Kylo repeated internally, nodding. _Both is good._  

He laughed privately, thinking how much he loved to be on the receiving end of sexual acts, but avoided giving as much as possible, particularly giving head. It was certainly an act one had to have a taste for, he thought, and he never truly acquired it. Or perhaps it was because it was never with the right girl. Whatever the reason, the mere notion caused a stir in his loins now and he couldn't think of anything else he would rather do in this moment. He just wanted to do _any_ and _every_ thing with Rey.  

Only Rey.

Always Rey.

Maintaining eye contact, he dipped his head back down and pressed a gentle kiss against Rey’s heated center through the thin scrap of fabric. The moan she let out almost made him rip said fabric off, but he held himself back. 

There was no need to hurry. Rey wanted this to last all night long and if he were to endure, he needed to take things _slow_. He didn't want to mess this up. He wanted to relish this and build up the tension. His goal was to tease her orgasm out of her until she hollered out and begged for a truce.

“Spread your legs for me, sweetheart,” Kylo ordered and Rey immediately complied, relaxing her tense muscles to bend her knees up and place a few inches of space in between her thighs. “Good. You comfortable?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Rey answered, her tone coming out sharp and probably a bit more desperate than she'd intended.

His mouth stretched into a grin. “Pass me a couple of pillows, please.”

Rey scoffed, knowing he was doing what he did best—tease her. But he couldn't taunt her forever, could he? No, Rey knew tonight was different. Tonight was _the_ night. She knew she was going to be rewarded soon enough so she did as she was told, tossing two pillows harshly towards him.  

“Thanks, honey,” he flashed her an endearing and somewhat cocky smile. Kylo placed the pillows beneath his forearms and positioned himself vertically in between Rey’s legs so that both their warm bodies formed a straight line in the middle of the large bed. 

“Comfy?” Rey asked, her tone much more snappy than she wanted it to sound.

“Yes.” Kylo resumed peppering kisses along her waist and Rey whimpered in delight, body immediately softening despite her attitude. “I wanted to make sure we were both comfortable because—” he raised his gaze to meet hers, “—we’re gonna be here for a while.”

Rey’s slight irritation subsided and a sense of thrill burned its way back inside her.

“Oh.”

It was the only thing Rey could manage to whisper before her eyes fell shut, basking in the feel of his fingers running up and down her underwear. Kylo nipped down her inner thigh, then headed towards the crease of her groin.

He kissed her through her panties once more before blowing lightly, breathing hot air onto her. Rey squirmed a little under him and he heard her make feeble sounds that emboldened him to continue. He made his way over to her other side and repeated the same motions.

“Your skin feels so soft, Rey,” he mumbled in between kisses. “So velvety.”

Rey groaned. “I bet I taste even better.” 

He made a low growling noise of pleasure as he kissed her mound, hooking his fingers in the thin straps at her hips. He took a deep breath in and stopped himself from tearing them into oblivion. Instead, he delicately peeled them off, _savoring_ her, sliding them gingerly down those legs that went for days. He threw Rey’s damp panties somewhere behind him as he stared admiringly down at her.

“Oh Rey, you're so fucking beautiful,” he croaked, taking a moment to marvel at the heavenly naked body before him.

_And it's all mine_ , Kylo thought greedily.

“Like what you see, big guy?” Rey asked, her voice rough with desire.

“Fuck yes! I'm so turned on right now,” he told her, his own voice gruff and deep. “I can't wait to get started.” 

“Then get on with it, Ren!” Rey huffed. 

“Good things come to those who wait, Rey,” Kylo smirked, lowering his mouth back down to her glistening folds.

He reached out and took in the full length of her inner lips as he licked, _slow_ and tender, from bottom to top. Rey scrabbled to grip the pillows by her hips as his tongue stopped briefly right before it reached her clit. After a couple beats, he resumed moving upwards, but feathered over her sensitive nub, pressing the tip of his tongue down just above it instead.

“Fuck!” Rey wailed, shuddering from shock when Kylo suddenly pressed the soft wet tip of his tongue on her clit. He held steady, allowing Rey to get accustomed to the pressure.

A jolt of pleasure ran through Rey like lightning from the instant he first made contact and the way he just lingered there so _still_ , it left Rey yearning for more. She pushed herself forward into him until the pressure was _just_ enough that it was oh-so-fucking satisfying and she sighed a contented hum.

Neither moved, appreciating the sensation of their nerve endings finding one another—fusing together—when, without warning, the intimate contact broke. 

“Wha—” Rey started to gripe as her pelvis trembled slightly in the split second Kylo detached himself. “Oh... mmm,” she moaned when Kylo licked her again. It was a slow, long, and succulent stroke. Kylo groaned, surmising that her taste was among the most exquisite in the world. He stopped suddenly to rest his flat, broad tongue on her, not too hard or too soft. Then Kylo broke away once more. 

Before Rey could even whine at the disconnect, Kylo was on her again. This time he placed his left hand under her perfect ass to help her keep still as he carried on with his task. He gave another lengthy, sluggish sweep—though now he deliberately avoided her nub—followed by a flat, unmoving tongue before suddenly breaking away again.

“Ren—” 

Lick, press and pause, part.

She moaned.

Repeat.

Lick, press and pause, part.

Her legs shook. 

Repeat.

Lick.

Press and pause.

Part.

“Ugh!”

Repeat. 

Over and over and over again.

He was relentless yet unhurried, maintaining his tantalizing pattern. Every now and then, he’d randomly press his tongue against her clit to break it up and keep her on edge. The unpredictability was thrilling and keeping Rey on her toes was a game that Kylo happily played. Just as she was getting somewhat acclimated, though, Kylo decided to add a new element.

Rey mumbled favorably when she felt Kylo tease her with his right index finger, tracing the edges of her inner lips right after he’d licked. An irrepressible giggle escaped Rey when he gently tickled the base of her entrance in between languid strokes. He let his finger wander wherever his tongue wasn’t.

“You taste so fucking delicious, Rey,” Kylo’s voice was muffled, but still audible. “Look how wet you are… just for me.”

“Yes.” Rey replied huskily. “Just for you, Kylo. Only you.”

_“_ That's right,” Kylo asserted in a firm tone while inserting his teasing finger slowly—so very slowly—a few inches into her. “You’re mine, Rey. Only mine.”

“Uh-huh!” Rey gasped as her pelvic muscles pulsed and she tightened around Kylo’s finger.

A smug smile stretched his lips before he resumed his precise tongue strokes—his goal still to steer clear of her clit as much as possible—as he held his index finger straight and unmoving inside of Rey. 

Lick, press and pause, part, repeat.

Most of his licks were vertical, but every now and then, he’d swiftly change direction. It didn’t go unnoticed to him how Rey would quiver subtly when he licked horizontally across her delicate bud, inflaming her within. 

“ _Shit_ ,” Rey would swear quietly each time he did that and it made Kylo chuckle.  

Time to press on. Time to make her go _crazy_.

While continuing with his licks, he curled his finger into the same come-hither gesture Rey had used on him earlier. She tremored when Kylo pressed lightly against her pubic bone; he was fishing, in a sense, in search of that special spot…

“Mmm!” Rey moaned, and her hips bucked.

_Ding, ding, ding!_

A mental bell went off inside Kylo’s head, realizing he found what he was looking for and he applied firm pressure against the area.

“You like that, baby?”

“Y-yeah… oh… yes…”

He continued to rub gently, then massaged down her wall until he reached her floor and pressed down firmly in the same manner.

“How about that?”

“Feels… good. Gimme... more.” 

Kylo acquiesced to her request, using his curled finger to graze both sides of her walls as he kept up with his tongue strokes. 

“Oh yes! Kylo,” Rey exclaimed breathily. “More. Please. More.”

“Okay, Rey,” Kylo answered, pausing for a moment so he could insert a second finger… _slowly_.

He waited for Rey to contract and tighten against his fingers and the feeling was so spectacular, he could only imagine how fucking heavenly it would be to have her clench around _him_. He shook his head, reminding himself that he would be feeling that soon enough. Patience was most certainly a virtue, one he did not readily possess, but for Rey, well… he was pretty much capable of anything for Rey.

At least in theory.

He repeated the same motions as when he had one finger inside her, further stimulating Rey with both the gentle pressure from his mouth and the deeper pressure from his fingers. 

The combination had Rey feeling like she was splashing about in a sea of pleasure, her temperature and pulse rising. She saw Kylo lift his head and slip his left hand from under her backside, getting up on his knees. With the fingers of his right hand still inside her, he began to kiss her stomach with wet, open-mouthed kisses. As he moved upwards, his left hand followed suit, trailing up the side of her body.

“Uh!” Her voice was a strangled moan as she felt Kylo lick her left nipple while he palmed her right breast with his left hand. Rey gasped, her body racking with a forceful shudder when Kylo sucked her pert nipple into his mouth. She was tingling all over as he continued his lengthy ministrations, gradually intensifying a ballooning sensation within her that seemed to have nowhere to escape.

Completely focused on her, she was the center of his attention and Rey felt as if he was really _loving_ her—every part, every inch—all at once.  

She threw her head back when Kylo pulled deliciously at her breast with his teeth before latching off. He continued to caress her right breast with his hand while his deft fingers steadily worked inside her as well.

“Can I kiss you?” Kylo asked, his voice deep with fervor. 

Rey lifted her head to look at his pleading expression. It took her a moment to register why he was asking her permission when she caught sight of his mouth, still pretty slick with her arousal. The thought of tasting herself on him couldn't have excited her more and she answered by grasping the back of his neck. Their mouths collided, mingling together in a wet and wild dance of tongue and lips.  

Rey mewled petulantly when he suddenly parted, but he didn’t let her sounds of protest deter him from his mission. The bases were loaded and it was time for Kylo to hit a homerun.

He needed to finish what he started.

He moseyed back down the middle of her body, showering her with delicate nibbles while his left hand shadowed his lips.

“Kylo,” Rey panted when his left hand tapped her hip. She lifted her bottom enough for his hand to slide back in place to support her.

“Kylo,” she repeated in a whisper, her voice shaking uncontrollably. He pressed a flat, still tongue firmly on her clit and Rey grunted as she reflexively pushed into his face. Kylo snarled in response, pressing his exposed gum to the area just above her nub. He resumed licking her as if she was the most delicious cream he'd ever tried.

“Fuck, you taste even _sweeter_ now, Rey,” he muttered in between tongue strokes, lapping up her juices. He turned the hand under her bottom so he could press his thumb down on the diamond-shaped area just below her entrance. “So fucking delicious. I can’t get enough.”

“Keep going,” she ordered breathily. “Don’t-don’t stop.” 

“Oh, I’m definitely not stopping, sweetheart,” he mumbled, mouth full of her.

“I… yo… fu… Re…” Rey’s language became unintelligible as she sputtered incoherent nonsense. Her mind was in a heady fog as Kylo stimulated her from every which way. Her warm hands scrambled to fist the cool sheets as her legs stiffened, locking Kylo tightly in place.

_She’s getting there_ , he thought excitedly. _So close._

It was painstakingly hard not to get swept away in her passion, but Kylo centered himself and remained in control, playing it cool. He slowed down. His licks were now shorter and lighter, building the tension even more.   

“Take your time, sweetheart. This is turning me on like crazy,” Kylo announced hastily and even he was surprised to find his words rang true. He was honestly enjoying every single second of this as much as Rey was, probably. Maybe even more. “I want you to come for me, but there’s no rush here,” he managed to utter the words important for her to hear. “You know that, right?” 

His words were her undoing and she surrendered, experiencing a sudden sense of pause that seemed to stretch forever, lengthening, going on forever and ever and— 

Rey screamed as his tongue and fingers brought her to the brink of madness, pushing her off the edge. Her tense muscles released in involuntary intense spasms that made her see sparks. So many sparks, gold and brilliant. She was then subsumed by a canvas of white, and an immense rush and roaring in her ears. All she could see was white, all she could hear was the rush, and it felt like she was everything and nothing, and she reveled in the wondrous sensation of disintegrating into a million little pieces.

Kylo contained her energy, drawing out her orgasm in lingering, fluid pulses with slow, long strokes of his tongue on her clit, relishing in each full-bodied twitch of pleasure she gave as he pressed against her overstimulated flesh. He wanted to make sure she was left fully and thoroughly sated, teasing out every last bit of pleasure from Rey. He wanted her to melt, to leave her completely exhausted and utterly drained. 

Kylo would settle for no less.

He felt her body relax as the spasms abated, her rapid breathing returning to normal as her heart rate slowed. Kylo continued to lap at her, slow and tender, until she couldn’t bear it any longer. Rey placed a light hand on his head and gently pushed him away. Kylo lifted his gaze to stare at her drained features and he couldn’t help but smile victoriously.

He removed his fingers leisurely from within her, licking them clean as he slipped his other hand out from under her. Kylo then kissed his way up her limp body, stopping at her neck. He suckled there for a while until he finally heard the sound of contented moans and groans.

“That was… _amazing_ , Kylo,” she breathed with awe and gratitude. “Thank you.”  

He paused briefly to whisper in her ear, “My pleasure, but… we’re not done yet.”

“Lucky me,” Rey breathed out on a laugh as he resumed kissing her, his fingers drifting over her collarbone and down to a perfectly-sized breast. He kept her warm, wrapping his large frame around her slender body. The two spent some time cuddling, limbs tangled and wound tightly, enjoying the feel of their naked flesh pressed against each other.

“And lucky you, too,” Rey declared after a while and she made sure he saw her wink provocatively. “Because I'm ready for round two. I'm ready for _you_.”

“Oh, are you now?” Kylo teased with a smirk. 

“Yes, I am,” Rey scoffed impatiently. “You know, it’s kind of rude to keep a girl waiting.”

Kylo was on top of her in one swift motion, making Rey yelp in surprise. He ran a finger down the side of her face, then he claimed her soft, delectable lips.

“Have some patience, Rey,” Kylo chided Rey after tearing away from their kiss.

 Rey snorted loudly. “Says the world’s most impatient man.”

“I know. Ironic, isn’t it?” Kylo joked back before he kissed her deeply and the way she moaned and writhed under him, rubbing against his cock like that… it drove him _wild_. “But you usually do have to wait for that which is worth waiting for.

“Hmm…” Rey contemplated his words as she caressed the lines of his sculpted back. He was so warm and firm. So strong. “That's probably true, but… I just want to bask in you already. I wanna _feel_ you. I want… I _need_ you inside of me.”

“Fuck, Rey!” Kylo broke down a bit when he heard her say those words—say that she _needed_ him. Christ, he needed her, too. Badly. Oh so badly. “I need you, too.”

Rey gasped softly before he crashed his mouth urgently to hers, rubbing his hard length against her soft skin. The motion made Rey ache for him, being so close and yet so far.

“You say you need me,” Rey panted while wrestling his tongue with her own. “Make me believe it, Ren. Show me. Please.” 

Kylo pulled back and growled, struggling to keep some semblance of restraint. It was taking everything in him to not ram and pound ruthlessly into her.

“I don’t think you’re ready for me yet, baby,” he baited while trying to regain his composure. 

Rey deserved more than mere fucking, Kylo thought, recalling how he wished to take things slow and make love to this beautiful woman— _his_ woman.  

“No, I think it’s _you_ that isn't ready for _me_ ,” Rey argued, sliding her hands further down his back to firmly grasp his wonderful ass. His hips bucked of their own volition and Rey pushed up on him.

“Rey!” he cried out as she chuckled gleefully. She was close to unraveling him and he wasn’t going to last much longer if she kept this up so he decided to delve into a more serious topic. Clients and escorts alike had to be given a clean bill of health prior to booking appointments, but there was still something that needed to be addressed, so Kylo asked, “Do I—” he cleared his throat. “Do I need to get a condom?”

Rey ceased her laughter, but her expression remained kittenish. “No,” she replied succinctly, grabbing his hand to brush his fingertips over her upper right arm. Kylo felt a small implanted device under her skin and he grinned widely. 

“Good,” he blurted out, planting a swift kiss on her arm. “Because I wanna feel _you_ around me.”

He shifted eagerly into position and Rey adjusted herself slightly to give him easier access.

“Yes, _finally_!” She squealed with excitement and readied to feel him thrust into her deeply.  

Rey drew a sharp breath, eyes growing wide when Kylo entered her—just _barely_.

“Kylo, what the f—” Rey was cut off by a stolen kiss. It was amorous, sensual and _ooh_ , he sucked hard on her sensitive upper lip, igniting her from within as it blazed straight down to her groin.  

He didn’t move his cock a single inch, letting it linger there as he continued kissing her. God, he was such a fucking tease! She realized then what he was up to. He was doing the same as before, winding her up in a most precise and deliberate manner. And she'd be lying if she said she didn't like it.

In fact, she downright loved it.

The anticipation was driving her insane as she felt one of his hands gently glide over her breast, then down the center of her body. 

Kylo pulled away from their kiss to stare reverently into Rey’s eyes. “I need you so much, Rey.”

“You… you really do?” 

Kylo nodded as his hand trailed further down. “I really do.” 

Rey panted nervously as her eyes flickered with incredulity. 

“I need…” Kylo arrived at that delicate little nub at last, “my Rey.”

A sweet moan sounded in her throat when he pressed his thumb lightly against it.

“I… I need you too, Kylo.”

They froze, catching each other’s gazes, coming alive as the empty space in their hearts filled to the brim.

Kylo gently flicked her clit as he pushed forward slowly into Rey with a short, shallow thrust. Her mouth twitched open and close at the sublime feel of him easing into her. They indulged in each other, taking the time to enjoy every second of their bodies physically harmonizing. 

It was a most peculiar moment, arriving at a territory that was both familiar and uncharted,  almost as if they’d been intimate with each other before. Like they were made specifically for the other, molded with perfect precision. 

“Rey, you're too good to be true,” Kylo whispered, flicking her clit from side to side until the base of his slowly-pressing thick cock finally reached his rolling thumb. Then he paused abruptly, transfixed as he added, “You feel like you were made just for me. Fuck, are you even real?” 

His words resulted in a flurry like the flapping of butterfly wings, hurtling deep in Rey’s belly. She made a low rumbling sound that seemed more animal than human, moving her hands up his large back to rest at his nape.

“I'm real,” she managed to respond as she voluntarily clenched her walls around him and the noise that emitted from Kylo’s chest was just as, if not more, animalistic than Rey’s. “Are _you_ real, Kylo?” She dug her nails into his neck, etching half-moon indentations into his heated skin.

“Yes,” Kylo breathed before planting his hands on either side of her. “I'm real,” he answered while his hips rocked up and down, rubbing exquisitely on Rey’s aching bundle to further emphasize his point. “And I'm all yours, Rey.” 

“ _Mine._ ” Rey cried out as she matched his movements, enhancing the delightful friction.

“Oh God, yes, Rey,” Kylo groaned as he buried his face in her neck, pressing his body flush against hers, skin-to-skin and heart-to-heart. 

“You can have all of me, Kylo,” Rey panted, wrapping her legs around his thighs. She cradled the back of his head, her fingernails scraping his scalp as he marked her neck with love bites. “I'm yours.”

“ _Mine_.” Kylo growled back affirmatively, twining his arms under hers and around the back of her shoulders to cradle the back of her head. To nestle her in his arms as she wrapped around him and he was within her. They were entwined, and one, and he loved the fact that he could hold so much of her in his large arms, threading his hands in her hair, and feeling _everything_ about her as they consumed each other.

They swayed their hips together and soon the two fell into cadence, sweating as they danced to the beat of their own drum. The lovemaking was unrelenting, but affectionate.The night was young, full of intense heat from the couple’s rhythm and passion. The energy built within them, bit by bit, pulsating as they hiked up an imaginary cliff together.

Kylo was ecstatic to discover he wasn't losing control, even when he noticed signs of Rey’s impending orgasm. He wanted to give Rey what she asked for—constant pleasure that no gauge could measure. And if he was going to last long enough to do that, he'd have to postpone his own release as much as possible. She began sputtering belligerent gibberish and Kylo felt her start to tense beneath him. 

“Lift your legs higher,” Kylo ordered hurriedly when he saw she was approaching the edge of the cliff. “Wrap around my waist.”

Rey didn't object, only acted on command. Before she knew it, Kylo had swiftly repositioned them so that they were both upright. Rey was now slightly higher than Kylo as he drove into her. The angle really hit all the right spots and... _whoa!_  

Why was he staring at her like that?

He was looking up into her face—into her eyes—with fierce concentration.

No, not concentration.

It was something like pure adulation gleaming in his eyes. He gazed at her as if she was the only girl in the world.

As if she _was_ his world.

And it was so freaking sexy. That look was what pushed Rey over the edge and the ticking tocking of the bomb within went _boom_ , detonating at last.

It was a brief, nonetheless intense, out-of-body experience as both reached the pinnacle of their passion, of their lovemaking, of their two bodies becoming one. It was difficult to describe, almost as if time itself no longer existed and they were floating through space. They both deliciously lost all sense of control as their innate instincts took over, giving in completely to the involuntary responses.

“Kylo!” She flung her head back, slamming her eyes shut as her orgasm raked through her body with such a violent shudder that it made her toes curl and her mind soar, and it felt like she wouldn't be able to remember a damn thing if she were asked right then. 

Nothing else mattered but this. 

Rey spasmed, contracting tightly around Kylo and damn, was it fucking divine, celestial even, to see and feel her melt and… and…

_No!_ Kylo scolded himself as he tried desperately to hold it, to pull himself back. _Not yet!_

“Rey!” Her name was a strangled moan when he came, bursting like a bubble as he emptied himself completely inside of her.

_God fucking damn it!_ he swore in his mind as his eyelids started to droop heavily. _No, body, please don't do this to me._

All his energy was draining away into the stratosphere and his body was shutting down, feeling as if he had been wounded in a battle, ready to drop any second now. He gently placed Rey back down on the bed, evidently spent as well since her limbs were like jelly.

“Holy shit.” The phrase spilled from Rey’s lips when she rested her head on the luxurious pillow and her intense, sharp contractions waned into a dull throbbing. She inhaled deeply to gather her bearings, blinking rapidly. “I can't even… that was…” Rey smiled contentedly, biting her lip while absorbed in thought. It was then that she realized Kylo was no longer on top of her, but lying beside her. When had he even slid out of her? She turned to face him and let out a surprised gasp. 

This man that she had just made love to, the first person she'd ever done that with in all her life, because if she were being honest, her past experiences were nothing compared to this. Sure, it felt good— _really_ good—in the moment, but it was sex without any emotional connection. No love. It always left her feeling utterly empty and hollow afterwards and only then did she realize how sad that was. She looked at the man she knew without a doubt she _loved_ and sighed.  

This man— _her_ man—was passed the fuck out, and snoring lightly.  

“Ren!”

“Huh! Wha—” Kylo’s eyes shot open as he startled awake. 

“Looks like I wore you out, babe,” she chuckled softly.

“Rey, shit! Sorry, I—” he started to apologize, struggling to keep his eyes open. He really hated his body in that moment. _Traitor!_ How could it possibly want to sleep _now_?

Rey continued to snicker as she cupped his cheek. “It's okay, Kylo. I sympathize.” She caressed his skin with her thumb before moving to lie on top of him, tugging the sheet out from beneath them to cover them both. She showered him with small, sweet kisses across his chest that made Kylo hum with pleasure.

He wrapped his arms snugly around her when she rested her cheek on his warm chest; they couldn't get enough of their naked bodies touching.    

“Just give me ten minutes, sweetheart,” he told her while pressing a kiss on her head. “Then we can get back at it again until we see the sun rise.”

“Shh,” Rey shushed as her eyes fluttered shut. “Sleep, Ren. You need the rest.”

“Ten minutes,” he reiterated, words slowing down as he spoke, before drifting off to sleep.

“Mm-hmm,” Rey yawned, bemused even through her drowsiness before she was also swept away. 

It was the deepest, most tranquil and pleasant sleep she'd had to date, cuddled up in the arms of her boyfriend. 

She really did like the sound of that—boyfriend. 

Her mate.

Her significant other.

Her… lover.

* * *

 

Kylo suddenly woke to Rey’s jerky movements as she mumbled something in her sleep. Kylo inhaled slowly, rubbing at his eyes. He saw that it was still dark out. There was no way for him to tell how much time had passed lest he wake Rey. He noticed the light was still on in the bedroom. He would've gotten up to turn it off, but he didn't want to disturb her slumber. Rey was sleeping so soundly, he didn't have the heart to wake her so that they could resume their… carnal activities. And she wasn't snoring either so that was a huge plus, encouraging him even further to not move a single muscle. 

But he ended up doing so, running a finger absentmindedly down the length of her back, drawing small circles onto her smooth skin.

He was flying high, in a state of pure bliss with her, so comfortable and just _happy_. Joyful, even. He couldn't remember the last time he felt that way. If ever.

“Stay,” Kylo heard Rey whisper the plea in her sleep. “Don't leave me. Stay.”

She was sound asleep. 

“Oh, Rey,” he whispered back, his voice a quivering mess as he tightened his embrace around her. There was nothing in the world that he wanted to do more than to stay, to always shelter her in his arms.

“Everyone… always… leaves me,” Rey continued her somniloquy. “Kylo. Please. Stay.” 

His heart broke for them when he came to the realization that he couldn't do what she subconsciously asked. He couldn't stay with her no matter how much every fiber of his being wanted to.

A tear sprung forth from his unblinking eyes, running down his cheek when she implored softly once more, still snared deep within sleep—

“ _Stay_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the most overplayed song on the radio this year: "Despacito" ;) (No, not the one with Justin Bieber, I'm talking about the original one with Luis Fonsi and Daddy Yankee ONLY LOL) 
> 
> Comments are never expected BUT ALWAYS APPRECIATED!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, y'all!! <3


	22. Twenty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! It's been forever AND a day, you guys!! I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update, but I'm sure you all know how real life gets in the way of hobbies. 
> 
> And sometimes you lose motivation. But I found mine again! So much Reylo goodness happening in the fandom lately.  
> And we are one week shy from the premiere of The Last Jedi, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! 
> 
> But yes, thank you SO VERY MUCH for your patience and sticking with me. I'm going to push myself to update sooner and more frequently, okay? 
> 
> This chappie is probably not perfect, especially since I'm impatient af to update, so I didn't have this beta'd.
> 
> But you all have waited long enough, right? 
> 
> RIGHT?
> 
> Please forgive me! :P 
> 
> Okay, I won't hold you back any longer! 
> 
> *throws chapter at you and runs away*

The painful realization of being in a long-distance relationship set in, sucker-punching him in the gut.

Rey's life was here in Chicago and his was in New York.

New York.

Shit.

The city that never slept was beckoning him. He had an early morning flight to catch back home. 

Back to the only thing he was ever really good at.

His work.

He lived and breathed his job.

He had countless emails to trawl through. Contracts that needed to be negotiated and signed. He had to read over the reports from the tech team. He needed to make sure trades had been cleared. He had to meet with lawyers later today. And, of course, he couldn’t forget about the board meeting…

Kylo blew out a puff of air.

He thought about how jam packed his day and upcoming week were, and he tried figuring out a time when he could come back to see Rey. It was only a two hour flight to New York, so that meant four hours for a round trip.

Today was pretty busy… so sadly, not today.

Tuesday? No, Tuesday he had to be in Connecticut.

Wednesday? Shit, he couldn't do Wednesday. Kylo had to fly to London and be there until Friday.

Saturday?

Yes!

There was a window of time available on Saturday! Yes, he would come back and be with her then.

Damn, that was _five days_.

Five days without Rey?

Without holding her?

Touching her?

Kissing her?  

Fuck, that seemed like intolerable torture.

Shit.

How did couples do this? How did they make it work without being driven to madness from yearning, separated from their other half? Because that’s literally what Rey was—his other half. He felt balanced, he felt _whole_ with her. The empty hole inside of him finally filled. To know that feeling and then to have it be taken away? It ripped through his core.

But Kylo also knew that long distance relationships could work. They both were witnesses to one such successful love story. He supposed it wouldn't be a bad idea to get into contact with Haru and her husband, Aleks. They were in a long distance relationship that had a happy ending. They even got married. Perhaps they could give he and Rey sage advice on how to approach all this. At least that was his hope.

Kylo had told her yesterday that he could move here to Chicago, but he was a tad impulsive when he’d said that, not really thinking things through. One day he could, but it wasn’t anytime soon, unfortunately. First Order Investments _needed_ him right now. The company was dying and he truly believed it was his duty to help save it. It was Kylo who was responsible for the smooth running of its daily operations. The company would, without a doubt, fall to pieces without him. And he couldn't let that happen. Not after all his hard work and sacrifice.

Not after all he'd _done_ …

And Mr. Snoke. Kylo had been loyal and faithful to him and the organization he built. He even betrayed his own _father_ for First Order Investments. That was the level of his commitment.

Even though he technically didn't have to work another day in his life, but it wasn't about the money.

No.

It was about… more than that.

It was about duty, reliability and obligation. First Order Investments employed a staggering amount of people. They all depended on its success.

On _him_.

He had to be responsible.

Or did he really?

When all he ever wanted… all he ever needed… was right there, in his arms.

Kylo felt very conflicted. He sighed again, as if the weight of the whole damn world were on his shoulders.

Maybe...

Maybe Rey could come visit him sooner than Saturday. His mind wandered to a scenario where Rey was waiting for him when he came home from a busy, trying day at work. The thought warmed his soul, and his chest suddenly felt close to bursting when another thought took shape.

What if Rey moved to New York?

Oh, that would be so fucking perfect. Incredible, even. He would more than gladly take care of her. She wouldn’t have to worry about a single thing. And he knew she’d fall in love with New York. He just knew it. New York could be her home. He could be her home… if she wanted.

Would she want that?

He recalled how defensive she got when he’d offered on Saturday, how she rejected his offer and pushed him away. She told him she needed to stay here in Chicago, but that was before things between them had… changed.

Would she be willing to move to a different city? To move in with _him_ , specifically?

Or would she think it was too fast? Perhaps it was too fast, but… fuck it. So what if it was? He needed her and she even said she needed him, too. He believed her when she uttered those words, and was beside himself by the candor of her gaze. He wasn't exactly sure why she needed him or how it came to be, but he wasn’t going to argue with it. He’d gladly accept this unexpected turn of events, clasping to whatever this wonderful girl wanted to give to him, wanted to give of herself.

Fucking A.  

What was the right way to go about this? Kylo didn’t know, but he knew they _both_ wouldn’t deal well with separation. They had to be together. They _needed_ to be together.

He racked his brain, trying to come up with a solution so they could keep their time apart to a minimum. Rey continued to sleep soundly on top of him. He tightened his embrace around her while kissing the top of her head.

He’d talk this over with her and see what she had to say on the matter. Right now, he should try to get a bit more sleep, though.

“Fuck,” he cursed under his breath. The board meeting! It was of paramount importance he be present at that. It was slated to start at 10AM sharp, New York time. His flight was scheduled to depart at 6AM. Shit, what time was it now? The clock was ticking and their time together was growing lesser and lesser by the second—literally.

“ _Rey_ ,” he whispered urgently.

She stirred a bit, grumbling in some untranslatable babble before going right back to sleep.

“ _Rey_ ,” he whispered louder, shaking her gently.

She didn’t move an inch or say anything, in a very deep sleep that she couldn’t be gently roused from.

Kylo didn’t have it in him to be more assertive in his efforts. She just looked so darned cute, peaceful and sweet in her slumber. He would try again in a little bit.

For now he was content to feel her skin, the rhythmic movements of her respirations, her breath blowing softly against his chest. He took it all in, absorbing the serene tranquility, allowing it to resonate. Before he knew it, Kylo himself had been lulled right back to sleep.

Until the blaring shrill and vibrating buzz emitting from his phone on the nightstand abruptly brought him back to a conscious state. He fumbled in the dark towards its light, trying to reach for it. When he finally did, he quickly silenced it. It was then that he realized Rey had no longer been resting on top of him.

Nor was she in the bed, lying beside him.

He sat up briskly, and swung his long legs over the edge of the bed. His eyes scanned the dark room lazily.

She wasn’t in the bedroom.

Rey was… gone.

Kylo clambered out of bed, rubbing the sleep out of his bleary eyes. No longer in a somnolent daze, he was suddenly on high alert. He could feel his heart pound in his chest. Kylo became increasingly short of breath when he saw no articles of clothing strewn haphazardly about on the floor. His room, the bed… it was all impeccable.

Clean.

No evidence that anything had transpired that night. Or was it technically _last_ night? He shot a glance down at his phone, pressing on its home button. The screen lit up, flashing him the current time.

4:01AM.

“Rey?” Kylo’s voice trembled as his mind began jumping to conclusions.

Did last night really happen?

Or was it all just a dream?

A fantasy so convincing that he even fooled himself into mistaking it for reality?

Fuck.

He knew it.

He knew it was too good to be true.

He had dreamt it all up.

Rey wasn’t really his.

Kylo clutched his chest with his hand to ease the sharp pain burning a hole in his heart. A deep sense of melancholy pulled at him, and he felt as if he was descending into a deep and terrifying chasm.

“Rey,” he choked out, trying desperately to hold himself together, but failing miserably. He was unraveling. He felt so unbalanced, unhinged without her. He needed her. He loved her. Why wasn’t she really his? Why did his mind play such a cruel trick on him, making him believe she wanted to be his. Showing him how wonderful they’d be and then yanking it all away.

How sadistic.

How pathetic.

How _heartbreaking_.

How…

How… did he end up naked?

He was never one to sleep in the nude.

He stopped staring at nothing and his eyes suddenly focused.

What was that over there?

Was that… his belt on the floor?

It was then that he heard a loud, surprised gasp.

“Jesus, Kylo! You scared me half to death!”

His eyes shot up to see Rey—delectably _naked_ —in the doorway, with one hand to her chest and another covering her mouth.

“Rey?” Kylo’s mouth stretched into a beaming smile and his eyes lit up, all of his foreboding sorrow vanishing instantly.

“I thought you were sleeping!” Rey exclaimed as she reentered the room. “Did I wake you?”

Kylo remained feeling like he was on cloud nine as he stared at her, wide eyed and slack jawed. It was incredibly sexy how Rey moved with such confidence and grace, so comfortable and at ease in front of Kylo.

And that’s when it hit him.

She was really here.

She was really his.

She was really… fucking _gorgeous_.

Whoa.

He couldn’t stop looking at her, admiring her beautifully bare body. Kylo suddenly felt quite hot as his pulse quickened, his breaths becoming ragged.

“I’m sorry if I woke you,” Rey apologized before Kylo could answer. “I got up to turn off the light, and saw the mess of clothes on the floor so I tidied a bit. Then I got the urge to go to the bathroom. I tried to be as quiet as possible.”  

“No,” Kylo was able to finally reply, shaking his head. “No, you didn’t wake me.”

“Oh.” Rey cracked a cheerful grin. “Well, good. Now I don’t feel so bad.” She took a step closer. “So… we’re _both_ awake.”

“Mm-hmm,” Kylo mumbled as his ardent gaze followed her every move. “Wide awake.”

“You know, Ren—” she strutted in a deliberately provocative manner, each step towards him more coquettish than the last, “—I kinda feel the need to apologize to you.”

“You do?” Kylo gave her a bewildered expression. “Why?”

Rey bent down slowly and picked up his leather belt, toying with it as she chewed on her lower lip. She lifted her gaze and locked eyes with him, light hazel to dark brown.

“Well, I never returned the favor, babe,” Rey explained as she closed the gap between them, running her fingers over the smooth, fine leather of his Hermes belt.

“Favor?”

“Well… you drowned me in a ‘sea of pleasure,’ as you so eloquently put it,” Rey stretched out her hand and rested it on his right cheek, caressing his scar. The touch tingled, making his whole body come alive. He hoped that wonderful sensation would never fade away. “I’d like to do the same to you.” Rey took one step further, pressing her body flush against his. Kylo gasped from the exhilarating feel of the electric spark passing through them. “If you’ll let me, Kylo. What do you say, hmm? Will you let _me_ please _you_?”

Caught in a trance, he shoved the pressing matter that needed to be discussed to the far recesses of his mind as a more primal urge took over. His mouth uttered a reply before his brain had even processed it, grunting out a throaty, “ _Yes_ ,” while he stood rigid, paralyzed from sheer excitement and anticipation.

A wicked, sultry smile appeared on her comely face, the contrast of which stirred something deep inside Kylo. 

“I’m glad to hear that, babe,” Rey said before she lowered her voice to barely a whisper, “because I was planning on doing so anyway, regardless of your answer.”

He’d gotten a glimpse of this side of her earlier, but Kylo seized control before she could take reign. Yet the thought of having someone else—no, not just someone, she was his _girlfriend_ —to have Rey take control… well, that was rather thrilling and heady notion, indeed.

“Relax, Ren,” Rey ordered, noticing his stiffening muscles. Kylo immediately slackened under her commanding tone. “You’re in good hands. Fortunately for you, I know what I’m doing.”

Excitement widened his eyes. “I know that.”

“Good,” Rey affirmed, nodding her head once. “Before we get started, though, I need you to do something for me, Kylo.”

“Anything,” he replied without hesitation, and Rey shot him a satisfactory smile.

“You have to tell me what your fantasy is,” Rey disclosed, narrowing her eyes. Kylo gulped loudly as he shifted from one foot to the other. “Without thinking, I need you to finish the following sentence for me.”

Kylo moved his head a little in assent since his throat had begun to dry up.

Rey’s voice was deep and husky when she started saying aloud the sentence that required completion. “‘I want—’”

She unexpectedly slapped the belt across her palm to prompt an immediate response, the loud noise jolting Kylo to answer without pause or thought, “—you to tie me up.”

He made a sharp, sibilant sound after the words fell effortlessly from his lips. He was somewhat taken aback by his own answer, but upon further reflection, he found it to be true.

He _did_ want Rey to tie him up.

Was his subconscious trying to tell him something?

He was never one to relinquish control, but the thought of surrendering to Rey’s will—letting her do whatever she wished—sent a surging electric current pulsing through his veins.

“Oh,” Rey’s eyebrows shot upwards slightly. She clicked her tongue, and the left corner of her mouth pulled back into a cockeyed grin. “Okay, Ren. Your wish is my command.” She took a step back, gesturing with her finger for Kylo to turn around, and he quickly obeyed her silent order.

She wrapped the belt around his wrists behind his back, securing him snugly. Grabbing him by the shoulders, Rey spun him around to face her once more.

“We should establish a safe word,” Rey declared soberly, peering up at him. “You know… just in case it gets to be too much for you.”

Kylo chuckled softly. “I don’t think that’s necessary.” He flashed her a cocky half smile. “But if it makes you feel better, I’ll just say ‘stop.’”

“No, we need something better than that,” Rey rubbed her chin thoughtfully. “Something that will cool both of us down immediately… I got it!” She snapped her fingers in triumph. “Trump.”

“Trump?” Ren repeated, and he couldn’t help but laugh out loud.  

It seemed hilariously random, but it was a calculated move on Rey’s part to choose such a comical safe word. The point was to make her boyfriend feel at ease, _relaxed_. She saw how he’d tensed up when she was tying his wrists together. Rey wished to alleviate any stress related to surrendering control. The fact that she could make him laugh, even though he was physically disadvantaged, meant she had been successful.

Now the next step was to keep him that way—nice and _relaxed_.  

“Mmm,” Rey’s fingertips traced the contour of his strong torso. “So you’re tied up, as requested, and we’ve got our safe word in place. I can touch you, but you can’t touch me.” She ran two fingers along the length of his broad shoulders very slowly, letting her touch echo all throughout his body. “I like touching you.”

“I like you touching me, too,” he admitted while rocking his hips forward to rub against Rey, hoping she’d take his hint.

“Hmm,” Rey hummed contemplatively, retreating back so that their bare skin no longer touched and she heard him whimper, almost sob. She had caught his drift alright, but she wanted to take things slow, just like he had done with her. Tilting her head to the side, she ordered, “Take a seat, Ren.”

Kylo did as he was told. He pivoted, plopping down to sit at the edge of the bed with his hands tied behind his back, his gaze never tearing away from hers. She turned to face him and slowly dropped to her knees in front of him, her burning gazed fixed and lips parted. She positioned herself in between his legs, resting her hands on either side of his meaty thighs, making certain she was not actually touching him.

“You should know that I know how to tease, too,” Rey informed, staring up into his eyes and Kylo swore internally, swallowing loudly. “I’m going to take things _slow_. You’re gonna savor this. _We_ are going to savor this, but you need to let go. I can help, but do you think you can do that?”

Let go?

He pondered that for a quick moment before replying, “Yes.”

“Awesome,” Rey bit her lip, and Kylo realized just how much he wanted to do that himself, but he settled on mirroring the action, clamping his teeth down on his own lower lip. Raising herself up a little, she spoke softly into his ear, her breath making him shudder. “I’ll be right back. Don’t worry. I’m just going to grab some things from my room.”

She drew her head back to brush her nose lightly against his. As she rose to her feet, she made sure her nipple grazed his lips ever so delicately. Desire sizzled through his veins as Rey giggled, flicking a finger under his chin before sauntering out of the room to go across the hall.

The seconds seemed hours. Kylo grew more eager, more excited and then, it hit him. She probably wasn’t even grabbing anything.

He knew what she was doing.

It was the same thing he had done to her.

Rey was building… _tension_.

His eyes were glued to the doorframe when Rey reappeared at last, crossing the threshold into the dimly lit room with her hands behind her back.

What was she hiding back there?

His expectant gaze followed her as she walked over to the side of the bed that was behind him, where he couldn’t see, piquing his curiosity even further. When he attempted to twist his head to get a better look, she scolded him.

“Unh-unh, Ren! No peeking!”

Kylo grumbled in protest. Still, he turned his head back to look straight ahead.

Suddenly, the room went pitch black.

He had been blindfolded.

“This should help with that,” he heard Rey say as she adjusted her sleep mask over his eyes.

Deprived of his sight, restrained, and to top it all off, he was also stark naked. Kylo had indeed abdicated control over to Rey.

He should have felt some level of discomfort with all this, but instead he felt oddly… liberated. He was fully vulnerable, exposed and open. It was different, new and… intoxicating. He had to admit—it was fucking hot.

“I want you to relax, kick back, and enjoy the ride,” Rey crooned softly. “I’m in charge now.”

Kylo felt the bed move. He was tempted to jerk his head back when he felt Rey’s delicate fingers rest on his shoulders. Her lips brushed against the shell of his ear.

“Let’s loosen you up a bit, first. Sound good?”

She didn’t wait for him to answer. Rey’s nimble fingers began massaging his shoulders, applying the perfect amount of pressure.

“Mmm,” Kylo mumbled approvingly as Rey continued working expertly, using slow and even strokes with her finger pads. “That feels good.”

“I bet it does. I can tell you have a lot of tension here,” Rey remarked while placing her right forearm on his right shoulder with her palm facing up, and her left hand resting on his left shoulder. She used her body weight to press down on her forearm while rotating it in towards his neck.

Kylo grumbled his appreciation, encouraging Rey to repeat the same maneuver on his left side. She moved to gently place her palm on his neck, creating light pressure with her thumb on one side and her four fingers on the other. Slowly, she pulled her hand toward the back of Kylo’s neck while squeezing her thumb and fingers together around his neck muscles.

He hummed contentedly all throughout, especially when Rey started massaging his head. She rubbed her fingertips on his scalp in small circles, moving slowly from his forehead to the back of his head. Rey reveled in the feel of his sleek black locks through her fingers, rivaling the feel of the most luxurious silk. She absentmindedly thought how he had to have gone through conditioner like crazy to keep it so smooth. Resisting the intense urge to braid his hair, she stopped to change position, grabbing a pillow. She placed it on the floor before climbing out of bed to kneel in front of him.   

He knew Rey had moved, but before he could even attempt to guess where she was at now, he felt one of her hands work on his right calf with a firm, kneading technique. Then she did the same to the other calf before turning her attention to his feet.

Rey took one foot in both her hands, placing her thumbs on the bottom. She swore she heard him purr softly when she squeezed and slid her hands from the ball to the heel, circling her thumbs up and down his sole. Kylo loved how she stretched his toes, then kneaded the skin in between them. He moaned loudly when she unexpectedly sucked on his toes. He had never thought it could feel as good as it actually did.  

Kylo was completely invigorated, even forgetting the fact that he was blindfolded and restrained, giving in to all the wondrous sensations without any distractions. He was very much relaxed, which was what Rey had wanted to accomplish in order to enhance his arousal.

She paused to smile proudly at the result of her efforts. Rey stared admiringly at his growing tumescence. There was still room to grow, so to speak, and Rey took it as a cue to proceed with the next part of her performance.

“What are you going to do, Rey?” Kylo asked and it made Rey startle, thinking he’d somehow read her mind.

“I’m gonna get you hot, baby,” she promised. “So fucking hot, giving you all I got.”

“What exactly is it that you got, Rey?” he fired back in between huffing and puffing with need, wiggling his nose in an effort to make his mask fall so he could get a glimpse of something. _Anything_.

“Everything you want, Ren… and more.”

A guttural sound escaped his lips as he held himself rigidly still.

“Relax,” Rey whispered and his tense muscles eased on command. “I know what I’m doing. I _like_ what I’m about to do, so you should know—” Rey leaned forward to speak into Kylo’s ear, sending a small tremor down his body, “—that I intend to do it for a _long_ while.”

“Re—” he started to say before he felt Rey place her index finger over his lips.

“I’m gonna take my time, Kylo,” she informed. “You are going to come, but not until _I_ want you to, no matter how much you beg.”

He breathed quickly, fighting the urge to say something even though no words ever came. His mind and body buzzed, waiting eagerly in titillating suspense.

“I’m only going to allow it,” Rey continued, deepening her voice, “when I think you’re not going to just come, but come _really hard_. Do you understand me, Ren?”

“Yes,” he answered breathily against her finger.

“Good,” Rey stated firmly.

Kylo felt her remove her finger from his lips and sensed her straighten, feeling her eyes on him even though he couldn’t see her. His heart rate began to climb with anticipation. Suddenly, he felt Rey’s fingertips lightly caress his length and the marvelous contact sent shivers all throughout him. Her touch was gone much too soon, leaving his cock aching for more. Seconds passed, but it seemed like an eternity before he was teased once more.

His breath hitched in his throat when Rey’s soft and supple hand grasped the soft sac between his legs, simply holding for the longest moment.

“Rey—”

“Shh, babe,” Rey interrupted. “Remember, I’m in charge here.” She elicited a moan from him as she began massaging the lower part of his shaft with her deft fingers while still cupping him in her hand. “I got you.” He felt her other hand run through his hair as she nibbled on his earlobe.

“Fuck, that feels good,” he mumbled breathlessly as a rush of heat flooded his groin, stiffening him further.

“And we’re only just getting started,” Rey intoned, halting her caresses.

Kylo fussed, making a deep, inarticulate sound in response to her pause.

She chuckled softly, returning her attention back to his cock, wrapping her fingers around his shaft. Kylo grunted as she squeezed it—the sides first, then the top and underside.

“Ugh,” he sighed loudly when Rey clasped the lower and upper parts of his shaft with both hands.

She let go and flattened her fingernails against him. All the different types of pressures, textures, and touches were driving him insane, but in a good way.

A _really_ good way.

Kylo sensed her fingernails leave him and he was on edge, wondering with excitement what she was going to do next. His body tensed deliciously when he felt her press her teeth against where her fingernails had been mere moments before, simultaneously brushing her fingertips slowly over the sensitive skin beneath his belly button.

Then her touch was completely gone.

“You doing ok there, big guy?” Kylo heard Rey ask.

“ _Yes_.”

“Do you want more?”

“ _More_.” He gruffed out roughly, but then quickly added, “Please. Don’t stop. Please.”

Kylo was met with utter silence. It was so quiet except for his erratic breathing. He tried to slow it down, tilting his head to listen for Rey.

Her breathing.

Movement.

Something.

Anything that would help clue him in on her next move.

Kylo released a delighted gasp and his body shook uncontrollably as Rey’s tongue slowly— _oh so slowly_ —licked him, tip to base.

“Mmm,” he heard Rey moan with content. “Tasty.”

“Rey,” he croaked after a moment of silence and inaction, not caring how pitiful he sounded, desperate for more. “ _Please_.”

“Oh, honey,” he heard her teasing, husky voice say at last, “weren’t you the one who told me to ‘have some patience’?”

Kylo muttered incomprehensibly in response.

“That’s what I’m doing now, Kylo,” Rey continued explaining as she skimmed her fingers gently up his thighs. “I’m being patient and so should you because, well… you usually have to wait for that which is worth waiting for.”

Kylo cursed when he realized she used his exact words on him. She pressed a soft, swift kiss to his inner thigh and then her exquisite touch was gone.

“You are _mine_ ,” Rey stated with utmost conviction.

“Yes,” Kylo affirmed her statement. “Yes, I am.”

“Your body is _mine_ ,” Rey practically growled.

“Yes, Rey,” Kylo endorsed hurriedly, nodding vigorously. “Yes, yes.”

“So I get to do with you as I see fit,” she told him. “I get to use you for my pleasure, too.”

“Yes, Rey, yes!” he tried moving his hands behind him, wanting to rip off the blindfold and look into her eyes, but he couldn’t. He said what he wanted to say anyway. “Fucking use me!”

Kylo heard her pant softly, but she didn’t say anything else. He felt her small hand wrap around his base as her tongue pressed against his tip, making him hiss sharply with delight. She lingered there, building his anticipation as they relished the contact. Slowly, Rey took him into her mouth, bathing only the head of his cock in her delectable wet warmth.

She didn’t suck. She didn’t move in the slightest, merely holding him in her mouth as her lithe fingers gently squeezed up and down his shaft.

“Oh… Rey… _ugh_ … wha…” he battled against his restraint, wanting to simultaneously break free to grab her head and thrust into her while also wishing to savor the luscious caress.

Then all too suddenly, her mouth was off of him and she gave him one last squeeze right below the head before her touch was completely gone, and he shuddered with a body-racking sob. Before he could get a chance to verbalize his frustration, Rey’s lips slowly grazed up the side of his neck as her fingers massaged his scalp. He made a sound of approval, clearly enjoying the sensual contact.

“Enjoying yourself, babe?” Rey asked for confirmation in between nibbles.

“Y-yes,” he replied truthfully, wanting to say more but the ability to do so escaping him at the moment.

“Good,” he felt Rey’s breath brush against his hot skin as her fingers still worked their magic on his scalp. “Because I’m enjoying myself, too. This is turning me on _so much_. I wish you could see how wet it’s making me... but you’ll have to settle for this instead.”

Rey shifted, moving away from him to glide her fingers over her sex, then rubbed her arousal all over lips slowly.  

His heart thrummed against his chest as he licked his lips eagerly. “Fuck, Rey,” he breathed, getting even more aroused, knowing she was as hot and bothered as he was. “You taste so good.”

“You do, too,” Rey complimented back, clutching the back of his neck with one hand, “and I’ll get right back to tasting you again, but first—” she pushed her breast towards him while softly gripping his balls with her free hand, “—take me into your mouth.”

Kylo panted fervently. He couldn’t see anything, but when he felt her pebbled nipple lightly brush his lips, he immediately obliged, licking her quickly before his thirsty mouth latched on and sucked.

“Oh, yes!” Rey exclaimed, throwing her head back as she fisted his hair. Kylo groaned favorably as his tongue continued doing exactly what he knew she liked. He felt her forcefully yank at his hair as she hastily told him, “The other one! Do the other one now.”

He immediately complied by opening up, releasing her. Rey swiftly moved to press her other nipple into the slick warmth of his welcoming mouth, and he gladly resumed his ministrations on her. The sounds he was eliciting from deep within her were making his blood blaze. He was ignited even further when she began to tease his cock, squeezing him gently from different angles like before.

“Mmm,” he grunted deeply, taking pleasure from both her hand and his mouth on her.

“This feels so fucking good,” Rey gasped for air when Kylo pulled her nipple with his teeth, her mind whirling from the delightful tug. He let go to lick her languidly, and she choked out, “Doesn’t it, Kylo?”

“So… good,” he took her breast into his mouth once more, and sucked hard.

“God, yes!” Rey keened, the wild sound she made caused the corners of Kylo’s lips twitch upwards.

He unlatched abruptly, his mouth forming an O shape when Rey gave his throbbing cock two quick strokes from base to tip. He could’ve sworn his heart skipped a beat as his hips bucked, inaudibly begging Rey to continue her strokes.

“You like that, don’t you?” she asked him.

“Yea—yes!”

Kylo felt her hand firmly grasp the base, holding steady as she applied the perfect amount of pressure there.

Damn, did it feel good.

 _So good_.

“It’s about to get even better now, babe,” said Rey, as if she had read his thoughts. She hadn’t, of course, but what she did read was his body language.

Kylo sensed Rey’s thumb and forefinger clasp just under the ridge at his tip, and she slowly—oh so _slow_ , but fuck it if he didn’t absolutely _love_ it—stroked all the way down to meet where her other hand was wrapped around him. Then she gave him quicker, shorter strokes.

“Uh. Oh… Re—”

“I see you really like that,” Rey commented. “Hold on, baby.”

“Wha—”

Rey removed one of her hands from him to rub it along her slick folds. She looked at her dampened fingers briefly, deciding it wasn’t quite enough for what she had planned. Pressing a quick kiss on Kylo’s lips, she moved with haste to retrieve an item she got from her room. She grabbed the red bottle of lubricant and was about to pump a very small amount of product into the palm of her hand, but chose instead to put it on the area between her breasts. She tossed the bottle and ran back to Kylo, whose breathing was getting more erratic by the second.

She placed herself in front of him again, dropping down on her knees before getting back to work. Leaning forward, she pressed a soft kiss to his abs then squeezed her small breasts together, rubbing her lubricated chest down his length.

“Oh, fuck!” he voiced his satisfaction, groaning deeply.

The delectable friction warmed him up, literally. The flavored lubricant, while cold at first, began to get seductively hot the more Rey rubbed. The heat was enhanced even further when Rey paused momentarily to blow air across his erection, the intense tingling exciting all his senses.

“Rey,” Kylo wheezed out her name as he tried to thrust when she resumed rubbing him between her breasts.

“Don’t,” Rey admonished.

“Just… please!” Kylo beseeched with a pathetic whimper.

Rey chuckled, thoroughly enjoying how he was coming undone just for her. She massaged him between her breasts once more before switching back to her hands. Rey focused on using slow, pressured strokes with one hand while the other remained in place at the base, grasping him firmly.

“Oh, _oh_ yes,” he mumbled with satisfaction.

She repeated another long stroke before changing it up, interspersing short, quick strokes with lingering, unhurried ones. Rey teased him to the precipice, letting him teeter, though never allowing Kylo to go over the edge.

“No,” she told him when he was nearing his release, squeezing firmly right below the head of his cock in order to suppress his orgasm. “Not yet. Not until I’ve had my fill of you. You’re not going to come until I want you to.”

“Rey, _plea—_ ,” he started to beg when he felt her lips crash against his. Her hands cupped his face as she deepened the kiss. He returned her kiss just as passionately, and the two dueled furiously with their tongues, teeth, and lips.

“Ooh!” Rey drew back from their kiss, licking her lips to see if he had drawn blood. He hadn’t and she had to admit that she was slightly disappointed in that fact.

She resumed kissing him, moving down from his lips to his neck. Rey continued nibbling down lower until she reached his pecs. She licked his nipple as her nails lightly scratched his erect cock.

Rey noticed his body quiver slightly and he pleaded urgently again, not caring how pitiful or desperate he sounded.

“Okay, big guy,” Rey kissed his lips sweetly. “I think it’s time I really blow your… mind.”

She took off the sleep mask in one fell swoop and he blinked several times, trying to focus. His eyes locked with hers as he waited with bated breath for her next move. She was on her knees, looking up at him with a desire so intense it made his pulse pound and his groin twitch.

“Stand up,” she ordered.

Kylo didn’t know where he mustered the strength from since he felt quite weak in the knees, but he managed to do as he was told. His erection was impressive, to say the least, and so very close to her delectable mouth, but Rey didn’t tear her eyes away from him, maintaining their fierce eye contact. He towered over her as he looked down at her kneeling form; the confident smugness and poise she had made desire pool deliciously deep in the pit of his stomach. He realized how much she was enjoying this, how much she wanted to please him and that notion made his limbs tremble imperceptibly.

But Rey had noticed.

A wide smile spread across her face as her eyes narrowed slightly.

“Rey,” he whispered her name so softly it was almost inaudible.

She placed her fingers over his feet and the contact sparked, making them both gasp but they didn’t break eye contact. It felt like there was static electricity on her fingertips as she glided them up the sides of his long legs slowly.

When she reached his hips, she let her right hand rest at his side while bringing her left hand to grip his shaft firmly.

“Rey… _please_!”

Rey opened her mouth and placed her lips over the head, forming a tight seal.

“Mmm,” they both mumbled pleasurably as Rey bobbed her head up and down.

An incomprehensible language stumbled from his lips when Rey pressed her tongue against him. The hand that was around his shaft moved him up and down, then back and forth across her tongue.

There was a wet popping sound when she opened her mouth, breaking the suction Kylo thoroughly enjoyed. He didn’t have time to grumble a complaint as Rey was right back on him, licking his tip slowly, swirling it delicately while her left hand maintained a tight grip on his shaft.

“Kylo, my God, you taste so damn good,” she told him between licks. It was a delicious combination some kind of berry from the lube and Kylo, delectably sweet and salty. “And you feel fantastic in my hand. I can’t get enough of you! I don’t think I’ll ever get enough.”

“Rey… I… you… ugh!”

She enclosed her mouth around him once more, immersing him in her wet warmth as she moved her hand down his shaft to grip the base.  

As much as Rey would’ve liked to take him _entirely_ in her mouth, she couldn’t even fathom the thought of deep throating him. It was a skill she had never really mastered or acquired, with her sensitive gag reflex largely to blame. No matter, though. Rey would just take in her hand what she couldn’t in her mouth. Something told her that Kylo wouldn’t mind one bit. Besides, it’s not like she ever got any complaints before. With that boost of confidence in place, she pushed on.

Or rather, she pushed _in_.

Their eyes remained glued on one another. Kylo watched, spellbound, as his cock gradually disappeared into her mouth. Oh fuck, he was so thick and hard. And huge, wow!

Kylo’s mouth twitched open and close as Rey slowly took as much of him as she comfortably could.

When she reached that point, Rey moved her hand up and down as she sucked, coordinating both so that it was basically in unison. The manual and oral stimulation was nothing short of _amazing_.

Kylo pushed against his restraint, the belt digging into his flesh. It was getting increasingly difficult to not thrust and when he did, Rey would regain control by increasing either pressure or friction.

She continued her dexterous and deft movements.

Up and down.

Back and forth.

Her head bobbing beautifully in sync with the delightful sensations, lighting up every single last one of his nerve endings. And all the while they never disengaged their ardent stares, each one entranced by the other.

“You’re so beautiful, Rey,” he praised in between grunts of passion.

Her hand followed her mouth all the way up his length and she came off briefly, allowing him to see how his cock glistened with her saliva.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Kylo,” she gibed while her hand slid and twisted over his head, then moved back down his length.

“Fuck!” he moaned roughly. Rey placed her mouth back on him, following behind her hand. He gaped at how she worked his swollen shaft with her skillful hand, rosy lips and luscious tongue. “Oh, yes…”

Rey noticed drops of precome, his body starting to really tense up.

“Rey,” he breathed urgently, “I’m—”

“I know,” she answered, licking the drops away. “You’ve gotta trust me, okay? Just trust me. I’ll take care of you. I promise.”

Kylo nodded vigorously. “I trust you.”

“Great,” Rey said. “Because I’m about to make you come _really hard_.”

“Gah!” Kylo yelled as she took him in her mouth again, and he knew he was at that exhilarating point of no return. He wanted to clasp his hand over hers when she grabbed hold of his shaft, but he wrestled futilely with his restraint. Her mouth and hand picked up the pace, massaging his entire length. Her tongue lapped delectably against him and it was all driving him crazy, pushing him closer and closer to that edge.

Rey continued her strokes, both with her left hand and mouth, while her right hand ventured toward Kylo’s backside. She approached the area carefully, placing a single finger on his entrance to gauge his reaction.

To her delight, she felt Kylo relax, like she had hoped he would, and so she gently nudged her finger in until—

“Ugh!” a deep guttural sound ripped from his chest.

She had found his sweet spot, pressing against it.

“I’m going to come!”

Rey wasn’t deterred by his announcement, maintaining her strokes even after his first spurt shot into her mouth. Rey was never one to swallow, the mere thought alone being enough to trigger her sensitive gag reflex.

Yet with Kylo… it was different.

The thought of him emptying into her and consuming his—her _boyfriend’s_ —spent… it _excited_ her to no end. So she greedily swallowed the fruit of her labor. And… holy shit! It felt like the most delectably debauched, decadent, and _intimate_ thing she’d ever done in her life.

And she wanted more.

Loosening her grip on his shaft, she slowed down, focusing on two deep strokes of the head with her mouth. She took from him _all_ he was expending, and then some. Rey finally broke away to take a deep breath, but used her finger to squeeze him lightly, making sure he gave his very last drop to her as well as one final, exquisite body-racking shudder. Rey never shifted her gaze from him, smiling victoriously up at him when she licked off the very last of his come.

Air was trapped in his lungs from the insane explosion his body erupted in. Kylo felt pretty certain he was going to spontaneously combust at any moment. It was mind-boggling how he swore he felt his orgasm in every single inch of his massive frame. He somehow was able to keep standing, though struggling to catch his breath. He not only went over the edge, but fell off of it to dive head-first into a sea of pleasure… and then proceeded to drown in it.

Rey gently slipped her finger out from behind and her other hand finally let go of him. She rose to stand, staring intently up into his brown eyes.

“Rey…” he breathed out, exhausted and about to keel over. “That was… I can’t… what… fucking shit.”

“I know,” Rey flashed him a cocky grin, gesturing with her hands to mimic an explosion. “Mind-blowing.”

Kylo laughed goofily as Rey reached behind him to untie the belt from his wrists. She tossed it aside, then gave him a slight push that made him fall back onto the bed. She climbed on top of him, maintaining eye contact as she tenderly stroked his face. He looked incredibly handsome and irresistible in his afterglow. Rey only wished to hold him close and bask in it.

So she did.

She kissed him everywhere, slowly and delicately, showering him with all of her affection. Kylo reveled in it—in her warmth, in her caresses, in their… connection.

Then she rested on top of him, pressing her skin flush against his, hugging him tight. Kylo wrapped his arms around her, drawing a deep breath in.

The pair were in comfortable silence, peaceful as they held each other snugly.

And for a moment, nothing else mattered.

No words needed to be exchanged as they indulged in their unique bond, allowing themselves to expand with the universe.

 _Their_ universe.

“Come on, Kylo,” Rey‘s voice finally broke through the silence and she lifted off of him, pulling at his hand. “Let’s go wash up and watch the sun rise.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are like food. They nourish me so! If you have the time, I'd love to hear from you! Even if it's just a crumb you wanna leave me. I'm not picky :) Or gluttonous, I promise. 
> 
> But I am grateful! I'm SO lucky to have every single one of you as readers. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and expect another update REAL soon... xD


	23. Twenty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also unbeta'd, just so you know, because I'm impatient to update so... here you go!

His mind whirled as the nagging thought at the back of his head made its presence known.

 _New York_ , Kylo thought anxiously. _I have to get back to New York!_

Even though his brain kept screaming at him, Kylo continued to trail behind Rey into the bathroom, and he couldn’t stop staring at this gorgeous woman. Her body, her hair, her scent, the way she moved—all of it was intoxicating, and he drank it all in, like a thirsty desert traveler happening upon a beautiful oasis. She halted her steps, turning to look back at him expectantly. He regarded her closely and smiled when she gave him a flirty grin. It was rude to keep a girl— _his_ girl—waiting.

Fuck his flight.

Fuck New York.

Fuck his job.

Fuck _everything_.

His place was with Rey right now.

“After you,” Kylo stretched out his hand.

“So chivalrous,” Rey pulled on Kylo’s hand, flirty grin still plastered on her face as she eyed him up and down, walking into the luxurious bathroom. “Hmm,” Rey deliberated inwardly, letting go of his hand to cross her arms. She pressed a finger against her chin, glancing toward the bathtub to their left, then at the shower on their right. “How about we take a bath?”

“Why not the shower?” Kylo suggested instead, nodding towards the spacious walk-in rain shower. “That way I can stare at you as much as I want.”

Rey scrunched her nose at Kylo in disapproval. “Yeah, and while you’re staring, I’m off to the side shivering in the cold because you’d be hogging all the water.”

“What?”

“Or if it’s me under the shower head, I’ll feel bad because you’d be getting cold,” Rey continued. “One of us will end up suffering and that’s not cool. Or sexy. Whereas the tub…” she inclined her head towards the very large soaking tub, “... we wouldn’t have to worry about who’s cold. And look! It’s right by the window. Come on, you can’t beat the view!”

Kylo shook his head. “No. I don’t like bathtubs. It’s too… uncomfortable. They’re always too small for me.”

“Too small?” Rey repeated incredulously as she glanced down at the tub. “What are you talking about, babe? Look at this tub—it’s HUGE! We’ll _both_ have more than enough room.”

“No,” he stated firmly. “Shower.”

Rey narrowed her eyes and mirrored his serious tone when she told him, “Tub.”

Kylo breathed in sharply, turning slightly to face her. “Rey…”

“Kylo…” Rey shifted to look him straight in the eye, crossing her arms in defiance.

They both engaged in a heated staredown, not budging from their position.

“Looks like there’s only one way to settle this,” Rey finally spoke, taking a step forward.

Kylo moved closer to Rey, his face impassive when he asked, “How?”

“The old fashioned way,” Rey replied as she made a fist and pointed it in his direction.

Kylo’s forehead creased with concern. “You want to fight me?”

“What?” Rey knitted her eyebrows together. “No!”

Kylo sighed in relief.

“That wouldn’t be a fair fight,” Rey told him and Kylo nodded in agreement. “You know I’d totally kick your ass.”

Kylo opened his mouth to say something, but then he thought better of it, choosing to remain mum instead. It was very likely that she _could_ very well kick his ass, but he wasn’t inclined to find out. At least not in this moment and under this circumstance…

“I’m talking about rock-paper-scissors,” Rey explained. “You can’t get much fairer than that.”

“Hmm? What?” Kylo sputtered as he was torn away from scenarios where he would like to see Rey dominate him. Specifically, he was thinking of _bedroom_ scenarios... “Oh! Rock-paper-scissors. Er, um—sure, why not?”

“Great!” Rey chirped innocently.

Her tone caused Kylo to narrow his eyes suspiciously. Both placed one hand flat out in front of them, palm up. Then they made fists and rested them over their palms.

“Okay, you ready?” Rey asked.

“Yes.”

“Alrighty, then,” Rey glared intensely at Kylo and his stare matched her ferocity. “Let’s do this.”

“Rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT!” they shouted in unison, each revealing the object they formed with their hand at the same time.  

“Ha!” Rey smirked triumphantly. “Scissors beats paper, Ren! I win.”

Kylo frowned as he muttered, “Best two out of three?”

“What? No, fuck that. We didn’t agree to that. I won fair and square,” she spun around to walk back towards the tub, turning on the faucet. “So get in the tub, loser. It’s bath time.”

He didn’t feel quite the loser, though, when he was inside the tub with Rey behind him, her long legs wrapped around his waist as she was shampooing his hair, massaging his scalp with her magic touch. God, she was good at that. Her fingertips felt divine against his head.

An incessant thought nudged at him once more. Kylo was reminded that there was something important he had to talk with Rey about. He knew he had to go back to New York eventually. He was thinking long and hard on how to broach the subject when she suddenly asked him a question.

“Did you like it when I called you that?”

Kylo stirred, trying to recall what she last called him. “Loser?”

“No, silly, not ‘loser’,” Rey smacked his shoulder lightly, laughing softly before clearing her throat. “No, um… do you like it when I call you ‘babe’?”

He glanced over his shoulders to look at her face, noticing she was nervous.

“Yeah,” he answered truthfully. “I do like it when you call me that.” He felt her tense body ease.

“Okay, good,” Rey breathed out, relaxed. “I’ve heard couples call each other that, but I never… well, you know—I’ve never had a…” she paused a moment before continuing. “I didn’t know if couples decided beforehand.”

“On pet names?” Kylo asked for clarification.

“Yeah.”

“I’ve actually never thought about that before,” Kylo admitted. He never used pet names with his ex-girlfriends. He usually just called them by their first name, whenever he remembered it. “Do you like it when I call you ‘sweetheart’?”

Rey stopped rubbing the washcloth across his chest. “Yes. I like when you call me that,” she poured water over his head. “A lot, actually.”

“Good,” he replied. “I’m glad that you do.”

“What about ‘baby’?” she resumed washing his torso.

“Yeah, I like ‘baby,’ too.”

“And ‘big guy’?”

“I love it when you call me ‘big guy,’” he revealed. “You’ve actually given me some good ones. I should come up with some more for you.” He ruminated over it, but kept drawing a blank on what a good pet name for her would be. Then he remembered one he had heard recently. A small bubble of laughter began rising inside him as he suggested, “What do you think of ‘poopsy doodles’?”

“Ew! What the fuck?” Rey twisted her features in disgust. “No. Just… no.”

“Oh, come on, Rey,” he taunted playfully. “It’s a good one. It’s not used that often.”

“Yeah, because it’s terrible!” Rey pulled firmly at his hair so she could look into his eyes as she threatened, “If you ever call me that, Ren, I swear I’ll start calling you ‘punk bitch.’”

“Punk bitch?”

“Mm-hmm. I think it’s fitting, don’t you?” Rey tried to suppress her giggles, but a loud snort ended up leaving her lips.

“You wouldn’t dare—” Kylo warned, wanting to seem menacing as he stifled a chuckle, “— _shorty_.”

“Shorty?” Rey repeated shrilly, shooting Kylo a look of mock offense as her jaw dropped comically. “Who you calling shorty, bastard? Look at these long legs!”

Rey lifted a leg out of the soapy bath water. He turned his gaze, but not his head, to glance at her lengthy limb. Kylo wanted to linger and continue gawking at her, but he kept his stare brief.

“You’re shorter than me, ergo ‘shorty,’” he replied with a hint of levity coloring his tone, turning his gaze back towards her. “Hold up. Did you just call me ‘bastard,’ munchkin?”

“Munchkin?!” Rey scoffed jokingly, dipping her leg back into the warm water. “Oh, you’re such an asshole, Ren. No, wait. You know what? You’re a _dick_.” Rey gasped, and a wide smile stretched across her face, reaching all the way to her ears.

“What?”

“Dick!” Rey said louder this time, playfully splashing some water onto his face. “That’s a perfect pet name for you! Because you’re a dick...” she splashed some more water and Kylo began to laugh heartily, retaliating by throwing back some water onto Rey’s face.

She joined in his merriment, giggling incessantly as the two engaged in a battle of sloshes and spatters. Neither cared about the huge mess they were making, only wanting to uphand the other. Suddenly, Kylo whirled around to face her, grabbing onto her shoulders to push her gently against the bathtub, holding her in place firmly.

“Oh!” Rey blinked rapidly before she locked her gaze with his. “And uh–” she wrapped her fingers around him under the water, and Kylo involuntarily shuddered at her caress, “—dick also works because… because, well… yours is… you know…”

A low groan escaped him. “I understand what you’re saying, but I think it’s best we keep that between us,” Kylo struggled to say as she continued stroking him, clenching Rey’s shoulders a bit more tightly as his eyes fluttered shut in pleasure. “Plus, I think it’s more of an insult than a term of endearment.”

“Hmm, true,” Rey moved her hand up and down his length slowly, “but the same could be said for ‘shorty’ and ‘munchkin’ and yet they’re used as pet names, so...”

Kylo laughed quietly and it turned into a strangled groan when she stroked upward again. “Touché, smalls.”

“Smalls?” Rey tilted her head, contemplating the name as she wrapped an arm around his neck to pull Kylo closer while her other hand still pleasured him. “Huh, I actually kind of like that.”

“You do?” Kylo grunted out, surprised, having just come up with that on a whim.

“Yes,” Rey kissed his lips tenderly before pulling back. “You can call me ‘smalls’ and I can call you ‘biggie.’” Rey still caressed him languidly beneath the water. “Together—”

“Together we can be Biggie Smalls,” Kylo finished, comprehending what she was hinting at, even through the fog of pleasure.

“Right!” Rey nodded lustily, adding cheerily, “We’ll be notorious!”

“You’re damn right we will be,” Kylo pushed his body flush against Rey’s and she instinctively moved to wrap her legs and arms around him.

“Oh, yes,” Rey drew in quick, short breaths before attacking his lips with a fervent need.

Kylo moaned against her hungry mouth, moving his hands from her shoulders to grip the sides of the marble bathtub.

They both shifted frantically, their limbs and bodies a frenzied blur as they tried to assume the right position. Bubbles flew everywhere as water made its escape from the confines of the luxurious bathtub, splashing judiciously onto the glossy floor.

“Ugh!” Kylo groaned impatiently, his hips beginning to thrust to desperately meet Rey’s, but his efforts were in vain.  

Rey tried to maneuver into a proper angle, though her movements were erratic. She huffed out a disgruntled sound as she rocked her pelvis forward to no avail.

“This—this...isn’t… working!” Rey groused, panting restlessly as she grew more and more exasperated.

“Argh!” Kylo yelled in frustration. “This is exactly why I wanted the shower! You should’ve listened—”

“Shut up!” Rey growled, pushing on his chest. She was already peeved; he needn’t add fuel to the fire and further dampen the mood. “Just… move!”

“Bed?” Kylo heaved inquisitively.

Rey shook her head violently. “Too far!” She extended her arm out, pointing down. “Floor!”

Kylo acted impulsively on her command, not bothering to waste time on thinking. He shifted abruptly, swooping up Rey in his arms as he stood up to step outside of the tub. They were completely drenched, water dripping off their bodies like a heavy rainfall. He carefully set Rey down, allowing her to stand on her feet, and she waited patiently—or rather _impatiently_ —for Kylo to get into position. He took to the floor quickly, sparing not even a single thought on comfort as he lay down on the cold, hard and wet floor.

Rey’s hazel eyes grew round and wide as she took in the wonderful sight before her.

Kylo fucking Ren, lying there just for her to ride to her heart’s content.

She breathed sharply before moving with feverish haste, positioning herself over him and lowered until her eager sex reached his throbbing cock at last.

Rey gasped as she eased onto him, taking him in slowly—oh yes, so very _slowly_ —and Kylo hung his mouth open in awe and wonder as he saw himself disappear between her thighs.

“Shit,” he moaned with gusto, gawking slack-jawed. He took a mental picture of how beautiful she looked on top of him, as if she were on a stage with the spotlight shining down on her. Rey’s hair was dripping wet, slicked back in an almost elegant manner. Her face, dear God, she was so naturally stunning. His eyes skimmed down her body, admiring her small, pert breasts and the slight curve of her hips. She was, in every sense of the word, perfect.

“Oh, fuck,” Rey groaned, clamping her teeth down on her bottom lip so hard she thought she might draw blood. She threw her head back, closing her eyes. “Oh, you feel so good.”

Kylo growled as his hands flew to grab her hips, digging his nails into her supple skin, holding her steady as he thrusted powerfully upwards. He watched as he made her breasts bounce, indulging in the gratifying aesthetic.

“Uh!” the sudden movement made Rey flinch, yelping with pleasure.

“Did that feel good, too, sweetheart?” he asked lowly.

“Yes,” Rey answered, snapping her eyes back open. She steeled herself as she looked down at her man. Kylo was staring intensely up at her. Rey should’ve felt cold since she was completely soaked, shedding beads of bathwater, but she felt herself blaze on fire from his heated glare. “Let me show _you_ how good _I_ can feel, too, babe.”

Rey placed her hands together to rest on his broad chest, straightening out her long arms. There was a burning intensity behind her eyes as she asked him, “Are you ready, Biggie?”

“Bring it, Smalls,” he challenged, his hands loosening their grip around her hips.

The corner of her lip quirked up as she lifted her hips off of him slowly, bearing the bulk of her weight on her hands. They both relished the heady feel of him sliding out of her.

“Mmm,” Kylo moaned as Rey continued raising her delectable bottom higher and higher… and just when he thought she couldn’t go any further without slipping out, she paused for the briefest of moments, eyes locked on his as she slammed her hips back down.

“Ah, _yes_ ,” Kylo hissed. He barely had a second to register anything when Rey swiftly proceeded to lift off of him once more, only this time her movements were faster as she started to bounce, quickening her pace.

Up and down.

Up and down.

Up and down.

 _So good_ , Kylo thought while he was mesmerized by the hypnotic sight of her bouncing breasts. She had been right—they most certainly did look even better this way. _So fucking good._

Up and down.

Up and down.

Up and down.

Again and again.

Kylo watched as she leaned forward to lay on him, continuing to move her hips in the same manner but with the added bonus of feeling her skin rub tantalizingly against his. And he began to feel it build, the tension. Oh, it was intense and he knew he was getting close. So very close.

When all of a sudden, Rey stopped her exquisite movements, much to his chagrin.

“Wha—” he breathed urgently and desperately, stuttering incoherently.

She pushed off his chest, sitting up straight, resuming her previous position. Kylo felt her small hands rest on top of his on her hips as she started moving again, but it was different now. Rey was no longer bouncing, but grinding instead.

Kylo grunted as he sputtered nonsense, concentrating on the marvelous feel of her pelvis rocking back and forth.

“Are you enjoying this, Ren? Do you like how I feel?”

“Yes,” he replied through clenched teeth. “Fuck yes. Oh, Rey… yes!”

“Harder?” she asked in between pants.

“ _Yes_ , _yes_ , _yes!_ ”

“You… have… to… do something… for me first,” Rey told him as she continued to grind with the same intensity.

“ _Anything!_ ”

“Tell me…” Rey bit the inside of her cheek as she felt her clit rub against him so deliciously, the sensation making her head spin, “... that you’re mine, Ren. Only… _mine_.”

“I’m yours, Rey,” Kylo stated without missing a beat. “Only yours. _Always_ fucking yours.”

Rey made a sound reminiscent of a sob, but she wasn’t crying. Rey smiled so wide, her face was literally glowing.

“And you’re mine, Rey,” he tightened his grip around her hips and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he was leaving a bruise. It was almost as if he was marking her, putting his own stamp on her to blanket over her other recently acquired ones. Rey even seemed to encourage him further, pressing his hands into her flesh even more with her own hands. “Forever _mine_.”

“Yours,” Rey panted. “I’m yours, Kylo.”

Kylo snarled, tilting his head back. His eyes rolled back, his features twisting with raptured bliss when he felt himself deeply—oh so fucking deeply, Christ!—as Rey ground _hard_.

Back and forth.

Harder.

Back and forth.

Even harder this time.

Back and forth.

Holy shit!

How… oh, he was pretty sure Rey could feel him in her stomach at this point, though it seemed it was anything but unpleasant for her as far as he could tell. He studied her face, coming to the conclusion that it was the perfect visualization of the word ecstasy. The rhythmic contractions of her walls around him only aided to further emphasize her pleasure. It was blatantly obvious she was enjoying herself just as much as he was.

Perhaps even more.

The build up was getting to be too much for Rey, overwhelming her to the point where she could hardly keep going. Her thighs were screaming in protest, burning something fierce as she carried on as best she could, mustering all the strength within.

Kylo picked up on the slight change in her demeanor. He decided to help Rey out, offering his assistance by pushing and pulling her hips instead of simply grabbing on. Their teamwork was smooth and efficient, and they both arrived at that precipice, the point of no return.

Rey screamed out his name, writhing and shuddering through her earth-shattering orgasm. Kylo quickly followed suit, bellowing out her name as he came just as explosively, not only seeing stars, but fucking galaxies, too.

“My Kylo,” Rey whispered, attempting to catch her breath as she brought one of his hands to her lips.

“My Rey,” Kylo said softly, bringing her other hand to his mouth.

They held their gazes, blushing and grinning as they both kissed the other’s hand.

* * *

They walked back to his bedroom, hand-in-hand and wrapped in cozy white robes, once they had dried one another off.

“I’m sorry,” Rey announced when they crossed the threshold into his room.

“Sorry?” Kylo frowned. “What are you apologizing for?”

“Well, you weren’t exactly in the most comfortable position… in there,” Rey jerked her head towards the bathroom. “You wanted to come to the bed, but I was too impatient. I made you lie on the floor!”

“Yeah, but—”

“And before that, you wanted to take a shower and I was insistent on the bath... I-I shouldn’t have been so selfish, though. I should’ve taken you more into consideration.”

“Rey, it’s oka—”

“I just feel like I’m already sucking at this whole girlfriend thing...” Rey scratched her head, lifting her ashamed gaze to look up at him, “... and I’m sorry for not thinking of you as much I feel like I should.”

“Rey,” Kylo brought his hand to rest on her cheek. His thumb stroked her skin gently, lovingly. “Believe me when I say you’re not sucking at this.”

“It feels like I am, though,” Rey confessed. “It feels like I’m failing. I don’t want to… disappoint you. That’s the last thing I want to do.”

“Rey, you’re not disappointing me,” Kylo told her. “You’re not failing.”

“Really?” Rey asked skeptically.

“Really,” Kylo affirmed. “Trust me. If anything, I should be saying that to you. I would know all about failing as a partner. You’re far from it. You’ve already exceeded all of my expectations and wildest dreams so far.” He pulled her in, kissing her forehead before he embraced her tightly in his arms.

“Hmm,” Rey dwelled on his words. “Well, then you’ve gotta promise me you will tell me if I do disappoint you. If I do fail you. Because I’d want to fix that as soon as possible.”

“I promise, Rey,” Kylo assured, “as long as you promise to do the same with me.”

“I promise. Shall we shake on it to make it official?” Rey offered Kylo her hand. He looked at it fleetingly before he took her hand in his, shaking it firmly.

“Okay,” she tugged at his hand roughly, pulling him towards her. Their bodies collided the same time she pressed her lips against his. “Mmm, I can’t get enough of those lips.” She moaned into his mouth, her fingers hurrying to untie his robe. She slipped it off, and it pooled around his ankles on the floor. “Let me make it up to you, Kylo.” Rey opened up her own robe, taking it off as she continued to bombard him with kisses.

“Make it up?” he inquired, flushed and short of breath.

Rey pulled back and turned on her heel, running toward the bed. She glanced over her shoulder to flash him a mischievous grin. Her back was to him as she giggled, crawling onto the bed on all fours. Kylo felt his cock twitch as he watched her wiggle her perfect backside, enticing him.

“How about we try a different position that’s a bit easier on you?” Rey asked over her shoulder, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. She turned to look straight ahead, dipping her chest forward so that it was resting against the mattress. She rose her delectable backside high, ready for Kylo to do with her as he wished. “Your turn to take charge, Ren.”

He licked his lips, his eyes glossing over as he made his way over to Rey. He reached her within seconds, grabbing the sides of her hips to assume his position behind her.

“Are you ready, Smalls?” he asked with both a serious and playful lilt to his voice.

“Oh, yes,” Rey answered resolutely, fisting the sheet beneath her fingers. “I’m _so_ ready. Bring it on, Biggie.”

A pleased look crossed his features as he bent forward to plant a lingering kiss on her bottom. A content purr left her lips at the caress, and she moaned approvingly when he kissed all the way up her back with the leisure of a man who had all the time in the world.

“You’re not going to be able to walk straight when I’m through with you,” Kylo whispered when he reached her ear.

Rey gasped excitedly, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. She began to pant with anticipation, but her voice was unwavering for the quick second it took her to utter back, “Likewise.”

Her response aroused him even more, causing him to make a feral noise in his throat. “Fuck, Rey…”

He plunged into her with one long, smooth thrust, entering her fully.

“Oh fuck, _Kylo_!”

* * *

Their backs collapsed onto the bed, limbs limp with exhaustion and their chests heaving fiercely as they attempted to catch their breaths. Their skin glistened with the sheen of sweat, bodies still tingling and quivering slightly, riding out the last blips of pleasure from climaxing.

Kylo and Rey had spent the morning in euphoria, engaged in the act of lovemaking, doing any and everything that came to mind in a number of different positions and angles. They explored each other—indulged in one another—pushing and pulling, giving and receiving to their heart’s content, endeavoring to sate their ravenous appetite.

Though they never actually reached that point.

It was a gratification that was excessive and insufficient all at once.

They wanted more.

They needed more.

Yet they just couldn’t keep up physically, so they lay there on the bed, huffing and puffing as they enjoyed the simple pleasure of having their significant other beside them. Rey’s hand found Kylo’s, lacing her fingers with his and she felt him tighten his grip around her. Neither saying a word. They basked in the comfortable silence as they stared at the ceiling, allowing it to lull them into a deep state of relaxation. Their eyelids grew heavy and began closing of their own accord. Just as they were about to give in to sleep, the urgent shrill and vibrating buzz of his phone jostled them both.

Kylo quickly released Rey and fumbled for his phone. He rolled his eyes in annoyance when he saw who was trying to reach him.

“Who is it?” Rey asked curiously.

“No one important,” he replied, tossing his phone on the nightstand.

“They’ve been calling you non-stop,” Rey pointed out. “Whoever it is.”

Kylo turned back to face her. “It’s just work.”

“Work?” Rey parroted, looking concerned. “You should probably answer that then, don’t you think?”

Kylo groaned petulantly. “I don’t want to deal with that right now. I just want to be with you.”

Rey’s cheeks colored, her eyes sparkling as she wrinkled her nose in delight. Kylo placed an arm around her, pulling her close until their foreheads touched. He rubbed the tip of his large nose against the sharp edge of hers. Rey giggled with glee, leaning in to capture his lips when his phone rang and buzzed insistently once more.

“Ugh!” Kylo growled, irritated. He was about to turn to grab it when Rey reached over him to get it herself.

Thrusting it into his hand, she ordered, “Answer it, Ren.”

Kylo looked at the screen to see it was the same person again. “No, let me just turn it off.”  

“ _No_ ,” Rey protested. “I won’t feel at ease if you do that because I know they’re wanting to reach you. Just talk to them, Kylo. Please. For your peace of mind… and mine.”

Kylo sighed in defeat. “Fine.” He begrudgingly pressed the green button to receive the call, putting the phone to his ear before grumbling out, “What?”

“FINALLY!” the voice at the other end of the line bellowed. “We’ve been trying to get a hold you all morning, Ren! Not only are you absent, but also unreachable. Christ! Why aren’t you here? Where the _fuck_ are you?!”

Kylo covered his eyes with his hand as he stated coolly, “Hux, calm down.”

“Calm down?” Hux repeated shrilly. “ _Calm down?!_ How the _fuck_ can I calm down when First Order is in a crisis, the DOW has plummeted to a record low this morning, and the Chief Operating Officer doesn’t show up to the board meeting, is unreachable and NOWHERE to be found?!”

Kylo shot up to a sitting position as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. “Wait, what? The DOW dropped? How many points?”

Rey took note of his worried expression and she sat up straight, whispering, “Is everything alright?”

Kylo flicked his gaze to Rey, mouthing, “I don’t think so,” as Hux continued yelling through his phone so thunderously that even Rey could hear him.

“How could you not fucking know what’s happening, Ren?! Where the hell have you been? On the moon? In fucking outer space?”

“Hux...” Kylo’s tone was calm and even, attempting to placate his frantic colleague, something he seldom—if ever—did.  

“Fuck you!” spat Hux before Kylo heard three consecutive beeps, signaling the end of the call.

“Hux?” Kylo looked at his screen, receiving visual confirmation that the call had indeed ended. “Fucking prick!” He looked up at Rey, seething. “He hung up! On _me_! After yelling at me, too! Who the fuck does he think he is?”

“Who is he, Kylo? Why was he so upset? What’s wrong?” Rey fired a myriad of questions as Kylo redialed Hux’s number. “What’s going on?”

“Trouble at work,” Kylo replied evenly, putting the phone to his ear. “And Armitage fucking Hux, the CFO of my company, just managed to get himself into even more trouble after talking to me like that. Ginger pissant.”

The person on the other end of the call answered in time to hear the insult. Kylo realized this, but it didn’t falter him in the slightest. He was glad he had heard it and just in case he hadn’t, he repeated it slowly once more, his tone dripping venom.

“ _Ginger pissant_.”

“That he may be,” a deep, blunt voice stated coolly, “but at least _he_ was present at the board meeting this morning.”

Kylo’s breath caught in his throat, and his heart skipped a beat as goosebumps broke out along his lengthy arms.

Rey perceived the sudden change in his manner and inched closer to offer some solace, resting a hand on his shoulder. She wanted to ask questions, but she held her tongue. She had an inexplicable feeling that told her now wasn’t the right time.

Kylo cleared his throat in an effort to regain his bearings. His voice was quavering with nervousness when he finally managed to speak.

“Mis-mister S-snoke?”

Kylo heard his boss… his mentor… his surrogate father... sigh heavily in rising umbrage. Kylo also detected traces of—oh no, not that _—disappointment_ in his breath.

“I actually thought you were dead, Kylo,” Mr. Snoke continued with utmost callousness, no hint of intimacy or familiarity he typically displayed with Kylo, and he winced from how it stung.  “Because what other reason could my COO possibly have to miss the board meeting? Especially now, when First Order Investments is in jeopardy.”

Kylo stammered. “Mr. Snoke, I—I—”

“But I see that you still draw breath. You are alive and well. And yet... you are not here,” Mr. Snoke went on. “The Kylo Ren I know would never miss such an important meeting, come hell or high water. He’d move mountains to be here if anything got in his way. So what could possibly be more important than this, boy?”

Kylo immediately shifted his gaze to look at Rey.

His beautiful Rey.

His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed loudly.  

“I’m so disappointed in you,” he heard Mr. Snoke say.

The remark felt like a two-edged sword plunging into his body, the pain sharp and blinding as it cut him deep within his soul. He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe.

“Kylo?” Rey jostled him gently, concern spreading across her lovely countenance.

“As you know, I’m not one for giving second chances, but for you, I will make an exception. The meeting has been rescheduled for three o’clock today,” Mr. Snoke informed. “You promised me once that you would never fail me. Do you remember that?”

His throat was dry and his chest tight so he was thoroughly surprised to find himself able to reply, “Yes.”

“You will be present at the meeting,” his superior declared as if it was an indisputable fact. “You will _not_ disappoint me again.”

Before Kylo could offer him reassurance, he heard three beeps. Mr. Snoke had ended their conversation. Kylo removed the phone from his ear, but kept staring back at a wide-eyed Rey.

His stare was unblinking, and his face expressionless as he regretfully informed his worried girlfriend, “I have to go.”

“Go?” Rey repeated as her face fell.

Slowly, he nodded, as if the gesture was physically causing him discomfort. “I have to go back to New York.”

Rey’s bottom lip trembled, her eyes displaying a glossy sheen that was one blink away from tears. “When?”

“Now,” Kylo replied as a tear rolled down the right side of his face. “I’m sorry.”

Rey wiped at the escaped tears streaming down her cheeks, sniffling. Deep down, she knew he had to eventually go back to his hometown. He had his job there. His life was over there, not here in Chicago. But still, she had hoped…

“You said you could move here,” Rey reminded him, despite herself. “When we were going to the wedding, you said… you told me you’d move here.”

“I know, Rey,” Kylo reached to grab one of Rey’s hands. “I know I said that, but—”

“You lied?” Rey accused.

“No, I didn’t lie!” Kylo shouted, startling Rey. “I can move here. I will move here for you. I just… I can’t do it right now. But, maybe…

Rey’s eyebrows shot up expectantly. “Maybe what?”

Kylo placed his hands on her shoulders, gazing into her hazel depths with hope. “Maybe _you_ could move to New York?”

Rey blinked twice, processing his suggestion.

“I could take care of you, Rey,” he reassured, rubbing her shoulders consolingly. “You wouldn’t have to worry about a single thing. I promise.”

Her impulsive side wanted nothing more than to throw caution to the wind and say yes. She wanted to accept his offer, but…

“I can’t,” Rey begrudgingly admitted, and Kylo was more crestfallen than before. “Not because I don’t want to,” Rey scooted closer and her hands flew to cup his sad face. “Believe me, I would if I could, but… I’m _so close_ to finishing school. I’m the Lead Engineer for my Senior project, which I worked so hard for—”

“You’re Lead Engineer?” Kylo’s eyes shone with pride through his tears.

Rey smiled shyly. “Yeah, I am.”

“That’s awesome, Rey,” Kylo squeezed her shoulders gently. “I’m so fucking proud of you.”

Rey chuckled softly, stifling a sob. “Thank you.”

“Fuck,” Kylo cursed, realization dawning on him. “I wouldn’t want you to give up now, then. You should finish, Smalls. You’re almost done. You can do this.”

“I appreciate your encouragement, Biggie,” she nodded as a smile that didn’t reach her eyes emerged on her face. “I can handle school, but… I’m not sure I can handle being away from you.”

“Oh, Rey,” Kylo pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. His chin trembled as more tears streamed down his face. “I’m not sure I can handle it either, but I know that we can make this work. If other couples can do it, then we can, too.”

“You really believe that?”

Kylo pulled back to hold her face in his hands. He swiped at some of her tears with his thumbs, peering intensely into her eyes as if he were looking into her very soul.

“I do,” he asserted and Rey felt her heart set on fire with those two simple words. Those two words which held so much assurance and commitment. “You’ll see me again on Saturday.”

“I will?”

“I’ll come back, sweetheart. I promise.”

Rey gasped as the fierce blaze within her was suddenly and unexpectedly extinguished.

“Why—why would you say that?” Rey whispered hoarsely. She shuddered violently, feeling like ice was coursing through her veins, her breathing growing shallow while her heart began to race.

“Rey?”

“Why would you say the exact same words…” _that my mother told me._

Dizziness overwhelmed Rey as she spiraled down towards a void, deeper into a sunken place of brokenness and despair. She made a desperate attempt to hold herself together, but her vision became spotty. The walls were closing in on her, threatening to swallow and consume her wholly into a dark and terrifying abyss.

“Rey!” Kylo yelled as he watched the color leave her face. “Rey! What’s wrong?”

“You—you’re not coming back,” she somehow found the strength to tell him. She felt so weak. Oh, so weak. “She never came back. You won’t come back. No one ever… comes back.”

“I will!” Kylo shouted, hoping it would help stop her from completely submitting to this horrible breakdown. He couldn’t believe how stupid he was for using the same words her mother had. Right before she had abandoned her, too. Stupid, stupid, stupid. “Rey, listen to me! I AM COMING BACK!”

“No,” Rey shook her head weakly. “No, you’re not.”

  
“Yes! Yes, I am!”

“Why?” Rey’s body swayed, her voice was so small that it was just barely audible. “Why would you come back?”

“Because I love you!”

Her hazel eyes widened infinitesimally before they fluttered shut, falling forward, straight into his arms.

And then the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! And to those who leave a comment, YOU GUYS ARE DA BEST <3


	24. Twenty Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In DJ Khaled's voice* Another one! 
> 
> I'm on a roll, you guys! :D

_No!_ Rey heard a young girl scream. She turned her head towards the voice, but she couldn’t see anything. It was dark.  

So very dark.

And cold.

She shivered.

 _Noooooo!_ she heard the young girl cry once more.

 _No! Come back!_ the young girl pleaded desperately. _No!_

Rey looked to her left, then to her right, but there was no one there.

Only darkness surrounded her.

_I’ll come back, sweetheart. I promise._

“Mom?” Rey asked into the void.

There was no reply. She was met with an utter eerie silence that made her skin crawl until she heard the girl—no, not a girl; it was Rey, as a child—wail one last time.

_No! Come back!_

Rey screamed and clapped her hands over her ears.

 _I did try to warn you, Rey,_ the dark voice within reprimanded. _But you wouldn’t listen to reason. You wouldn’t listen to me._

“Not you again,” Rey huffed, pressing her hands to her head even harder to shut out the voice. “Where am I? Why can’t I see anything?”

 _You blacked out, Rey,_ the voice informed. _You’re unconscious right now._

“Blacked out?” Rey gasped, remembering what had happened before she lost consciousness. “Kylo!”

 _Kylo’s going to leave you, Rey,_ the voice reminded harshly.

“Leave me?” Rey shook her head in disbelief.

 _Yes, he’s going to leave,_ the voice repeated. _And he’s not coming back. No one ever comes back._

“But he said… oh God, why can’t I remember what he said?”

 _Because it’s pointless, Rey,_ the voice replied bitterly. _You need to just accept it._

“Accept what?”

 _Accept the things to which fate binds you,_ the voice stated. _You were abandoned, left alone to always remain alone. That is your fate._

Rey flinched at the words, but for whatever reason, she refused to believe what the voice was telling her. Why? Why was there something telling her that—

“He’s coming back,” Rey said stubbornly.

The voice laughed derisively. _Why would he come back?_  

“Because…” Rey stammered. Oh, she was so close to it!  The answer was right there, on the tip of her tongue. He had said something to her, right before she succumbed to this sunken place.

She needed to remember.

She knew that that was the only way out of this chasm of hopelessness.

“Rey!”

She heard someone call out to her, and Rey whirled around, only to be met with more blackness.

“Rey!”

It was him! It was—

“Kylo!” she screamed at the top of her lungs, but she knew he couldn’t hear her. “Ugh!”

Rey pounded her fists to the ground and yelled.

Why couldn’t she remember?

It was as if the longer she stayed, the more she slipped into the void. 

What did he say? What were the words that changed _everything_? Why did he tell her he would come back?

And why did she believe him? 

Why, why, why?

_“Because I love you!”_

Rey gasped for air as she was pulled abruptly from the darkness into the light.

“You… you do?”

The question sprung from her lips as soon as she regained consciousness, Kylo having aided her.

He was on top of her, having repositioned her into a flat, supine position on the bed. Rey had only passed out for a few seconds, but Kylo had managed to prop up her legs on some pillows. He had also fetched both water and juice, and placed the drinks on the nightstand next to them.

“Rey! Oh, thank God!” Kylo kissed her quickly before moving to grab the glass of orange juice. He put it to her lips. “Here, drink this!”

She straightened up just enough to comfortably take a few sips. “Thanks.”

“You scared the shit out of me!” Kylo scolded, placing the glass back on the table. “Don’t fucking do that again!”

“Scare the shit out of you or faint?” Rey chuckled, attempting to make light of the fright she caused him.

“Both!” Kylo gave Rey a stern look. “Promise me you won’t do it again.” His eyes turned soft and playful right before he started to tickle Rey into submission.

“No! No, please stop! Okay, I won’t scare the shit out of you or faint ever again!” Rey promised in between laughter, trying in vain to escape out from under him.

“Good,” Kylo muttered, moving to attack her with his mouth instead. They were both still naked. He kissed her everywhere he could until he captured her lips at last.

“Mmm,” she moaned against his delectable mouth. She decided then and there that she would never tire of his kisses. “God, I love those lips!” 

Kylo pulled away from their kiss, tilting his head back slightly in order to hold Rey’s eyes.

“And I love you, Rey,” he told her again with unshakable conviction, no ounce of doubt or hesitation in his voice.

Rey breathed in sharply as a flame reignited in her heart.

Those words… the ones that she’d always wanted to hear but never did in all her life.

No one had ever said that to her.

No one. 

Ever.

And he was saying it to her.

Right here.

Right now.  

She had learned that people didn’t take those three little words lightly. It wasn’t thrown around all willy nilly. 

No.

Those words were serious as fuck.

And here was Kylo fucking Ren, saying that phrase that was loaded with _so much_...

To _her_.

“Y—you do?”

He held her face in his hands, wiping away the lone tear running down her flushed cheek. Her expression could only be described as awestruck.

“I do, Rey,” he kissed her intensely, deeply, with all his heart, his mind, and soul. Rey could literally feel herself burn from his passionate fire. “I love you.”

Her body wracked with an onslaught of sobs. A stream of tears poured out of her, but they were not from despair or sadness.

No.

They were tears of joy.

Profound and boundless joy.

“I… I love you, too, Kylo,”  Rey declared earnestly, her chest heaving.

Kylo gasped aloud with shock and surprise, experiencing a sudden rush of blood in his body. His eyes were bulging and his mouth hung open in astonishment.

He had not expected her to say that.

To say those words right back to him?

No fucking way.

And to say it with such certainty?

With so much _emotion_ behind her words?

Not even in his wildest dreams.

But this wasn’t a dream. This was really happening.

And he realized that it was true. It was fucking true.

She loved him.

She really did love him.

Holy shit!

Rey loved him!

How did that even happen? Oh, who fucking cared about that! The fact of the matter was that Rey loved him and that was enough— _more_ than enough—for him.

It was more than he deserved, truth be told.

He thought he would seriously combust right then and there from simple and unadulterated bliss.

“Oh, Rey… and you would still seriously think I wouldn’t come back? Especially after you just told me that? Really?”

Rey contemplated everything, analyzing both rationally and emotionally before coming to a conclusion. She answered him honestly.

“No, I don’t think that anymore,” Rey beamed so radiantly she seemed to literally glow. “You _are_ coming back.”

“I am, Rey,” he reiterated gently as he stroked her head tenderly. “I am.”

* * *

 

Checking out of the hotel was a bittersweet moment. There was so much that transpired over the weekend. If someone had told Kylo that he would meet the love of his life during this business trip, he would not only have called them crazy, but have taken the extra effort to ensure the person was admitted to the nearest psych ward and treated for insanity.

If someone had told Rey that the weekend would find her not only in a relationship—something she swore she’d never do—but also actually falling in love… and having someone fall in love with her, too, she would’ve punched the person straight in the face, hoping to knock some sense and sanity into them.

And yet, here they both were, walking arm-in-arm out the glass doors of The Peninsula Hotel.

The world was a funny place.

“Sir, we regret to inform you that all the dresses did not fit in the trunk of this car,” a sharply dressed hotel attendant approached Kylo, “but I  will be more than happy to arrange they be sent wherever you’d like.”

“Can the hotel send them to the Jakku Home for Boys and Girls?” Rey asked hopefully. “As an anonymous donation?”

“Certainly, Miss,” the attendant assured.

“Awesome!” Rey’s eyes crinkled at the corners. “Oh, and this too, please.” She handed him a large black shopping bag full of shoes and accessories.

The attendant took the bag from her, assuring her once more he’d send the items where she requested. He bid them farewell as he opened the car door for them.

“You didn’t want to keep anything?” Kylo queried once they climbed into the back seat of the black Rolls Royce.

“The residents will benefit from those items way more than me... but I did keep one thing,” Rey pulled back her sleeve to reveal the watch he got her. “White _is_ my favorite color, you know.”

Kylo laughed softly when she made her eyebrows dance.

“To Wrigleyville first?” the driver asked once they were settled. “Then to O’Hare Airport, correct?”

Their amusement swiftly vanished. 

Rey clutched her duffel bag to her chest. Kylo reached over to grab her hand, holding it tightly. She stared at their clasped hands, then flicked her gaze sideways to look at him under her lashes. He reassured her with a toothy grin—the one he only did for her—and it helped put her at ease.

“Yes,” Rey answered the chauffeur, placing her other hand over theirs. “That’s correct.”

The driver nodded once, and headed to drop Rey off at her apartment first.

“We can do this,” Kylo encouraged not only Rey, but himself as well. He was putting on a strong front for her when he was actually crumbling inside.

Rey bobbed her head vigorously in agreement. “We can do this.”

* * *

When they pulled up in front of the large brick apartment complex, Kylo struggled to exit the car and open the door for Rey. He hadn’t let go of her hand since they left the hotel. It was time for them to part and he just couldn’t do it.

But he knew he had to.

Kylo tried his best to be a man and be strong.

He knew he would see her again soon, but knowing didn’t make the goodbye any easier.

“Would you… like to come up? I could give you a quick tour of my apartment,” Rey suggested. “If you have time. I know you have to go, but I—I just thought I’d offer.”

“Yes, I’d love to,” Kylo replied hastily. He’d accept any excuse or pretense to prolong any time with Rey. “But it does have to be quick… unfortunately.”

“I know,” Rey sighed softly. “It won’t take long. The place isn’t big.”

“Okay, then,” Kylo released her hand, getting out of the car. He went over to her side to open the door. “Let’s go.”

Once they walked up three flight of stairs, reaching her apartment door, Rey realized she should’ve texted Jess with a heads-up. It was too late for that now, but Rey didn’t think her roommate would mind too much. She inserted her key in the lock and turned the knob, hoping for the best. 

Jessika was, as usual, in the living room, studying. She didn’t look up, curled up on the couch with her nose buried deep in a book.  

“Hi, Jess,” Rey greeted nonchalantly.

“Welcome back, Rey! Did you have a nice weekend?” Jess looked up and bit back a yelp of surprise. She was shocked to see Rey with a man. She never brought anyone back to the apartment. Ever. Who was he? “Oh, uh… hi,” Jess managed to greet back, confusion spreading across her face. 

“Oh, this is my boyfriend, Kylo,” Rey introduced casually, and Jessika let out a small gasp as her eyebrows shot up. Rey turned to look at Kylo. “Kylo, this is my roommate, Jessika.” 

Kylo’s face was impassive as he crossed his arms, giving Jessika a quick once over. He didn’t say anything for a few seconds. Rey thought she would have to elbow Kylo to remind him of his manners, but he suddenly started walking towards Rey’s roommate. When he reached her, he held out his hand and said matter-of-factly, “Nice to meet you, Jessika.”

“Uh… likewise, Kylo,” Jessika took his hand and they shared a brisk, firm handshake. “You can call me Jess, though. Everybody does.”

Kylo nodded curtly then crossed his arms again. Rey made her way over to them.

“Do you mind if I give him a quick tour of the place, Jess?”

Jess shook her head slowly. “No, I don’t mind. I actually cleaned this weekend which, you know, is a miracle on its own.” The awkwardness in the air lifted at Jess’s joke and the three shared a small laugh. “Can’t say about Rey’s room, though.”

“I think I left it presentable,” Rey blushed, grabbing onto Kylo’s arm.

“I can leave and give you guys some privacy,” Jess offered, rising to stand.

“No, that’s okay,” Kylo held out a hand. “Thank you, but I’ll be leaving soon.” 

“Oh, really? So soon? Bummer,” Jessika said, and Rey couldn’t help but nod in agreement. “Okay, well, make yourself at home. _Mi casa es su casa_. I’ll uh, just be right over here.”

“Thanks, Jess,” Kylo told her, his tone even and his face unreadable. She smiled friendly up at him before sitting back down to resume studying.

Kylo tried to remain as indifferent as possible towards Jessika, hiding his bitterness. It was because of Jess that Rey got into escorting. Rey had also divulged to him earlier that morning how she came home to sleep with Jess out of sexual frustration after meeting him for the first time. Rey informed Kylo that she had fantasized she was with him the whole time, and that Rey had no romantic feelings for her and neither did Jess. That it was just casual sex and nothing more. A one-night stand that was never to be repeated, Rey assured him.

And Kylo believed her.

Besides, he shouldn’t be _completely_ resentful towards Jess. If Rey had never been an escort, he most likely would never have met her otherwise. That thought saddened him to no end.

And the only reason Rey had slept with Jess was because he had acted like an asshole the night they met. Had he behaved otherwise, the night would have ended quite differently.

So, he thought it best to appear as apathetic towards his girlfriend’s roommate as he possibly could. Hopefully, one day he would feel as he feigned.

The apartment was small, just under a thousand square feet. Rey guided him throughout her humble abode, walking from the living room to show him the tiny kitchen and then the bathroom. They paused briefly outside of Jess’s room before going across the hall into Rey’s bedroom, ending their tour.

“And yeah, that’s pretty much it,” Rey said, dropping her duffle bag on the floor.

Kylo thought the kitchen and bathroom were in dire need of updating. The bathroom was extremely compact and only had a stand-in shower, no tub. No wonder Rey had been adamant about wanting to take a bath this morning. She didn’t get to do that at home. All in all, the apartment was adequate but, in his humble opinion, she deserved so much more than that.

Rey grabbed Kylo’s hand and led him over to her bed. Rey plunked down on the hard mattress, gesturing to Kylo to do the same.

“How much is the rent here?” he asked, sitting down beside her.

“It’s $1650 a month, but I split that with Jess,” Rey disclosed.

“Hmm,” Kylo pondered. “And how will you be paying your half now… since you won’t be escorting anymore?” 

“Oh,” Rey’s face started to fall and her eyes dropped to the ground. “Shit. I hadn’t thought about that.” Flicking her gaze back up at Kylo, she shrugged her shoulders. “I guess I’ll have to just dip into my savings until I can get a real job.”

“No, “ Kylo shook his head, putting his hand over hers. “Don’t do that. I can help.”

“Help?” Rey frowned. Kylo could tell she was reluctant to accept his aid.

“Yeah, sweetheart. I’d be more than happy to,” he stroked her hand lightly. “That way you wouldn’t have to worry. You could just focus on school.”

“I… I don’t know,” Rey faltered. “I mean, don’t get me wrong. I appreciate you wanting to help, but—”

“But what, Rey? Just let me help. You know that I’m able to and besides, it’s what boyfriends do.”

“Boyfriends pay their girlfriend’s rent?”

“Boyfriends help their girlfriends, in any way they can.”

“Well, when you put it that way...” Rey mused for a moment. A shy smile crept across her face. “I’ll accept. On one condition, though.”

“What?”

“That you let me pay you back,” Rey insisted, “when I’m able to.”

Kylo was quiet as he thought over her terms. He smiled to himself when he realized Rey hadn’t specified the _form_ of repayment. As far as Kylo was concerned, it needn’t be monetary… but he’d hold on to that bit of information until later.

“Sure,” he conceded. “I accept your condition.”

Rey beamed. “Thank you.”   

“Don’t mention it.”

“Thank you for also agreeing to donate the money you were going to pay me to the Greater Chicago Food Depository instead,” Rey brought a hand up to thread her fingers in his hair. “That means a lot to me if we could help even just one person not go hungry.”

“Of course, Smalls. Anything that’s important to you is important to me.”

She pounced on him then, eager lips suckling at every single inch of his skin that was exposed, which unfortunately, wasn’t much. Kylo reciprocated her kisses of unbridled passion, his hands wandering all over her, committing to memory the contours of her body. Rey wanted nothing more than to tear off his clothing and make love to him, but knew there was no time for that.

Kylo needed to leave. His work needed him and while Rey didn’t like Mr. Snoke for what he made Kylo do, she knew the company employed countless people whose only fault was working for an awful man like him.

“I’m gonna miss you so much,” she admitted in between nibbles and bites.

“Me too, Rey,” he confided breathlessly. “So fucking much.”

“Why can’t it be Saturday already?” she panted, delving her tongue into his mouth.

“Mmm,” Kylo moaned as their heartbeats caught up to the all of the emotions exploding around them like fireworks on the 4th of July.  

Joy.

Sadness.

Fear.

Anger.

Trust.

Anticipation.

But above all, they felt… love. So much love.

The kiss morphed from that of blistering, hot passion to something deeper and lingering. It was an intimate kiss that they could feel not only in their bodies, but in their very core as well.

Eventually they pulled back from the kiss, simply holding one another as their noses brushed and their eyes locked. They both clung to their lover with a fierce intensity that neither had ever felt for anyone else before.

“I never had something that I couldn’t walk away from,” Kylo confessed, carding his long fingers through her brown hair.

“I know,” Rey commiserated, her hands coming up to cup his face. “I feel it, too. It’s like, no matter how much I get, I still want more. Like I’m always—”

“Always craving,” he finished for her. 

“Right.”

Kylo brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead. “I’m already counting down the minutes until I see you again.”

Rey chuckled softly, her long lashes fluttering gently. “Same.”

“I love you, Rey.”

Those words! He said them to her _again_. No hesitation. No doubt. Just pure conviction.  

It was astounding how quick those words brought tears to her eyes. Words she’d never heard before and truly believed she never would hear.

For who could ever really love her?

She was… a nobody.

She was left abandoned by anyone she’d ever cared about. Her friends. Mrs. Teedo. Chris and Louise. _Her own mother_. Everyone always left her.  

So it _should’ve_ been hard to believe when he said would come back when no one else ever did. It _should've_ been hard to believe that he loved her.  

Yet it wasn’t. 

Because Rey had made a choice, remembering what Maz Kanata had told her. 

_Love comes to those who believe in it._

So, she chose to believe. She chose to have faith in him… and in them. Because that’s what faith was, wasn’t it? To believe in the unbelievable.

“I love you too, Kylo,” she told him for the second time, honestly and ardently.

A tear rolled down Kylo’s face and Rey quickly swiped it away. His chest was near to bursting. He felt over the moon as an overwhelming sense of upliftment swept over him. To hear the woman he loved say those words to him, to know she loved him back and had fallen for _him_ , too, despite everything.

Despite knowing how he was, what he’d done—discovering all the gory bits of him and not running away. Seeing beyond what others saw, looking down into his soul, helping to bring up to the surface what he was burying deep. Rey wasn’t blind to his faults, but didn’t focus on it. She also noticed all the things about him that were good and that… that resonated with him. All of it… it simply took his breath away, leaving him in a state of euphoric rapture.

He could be himself around Rey and it made him more confident. Kylo felt like he was actually loveable, like he was actually worthy. He’d never felt that way with his parents growing up, whether they did it intentionally or not. No other woman had ever made him feel that way.

Only Rey did. 

 _Rey_ , he thought lovingly. _Only Rey._

He finally stood, keeping Rey close. They silently made their way out of her room and towards the exit. They stopped at the door, looking longingly into one another’s eyes while Rey reached for the doorknob, twisting it open.

“I’ll FaceTime you as soon as I land in New York,” Kylo gave Rey his word.  

“Okay,” Rey nodded, remembering how he’d shyly asked for her number earlier. It made her giggle how much he stammered and blushed, when they had already done many far more intimate things to one another than exchange contact information.

“And I’m coming back,” Kylo solemnly vowed. “I promise I’ll be here Saturday, _no matter what_. I’ll keep telling you that every day, too. _I’m coming back_.”

“Okay Ren, well… I can’t miss you if you don’t leave,” Rey tried to joke through her pain, attempting to ignore how excruciatingly bad her chest hurt. “But yes, I know you’ll come back.”

“You do?”

“Mm-hmm,” Rey grinned widely despite her agony. “Because I’m completely yours and you are completely mine, just like in those stories that everyone always wishes for. Except, of course, our love is _real_ … it’s a bombastic love.”

“Bombastic love?” Kylo repeated inquiringly. “Do you even know what bombastic means?”

“It’s a real word?” Rey wrinkled her forehead in surprise. “I was just putting the words ‘bomb’ and ‘fantastic’ together…”

“Well,” he burst out laughing, “if that’s the case, then I agree.”

Rey joined in his mirth briefly before finally uttering the words she dreaded saying. “Goodbye, Kylo.” 

“Bye, Rey... _for now_ ,” Kylo emphasized the last two words.  

Her rosy lips stretched into a brilliant smile. “See you later, alligator.” 

“In a while crocodile,” he retorted jokingly.

“Gosh, we’re so fucking lame.”

Kylo shrugged his shoulders. “At least we can be lame together.”

“Together,” Rey echoed, really liking the sound of it. 

“I love you, Rey.” 

Kylo would never tired of saying it, and Rey had to admit that she loved hearing him say it. She needed it and what was great was that Kylo _knew_ she needed it, too. It was a rare occasion when his intensity actually worked in his favor, but luckily, in this particular case, it did.

“I know,” Rey answered, going on her tippy toes to plant a farewell kiss on Kylo’s lips before pushing him out the door, “because I love you, too.”

* * *

“Oh my God!” Rey heard her roommate shriek as she was making her way back to her bedroom, where she wanted to cry in peace. She glanced sideways, trying to hold back tears as she watched Jess jump to her feet from the couch, making a beeline straight toward her. 

“What?” asked a bewildered Rey as she rubbed her arms, suddenly feeling so cold without Kylo.

“Umm, you leave for a weekend and then you come back... with a _boyfriend_?!” Jess squealed in delight. “Wha—how did that even happen?” Her animated face fell when she remembered that it was Rey she was talking to. Rey didn’t talk. She was not Rey’s friend. Rey had made it clear from the very beginning—Jess was only her roommate. Nothing more. “I’m sorry, I know you don’t like to talk. I couldn’t help myself. I know I’m just your roommate, but… just so you know, I _am_ happy for you.”

Jess gave her a genuine smile before heading to her room, walking past Rey when she felt her small hand grab her wrist. 

“You’re not just my roommate, Jess,” Rey gave an embarrassed half smile, half frown. “That’s a lie I made both of us believe.”

“What?”

“You _are_ my friend, Jess,” Rey clarified. “You’ve stood by me, you’re there when I need you, and you’ve always been willing to take me as I am. If that’s not a friend, then what is?”

“I… I…” Jess stuttered as her eyes began to well. “You’ve no idea how glad I am to hear you say that, Rey.” She pulled her into a warm embrace and Rey returned the loving gesture, wrapping her arms snugly around her friend as well. Jess was the first to pull back, taking both of Rey’s hands as she jumped up and down excitedly. “First things first, you must spill the deets! You have a _boyfriend_?! What the fuck!”

Rey laughed as Jess pulled her to the couch, where she recounted the events of the past weekend. 

“Oh shit,” Jess exclaimed when Rey finished her tale. “Your guys’ story is just crazy and… so beautiful. And Rey, you’ve got it _bad_. So does he.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah! It’s like, totally fucking obvious,” Jess bobbed her head vehemently. “No doubt.”

“I know,” Rey was happy to hear from someone else a confirmation of what she felt and believed. “There’s definitely something special there. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. Ever. But—”

“But what?”

“Well, do you think we can make it? Being in a long-distance relationship?”

Jess was silent for a while, staring intently at Rey before replying with a resolute and resound, “Yes.”

“How do you know?”

“It’s not about knowing, Rey,” Jess patted her hand gently. “It’s about believing.” 

And Rey smiled broadly at her friend.

* * *

 

Even though the week was jam packed with activities—Kylo with work and Rey with school—time seemed to drag on by. The day would always get a bit brighter, though, whenever they had a moment to FaceTime each other.

“So, how’s it going over there in jolly old London?” Rey asked Kylo when his face appeared on her phone screen.

“It’s anything _but_ jolly,” Kylo jeered, flipping his phone camera to show the dreary, rainy city.

“Oh wow, you weren’t kidding,” Rey observed, grimacing. “It’s so… gray.”

“Yup,” Kylo agreed, flipping the camera back on his frowning face. “It mirrors the way I’m feeling inside.”

“Aww,” Rey stroked his face through the screen. She bit back her own sadness in order to offer her man encouragement. “Just a few days more until we’re back in each other’s arms.”

“I can hardly wait,” Kylo intoned wistfully.

“Me, too,” Rey told him, noticing that he was walking briskly. “Where are you off to?”

“I’m headed back to the hotel to grab a file I forgot,” Kylo informed. He had been very distracted as of late. His mind always seemed to wander to Rey and how much he missed her. “Luckily, it’s just across the street from where I’m at. What are you up to?” 

“I’m at the apartment to grab my backpack real quick before heading to class,” Rey told him. “I just got back from having lunch with Unkar.”

“Hmm,” Kylo cleared his throat. She had told him that Unkar wanted to meet with her, even after Rey had already spoken with her about quitting. “What did she want? She didn’t give you any trouble, did she?” 

“No, she didn’t,” Rey replied and Kylo relaxed a bit. “I mean, you could tell she was still pissed as hell, but she remained professional. She… she wanted to give me a letter from a past client. She didn’t tell me who it was, just that he was  _very_ insistent that I receive it.”

“A letter?” Kylo’s voice rose an octave, getting annoyed as his temper flared. “From a past client?” 

“Yeah.”

“Who the fuck is it from?” Kylo growled.

“It’s from…” Rey paused to take a deep breath in. “It’s from Mr. Sullivan.”

Kylo stopped abruptly. He seethed, asking through clenched teeth, “What?”

“I know! I was fucking livid when I realized it was from him, but—”

“But what?”

“I’m glad I read it.”

“What?! Why?”

“Because,” Rey hesitated. “Well, here, let me read it to you.”

“No!” Kylo bellowed. “I don’t want to listen to anything that fucking asshole has to say!”

“Kylo!” Rey yelled back. “No, really, you have to listen to this! Trust me, I wouldn’t say that if it wasn’t true. I hate him, too, but he—”

“He what?” Kylo screamed. “Did he apologize to you?”

“Yes!”

Kylo was stunned speechless. He wasn’t expecting that.

“Look, just listen,” Rey continued, grabbing the letter and began reading aloud. “Kira, I’m sure you may be wondering who I am and why I’m writing to you, but before we get to that, I must first extend my sincerest apologies. I acted cowardly and beastly towards you. You didn’t deserve to be treated the way I treated you. I don’t expect you to forgive me for what I did, and what I _almost_ did to you—’”

“That fucking bastard! Of course you’re not going to forgive him!”

“Hold on, babe,” Rey tried to calm her boyfriend down. “There’s more. He says, ‘Not only do I feel obliged to tell you I’m sorry, but I must also express my gratitude.’”

“Gratitude? What the fuck?”

“I know, right?” Rey agreed. “At this point, I’m just as shocked and confused as you are, but he goes on to thank me and my ‘companion’ for saving his life.”

“What?”

“The letter says, ‘If it weren’t for you two, I’d have died much sooner. When I went to the hospital to attend to my injuries, the doctors detected abnormalities in my bloodwork and scans. Upon further exploration, they found I have cancer.’”

 _It’s what he fucking deserves,_  thought Kylo callously.

“‘It is, unfortunately, a very aggressive form of cancer, but because we caught it in the early stages, I am able to try various treatments. My prognosis is good, and I have you and your friend to thank for that. You two did, indeed, end up saving me.’”

“Fuck me,” Kylo breathed incredulously.

“He writes, ‘It’s funny how the mortality of life, its fleetingness when rubbed against our faces so unexpectedly, can make you change your outlook on life. I only hope it is not too late for me to turn over a new leaf, so to speak. Thank you once again for your help, Kira. And I am deeply sorry for hurting you. P.S. The security guard whose nose you broke also wishes to apologize to you. He says should you ever be in search of employment, he’d like to offer you a job in security. He says they could use someone with a mean left hook like you.”

“It’s true, you do have a mean left hook,” Kylo opined unexpectedly, and they both laughed heartily, despite the bizarre turn of events. 

“Crazy, right?” Rey exclaimed.

“Very,” Kylo maintained, rubbing his chin. “I can’t say that I’m upset about the news, but I am glad he at least had the decency to apologize to you. You don’t have to forgive him, though.”

Rey contemplated what Kylo said. “I know I don’t have to forgive him, but I do.” 

“You do?”

“Yeah, I do,” Rey stated firmly. “Not for him, though. I forgive him for me, for my own peace.”

Kylo couldn’t argue with that. He only ever wanted Rey to be happy.

“Plus, you know,” Rey said as she walked out of her apartment, “I’m a very forgiving person.”

“It’s one of the many things I love about you, Smalls,” Kylo regarded her with admiration and awe.

Rey’s eyes creased at the corners, and her cheeks colored. “Love you, too, Biggie.”  

She blew him a kiss through the phone. Kylo acted as if he caught it, bringing the kiss to his lips before they waved goodbye and ended their FaceTime.

* * *

Later that night, Rey gathered the courage to do something she’d been meaning to do for a while now. She paced back and forth in her room, chewing on her fingernail as she stared at her phone.

She was going to do it.

She was going to call him, and take him up on his offer to go watch the Cubs game on Friday.

Rey quickly clicked on his number before she had a moment to change her mind. The phone began to ring. There was no turning back now.

“Hello?” the voice on the other end of the line greeted.

He sounded so friendly, so warm, that it brought a smile to Rey’s face.

“H-hello, Finn?” Rey’s voice trembled with nerves.

“Yes?”

“It’s… it’s Kira,” Rey told him, hoping he would remember her.

“Oh! Hey you!” Rey could practically hear the smile spreading across his face through his tone. “I was wondering if you were ever going to text me! But calling me? That’s even better!”

“Yeah, I uh, finally got around to it,” Rey laughed nervously.

“Who is it, babe?” Rey heard a girl’s voice ask Finn in the background. 

“It’s the girl I was telling you about, Rose,” Finn answered. “The one I invited to go to the Cubs game with us.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Rey apologized. “I didn’t mean to bother you, Finn. I can call later if you’re busy.”

“It’s all good, we were just watching some Netflix,” Finn said.

“Gah! Oh my God, I’m so sorry, Finn! I should’ve just texted!” Rey was so embarrassed.

“No need to apologize,” Finn brushed off her concern. “Rose needs a bathroom break, anyway. Let me just hit the pause button real quick.”

“Wait? Pause?” Rey cocked her head to the side. “You’re actually _watching_ Netflix with your girlfriend?”

“Yeah! Oh dude, we’ve been marathoning this new show called _Stranger Things_ ,” Finn explained. “It is _so_ good. A lot of… strange things going down, but the kids are cute. They totally make the show. You know, my grandfather was showing me old family photos the other day and I swear there’s this one kid on the show who looks _just_ like your friend Kylo did when he was young.”

“Really?” Rey giggled. “You know, actually… Kylo’s not just my friend. He’s my boyfriend.”

“What?” Finn gasped. “I knew it! I knew you two were more than just buddies. I hope he’s treating you well.”

“Yes, yes he is,” Rey answered truthfully. 

“Good. Because if he isn’t, you just let your boy know, alright? I’ll set him straight.”

“Thanks, Finn,” Rey was touched by his concern. “I’ll be sure to let you know if he ever misbehaves.”

“Cool. You know I got your back, dude,” Finn laughed. “So what’s up, Kira?”

“Just two things,” Rey began to tell him. “One, I’d like to go to the Cubs game with you guys on Friday.”

“Yes! Oh, it’s gonna be lit! Hey, Rose! Rose! She’s coming to the game with us! Rose just gave me a thumbs up. She’s excited, too!”

Rey grinned from ear to ear. “Great! I’ll meet you guys by the entrance, half hour before the game starts.”

“Perfect!” Finn exclaimed. “Mark my words. We’re totally gonna win the World Series this year. Oh, what was the second thing you wanted to tell me?”

Rey inhaled deeply. “My name’s not Kira. It’s Rey. I’m Rey.”

“Oh? Why’d you say your name was Kira?”

“It’s… complicated, but maybe I can tell you about it more someday.”

“Oh. Well, I hope that one day you do feel comfortable telling me more about that,” Finn expressed sincerely, “but no worries, peanut.”

“Peanut?”

“Yeah, that’s your nickname because you’re tiny,” chuckled Finn.

_Why does everyone think I’m small?_

“What? We’re like the same height! If you call me peanut, then I get to call you peanut, too,” Rey disputed playfully.

Finn mulled it over for a moment, then responded, “Alright, fine. We’ll both be peanuts.” 

“Okay, peanut,” Rey snorted softly. “I’ll let you guys get back to your marathon now.”

“See you on Friday, peanut,” Finn said. “Have a good night, Rey.”

“You, too.”

“You know… I actually like Rey better,” Finn admitted.

“You do?”

“Yeah,” he reiterated. “It suits you.”

* * *

“Thanks for being here, guys,” Rey expressed her gratitude to her friends. 

“Of course, Rey,” Jess said as she gave Rey a reassuring rub on her shoulder.

“What are friends for?” Finn chimed in, patting Rey’s other shoulder.

“I don’t know why I’m so freaking nervous,” Rey admitted to her friends. “He FaceTimed me when he was at the airport earlier, but you know... anything can happen and he still might not come for whatever reason and—”

“Rey, stop,” Jess ordered. “Don’t. You’re spiraling. Have faith. He’s coming.”

“Yeah, Rey, keep your chin up,” Finn encouraged. “He’ll be here before you know it.”

Rey nodded slightly, smiling at her two supportive friends. How did she ever manage to be without friends for so long?

“You’re right,” Rey grew bolder and encouraged with her friends’ words. “He said he’d come back. He’ll be here.”

The three of them nodded in unison, turning to stare outside the window, awaiting the highly anticipated arrival of a certain COO. Yet Rey couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Doubt started to creep into her veins, though she fought hard and valiantly against her own negativity.

_He’s coming back. He’ll be here._

Rey repeated it like a mantra over and over again while she waited as patiently as possible.

_He’s coming back. He’ll be here._

She gulped loudly, clenching her hands so tightly her knuckles turned white.

_I hope._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think? Is Kylo going to come back?! Yay or nay? Place your bets now!
> 
> You guys know I never ever tire of saying this: THANK YOU for reading! 
> 
> If you feel so kind as to leave me a comment, know that I will love you forever and ever. Amen. :)


	25. Twenty Five

_He’s not coming_ , the dark voice spoke within, taking advantage of Rey’s vulnerability.

_No!_ Rey shot the voice down. _He is coming! He told me he’d come back and I believe him._

_Fate has something else in mind._

_Fate?_

_Yes,_ the voice affirmed to Rey. _You must accept the things to which fate binds you, Rey. You’ve been bound and destined for loneliness._

Rey stared blankly outside the window, wrestling with inner turmoil. All of a sudden, something dawned on her, and a smile stretched her lips.

_I know that quote,_ Rey countered internally. _And since you are me, you know that quote, too. We learned it in philosophy. You and I both know that… it’s unfinished._

The voice was quiet as Rey continued.

_The complete quote says, “Accept the things to which fate binds you… and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart.”_

_Marcus Aurelius didn’t know what he was talking about when he said that_ , the voice sneered. _He was just a kook, anyway._

_Now he’s conveniently a kook,_ Rey rolled her eyes. _Listen, I don’t have time or the patience to deal with your negativity, so just... kindly fuck off._

The voice scoffed, offended. _I’m only try to help you. Help us._

_Help?!_ Rey screeched internally. _All you do is criticize, disparage, and beat me down every chance you get. I already told you, I’m sick of it! Just GO AWAY!_

The voice harrumphed before vanishing.

Rey breathed out in relief.

Her phone vibrated then, alerting a text had come in just as a black car pulled up in front of her apartment building. She hastily read the text.

 

**I’m here!**

 

Her heart skipped a beat as she whipped her head back, looking out the window to see her boyfriend burst out of the vehicle, not waiting for the driver to open his door.

“Oh my God,” Rey gasped, clutching both her friends’ arms. “He’s here! He’s really here, oh my God!”

“Yeah, Rey, he is!” Jess squealed.

“Told you so, peanut,” Finn smirked.

They watched as Kylo took a step forward and in his hurried state, he tripped over the curb, falling face first into the concrete sidewalk.

“Shit!” Finn winced.

“Ooh!” Jess grimaced.

“Fuck!” Rey cursed, clapping a hand over her mouth. “Is he okay?”

Kylo quickly gathered himself together and brushed off his clothes. He looked up to see Rey and her friends staring down at him with concern, so he shot them a thumbs up as his gaze lingered on his girlfriend’s face. His face was radiant, beaming with a resplendent light.

A light that Rey helped bring out.

He waved slowly at her, his smile wide.

Rey waved shyly back with a full on dimple-cheeked grin.

He blew her a kiss before sprinting towards the entrance.

“Looks like he’s okay,” Finn stated, stifling laughter as he thought what a dork he was.

“Oh my God, he’s actually inside the building!” Rey fought for breath.

Finn and Jess chuckled.

“Yup, he’s on his way up here!” Jess cried out, sharing her friend’s enthusiasm.

There was an urgent, loud knock at the door then that made Rey release a startled gasp.

“Damn, he _flew_ up those stairs!” Finn remarked, turning back to look at frozen Rey. “Well, aren’t you gonna open it?”

“I can’t,” Rey disclosed, her body overwhelmed with excitement, effectively paralyzing her. “I’m stuck! I-I can’t move, peanut.”

“Oh, peanut,” Finn patted her shoulder, shaking his head. “It’s a good thing we’re here, then. Right, Jess?”

“Right,” Jess nodded affirmatively, rising to her feet. “Don’t worry, Rey. We’ll get it for you.” She gestured to Finn, and they both walked over to open the door. They shot a glance back at Rey and she signaled to them to go ahead. Jess went ahead and unlocked the door, turning the knob before swinging it wide open.

And there Kylo was, waiting for Rey on the other side of the door.

_He came back_ , Rey’s chin trembled, tears already welling in her eyes. _He came back… for me._

“Hi there!” Jess greeted cheerily.

“What up, Kylo?” Finn welcomed. “Glad to see you made it safely here.”

Kylo neither addressed nor glanced at either of Rey’s friends, staring straight ahead into the apartment. His eyes immediately locked onto Rey, sitting motionless on the couch in the living room. Her glossy eyes intently held his gaze.

“ _Rey_ ,” Kylo’s voice shuddered with emotion, shoving passed Finn and Jess to get to his teary-eyed girlfriend.

“ _Kylo_ ,” Rey sniffled, tears streaming down her face.

Kylo scooped her up from the couch into his arms, and Rey wrapped her legs around his hips, her hands flying up to hold his face. Their lips collided with a fervent need to express how much they missed each other, reigniting the fire that separation had dulled. It was burning fiercely again now and both felt alive. So very alive.

They let out a lusty groan as their kiss deepened, inhibition and discretion thrown out the window as the world around them faded away. It was only them, deliciously lost in their own universe, brimming with their intense love for one another.

Finn cleared his throat, whispering to Jess, “We, uh… we should probably go.”

Kylo started heading down the hallway into Rey’s bedroom, and she grabbed the hem of her shirt. Kylo was glad to have gotten a tour of the place beforehand, navigating them expertly without breaking their passionate kiss or bumping into anything. He kicked the bedroom door shut behind them, just in the nick of time as Rey parted briefly from his mouth to whip her shirt over her head.

“Yeah,” agreed Jess, grabbing her phone and purse hurriedly as both tried to ignore the very loud moans and groans that could be heard throughout the small apartment. “You up for brunch? My treat!”

Finn was about to answer when Rey’s screaming startled them both.

“Oh, _fuck_ ! Yes, Kylo! _Yes_!”  

“As long as it’s _far_ away from here,” Finn replied as they skedaddled out of the apartment. “Come on, let’s go!”

* * *

“I’ve missed you so much, Rey,” Kylo told his girlfriend, his voice muffled against the soft skin of her inner thigh. “So fucking much.”

“I—” Rey paused to moan as his hands moved from fondling her breasts to place them under her bottom, lifting her to his eager mouth. “Oh, _ahh_! I’ve… missed… you, too… _ugh, yes_!”

Placing his hands on her inner thighs, he spread her legs wider. Kylo moved to hover on top of her, his face inches from hers. She was looking up at him with those beautiful hazel eyes, staring right into his very soul with nothing but tenderness… and love.

He stroked her hair, carding his fingers through its chestnut waves. “I love you, Rey.”

“I love you, too, Kylo,” she smiled warmly. Lifting her mouth to his ear, Rey whispered, “Now hurry up and get inside me before I go crazy.”

Kylo chuckled through a groan, lightly pressing the head of his cock to tease her throbbing entrance. Before Rey could utter a complaint, he thrust into her, fast and hard, burying himself inside her.

Rey drew in a sharp breath of surprise and pleasure. She thoroughly enjoyed the feverish pace he set, removing any and every thought from her mind. There was only them as their bodies joined together, one heart beating wildly where there once was two.

They both wanted this.

They both needed this.

The pair moved in unison, their rhythm rapturous and sublime. Their coupling was always unlike anything either had ever experienced before with anyone else. It was, simply put, _different_ when they were together. It was something bigger, beyond anything they could imagine. They continued to climb higher and higher, crying out in euphoric chorus as they reached the culmination of their passion together.  

It was violent and shattering, their bodies a quivering mess of limbs, racked with the aftershocks of their simultaneous orgasm.

“ _Whoa_ ,” they both panted breathlessly.

“I never thought that was possible,” Rey confessed, resting a hand on Kylo’s cheek.

Kylo twisted his head to kiss her palm, then turned to look back down at her. “Me neither.”

The two were silent, simply holding their gazes for the longest time, both coming to the conclusion that what they had could only be labeled as _sui generis_.

And they wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

 

“God, I don’t know why I’m so nervous,” Rey disclosed to Kylo, seated inside a booth of a local eatery, waiting for their guests to arrive.

Kylo had been chewing on his fingernail and his leg was bouncing, visibly apprehensive as well. He placed his hand over Rey’s and held it there, attempting to put both at ease.

“I think it’s because we hope they have answers for us,” Kylo explained. “Of how we can get through this. Or at the very least, offer us some kind of… encouragement.”

“It’s just… so fucking hard, you know?” Rey sighed. “I don’t know how to—”

“Hello!” someone greeted in a sing song voice behind them. “Ahh! It’s so nice to see you two again!”

Kylo and Rey turned their heads to see a strikingly tall, beautiful and buoyant young lady—arm-in-arm with her handsome partner of a more serious, but still friendly, disposition—approach their table.

“Haru,” Kylo got up from his seat, and Rey followed suit. “Aleks. It’s good to see you both. Thank you for agreeing to meet with us.” He held out his hand.

“Ooh, why so formal, Kylo?” Haru tsked, placing her hands on her hips. “Come on, dude. We’re practically family! No, you get a hug!”

“Uh,” Kylo’s jaw dropped. He quickly shot a glance at Aleks, who shrugged his shoulders, and then to Rey, who was covering her mouth, trying to suppress her giggles.

Before he could protest, Haru had attacked him with a great bear hug, then pinched his cheek.

“You get a hug, too, girl!” Haru looked down at Rey and hugged her tightly, lifting her off the floor.

“Oh!” Rey gasped as Haru squeezed her.

Aleks shook both their hands prior to taking their seats. The waitress came to grab their orders and Haru was the first to speak once they were alone.

“So what’s up, you guys?” Haru inquired, flicking her gaze from Kylo to Rey then back again. She grinned widely. “Oh, you guys look so cute together!” Haru inhaled sharply, her eyes growing round. “Please tell me you’re together!”

Kylo and Rey exchanged glances and smiled.

“Yes,” Rey replied gleefully. “We’re together.”

Haru shrieked, smacking her husband’s arm. “That is amazing news! Oh my God! I was rooting for you, Kylo! Wasn’t I rooting for him, babe?”

Aleks nodded. “She was rooting for you.”

“Thanks,” Kylo mumbled timidly, not knowing what else he should say to that. “But we kind of need your guys’ help.”

“Help?” Haru lifted an eyebrow, concerned. “Of course, but what is it that you think we can help with?”

“We…” Rey began, but paused to scratch her head. “We just need advice on how to survive being in a long-distance relationship.”

Haru flitted her eyes from Rey to Kylo, the corners of her lips turning downward. “Oh no, you guys. I’m so sorry to hear that. Believe me, I know the struggle.”

“Yeah, we know you do,” Kylo acknowledged, then looked over to Aleks, who had a somber expression. “We know you both do, so we would appreciate anything you could say to us. Anything at all. How did you guys do it?”

“Well, I’ll be honest and say it’s hard,” Haru turned to look at her husband, who wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “It was probably _the_ hardest things I’ve ever had to do, but… it’s worth the struggle, especially when you think you have something special.”

“We do,” Rey chimed in eagerly, bouncing her head up and down. “We do believe that.”

Kylo put his arm around Rey and brought her close, kissing the top of her head sweetly, gently.

“Aww,” Haru pouted out her bottom lip as she placed a hand over her heart. “Okay, so first thing you have to do…”

Kylo and Rey leaned in closer, hanging on to Haru’s every word as if their lives depended on it. And, truth be told, it kind of did.

“...you’re already doing,” Haru told them. “You have to have faith. I see you got that down.” She winked at them.

“Second thing I would advise you guys is to have an end date,” Haru imparted.

“An end date?” Rey tilted her head to the side.

“What do you mean by that?” Kylo asked, furrowing his dark brows.

“I know,” Aleks interjected. “It sounds ominous, but it’s not. Being in a long distance relationship requires motivation. There’s no way around that. One way to keep motivated is to set a date when you will no longer be in a LDR.”

“It helps to know that it’s not going to last forever,” Haru expanded on her husband’s words. “That one day you will be together. Having that goal in mind to reach, it’s both empowering and motivating.”

“Right,” Aleks agreed.

“And well, I know life can throw you some curveballs,” Haru sighed heavily,  “so you might have to change the end date, but that’s okay. We had to change ours a number of times. The point is to have one in place, though.”

“Okay, yeah, that makes sense,” Rey said, glancing at Kylo. “I feel like we should be writing this down.”

Kylo whipped out his cell phone, opening up the Notes app. “Already on it.”

“You guys are funny,” Haru giggled, “but I like your enthusiasm!” She narrowed her eyes, flitting her gaze from Rey to Kylo. “I think you guys are going to be good. You two have what it takes to survive this.”

“Mm-hmm,” Aleks hummed in agreement.

“Thank you,” Rey told them. “It means a lot to hear that, especially from you two.”

“Of course, girl!” Haru cheered. “I wish we had had someone to talk to about this, but we learned along the way. Oh! Definitely set up a visiting schedule. I see Kylo’s already on that as well.”

Kylo chuckled quietly as a slight blush spread over his cheeks. “How often would you recommend visiting each other?”

“Yeah,” Rey inclined her head. “How often did you two visit each other?”

Aleks and Haru exchanged glances, thinking on the answer.

“I’d say it was at least once a month,” Aleks scratched his chin. “That’s what our schedules and budget would allow.”

“Yeah, it was like once or twice a month, on average,” Haru informed. “But you guys just do what you’re able to. I mean, heck, if you’re able to see each other more often than that, I’d say do it. Visit each other as often as possible would be my advice.”

“But, you know, there’s also FaceTime and Skype,” Aleks reminded. “That was something I always enjoyed doing daily.”

“Yes, I would always look forward to that,” Haru commented.

“Oh! We already do that,” Rey exclaimed cheerily, clutching Kylo’s arm. “At least once a day.”

“That’s great!” Haru clapped her hands together. “Because communication is key.”

“Yeah,” Aleks agreed. “It really is.”

“Always talk to each other, but also give each other some space,” Haru advised. “Don’t center your lives around one another, focus on yourselves as well. Because if you’re happy, then your partner will be happy, too.”

“Right,” Aleks concurred. “And I mean, it goes without saying that there should always be trust and honesty, as it should be with any relationship.”

“Oh, yeah, definitely have trust and be honest with one another always,” Haru backed her husband’s advice. “And stay positive!”

“Definitely stay positive,” Aleks seconded. “Keep the negativity to a bare minimum. Eliminate it, if you can.”

“Yeah, don’t listen to any naysayers or doubters,” Haru told them. “Always hold onto your faith.”

“Always,” Aleks upheld. “Because it’s going to be an emotional journey.”

“An emotional _roller coaster_ ,” Haru groaned as she shook her head slightly, “full of ups and downs…”

Kylo placed a hand over Rey’s and she laced her fingers with his, clutching him tightly.

“ _But_ ,” Haru emphasized the word, offering the nervous couple a glimmer of hope, “know that it’s not going to last forever. One day things will change.”

Aleks nodded, turning to look fondly at his wife. “One day you’ll be together, at last.”

“Yep!” Haru turned to beam at Aleks, bringing a hand up to stroke his cheek lightly. “And you’ll be a boring, normal couple… just like us!”

The four of them broke out in laughter as the waitress arrived with their food and drinks. The two couples partook of their meal, enjoying the delicious food and pleasant company as they shared stories and laughs.

“Thanks again for meeting us,” Rey articulated her gratitude, giving Haru a kiss on both cheeks before hugging her. “We appreciate the advice. We learned a lot.”

“Anytime, girl,” Haru said. “We’d love to do it again sometime! Just shoot me a text.”

Haru turned to kiss Kylo before she squeezed him half to death. Rey tried to stifle her giggles, but failed miserably. “Come back soon, Kylo! Don’t be a stranger, cuz!”

“Okay,” Kylo inhaled raspily when she released her death grip on him, gasping for air. “Have fun on your honeymoon.”

“Yeah, enjoy Bora Bora!” Rey waved goodbye as the newlyweds turned to leave.

“Oh, we’ll have fun alright,” Haru glanced over her shoulder and waggled her eyebrows. “We’ll enjoy ourselves _very much_ , won’t we, honey?”

Aleks colored fiercely as he waved goodbye to the tittering couple behind them.

“I like them,” Rey announced as they walked back towards her apartment, delighting in the cool, crisp autumn air.

“Yeah, I do, too,” Kylo agreed. “Although I could do without Haru’s bear hugs. Christ! She’s just as bad as her father was.”

Rey snickered, wrapping her arm around Kylo’s waist. They continued their stroll in silence, feeling both enlightened and emboldened after their meeting.

“We can do this,” Rey proclaimed firmly.

“We can do this,” Kylo affirmed back unwaveringly.

* * *

 

A slow hand traced the side of Rey’s naked body, sliding gently along her smooth skin. They were lying in Rey’s bed, skin to skin, her back pressed against his front.

“So, June 16 then?” Rey asked, turning her head slightly from her phone to glimpse at Kylo.

“Sounds good to me,” Kylo skated his fingertips back down the length of her body. “If that’s what you want.”

“Yeah, it’s what I want,” Rey replied, putting her phone on her nightstand. She turned her body over to face him.

“But you’ve never even been over there yet,” Kylo stroked her head.

“I will next week,” Rey told him, “when I come visit you.”

His eyes widened. “You’re coming to New York?”

“Yes,” Rey bit her lip and grinned. “I already bought my ticket.”

“You did?” Kylo breathed excitedly, cupping her face. “Really?”

“Yes, really!” Rey laughed. “I told you I’d come when I could pay for my ticket. I found a great deal online and…”

“And what?”

“Well, I actually have an interview with a company in New York,” Rey informed. “It’s for a new graduate position. Once I’m done with school.”

“What? That’s great, Rey! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I just found out today,” Rey said. “But don’t get too excited. It’s a highly sought-after position. The competition is fierce.”

“What company is it?”

Rey held her tongue. “I’d… I’d rather not tell you. At least, not yet.”

“What?” Kylo scrunched his eyebrows. “Why not?”

“Because I know you,” Rey told him. “I know you’d want to help me and pull some strings and I just… I want to do this on my own. If I get this job, I want it to be because of my own merit. Not because my boyfriend had connections.”

“But Rey…”

“No, please, Kylo,” Rey put a finger to his lips. “I appreciate your help, I do. But just try to understand. Please.”

“You know I could easily find out what company it is,” Kylo mumbled.

“Yes, I know you can, but I hope you won’t. I hope you’ll respect my wishes.”

Kylo huffed, then took a long breath. “Fine. I’ll respect your wishes.”

“Thank you,” she removed her finger to plant a swift kiss on his mouth.

“You don’t even need my help,” Kylo declared, kissing her neck. “I’m sure you’ll get it, anyway. They’d be stupid not to pick you.”

“I hope I do get it,” Rey moaned as he nibbled his way down to her shoulder. “But even if I don’t, I still want to do it. I want to move to New York. To be with you.”

“Oh, Rey,” Kylo kissed his way back up to her panting lips. “You’d do that? You’d move for me?”

“Yes,” Rey whimpered her response before his tongue swooped into her mouth, entwining with hers, their passion growing.

“I love you, Rey,” he professed wholeheartedly.

“I know,” Rey maintained eye contact as she swung her leg over his, wrapping her fingers around his hard length. “I love you, too.”

They were both short of breath already, but they did their best to take things slow. They wanted to savor every single touch, caress, stroke… every single second of their time together before they had to part again.

They lay face to face, breathing heavily, never tearing their gazes away as Rey used the head of his pulsating cock to gently massage her clit.

“Mmm,” Kylo groaned, staring into Rey’s hazel depths. They focused on their connection, their love, simply holding the moment, wishing it could last forever.

After the longest while, Rey finally moved, gradually taking just the tip in before pausing once more. She gently grasped the shaft before she pressed her mouth against his, kissing him slowly, deeply. They lingered there, reveling in the feel of joining the lower and upper parts of their bodies, then pulled back.

“You’re so beautiful, Rey,” he said almost reverently, as if he were glaring into the face of a goddess.

“And you are absolutely magnetic, Kylo,” her eyes sparkled as she ran her tongue over her lips. “I can’t pull myself away from you!” Her eager mouth was on his again, gently pushing his cock downward as she moved her body closer, pressing her entrance against the top of his shaft.

They continued to hold their position, keeping still as they nibbled and nuzzled, teasing... building the tension.

A sound of approval rumbled in his chest when she began to ride his shaft. Slowly, up and down his length she went as their eyes locked. Her delicate hands moved to his bottom and squeezed, causing Kylo to thrust between her legs.

His heart was racing with anticipation. He needed to be inside her.

“Rey—”

“Yes,” she answered quickly, knowing what he wanted to ask and Kylo wasted no time. He slammed deeply into her with one single thrust.

“Ooh, yes!” Rey yelled. “Don’t move, babe. Just… stay still.”

Kylo gulped as he held perfectly steady, their eyes fixed as they remained motionless. After many seconds passed, Rey finally moved to massage her clit against his pelvic bone. Her teeth dug deep into her bottom lip as she very slowly moved her hips back. As she unhurriedly drew back, she clenched her walls around him.

“Shit, Rey,” Kylo gruffed.

“Get on top of me,” she commanded softly.

Kylo rolled over quickly to be on top of her. Rey’s hands were still clinging to his backside, massaging him as he sheathed himself, slowly and deeply. She squeezed her muscles around him tightly as he did so. When he was completely inside her, they would hold the moment, savoring as Rey rubbed her clit against his pelvis. Then he would pull back out at a leisurely pace and she would tighten around him as he did so.

They hummed and moaned with pleasure, repeating the motions languidly, over and over again, taking their merry time in reaching that edge of glory. Their burning gazes were fastened on one another and never broke, even when the spasms rocked through both their bodies, violently and deliciously.

He collapsed on top of her, and they both tried to catch their breaths as they came down from their high, ecstatic and spent.

“I don’t want to leave,” Kylo’s voice was desperate and broken.

“I don’t want you to leave, either,” Rey’s chin quivered, but she didn’t cry.

“I’m just…” Kylo lifted his head to peer into her eyes. “I’m broken without you. So lonesome. I mean, I was used to being alone, but now it’s… different. It’s almost like we’re—”

“—two halves of a whole,” Rey finished for him, putting her hand on his cheek.  

“Right!” Kylo turned his head to kiss her palm, clasping her hand tightly. “Exactly!”

Rey didn’t know where she gathered strength and courage from, but she smiled and offered her lover some hope.

“Well, then that means you’re never truly alone, Kylo,” she reassured. “When darkness comes to consume you, I’ll be your light. Know I’m never far. I’m… I’m right here.” Rey placed her other hand over his chest, where his heart was beating fiercely beneath her palm. Her words were powerful and uplifting, resulting in a stream of tears to fall from his eyes.

“Rey,” Kylo sobbed. “Know that you’re never alone, too. I’m the shadow to your light, always by your side, because I’m right here, too,” he pressed kiss to her left breast, right over her thrumming heart.

Tears filled her eyes then and suddenly she was weeping. Kylo enveloped Rey in an all-consuming hug, and she returned the ferocity of his embrace. They melted into one another, fading away, consumed by the burning fire that was their love the entire night, straight into the morning.

Kylo and Rey found saying farewell was still difficult, but somehow more manageable.

“June 16, Biggie,” Rey reminded Kylo after giving him a long kiss goodbye. “That’s the end date to this torture. We can make it. We can do it.”

“June 16, Smalls,” Kylo took out his phone from his pocket. “It’s already in my calendar. Rey’s Graduation/Move-In Day.”

“Yeah, it _better_ be in your calendar already,” Rey chided playfully, giving Kylo one last hug. She watched as he reluctantly got into the backseat of the Uber. “See you later, alligator.”

“In a while, crocodile,” he waved dumbly before Rey slammed his door shut. He rolled down the window, poking his head out to stare at Rey until the car turned the corner.

And he was gone.

“June 16,” Rey repeated to herself, wiping away a tear. “Only 8 months to go.”

* * *

 

When the day of the commencement—Rey couldn’t help but chuckle at how appropriate that word was—ceremony finally arrived, neither Kylo nor Rey could’ve prepared for the wild ride it was to get to this point. They had been warned, true, but neither could have guessed all the obstacles they had to face in reaching their end date.

Rey turned around in her seat, wearing her black cap and purple gown, and scanned the audience for a familiar face. She quickly spotted Finn near the front of the large stadium. She beamed when he met her eyes, and they both waved enthusiastically at one another.

“Yeah, peanut!” he yelled at her, fist-pumping the air.

Rey laughed, grinning from ear to ear before searching the crowd for another familiar face.

“I found him, Rey!” Jess chirped from the seat behind Rey, tapping on her shoulder.  “He’s over there!”

Rey whipped her head in the direction where Jess was pointing... and there he was! Right in the front row, too. She should’ve known. He was dressed in an all-black suit, wearing dark sunglasses that complemented his features so perfectly. Rey thought he looked fucking hot and her mind started to wander salaciously, especially when he licked his lips once he saw she had spotted him.

Rey drew her bottom lip under her top teeth. Her lurid thoughts abruptly stopped when the live band began playing “Pomp and Circumstance.”

All the graduates rose to their feet.

“Please welcome the class of 2017,” a voice boomed through the speakers.

Rey continued to stare at Kylo in amazed relief.

They had made it.

Today, she was graduating magna cum laude, then jetting straight off to New York City to start a new chapter in her life.

Her stuff had already been moved into Kylo’s sprawling duplex penthouse condo, located in the Manhattan neighborhood of SoHo. Rey recalled fondly her first trip to the Big Apple. She had been so nervous for various reasons, but once she landed and set foot into the vibrant city, she fell in love. The city, it’s where she knew she belonged. New York was fast-paced, exciting and sexy, pushing and challenging her from the moment she walked through its bustling streets.

And when Rey got the offer of a lifetime—the chance to work under the legendary Luke Skywalker as a new graduate engineer at Skywalker, Inc.—it only solidified her decision to move.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were interviewing to work for my uncle?” Kylo had asked Rey when she told him she got the job.

“I told you, Ren,” Rey scoffed. “I didn’t want your influence looming over this. I didn’t want him to be biased because I’m your girlfriend. I wanted this job to be mine because of _me_.”

“Luke Skywalker listen to _me_?” Kylo jeered. “Yeah, he wouldn’t have done that, trust me. But you’re right, I probably would’ve found some way to get him to hire you had I known.”

“See? Exactly why I didn’t tell you,” Rey slapped his shoulder. “Although I appreciate the thought.”

“Well, I guess congratulations are in order then,” he kissed her passionately. “So… you’re really doing it? You’re moving here?”

“I’m moving to New York,” she announced with a wide grin.

“Yes!” Kylo punched the air before swooping her up into his arms and taking her to his bedroom.

Rey blushed at the recollection of what he did to her as she took her seat again. She tried to listen to the speaker give his speech, but she remembered how everything had been going so well and then it had gone to shit so unexpectedly.

All because of Mr. Snoke.

God, did she hate that man. She seethed in her chair, thinking back to how it had all started.

“We’re filing for bankruptcy,” Kylo told Rey during a FaceTime session, sighing deeply.

“Oh no, that’s terrible, Kylo,” Rey was saddened to hear the news, especially seeing how dejected her significant other looked. She wished she could be there physically to comfort him. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, baby,” Kylo smiled, though it didn’t reach his eyes. “It’s not your fault. These things happen. Mr. Snoke is the one taking it pretty hard, though. He wants me to take the lead on this. He says it’s too difficult for him to deal with, which is understandable.”

“So… what happens now?”

Kylo inhaled deeply. “Well, we wait for our case to go through so we can receive our discharge.”

“How long does that take?”

“Months,” Kylo informed. “Typically 4-6.”

“Damn.”

“I know,” Kylo breathed out slowly. “I know.”

Four months had passed by.

Rey had called Kylo for their daily FaceTime session. She was taken aback when someone else’s face popped up on her screen.

“Mitaka?”

“Uh, hi, Miss Nowan,” Mitaka greeted nervously. He was flustered and looked a bit clammy.

“What’s going on, Mitaka? Is Kylo there? Why are you answering his phone?”

“Well, uh,” Mitaka wiped his forehead with his shirt sleeve. “He… Ha-have you watched the news lately?”

“No,” Rey answered, quickly grabbing her laptop. Dread pooled in her stomach as she typed his name into the search engine. Her eyes bulged when she read the first news story that popped up. “He’s been taken into custody by the FBI?!”

“Um, y-yes, Miss Nowan,” Mitaka stammered, sweating more profusely now. “He’s been accused of—”

“Bankruptcy fraud?” Rey read from her laptop. “What? I don’t understand anything. Why only him? It was Mr. Snoke who told him to file. Kylo told me so himself.”

“Mr. Ren’s name is on a lot of… incriminating forms, unfortunately, Miss Nowan,” Mitaka regretfully informed. “It turns out First Order Investments was never losing money at all.

It looks like he’s been concealing assets and siphoning money. At least that’s what the FBI is saying.”

“What?!” Rey screeched. “That makes absolutely no sense at all!”

“I know,” Mitaka admitted. “I-I believe Mr. Ren has been framed, Miss Nowan.”

“What?”

“I… I overheard something the other day, and… I know it wasn’t Mr. Ren. It was Mr. Snoke.”

“Mr. Snoke?” Rey saw red as she clenched her teeth.

“I don’t know where he’s keeping the money, but it was him, Miss Nowan. He’s been planning this for years, I think, to time everything so perfectly and have Mr. Ren take the fall.”

“We can’t let him get away with this, Mitaka!” Rey screamed at the top of her lungs. “We have to do something!”

“I’m sorry, Miss Nowan,” Mitaka shook his head in defeat. “I-I don’t think there’s anything we can do.”

“What? Mitaka, no—”

“Nobody can get to Mr. Snoke,” Mitaka’s voice trembled as a terrified look crossed his features. “He’s too powerful. No one can beat him.”

“I’m nobody,” Rey whispered, almost inaudibly.

“What, Miss Nowan?”

“I’m no one,” Rey intoned louder as she glared at Mitaka with conviction. “I can beat him.”

A scattering of applause jolted Rey back into the present. The speaker had ended his speech and it was now time for the graduates to walk across the stage. Rey turned to look back at her boyfriend. His gaze was still on her, smirking proudly.

Rey recalled how he had been stubborn. He didn’t want to fight, accepting his fate behind bars.

“I had it coming,” Kylo told her when she came to visit him at the prison. “I did this to my father and now I have to pay. He’d warned me that Mr. Snoke was just using me and that he would crush me, eventually. Deep down I knew it was true, but it’s what I deserve.”

“Kylo, don’t do this!” Rey pleaded. “Don’t this to yourself, to us!”

“No, Rey, you deserve better than me.”

“What are you saying, Kylo?” Rey eyed him cautiously. “Are you—are you breaking up with me?”

Kylo was quiet for a long moment. He finally replied in a small voice, “Yes.”

Rey shot up from her chair, shaking a finger at Kylo. “No! Nuh-uh! You don’t get to do that, Ren! You don’t get to give up like that. I won’t let you!”

“Rey, listen—”

“No, you listen!” she spat back. “This is _exactly_ why I didn’t want to fall in love. I’m scared. I’m terrified of not being with you. I didn’t need anybody. I _don’t_ need anybody… but you. I need you and I know you need me, too!” Rey huffed before turning on her heel. She glanced over her shoulder. “And that’s why I’m going to help you, Biggie. Because that’s what girlfriends do. They help their boyfriends in any way they can.”

“Rey—”

“You brought back a sparkle that was missing in my eyes,” Rey disclosed shakily, her face flushed as she sniffled. “It was buried deep inside. You really helped to put the broken pieces back together. I feel safe with you. I feel at home with you. You made me understand what love is.”

Kylo was crying boisterously, not bothering to wipe his tears or blow his nose. “I love you, Rey.”

“I love you, too, Kylo,” Rey told him. “You saved me first and now… it’s my turn to save you.”

And so she did.

She had come face to face with his vile boss, a powerful man that inspired fear, loyalty and devotion among so many. Ultimately, though, he was neither god nor monster. He was only a man. Men had their weaknesses and Rey not only discovered Mr. Snoke’s, but exploited it to no end.

And she defeated him.

“You got him to confess?” Kylo asked Rey incredulously. “How-how did you get him to do that?”

“Easy,” Rey bragged. “I beat it out of him.”

“Oh my God, Rey,” Kylo grabbed his stomach and roared with laughter. “You-you’re unbelievable.”

She ran into his arms when they released him.

“Oh, I’ve missed this so much,” Rey exclaimed when he embraced her. “It feels so good to be back home.”

“Thank you, Smalls,” Kylo placed her face in his hands.

“Don’t mention it, babe,” Rey shrugged her shoulders. “It’s what girlfriends do, you know. They rescue their boyfriends.”

“What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“I don’t know, Ren,” Rey confessed. “But what I do know is that you’re stuck with me, and if you ever try to break up with me again, I’ll kick your ass.”

“Don’t worry,” Kylo guffawed. “I promise never to do that stupidity again.”

Rey smiled as she made her way up the stage, thinking how he had kept his promise since then.

Mr. Snoke had ended up behind bars, where he belonged, sentenced to twenty years in federal prison for bankruptcy fraud, fraudulent transfer and concealment, and money laundering, among a slew of other charges, thanks to the recorded confession Rey obtained.

“Rey Nowan,” her name was announced through the speakers and she made her way across the stage. She shook some important person’s hand, accepting her diploma from him.

“GO, PEANUT!” Finn shouted.

Kylo raised his fingers to his lips and he whistled loudly.

She flashed a megawatt smile to them both before walking briskly off the stage, sitting patiently in her seat for the rest of the ceremony to come to a close.

“We did it!” Jess whooped and hollered just before the graduates tossed their caps high into the air.

“Yes, we did!” Rey turned to wrap her friend around her arms, and hugged her tightly. “I’m going to miss you, Jess. Please come visit me in New York soon!”

“Oh, I totally will, Rey,” Jess rubbed her back. “Thank you for being the best roommate ever and for being an awesome friend. I love you!”  

“You love me?” Rey’s stifled a sob as her lip quivered.

“Of course I do!” Jess smiled warmly, giving her one last hug before turning to walk away. “Text me when you land, okay? Take care of yourself!”

“You, too,” she whispered back.

“Hey, peanut!”

Rey turned around to see Finn making his way towards her. “Peanut!”

He gave her a hug, but it was cut short when they heard Kylo cough way louder than necessary when he approached them.

“Jeez, Kylo, I already told you a million times that I’m not interested in Rey like that!” Finn scolded. “I already have a girlfriend.”

“I know,” Kylo said impassively with his arms crossed. “It still doesn’t change the fact that I don’t like you hugging her.”

“Ren, stop being ridiculous!” Rey admonished.

“Anyway, Rey, here,” Finn handed her a bouquet with balloons. “Congratulations! And good luck in New York! I’ll come to visit you next month.”

“Can't wait, peanut!” Rey hugged her friend one last time, despite Kylo’s chagrin. “Thank you for the gift!”

“You’re welcome,” Finn smiled warmly at his friend before saying goodbye.

When he was gone, Kylo pulled Rey in for a kiss.

“Congrats, sweetheart,” Kylo said to her. “You did it.”

“ _We_ did it,” Rey hummed softly, a sparkle in her eyes.

“We made it to the end date,” Kylo breathed contentedly. Rey caught the sparkle in his eye as well, and it glowed, letting her know that she was never alone and would never be alone anymore. “Ready to go home?”

“Yes,” Rey nodded fervently. “Let’s go home.”

* * *

 

Kylo had taken the day off of work to be at Rey’s graduation. He was named CEO of First Order Investments after Mr. Snoke was sent to prison, and the company thrived under his leadership. Even Hux had to admit the company was faring well in his hands.

Kylo had wanted everything to be perfect the moment Rey crossed the threshold into her new home. He was bursting at the seams with joy to finally have Rey at his side, no longer separated by distance.

Together, at last.

Kylo wished to keep it that way. Always. So as soon as Rey set foot inside the grand penthouse, he dropped down to his knee.

Rey’s hazel eyes went huge. “Kylo, what are you—”

“I can honestly say I fall more in love with you everyday,” Kylo began, looking up into her shocked expression as she placed a hand over her mouth. “Every single day, Rey. From the instant we met, I knew. And when we first kissed, it only confirmed it. Each kiss after that has intensified that assurance.”

“Kylo,” she whispered as teardrops fell to the marble floor.

“You inspire something inside me I honestly thought was gone, but it was only buried,” he confessed as a watery film clouded over his gaze. “I've never been one to want to be the best person I can be until you came into my life. Because of you, I want to be good. I want to be great. I want to spend the rest of my life with you because I love you, Rey, and I always will love you. So…” he took out a small velvet box from his pocket and Rey held her breath as he opened it. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Rey shouted, tears streaming down her face, and Kylo got emotional as well,  and started to cry with his fiancé.

He got up from his kneeling position, taking her hand to put the dazzling ring on her small finger before they wrapped their arms around each other, and shared a kiss so deep and intense, they almost lost their balance.

“I know the perfect place where we can get married,” Rey told him when she drew back to look lovingly into his eyes.

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips then,  because he knew exactly where she wanted to get married.

It was where he wished to get married, too.

“The Morton Arboretum,” Kylo whispered gently.

“Yes,” Rey breathed excitedly. “The Morton Arboretum.”

And they kissed each other once more, ardently until their hearts and souls were on fire. The day had finally come when they were together, at last. Kylo and Rey had each other now, and each knew, without a shadow of a doubt, they would never be alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End Y’all! 
> 
> It was my goal to finish this fic before I saw The Last Jedi and I did it! 
> 
> Oh my goodness, this was such a journey for me and I just want to thank every single one of you readers for coming along with me. This was my first story that I’ve ever written and to see it come to an end is a bittersweet moment, but I hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> Please feel free to always leave me a comment, no matter how old this story is! Any questions, thoughts, concerns, comments, just shoot them my way. Whether here or you could do it on tumblr, too. My url is grlie-girl. 
> 
> I also want to thank my darling friend, Juulna, for giving me the push to write. I’d  
> never would’ve done it without you, girl! I love you to the moon and back, muah! Please check out her fics if you haven’t already! They’re SO GOOD! 
> 
> Also quick shout out to my cousin for beta-ing when she could! Love you, D! <3
> 
> I’m about to leave and go watch The Last Jedi, whee! 
> 
> May the Force be with you! 
> 
> Reylo forever and ever and canon. Amen.


	26. The Story Continues...

Hi there!! 

May the Fourth Be With You! 

WHAT'S THIS? An update?! 

Well, in a way, yes.

I've decided to write a sequel to this story which you can read, if you like, by clicking on its title:

[The Fiancée](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536965/chapters/33588108)

:D 

 

 

_The Escort_ was originally completed on December 15, 2017.


End file.
